Jinchuriki Shredder
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: After discovering a hidden lair where one of the greatest ninjas in the land trained. Naruto takes up the mantle of the warrior known as Shredder with the intent of bringing forth a new generation of Foot Ninja.
1. Discoveries

**(I got me another revamp of my previous fic. As said before this will return with some altered dialogue and such for the beginning arcs. Enjoy as you did before.)**

_I don't own Naruto or any reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

One night in the village known as Konoha, a young 8 year old blonde kid with blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks along with wearing a torn white shirt and dirty blue shorts ran into a forest and stopped at a tree to catch his breath, "What's with those stupid villagers? I didn't do anything to them! Why can't they just leave me in peace?" he asked himself, "I start the ninja academy in two days I don't wanna be dead before that happens."

He rested against a tree until he spotted a three toed dragon symbol upside down to look more like a fire symbol carved into the tree, "What's this marking?" he asked himself until he looked at another tree with the same marking, "Another one?" he saw it was a trail. So he followed the trail of markings on the trees, but he was too focused on the tree markings he hadn't watched where he was going and ended up tripping and fell on his face, "Oh great!" he grumbled.

He looked behind him seeing a handle sticking out of the ground. Naruto realized the ground wasn't real. So he pulled on the handle and lifted it up with all his might to reveal an underground passage way leading down into the earth.

"Whoa, what's this?" he asked himself as he looked down seeing how dark it was, "Normally Jiji would say not to go into places like this, but I can't resist." He said going down it.

Naruto walked down a stairwell leading into the earth. Soon he reached a walkway leading to a doorway with the same symbol the trees had on it. Naruto looked at the doorway and pulled it open to reveal a large training area with a few tapestry's with the fire symbol on it. He saw three statues were set up. One was of an adult man wearing a kimono like outfit, the second one looked like a statue of a samurai warrior whose armor was constructed with blades, and the third statue appeared to be of another being wearing a particular ninja garment and a mask as well along with the same crest on the chest of the garment.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked in shock as he looked up at the statues that almost appeared to have been watching his movements which sort of scared him.

He spotted a large scroll on a pedestal in the center of the room. He walked up to it and pulled the scroll off and unraveled it revealing a written message.

"Hmm," Naruto wondered as he began reading, "To whoever discovers this lair and message." Naruto read until it goes back years ago to the man whose statue Naruto saw was writing in the scroll as his voice echoed.

_My name is Oroku Saki 8th generation master of ninjitsu, but the ninja lands know me as The Shredder. I once lived here in the village of Konoha raising my own brand of ninja known as the Foot Clan, training them in my own style of martial arts. They were the finest elite of ninja to ever set foot on the battlefield. But I'm afraid I must go to war now, I might not return alive, so I've left behind several scrolls containing my history and knowledge of the Foot. Along with one of my most favorite weapons, the Sword of Tengu; a truly marvelous weapon that fell from the heavens and was crafted by goblins and was so powerful it destroyed its creators as I have told many about its legend. But my most prized possession is my old suit of armor crafted from the finest steel in the ninja lands; it is the ultimate battle suit. I pray whoever finds this will carry on my legacy well and raise a new generation of Foot Ninjas._

"Kindest regards, Oroku Saki," Naruto finished reading. Naruto looked surprised after reading all of this, "This Oroku Saki sounds incredible," He said to himself until his gaze stopped upon a glass case containing a sword with a golden three pointed hilt along with a golden dragon coiling around the handle, "This must be the sword Saki was talking about," He then looked around until his gaze stopped in front of a huge cabinet. "I wonder." He pondered.

He approached the cabinet and opened it up. What he found inside startled him. For resting inside was his obvious Shredder armor only more dangerous and sharper (Turtles Forever version). On the sides of the cabinet doors were two more outfits, one was a white kimono with a gray torso guard on it with the foot clan crest on each of the shoulder area, the second one was a black ninja garment with a gray vest over it along with the foot crest on the chest, along with it was a black ninja head mask with yellow eyes.

"Hmm," Naruto thought a bit, "Maybe I can make use of this stuff," He looked at a portrait of Oroku Saki, "You want your legacy to live on Master Saki, well you just got your wish. I will take up the mantle of the Shredder and become the greatest ninja in the lands, and maybe start my own village with my own ninja." He declared until he looks at the armor and the other two uniforms, "Though I may need to get these refitted for me." He snickered.

**(And that's the beginning to the remake. Hope you enjoy it as you did beforehand. See you around.)**


	2. Rise of the new Shredder

**(Chapter two is here.)**

The next day after Naruto had discovered the hidden lair of Oroku Saki, he was able to transport select things such as some scrolls, and Saki's kimono with the two foot crests on the shoulder areas back to his apartment.

Naruto was currently sitting at a kitchen table eating some ramen while wearing cleaner clothes since the ones from last night were torn up. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door, so he peeks through a crack seeing an Anbu wearing a dog mask. He opened it, "Oh Inu-san, what's going on?"

"Naruto, the Hokage wishes to see you immediately." The Anbu answered.

"All right." Naruto said as he stood next to the Anbu and in a swirl of leaves he appeared in the Hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto, so glad you could come," Sarutobi said and motioned to the Anbu, "That will be all Kakashi."

The Anbu known as Kakashi bowed his head and exited the office, "What's up Jiji?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "Naruto, last night it seems you have discovered one of Konoha's most legendary warriors."

"You saw?" Naruto gasped.

Sarutobi smirked, "I have eyes all around this village Naruto. I see all."

Naruto looked weirded out by than phrase, "Do those eyes watch people get dressed everyday?" he teased.

The Hokage blushed, "That's not what I meant!" he scolded Naruto. "Anyway I'm here to talk to you about Oroku Saki."

Naruto frowned, "I'm not going to let you take his stuff away from me I found it all fair and square. I don't care if you are the Hokage I'll fight you for them!"

"Calm yourself Naruto," Sarutobi chuckled, "I didn't call you here to confiscate Saki's possessions, in fact I'm glad you of all people found them."

"You are?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. If his possessions fell into greedy hands then they would become corrupted with power and strength," Sarutobi answered, "So consider yourself lucky you found it before anyone else did."

"I guess you're right." Naruto said knowing if someone else found it, they'd probably use it on him.

"So I am allowing you access to my library to find out all the hidden information on Oroku Saki and his abilities." Sarutobi replied.

"Really?" Naruto gasped.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, but I must tell you not to throw it in others faces or at least just yet. Otherwise you might as well be asking people to come after you."

"I understand." Naruto nodded.

"Good, now feel free to check out the library on Saki." Sarutobi dismissed him.

"Thanks, Jiji." Naruto said as he left.

Soon Naruto was in a secret library inside the administration building with a tower of books. Naruto was reading all the data he could find on Oroku Saki that the village had chronicled.

"So much data on this guy. I'm surprised nobody talks about him in the village," Naruto said as he finished one of the books, "Well I hope the village will be ready for a blast from the past, because if I intend to be the new Shredder I have to work hard and not slack off like before."

And from that day on Naruto dedicated himself to learning all there ever was about Saki and his reputation as the Shredder. As time went on year after year Naruto worked on his martial arts skills in Saki's training temple underground, studying at the academy while many of the girls were fawning over a single boy named Sasuke Uchiha. When he was at least ten he was able to work on the Shredder armor refitting it to be his size and sharpen the blades on it. At night he would run and jump a top the buildings of Konoha to perfect his speed while he wore the Foot ninja garment so he wouldn't be so easily detected, training with the Sword of Tengu while wearing protective metal gloves so it wouldn't shock him when he used it remembering about how it's affects could burn a wielders hands if they didn't wear anything special to protect them. At night he would wear Saki's old robe while he sat at his table enjoying some hot tea. When he was twelve Sarutobi convinced one of the Anbu members known as Neko to tattoo the symbol of the Foot clan on Naruto's right shoulder.

In the present day, thirteen year old Naruto was inside Oroku Saki's temple. He opened up the cabinet revealing the Shredder suit in his size, "Now it's time to test this suit out." He smiled.

Soon standing on top of a Konoha building was Naruto wearing the Shredder armor with the Sword of Tengu strapped to his back, he then raised the helmet above his head and put it on. While wearing the helmet his eyes appeared to look red, "Now the village can see the birth of the new Shredder!" he declared with his voice giving off a kind of echo sound through the helmet, along with pumping his arms up.

Naruto then jumped from roof to roof of the village to get used to moving around at a fast speed while wearing the armor. After a long run he stopped on one rooftops for a breather until he heard a female scream, "What the?" he asked as he searched for the source and when he discovered it he looked horrified.

He saw a blonde girl about his age wearing purple clothes cornered by three drunken villagers.

"Come on little missy why not join us for a drink?" one of them asked in a drunk state.

"One hour tops, that's all we need." Another added in the same state as his friend.

"Someone please help!" the girl cried until she fell backwards landing on her rear.

Naruto's eyes widen beneath his helmet, "Ino!" he gasped to himself. It was Ino Yamanaka one of his fellow students at the ninja academy. Though she never talked to him a lot, but rather focused her attention on Sasuke Uchiha, he really wasn't that noticeable to her. Feeling like any noble and honorable ninja would do, he had to save her. He jumped down from building to building. Ino who backed away in fright was surrounded, but before the three drunks could reach her Naruto dropped in. The men and Ino were surprised at the figure decked out in bladed armor.

"What is this?" the third drunk asked.

"Beat it pal we're busy here." The first told him.

Naruto's eyes tightened beneath the helmet as he pointed his left arm at them. What scared them was on the left hand was a two long bladed gauntlet, "Your doom is at hand worms!" he shouted and zipped right past them and appeared behind them on one knee. The three men suddenly fell down on their faces. Ino was shocked to see this happen and looked back at the strange guy who saved her.

He looked back at her, "It'll be all right. I just knocked them out. They are easier to defeat when they're drunk."

"You, you saved me." Ino stuttered.

He approached her and offered his right hand to help her up. Ino blushed but took his hand anyway and was helped back on her feet.

"Thank you but who are you?" Ino asked.

"I am known as the Shredder; 9th generation master of ninjitsu," He started, "Although you Ino know me by another name."

"You know me, and I know you?" Ino asked confused.

"I guess no one could ever tell it's me under all of this," He said taking his helmet off revealing his true face to her, "Hi Ino."

"Naruto?" Ino gasped.

"Well at least you know my name."

"What's going on and what's with the outfit?" Ino was filled with more questions but couldn't say them all.

"Well seeing as how you haven't noticed me much Ino. I've been studying and training by myself in a style and art not many people of this village know about." Naruto answered.

"But why did you save me. I haven't really been the nicest of people to you." Ino mentioned.

"True you haven't, but if I just left you to die then I would be no better than these three slobs." Naruto said motioning to the three knocked out men.

"I-I don't know what to say, arigato." Ino said lost for words.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it," Naruto said putting the Shredder helmet back on, "You will be all right now. Goodnight, Ino." He said and jumped back up a building and headed off through the village.

Ino still stood in surprise trying to take in all that just happened with her, 'Naruto he's so nice, he actually saved me. I don't think anyone else would've done the same not even Sasuke-ku… Sasuke.' She started thinking as she felt a little warm and put a hand over her heart, 'Wait what's this warm feeling? Oh my, could I actually be and with?' she thought until she finally realized it, "I think I'm in love with Naruto."

**(And that's the chapter friends.)**


	3. New Naruto New Foot Trainee

**(I got chapter three for you all)**

The morning after the night Naruto rescued Ino from the three drunks, the blonde himself was back at home waking up, took a shower, had breakfast, and slipped into Saki's white robe only in his size. He slipped into his ninja sandals and headed out the door to the academy.

He ignored the looks being given at him for not only the regular reasons, but for what he was wearing. Their gazes were focused on the foot crests found on the shoulder areas of his robe. He just ignored them until he reached the academy and entered. When he entered all the other students looked at him oddly, he noticed and spoke out, "What're you looking at?"

"What's with the robe, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just a new outfit you know?" Naruto asked.

"Looks pretty pathetic." Sasuke said glancing to him.

"Oh shut your mouth, teme. I didn't ask for your opinion!" Naruto shouted to him.

"Don't you talk to Sasuke-kun that way, baka!" Sakura the leading fan girl scolded him.

Naruto frowned, "Stay out this conversation Haruno! This is none of your affairs!" Naruto shouted in a commanding voice which caused a shock in everyone.

"None of your affairs?" Kiba asked, "Since when did you start using big sentences?"

"A lot of things have changed Kiba, but none of you would really notice seeing as how no one ever noticed me." Naruto said not making eye contact with anyone.

Ino who was watching from opposite desk of Naruto looked at him with concern; she then stood up from the side where Sasuke was with all the fan girls and walked to where Naruto was sitting.

"Can I sit with you today, Naruto?" Ino asked which got every girl in the room confused out of their senses.

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Sure." So she took the seat next to him.

"Ino, what're you doing?" Sakura cried.

"Sitting down." Ino answered bluntly.

"I can see that!" Sakura shouted, "But why're you sitting next to him?" she pointed at Naruto.

"Do I need a reason to?" Ino asked, "I'm free to sit with whoever I want, especially someone who saved my life last night."

"What?" the students shouted.

"You saved Ino, Naruto?" a big guy named Chouji asked.

"He sure did. He knocked out three drunks with one strike." Ino gloated for Naruto who didn't wanna come off as a big shot, or at least like that.

"Hah, I bet the dobe got lucky. There's no way he could've done that." Sasuke replied.

"If you were there Sasuke you would believe it." Ino replied.

Iruka Umino then entered the class, "All right class today we will be sparing outside today."

Outside, a small arena was set up and students were sparing it out in hand to hand or in whatever Jutsu they knew. Naruto watched as student after student was called up.

"Naruto?" Ino asked as she sat beside him.

"Hi Ino, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I brought you a little something." Ino said holding out a bento.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"A thank you for saving me last night. No one else in our class would've had the guts to do what you did that's for sure." Ino smiled.

"Well thanks," Naruto said as he took the bento and ate it. "It's delicious. Did you make this?"

"Sure did." Ino smiled.

"It's delicious."

"Thanks."

Soon Naruto heard his name called up so he stood up and walked to the field, and to his surprise Sasuke Uchiha was selected as his opponent.

Sasuke smirked as he stepped onto the field, "Well dobe looks like you're about to get humiliated."

Naruto scowled, "Don't make assumptions just yet Sasuke. The match hasn't even started yet."

"Why start it? They might as well call the match to me." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Careful Sasuke. Arrogance will be your downfall." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke frowned and when Iruka called for the match to begin Sasuke took off throwing a punch right for Naruto. Naruto had turned his body's standing position causing Sasuke to miss, and Naruto tripped Sasuke sending him to the ground. Sasuke used his legs to sweep Naruto off his, but Naruto back flipped backwards putting some distance between them.

"Nice try Sasuke, but it'll take more than that to beat me."

"Beat you? I don't even have to try." Sasuke replied jumping to his feet.

"You will be trying once I've truly shown my full strength!" Naruto declared as he vanished.

"So fast!" Sasuke gasped along with the other students.

Naruto appeared behind the Uchiha and delivered a spinning kick, but Sasuke caught the leg, only to have Naruto do another spin kick to Sasuke's face blinding him. Naruto smirked taking advantage of his blind state elbowed him in the gut, followed by a roundhouse kick to the back of his head thus knocking him out.

"This match is done, Naruto is the winner!" Iruka declared.

A majority of the male students applauded Naruto for finally putting the pain on Sasuke who's always made them look bad just because of his popularity. While nearly half the female students were furious to see their beloved Uchiha messed up by someone like Naruto.

"Well class that about does it for today." Iruka said as he took Sasuke to the hospital to recover.

Naruto was ready to leave only to face the obsessive fan girls, "Could you girls move? I have places to be."

"Your place to be will be in the hospital when we're done with you!" Sakura threatened him.

"You girls are all bark and no bite." Naruto replied.

The girls growled, "Now you're going to get it!" Sakura shouted.

"So it's a chase you want? Fine you could lose a few pounds anyway." Naruto replied.

The guys looked horrified knowing its taboo to tell a fan girl to lose weight, that's basically calling them fat, "You, are so dead!" Sakura looked red as hell along with the other fan girls ready to take off after him.

"Bye girls, gotta run!" Naruto called as he took off.

The girls raced after him, while Naruto ran without any worry about the girls planning to kill him.

Naruto smirked as he turned a corner. The girls followed him but revealed that he hid himself in a shadowy corner of a shop on that corner, "They're too easy." He said to himself.

"Yeah, they can be like that." Another voice said.

Naruto spun and faced Ino to his surprise, "Ino?"

"That's my name." Ino replied.

"Why'd you follow me?"

"Well I kinda wanted to know more about you. Like what was with that armor and title, along with those skills you used on Sasuke." Ino answered.

"Well I'm not sure." Naruto said not sure if he should talk about Saki and the Foot Clan.

"Please Naruto," Ino begged as she clasped his hands with hers, "I won't tell anybody trust me." She begged him.

Naruto looked into Ino's eyes and could tell she meant it. He smiled and answered "All right, but follow me." Naruto said as Ino followed.

Naruto led Ino to the spot in the forest and opened the underground entrance and took her down along with closing the entrance so no one would follow, "Wow," Ino gasped as Naruto led her to the Foot Clan training temple, "What is this place?" Ino gasped looking all around the temple.

"This is the underground base of the Foot Clan." Naruto answered.

"The Foot Clan?" Ino was confused.

"Yes, an old Konoha elite ninja clan trained in a very old art of ninjitsu. They're leader was Oroku Saki." Naruto motioned to Oroku Saki's statue that Ino looked up at in amaze.

"Amazing." Ino said in awe.

"Yes. Saki was one of Konoha's skilled warriors and an 8th generation master of ninjitsu." Naruto explained.

"If he's this great, how come we were never told about him?" Ino asked.

"My only hunch is the people during Saki's time kept him hushed up from the new generation or at least not from the elders, for fear someone may try to find this place." Naruto explained.

"But you found it." Ino reminded him.

"I did. At first I thought it was by accident," Naruto began, "But overtime I thought maybe it was meant to be."

"Meant to be?"

"Yes I feel as if I was destined to find Saki's old temple so I can continue the Shredder's legacy and bring forth a new Foot Clan." Naruto explained.

"And you really think you can do it?"

"I'm sure of it. In fact I think I'm the only one who can do it," Naruto said. He looked up at Saki's statue, "To have Oroku Saki's legacy be forgotten would dishonor his past."

Ino smiled, "Well I hope you succeed in that, Naruto."

"Thanks Ino, hey you want me to teach you some Foot clan moves?" Naruto offered her.

"You'd do that?" Ino asked surprised.

Naruto nodded and Ino smiled signaling she'd like that. Soon for the next few hours Naruto and Ino were sparing in hand to hand combat with Naruto being Ino's sensei. At first Ino wasn't proving to be good at hand to hand, but soon enough she started getting the hang of it.

When it was nighttime Naruto brought Ino back to her home at Yamanaka Florists, "Thanks for walking me home Naruto, but you didn't have to do that." Ino said.

"Oh I know. It's just I wouldn't want you running into anymore drunks again." Naruto joked.

"You clown." Ino chuckled.

"Well I guess this is it." Naruto said knowing he doesn't have to guard her anymore.

"Yep," Ino nodded, "Oh that's right. I'll be back," Ino said rushing inside and he waited a minute before she came back out. She motioned Naruto to come closer. Curiously he did so. "I want to give you this," Ino said putting something on Naruto's left lapel of his robe right beside the foot crest symbol on that side. Naruto saw she put a rose boutonniere on his Kimono, "And a…" Ino began until Naruto looked at her and surprised to see her kiss him on the cheek.

"Uh." Naruto blushed surprised at that sudden kiss.

Ino went to the door of her families shop and looked at Naruto one last time, "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." She winked at him and went inside.

Naruto felt his cheek where she kissed him, and at the boutonniere she put in his robe. He smiled and walked off, "I think I got a girlfriend." He said to himself.

**(Chapter's done and moving on.)**


	4. Shredder vs Traitor

**(Chapter four is here.)**

Out in a training field one afternoon, an adult man with a soup bowl hair cut and large eyebrows wearing a green leotard was training with three genin ninja. One was a boy who looked like a midget version of the man, the second was a cute girl dressed in Chinese clothes, and another boy with white eyes.

"Lee, Tenten, Neji, your training for the day has been completed." The adult commanded the three.

"Hai Guy-sensei." The three replied.

"Now return home and rekindle your flames of youth for tomorrows exercise." Guy instructed.

They nodded but before they could leave they felt the earth shake and a flock of birds were flying away from one area.

"What was that sensei?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." Guy answered.

"I'll check it out. Byakugan!" Neji called as veins appeared around his eyes and through his vision he could see not to far from them was an armor clad figure holding a sword above his head. "An intruder!"

His team gasped, "Here in the village?" Tenten asked.

"Proceed with caution; we don't know what this enemy is capable of." Guy instructed as they moved closer to where Neji spotted the figure.

Soon they were closing in on the perpetrator, but when they got close enough while hiding in the bushes they saw who it was. Naruto was in his Shredder armor wielding the Sword of Tengu and sent a sonic wave blast from it and incinerated a tree.

"Who is that?" Lee gasped until he and his team saw their sensei with a shocked look,

"Sensei?"

"It can't be, that's… The Shredder."

"The Shredder?" Neji asked.

"The greatest warrior in the Leaf," Guy explained, "But he died years ago."

"Then this one's a poser." Neji said.

"Don't rush in let's surround him quietly." Guy said as they snuck closer.

Naruto was still practicing with the sword until he felt three essences coming closer to him. He swung the sword releasing another sonic wave revealing the location of three spies. Team Guy took a formation surrounding Naruto.

"All right buddy you messed with the wrong village." Guy said taking a stance along with his students.

"And you're messing with the wrong guy, because I live in this village." Naruto said in his Shredder voice through his helmet.

"You live her?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Naruto said before removing his helmet revealing to them his true face.

Guy looked shocked but smiled, "Well-well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey Guy-sensei." Naruto greeted him.

"You know this kid sensei?" Neji asked.

"Oh yes. I helped Naruto out a few years ago when he had trouble with the villagers." Guy explained.

Lee approached Naruto, "A pleasure to meet you Naruto, I am the beautiful green beast Rock Lee, and these are my teammates Tenten, and Neji."

Tenten waved to Naruto while Neji just scowled not saying a word. "Naruto, I must ask how did you acquire this suit of armor?" Guy asked.

Naruto seeing Guy was a Jonin he could trust above other Jonin ninja answered him, "I found it in the old temple of its original owner Oroku Saki, founder of the Foot Clan."

"Oroku Saki?" Tenten asked.

"The Foot Clan, for real?" Guy asked hoping he heard right.

"You've heard of this clan as well sensei?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Many years ago the Foot clan was one of the most well known masters of the art of ninjitsu," Guy explained, "Their master and founder Oroku Saki; the Shredder was a master in the art. I've studied some of their basic combat styles in my Taijutsu training, but I've never seen the full style up close."

Tenten was marveled at the sword Naruto was carrying and walks up to him, "Please you must tell me about this blade." She asked desperately.

"Well Tenten this is known as the sword of Tengu." Naruto answered.

Tenten's chocolate colored eyes lit up in excitement, "The legendary sword of Tengu?" she cheered and marveled at it, "Perfectly sharpened metal and a handle capable of conducting electricity," She said in fan girl mode, "A mysterious blade that fell from the Heavens and was crafted by Goblins, the force of the electrical power it held killed its very creators."

Naruto smirked, "You know your weapons, Tenten."

Tenten smiled, "I am a weapons expert."

"So what exactly will you be doing with the armor of Oroku Saki?" Guy asked Naruto curiously.

"Well sensei, I'm going to carry out the legacy of Oroku Saki and become the new Shredder a better one, and lead my own army of Foot ninjas." Naruto declared.

Guy and Lee smiled to see he has thought a lot about this, while Tenten smiled to see a famed warrior's legacy carried on along with using a legendary weapon, while Neji just humphed which didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Naruto asked frowning.

"You should count your blessings while they last." Neji replied.

"What the hells that's suppose to mean?" Naruto asked knowing he's being secretly insulted.

"Like someone like you could ever hope to become anything like this Shredder." Neji added.

"What makes you so sure?" Naruto asked.

"Because fate has decided your downfall meaning you're destined to fail." Neji replied calmly.

Naruto in anger got into Neji's face and held up his left arm with the two blades on it to his face just to scare him, "You wanna repeat that to my face pal?"

Guy stepped between them, "Ok you two that's enough. Neji that was an uncalled for remark."

"Whatever. I have to go now." Neji replied coldly as he left.

"So what's his problem?" Naruto asked Guy and his two other students.

"Don't feel too down, Naruto. Neji's always been that way." Guy explained.

"He was rookie of the year during our class." Tenten added.

"He lives by fate and destiny believing no one can change who they are." Lee finished.

Naruto frowned, "Well that doesn't give him to right to tell people that they're destined for failure."

"Don't let it get to you Naruto," Lee said, "He's the same way with me, but I don't let him get under my skin, and neither should you."

Naruto smiles, "Yeah, arigato, Lee," He turned to the other two, "Well I better get going, tomorrow's the Genin exams and I have to prepare myself," Naruto said putting the helmet back on. "Catch you later!" he leaped off in a far distance.

"He's so good." Lee was amazed.

"And he's able to wield that sword with such skill." Tenten added.

"Take note you two. The Shredder was a master in combat, and if Naruto's learning his style, you can bet that he to will be skilled as him." Guy instructed and they nodded.

When evening came, Naruto was drinking some tea at his kitchen table and looked at his Shredder armor, "I think it's time everyone got to know the Shredder. It's been long enough of me keeping this a secret from the village." He smirked.

When morning came, Naruto dressed in the Shredder armor and headed for the ninja academy earning scared looks from the villagers and citizens who were passing right in front of the ninja academy building. He ignored them and entered the academy. When he entered the class room everyone turned to him in shock.

"What is that?" Sakura gasped.

Ino gasped but said nothing, 'What's Naruto doing in his armor?'

Sasuke scowled and gots on the table arming himself with a kunai, "You shouldn't have come here pal."

"And why not worm?" Naruto asked playing the character of intruder.

"Because this academy doesn't allow intruders." Sasuke answered as the fan girls squealed.

Naruto stood down, "Good point teme, however you've failed to notice that I am not an intruder." He said removing his helmet revealing himself to his class.

"Naruto?" they all gasped.

"See? This is how Naruto looked when he saved me that night." Ino said.

"Sweet looking armor Naruto." Kiba admitted.

"When wearing this armor I am known as the Shredder." Naruto explained.

"The Shredder?" Sasuke asked, "What're you some kind of loser superhero now?"

"No Teme. I am a warrior learning the ancient art of ninjitsu." Naruto replied frowning.

Sasuke snickered, "I'll bet whoever you're learning under was just a big a loser as you."

Naruto's eyes firmed, "Take that back teme!" he said seriously.

"Not feeling like it." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

Naruto tackled Sasuke into a wall, "TAKE IT BACK!" he roared.

"Or what?" Sasuke asked not afraid.

Naruto used his right hand grabs Sasuke by the throat and pressed him against the wall, "Or join your family in the afterlife!" he pulled his left arm back threatening to pierce his face with his bladed gauntlet.

"Naruto-kun, no!" Ino shouted before grabbing his left arm and held it back, "Don't do it, it's not worth it."

Naruto saw what he was about to do and let him go, but not before Iruka and Mizuki arrives, "What's the meaning of this?" Iruka asked in outrage.

Before Naruto could say anything Sakura pushed him out of the way, "Iruka-sensei Naruto threatened to murder Sasuke-kun." She accused.

"What?" Iruka asked in outrage and turned to Naruto, "Is this true Naruto?"

"Yes, well no, you see Sasuke insulted my training and my honor." Naruto argued back.

"That's no excuse for a death threat Naruto." Iruka said.

"But sensei, what Sasuke said was completely uncalled for." Ino protested in Naruto's defense.

"I'm sorry Ino, but Naruto shouldn't have engaged in such behavior, and as punishment Naruto you can't take the Genin exams."

"But sensei, how am I supposed to be a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait next year Naruto, I'm sorry." Iruka replied as some of the students laughed at his misfortune.

"So much for the great Shredder." Sasuke mocked and Naruto looks back at him more furious than before.

"One day you will pay for mocking the legend of the Shredder, count on it!" he growled before putting his helmet back on and left by breaking the door down.

Ino watched depressed as Naruto left in fury, 'Naruto-kun.' She thought sadly for him.

Naruto stormed out of the ninja academy and went to the training ground ripping several training dummies piece by piece needing to blow off all his anger.

"One day they'll see just how much they've ever done me wrong!" he shouted as he finally ripped up the last training dummy out of anger.

"Finally cooled down Naruto?" a voice asked. Naruto turned and saw Mizuki the other academy sensei.

"Oh what're you doing here?"

"I know you didn't mean what you said to Sasuke, and Iruka didn't mean to be harsh on you." Mizuki said smiling.

"Yeah right, he's always favored everyone over me." Naruto grumbled.

"Tell you what, how about I help you pass the genin exams another way?" Mizuki asked catching his attention.

"Another way?" Naruto asked in interest.

"Yes, you have to snatch the scroll of forbidden Jutsus, learn something from it and you'll pass." Mizuki explained.

Naruto smiled, "Cool."

Mizuki smirked as Naruto left. When nighttime came, the shinobi were in an uproar hearing that someone wearing bladed armor stole the forbidden scroll. Sarutobi stated that it was Naruto and they all went looking for him but was ordered to not harm him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the forest reading from the forbidden scroll, "I think that Jutsu will do me some good with my techniques." Naruto smiled underneath his helmet.

"Naruto!" a voice called and Iruka dropped in frowning.

"Evening, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said calmly.

"Don't give me that 'evening' stuff!" Iruka said, "Don't you realize what you did?"

"Yes, by learning a Jutsu from this scroll I will have made Genin right?"

"What, who told you that?" Iruka asked confused.

"Mizuki-sensei, of course." Naruto answered.

"Mizuki?" Iruka gasped wondering why he'd do this until he realized what this meant, "Naruto down!" Iruka shouted as a giant shuriken almost nailed both of them.

They looked up seeing it came from Mizuki standing on a tree branch, "So you decided to join us, eh Iruka?"

"Mizuki, what is the meaning of this?" Iruka demanded.

"Let's just say Iruka that I know plenty of people who'd pay me very well for that scroll," Mizuki answered, "Naruto give the scroll to me, Iruka will only turn you in!"

"No Naruto Mizuki's a traitor don't listen to him!" Iruka ordered the Shredder boy.

"Naruto give it to me and I'll let you in on a little secret concerning you." Mizuki grabbed Naruto's attention.

"Secret?" Naruto asked.

"Mizuki don't you dare!" Iruka shouts only to earn a kunai hit in his shoulder.

"The truth is the Kyubi kitsune that attacked our village thirteen years ago wasn't killed by the Yondaime, instead it was sealed inside a child the night it was born," Mizuki began, "That baby was you Naruto! In other words YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX DEMON THAT KILLED SO MANY OF KONHA'S SHINOBI YEARS AGO! THE SAME FOX THAT KILLED OUR YONDAIME HOKAGE!" he ranted loudly.

Iruka looked to Naruto but couldn't tell what he was thinking do to him wearing the helmet on his head.

"Is that all you have to say worm?" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Iruka and Mizuki were confused.

"Because you wanna know the truth as well?" Naruto asked, "I've known about the Kyubi months ago. I discovered his essence while I was meditating and focusing my chakra. He told me everything that happened, and you know what else he was set up. So don't make him out to be the monster everyone thinks he is! Otherwise you'll be broken in half!" Naruto shouted launching from his spot taking Mizuki head on.

Naruto fought Mizuki using his bladed gauntlet to strike at Mizuki, however using his giant shuriken Mizuki was able to block Naruto's attacks.

"You're moves are pitiful Kyubi, and you actually claim to be the new Shredder?" Mizuki taunted him.

"I am the new Shredder!" Naruto shouted, "And don't you forget it!" Naruto goes all out against Mizuki using his ninjitsu moves knocking the shuriken out of his hand thus disarming him, and slashed his chest with his bladed gauntlet putting two cuts in the traitors chest.

Mizuki frowned looking at Naruto in the eyes beneath his helmet, "You're dead!" he shouts running for him only to have his arms grabbed by Naruto's right hand together and was spun around.

"And you're done telling me what to do!" he threw Mizuki into a tree, "I should do this village a favor and finish you, but I'm not interested in killing tonight. So instead I'll show you a move that I just learned, a move that not even the original Shredder knew," He formed some hand signs, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted and in a poof of smoke, thousands of Shredder clones appeared at the originals side.

"Shadow clones?" Iruka gasped.

"You mean they're solid?" Mizuki feared knowing that many clones decked out in that many blades spelt trouble.

The Shredder Naruto and his clones got ready, "Shredder's attack!" Naruto/Shredder commanded and they all charged with a battle cry at Mizuki who was shielding himself with his hands.

"Not in the face, NOT IN THE FACE!" he cried before screaming.

When morning rose, the Shredder shadow clones were gone with the original Naruto/Shredder standing before an unconscious Mizuki with razor cuts throughout his uniform and a bruised face.

Naruto nodded knowing that's that until he remembered his real sensei, "Iruka-sensei!" he ran back to the tree Iruka was resting against. As he made it to him he threw off his helmet so Iruka could see his real face. "Are you ok sensei?"

"Yes, I'll be fine Naruto," Iruka said and looked at him, "And Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm responsible for getting you into this."

"But you were right; I shouldn't have reacted that way in class," Naruto said, "Well another year won't kill me."

"On the contrary Naruto, you won't have to wait." Iruka smiled.

"What, whaddaya mean?" Naruto asked.

Iruka smiled removing his headband, "For not only stopping Mizuki but learning a Jonin technique as well you deserve to have one of these." he handed it to him.

Naruto started shedding some tears, "Wow thanks, Iruka-sensei." he smiled and thought of something. He removes the head plate from the blue fabric and embedded the metal plate with the leaf symbol on his armor's belt while he tied the blue fabric around his forehead wearing it like a regular headband. Iruka smiled to see that he's finally earned his place as a ninja.

"Now Konoha, get ready for the one true Shredder is finally in the ranks!" Naruto pumped his arms up.

**(Chapter four is done, be waiting for chapter five.)**


	5. Squad, Truth, and Love blooming

**(Chapter five's here and ready.)**

The night before the Genin selections, various clan heads and Jonin were waiting to hear how it'll go but more importantly they were to discuss Naruto.

"Sarutobi this armor Naruto now wears along with the crest, has he truly discovered the secret of Oroku Saki?" Homura asked the Hokage.

"Yes Homura, Naruto has indeed discovered the abilities and ancient art of the Foot Clan." Sarutobi nodded.

"And why didn't you confiscate it from him?" Danzo the war hawk demanded.

"Because it wasn't my place to do so." Sarutobi replied calmly.

"You're the Hokage it was most certainly your place!" Danzo shouted.

"Danzo!" Sarutobi barked and the old one armed man sat back down.

"Well Saru what do you intend on doing about it?" Koharu asked.

"Naruto has learned the ways of the Foot Clan very well. In fact he just may be better than Saki himself," Sarutobi answered. Danzo huffed refusing to accept that, "Anyway like the other Genin he too will be placed in a squad with the other Genin of the academy."

Three Jonin senseis known as Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi approach the Hokage, "Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. You three are selected as this years new squad senseis, therefore you three are allowed to select first."

The three Jonin's look over the academy student's profiles studying them carefully. "I've reached my decision," Kakashi started, "Aside from Uchiha Sasuke, I shall be taking Yamanaka Ino, as well as Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone looked at his choice, "You really want the new Shredder on your team badly don't you?" Asuma asked.

"I owe it to someone." Kakashi said as an image of his sensei appeared in his thoughts.

"Very well then, Yamanaka Inoichi, have you any problems with this?" Sarutobi asked Ino's father.

"Not at all Hokage-sama. I'm actually proud to see my daughter put on a team with a modeled shinobi." Inoichi answered.

"Yes the Uchiha is one of the best." Danzo said with a smirk.

"Not him!" Inoichi interrupted, "I'm talking about Naruto."

"Why would you not have a problem with your own daughter on the same team as that de…" Danzo started but couldn't finish his sentence due to a glare from Sarutobi.

"Danzo, you will watch your tongue in this building." Sarutobi said and Danzo zipped the lip.

"Anyway Kurenai, Asuma have you made your decision?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai." They answered.

"I'll be taking Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Chouji." Asuma said.

The heads of the Nara and Akimichi clans had no problem, while the Haruno which was actually a civilian family preferred to have their daughter put with Sasuke thinking that would grant them special privileges if they were with the last of the Uchiha clan.

"And I Kurenai will take Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba." The Inuzuka and Aburame heads had no problem with it while Hyuga Hiashi didn't care.

"Very well tomorrow you will meet with your assigned teams." Sarutobi said and dismissed everyone.

The very next morning Naruto woke up and stretched, "Today's the big day," He said as he headed for the shower, and minutes later came out clean. After he had breakfast he dawned his Foot kimono and sandals and stood looking at his Shredder armor and the new leaf plate on the chest. "Time to go." He smirked.

He was then seeing running across the rooftops in his Shredder outfit making his way to the academy. He soon landed outside looking up at the academy building, "Well this may be the last time I come here for awhile." Shredder Naruto said. He walked inside and when he entered the room the students looked to him.

"Naruto what're you doing here, weren't you banned from taking the exam this year?" Shikamaru asked.

"Change in plans Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei saw it was a misunderstanding," Shredder Naruto began, "And I stopped Mizuki from betraying the village and learning a Jonin technique in the process."

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wow, which one?" Ino asked interested.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu, a clone Jutsu more advanced than the regular one." Shredder explained.

Sasuke huffed, "Like we're supposed to believe that coming from you?" he asked until he looked up seeing Shredder Naruto Helmet to Face with him.

"I don't expect you to believe anything Teme, but I want you to know that if you ever insult Master Saki or the Foot clan again, I'll make certain that you never make it to adulthood." Shredder Naruto warned him.

"Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at Naruto with the other fan girls behind her.

Naruto turned to face them glaring, "You dare order the one true Shredder?" he shouted forcing them to back away in fright. Naruto knew not to threaten anyone with death on this day for it'll probably make him immediately disqualified. So he just sat down next to Ino.

Later on, Iruka came in with a smile, "Well class it's been fun teaching you, but now it's time you moved on and become full time ninja. And now I would like to award this year's Rookie of the Year." He said and Sasuke smirked confident it would be him. "And this year's Rookie of the Year award goes to… Naruto Uzumaki the New Shredder."

Sasuke's jaw dropped and the fan girls were shocked as well. Naruto stood up and walked to Iruka taking the award from Iruka, "Arigato sensei." Shredder Naruto bowed his head before returning to his seat.

"Naruto-kun," Ino began and he turned to her seeing her smiling, "Good job." She said and he smiled beneath his helmet.

"And now class I will read off the squad numbers and Jonin senseis," Iruka began and read off various names until he reached squad seven. "Squad Seven will be composed of Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha, your squad leader will Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto felt glad that he was paired with someone who liked him, but not so thrilled about being with Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto got up, "Why must I be placed on a team with this selfish cretin?" he pointed to Sasuke who didn't even bother to face him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this is how it was sorted." Iruka explained and Naruto frowned beneath his helmet.

"Don't get in my way, dobe." Sasuke muttered but Naruto heard anyway and raised his bladed gauntlet at him.

"Mind your tongue, Teme." Naruto warned him until Ino held his arm and pulled him back into his seat so he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Continuing Squad eight under Kurenai Yuhi will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga." Iruka read off and the three students looked up and at each other.

Following squad nine he read off squad ten, "And finally squad ten shall consist of Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi."

Shikamaru sighed about it being troublesome, while Chouji ate from his bag of chips, and Sakura was complaining, "Well your senseis should arrive soon, so good luck and make Konoha proud." Iruka said as he left.

Hours have gone by and the only ones left in the room were Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke. Ino and Sasuke were just sitting at the desks while Naruto was practicing his ninjitsu while he waited.

Soon the door opened and in came Kakashi, "Well look who decided to show up." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and how he looked wearing the Shredder armor, but what really had him was the voice his helmet made it sound like.

"Yeah well I sorta lost track of time, anyway let's meet on the roof in ten," Kakashi said.

Soon in ten minutes Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke were on the roof with Kakashi. "Now then let's start with introductions."

"Introductions sensei?" Ino asked.

"Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, plans for the future." Kakashi read off some examples.

"Well why don't you go first?" Naruto suggested.

"Very well, my name's Kakashi Hatake," He began, "My likes I cannot share with you, I have many dislikes, I have lots of hobbies, and plans for the future… well I never really thought about it."

'All we got was his name.' the three thought.

"Ok, now for all of you starting with the armored one." Kakashi motioned to Naruto.

"Very well. My name's Naruto Uzumaki or now more commonly now known as the Shredder, I like ramen, herbal tea, training, and my friends," Naruto started. "My dislikes include when somebody mocks the Foot Clan or its founder, and people who judge others before they get to know them. My hobbies include training, relaxing, and exercising. My dream for the future is to one day surpass my predecessor Oroku Saki and be a better Shredder along with starting my own ninja land and train a new army of Foot Soldiers."

Kakashi thought, 'He sure has given this a lot of thought,' He turned to Ino, "Now you."

"Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, Naruto-kun, my family. I dislike forehead girl, the other fan girls, and those who abuse flowers. My hobbies include flower arranging and shopping, my dream for the future is to probably take over the family business and become a wife and mother."

'Well, she's sure thought about her future,' Kakashi thought and looked to Sasuke, "And you on the end."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't like anything," Sasuke started as he brooded, "My dream is more like an ambition. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone.' He said firmly.

'As expected,' Kakashi thought and spoke up, "All right then starting tomorrow we'll put you three to a test."

"Hold on, didn't we already pass?" Ino asked.

"The Genin exams were just to see if you had what it takes to meet shinobi standards, my test will determine if you're ready to actually be one," Kakashi explained, "We will meet tomorrow at the old training ground. Oh and don't bother eating breakfast, you'll throw it up," He said earning cringes from Naruto and Ino, "Until tomorrow." He said vanishing in a Shunshin.

"Later." Sasuke said walking off.

"See you tomorrow." Ino waved bye.

"Well I better go to." Naruto said about to take off.

"Naruto-kun, wait." Ino stopped him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to join me for a bite?" Ino offered.

Naruto smiled beneath his helmet, "Sure."

Soon Naruto and Ino were at the Amaguriama Dango shop. They sat on a bench and ate some dango. Naruto of course had his helmet off in order to eat.

"Man this stuff is good." Naruto said taking a bite.

"Yeah it's my favorite place to go." Ino added.

"So you feel up for tomorrow's exam?" Naruto asked.

"I sure hope so, who knows what sensei will do to test us." Ino trembled.

Naruto smiled, "Well let's hope for the best. I mean we came this far didn't we?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm glad you're on my team Ino." Naruto smiled.

"Me to Naruto-kun." Ino smiled as the two moved closer.

"Ino." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun." Ino whispered back.

Soon the two got close enough and kissed which lasted for a few minutes before they broke, "Wow, you're good." Naruto said.

Ino blushed from that comment, "Arigato, you're not so bad yourself Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled from her compliment and suddenly a cat mask wearing Anbu appeared, "Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage requests your company."

Naruto sighed, "Ok I'm coming. Sorry Ino, but I guess I got to go."

Ino smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." She hurried off for home.

Naruto put his helmet back on and headed for the Hokage administration building. When he arrived he removed his helmet and presented himself in front of the Hokage.

"What's the buzz, Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I feel it's time you knew the total truth about the Kyubi." Sarutobi said.

"Total truth, you mean the Yondaime sealed more than Kyubi in me?" Naruto asked.

"Not that, you see the Yondaime was your father."

Naruto stood in shock, "What the hell did you say?"

"Minato Namikaze is your father Naruto." Sarutobi repeated himself.

There was a brief pause until Naruto shouted, "What?!" which shook Konoha.

"Naruto calm yourself." Sarutobi tried to calm the new Shredder.

"How am I supposed to calm down when I find out not only was the Kyubi put in me, but by my own dad?"

"I know you have every right to be furious, but you must understand Minato couldn't ask any one else to sacrifice their child." Sarutobi explained, "He chose you because he felt you would be the one strong enough to contain it."

Naruto calmed down and listened, "He really believed that?"

Sarutobi nods, "Yes, in fact he left this scroll for you. He asked me to give it to you when the time was right." He handed Naruto a unraveled it and read it's content.

**Dear Naruto:**

**My son, if you are reading this, then this means that the sealing went as I planned it and I perished. My name is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and your father. I won't blame you if you feel hatred at me for what I caused you, but you must understand, as the Hokage, I couldn't ask someone else to sacrifice their child, not if I had my own. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki; she came from the Whirlpool country that has been gone for many years due to war. It was unfortunate she died after giving birth to you. She always looked forward to being a mother.**

**I had hoped you'd be seen as a hero of this village for keeping the Kyubi locked away, but I'm certain I am wrong. This village and its people are too blind and self absorbed to see past anything. Anyway, I don't have much time left, the Kyubi is getting closer. I wish to let you know, my son, that I love you, and that no matter what, I will always love you and be proud of you.**

**Also, old man Sarutobi has the keys to my old home. I made him promise to keep it safe and not be demolished. I want you to live there from now on. Inside my home you'll also find all you'll need including my private study containing all knowledge of my Jutsus. But be warned about telling people your true last name. I had many enemies especially from Iwa. I'm truly sorry my son, but I must end this now. I love you Naruto, and I hope that you will understand why I did what I did, and hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. And also son grow up to be a fine shinobi Naruto Namikaze.**

**With Love,**

**Minato Namikaze**

**Yondaime Hokage**

"Oh Dad." Naruto gasped as he finished reading.

"Well Naruto shall we go to your new home?" Sarutobi asked the boy.

"Yeah, let's go," Naruto nodded and the Hokage stood beside him and in a Shunshin they reappeared outside a large mansion, "Whoa, this is dad's place?

.

"Yes, it's yours now Naruto." The old man says as he leads Naruto inside the house.

When Naruto looks around him he first saw a garden that showed off life and wonder that you'd only find in a regular forest. The garden was neat and filled with all kinds of flowers some regular, exotic, and some that don't grow anywhere else.

Sarutobi led Naruto inside his mansion and the inside was big and tall, with the lobby painted yellow, on the wall were pictures of his mother and father, his dad's old squad, and him with an old white haired man and the Hokage. There were stairwells leading to upstairs, and on the first floor were hallways leading to several other rooms.

"Well Naruto welcome to your new home." Sarutobi said as Naruto looked around marveled by the layout of the lobby alone.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped as he stood in the center of the lobby and threw his arms up in the air cheering, "Oh I'm gonna love this!" He cheered wildly as he looked around the place marveling at it. As he went into some nearby rooms, "Oh yeah, all this is really mine now?" Naruto stopped running and asked the old man who nodded with a smile.

"Excellent. Well time to get the layout of this place," He formed some hand signs, "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted summoning a dozen of clones, "Ok fellas split up and get to know the layout of the place, and once you do dispel yourselves." He ordered his clones that nodded and took off into the building with each of them going in separate directions.

Within minutes he felt the clones dispel and all their knowledge transferred back to the real him. With that he now knew the layout of the whole mansion, "Good I got it all memorized."

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"I sure will Jiji, because I'm going to add a little Foot Clan touch to this place." Naruto smirked.

Later that evening at the Yamanaka residence, Ino was having dinner with her family.

"So Ino, how was the squad selections?" Inoichi asked.

"Well I got paired up with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Ino answered.

"You don't say?" her mother said.

"I hope that's not a problem with you two." Ino said worried.

"No problem at all, in fact we couldn't ask for anyone better." Inoichi said.

"Well Sasuke's ok, but I'm glad I have Naruto on my team." Ino said.

"You seem fond of him." Ino's mom noted in a teasing manner.

"Well I-uh." Ino blushed.

"Oh how cute, sweetie you're growing up so fast." Her father teased her.

"I need to be excused." Ino said bolting from the table to avoid her teasing parents.

Back at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto had already moved everything from his apartment to the mansion. He added the Foot Clan designs in numerous rooms so that when people entered they'd know that this was the sanctity of the Shredder. And in the lobby he set up two replicated statues of Oroku Saki without his armor, and wearing the Shredder armor standing by the stairwell like guards.

Naruto was in his new bedroom once belonging to his father. It had a huge king sized bed with tall bed knobs, the bed sheets were silk with red and black design like fire, it had about five pillows with the same design as the sheets. The walls of the bedroom were colored in red orange color. There were a wooden bedside table on the right side of the bed with a golden handle while the top was covered in crystal clear glass; on the left side was a mini-bar. There was a couch on the opposite wall of the one the bed was against, with a coffee table with wooden coasters on it. There were multiple red rugs in flame design set up on the floor, tapestries hanging on the walls one with the Symbol of the Fire nation, and another with the Foot clan on it.

There was another door on the other side of his room which led to his private bathroom that had black and white marble floor tiles. A huge Jacuzzi tub, a toilet with a cushioned seat cover, a huge sink with a vanity mirror, and a huge shower stall which seemed big enough to be a steam room with 4 golden shower heads that hung on the walls from all four corners.

Naruto was wearing a robe as he walked to his bed and plopped on it getting a better look seeing as how big it really was. He slide under the covers and laid his head back on the pillows, "Well time for sleep. This has been a wild day let me tell ya." He said to himself as he fell asleep.

When morning came, Naruto had got up, showered, changed, and ate before slipping into his Shredder armor, grabbing the Sword of Tengu and headed off to the training ground.

When he arrived he saw Sasuke and Ino there but no sign of Kakashi, "He isn't here yet?" he asked. They shook their heads and Naruto sighed, "Why did I see this coming?"

Soon after three hours of waiting Kakashi suddenly appeared, "Yo!"

"You're late!" Naruto shouted glaring at him through his helmet.

"Sorry about that, I met an old lady who needed help carrying her groceries." Kakashi cringes.

"Yeah right." Ino could see through the lie.

"Anyway," Kakashi cleared his throat, "The test shall begin. Your mission is to take these bells from me," He held up two bells, "Should you get the bells from me you will be acknowledged by me as being part of my squad." Kakashi answered.

"But hold on why're there only two?" Ino asked and the boys noticed as well.

"That's the next part. The one who does not get a bell will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi answered which shocked everyone, "However you will be timed on this, and when time runs out and neither of you require a bell then you'll all be sent back to the academy."

"You gotta be kidding me." Naruto sighed.

"Terrific." Sasuke added in sarcasm.

"I don't like this." Ino sighed.

Kakashi sat a timer on a stump, "To get a bell you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill," He started the timer, "Go!"

The three genin went to hide their presence and watched from multiple angles. Naruto watched and pondered, 'Something isn't right, there's never been a two genin squad under a Jonin's care. So why would he do this to us?' he thought until he realized, 'That's it, he's diving us up so he can pick us off one by one. I gotta warn Ino and Sasuke.' He thought before going to them.

"Ino, Sasuke we haven't much time so listen up."

"What is it? You know we're being timed remember?" Sasuke asked.

"I figured out what's going on." Naruto said.

"What're you talking about?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi-sensei is trying to break us up." Naruto explained.

"Break us up?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, he's using two bells to make us turn on each other," Naruto continued, "Think about it no squad can be less than three. If we wanna get through this we have to work together and by together I mean all three of us, including you Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto continued, "I know you have a goal in mind but until then you're stuck with us so deal with that fact and help me and Ino. We need you."

Sasuke thought about this and finally gave in, "What should we do?"

"We'll need to distract him. You and I will take him head on," Naruto started explaining, "And Ino when we got him cornered use your mind transfer Jutsu."

Ino nodded, "Ok, but you'll have to make sure he's very still, because if I miss I won't be able to return to my body for awhile."

"Gotcha. Come on Sasuke." Naruto said as they took off.

They exposed themselves charging for Kakashi, "You're taking me head on?" Kakashi asked.

"Because we know with our efforts we can take you!" Naruto called as he grabbed the Tengu blade, "Let me show you the true might of the Shredder." He said firing a sonic blast from the weapon forcing Kakashi to evade and saw Sasuke blow fire at him.

Kakashi barely avoided the blast of fire and Naruto took him head on leading to them grappling, "Well seems you've learned a lot about Saki's style." Kakashi said.

"Arigato sensei." Naruto said as he and Sasuke went hand to hand with Kakashi.

'Their combined efforts are amazing. They truly do make quite a tag team,' Kakashi thought, 'Wait a minute where's Ino?' he suddenly realized what was going on but was too late.

"Ninpo; Shintenshin no Jutsu!" she said and her spirit left her body and Kakashi froze.

They looked at Kakashi who spoke with Ino's voice, "Mind transfer a success." She said and gives them the bells.

"We did it!" Naruto pumped his left arm up. Sasuke smirked having to admit he did enjoy fighting along side them.

"Well time to release sensei. Naruto-kun could you bring my body over here?" she asked.

Naruto goes and brought Ino's lifeless body over and sat it down. Ino released herself from Kakashi and woke up in her own body.

Kakashi rubbed his head, "So that's what it's like getting hit with the mind transfer jutsu," He said. He saw they had both bells and smiled, "Well you three got both bells. I guess you managed to see through what I had hoped would have tricked you."

"Well we almost did until we realized about how no squad can have less than three genin." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you've learned to look underneath the underneath," Kakashi smiled to them, "Congratulations on passing squad seven is now officially formed."

"Yeah!" Naruto and Ino cheer while Sasuke smirked.

"And before you leave I have a bit of advice to you that was passed on from an old friend of mine," Kakashi began, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." He said before leaving.

"Very deep." Ino said.

"You said it." Naruto agreed.

"Well I'm off, see you two later." Sasuke said about to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto called and the Uchiha turned around. "We make a pretty good team don't we?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah." He agreed and continued on.

Naruto looked up to the sky, "I hope I made you proud dad. I really hope I did."

Meanwhile in the afterlife Minato's Namikaze watched his son until another figure approached him. It was the deceased spirit of Oroku Saki the Shredder.

"Your son is truly an outstanding individual Minato Namikaze." Saki said.

"He sure is Saki, he sure is." Minato nodded knowing his son's going to make something big of himself.

**(And that's chapter five. Goodnight everybody.)**


	6. Mission Ambush

**(Welcome to the next update.)**

One day Naruto was in his mansions dojo practicing the Foot Clan techniques while wearing his Shredder armor. After he finished practicing with the Tengu sword he took a break and drank some bottled water, "Now that I'm a full time ninja I have to keep my strength up more than ever," He said to himself and looked at the Foot clan symbol on the wall, "I wonder how many other outside nations know of the Shredder's legacy?" he wondered to himself until an Anbu appeared in the dojo.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The Anbu addressed.

"Yes, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage requests your company immediately." The Anbu said before leaving.

Naruto looked curious, "Wonder what's up?" he asked himself as he dawns his helmet and hurries out.

When he reached the Hokage's office he saw his whole team was there as well. "You guys were called here to?"

"Yup." Ino answered.

"So what's the situation?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "Well Naruto, since you and your squad have successfully completed the required D-rank missions."

"Ugh don't remind me," Naruto interrupted, "How's it going to look with the new Shredder going around doing menial labor?"

"Maybe you shouldn't wear your armor on D-rank missions then." Sasuke suggested.

"I never go on a mission without my armor. After all you never know what might happen." Naruto said.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Now as I was saying, since you've completed the required D-rank missions, I've decided to award your squad with a C-rank mission."

"C-Rank?" Naruto gasped.

"No way." Sasuke gasped.

"All right!" Ino cheered.

"So what's the mission, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked wanting to know the details.

"A simple escort mission to the Wave country." Sarutobi explained.

"The Wave country? That far?" Naruto asked.

"So who're we escorting?" Ino asked.

"Me little missy." A voice said.

They turned to see an old man with a sake bottle in his hand, "My name's Tazuna, I'm a bridge builder from the Wave country. I came here to get some supplies to help build a bridge I'm working on back home, and now I need protection now that I'm going back."

"Well if it's protection you need you can count on squad seven." Naruto said.

"Trust my student you'll be very safe with us around." Kakashi said.

"All right then if you say so."

"Squad seven, return home and pack the essentials let's meet at the village gates in thirty minutes." Kakashi ordered and his three students took off back to their homes.

Back at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto finished packing all the essentials he needed and finally strapped the Tengu sword onto his back. "All right, I'm ready." Naruto said putting his helmet back on before taking off.

He met up at the village gates with his squad and Tazuna, "Bout time you made it Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Oh shut up." Naruto said not wanting to get lectured.

"All right now that we're all here let's be on our way." Kakashi orders and they head off.

Two hours passed since they left the village gates, they were walking down a road surrounded by forest areas. Naruto was walking along with Ino and Sasuke up front and Kakashi and Tazuna behind them.

Tazuna whispers to Kakashi, "What's up with that one kid and the armor?"

"Naruto? Well let's just say he's idolized an old forgotten warrior who was one of the ninja lands most notorious warriors."

"I see." Tazuna replied.

Back with the Genin, Sasuke talked to Naruto, "Don't you ever feel hot wearing all that armor and that helmet, Naruto?"

"Sometimes. I'm more concerned about this armor becoming a part of my skin. Like if I wear it for so long it'll never come off." Naruto joked.

"That would sure be a problem." Ino said.

"Yeah especially if I needed to use the bathroom." Naruto joked.

Sasuke looked disturbed by Naruto making a bathroom joke finding that disgusting. They continued to walk until Kakashi noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road, 'Hmm, a puddle on a bright sunny day like this?' He thought until he shouted, "Squad seven, protect Tazuna!"

Shocked by his cry the squad formed a protective ring around the bridge builder. They soon saw a camouflaged cloaked man with a gasmask emerge from the puddle and moved to attack Kakashi.

"We got you now!" the figure called. Another figure dressed similar to the first one came at Kakashi's back and the two released spiked chains from their giant sized gauntlets and binded Kakashi.

"Sensei!" the squad gasped.

The two assassins tugged on their chains binding Kakashi more until poof he vanished.

"Kawarimi!" one of the figures gasped and they saw Kakashi delivering a roundhouse kick.

The two gained some distance so the attack didn't reach them. They backed up a bit and started the Konoha ninjas down.

"Who are they?" Ino asked.

"They're the Oni brothers Ino." Kakashi answered.

"Oni brothers?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Meizu and Gouzu nuke-nin from the Mist country."

"Why would nuke-nin like you be all the way out here?" Naruto asked.

"We've got orders from our employer to dispose of the bridge builder." Meizu answered.

"So stand aside and we just might spare you." Gouzu added.

Naruto tightened his eyes beneath his helmet, "Spare this, worms!" Naruto grabbed the Tengu blade, powering it up and swung it releasing a blast above them.

"You missed." Meizu said.

"Did I?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly a huge tree branch they were right under fell on them nailing their heads knocking them out cold.

"Got them." Naruto said putting the sword back on his back.

"That's good work everyone in protecting the merchant. And now Tazuna you have some explaining to do," The genin look to the bridge builder wondering what was up, "You knew you'd be targeted by nuke-nin didn't you?" Kakashi questioned the old man.

Tazuna saw he had no choice but to come clean, "Yes, but I had a reason for deceiving you all. The land of Waves is poverty stricken, I couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank. We used to be a happy country... but that all changed when a man by the name of Gato came to the land."

"Gato?" Ino wondered.

"Are you talking about the owner of Gato Shipping's?" Kakashi asked.

"The very same." Tazuna nodded.

"So who is this guy?" Sasuke asked.

"The owner of a shipping and distributing company from the Wave country." Kakashi explained.

"So what's he want?" Naruto asked.

"He's a greedy con man who forces people to rely on his industry, so he can charge ya at unfair prices. Anyone who tried to fight him ended up dead," Tazuna said earning freaked out looks from Ino, "That's why I have to get to finish the bridge I'm building, because he controls the waters around the land. By bypassing the waters we won't be forced to rely on him anymore."

"What should we do sensei?" Ino asked Kakashi who started thinking about the situation.

He sighed giving in, "Very well. We'll stay and protect you for the time it takes you to build the bridge."

"Arigato, you have no idea how much this means to me." Tazuna thanked them almost like he was going to cry.

"Well come on let's continue." Naruto said as they continued on.

Meanwhile far away, at the Wave country, in a forest a compound was a midget man who was meeting someone who was in the shadows, "My men have informed me that your partners the Oni brothers have failed in disposing of the bridge builder."

"I'm not broken up about it," The figure in the shadows said, "They were indisposable."

"One of my spies who watched them saw they were defeated by ninja from Konoha." The midget continued.

"Konoha you say? It's been a long time since I've killed someone from there." The figure said.

"And one of them appeared to have been decked out in some kind of armor covered in blades." The midget added catching the others attention.

"Armor covered in blades?" he asked.

"Yeah and carrying some sword that controlled lighting or something." He added making the other figure look interested.

"The sword of Tengu." He gasped.

"You've heard of it?" the midget asked.

"Indeed I have Gato," The guy said as he stuck out a giant sword out of the shadows, "Looks like I'll be able to test my skills against the famed Shredder." He snickered.

After being dropped off via ferry the squad found themselves in the Wave country. They walked down a path in a forest area while Naruto kept his eyes opened and alert at all times.

"Once we reach my home we can rest there." Tazuna explained.

"Good, until then let's just continue on." Kakashi said until Naruto stopped in front holding his arms out to stop them.

"Naruto?" Ino wondered.

"What're you stopping for?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto motions them to keep quiet and points to a bush motioning that something's watching them from there. He grabs a kunai from a hidden compartment in his armor and throws it into the bush and out popped a white rabbit looking terrified from almost getting hit with a kunai.

"A rabbit?" Ino asked.

"What a relief." Naruto sighed.

Kakashi looked at the rabbit carefully and thought, 'A pure white rabbit in the middle of this year? He suddenly realized the rabbit was a decoy for a trap. "Everyone get down!"

They all dropped as a giant sword swung like a boomerang and nails a tree, "What was that?" Ino gasped.

"Where'd that come from?" Sasuke asked.

"From me." A voice said and appearing on top of the sword's hilt was a tall man wearing brown and white camouflage pants, and arm covers, a mist village head band, and white clothe wrapped around his mouth and nose.

"Another assassin," Kakashi said to himself by speaking out loud, "Judging from that sword and that headband you're Momochi Zabuza."

"Yes and you must be Kakashi Hatake of Konoha." Zabuza added.

"Who's this Zabuza guy, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Momochi Zabuza is commonly known as the demon of Kiri. He's a rogue ninja from the Kiri that used to work on the Assassination group. He's also one of the legendary Seven-Shinobi swordsmen. But years ago the group disbanded after a failed attempt in the assassination of the Mizukage; Ruler of the Water Country." Kakashi explained.

"Yes my history does have a lot to it." Zabuza replied.

"So Gato hired you to assassinate Tazuna?" Kakashi demanded.

"That was the plan, however I'm not interested in the old man," Zabuza said pulling his sword out of the tree and landed on the ground. He peered past Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ino until his gaze fell upon Shredder Naruto, "You with the armor."

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Are you the one called the Shredder?" Zabuza asked.

"Depends on who wants to know." Naruto replied.

"I do. I've heard that someone wearing the famed Shredder armor was among this group, so I had to see it for myself."

"Well you came and saw, so why don't you leave?" Naruto asked making Kakashi worried about talking in that kind of tone with a nuke-nin.

"I didn't come for a meet and greet with you. I came here for a match." He held out his blade.

"Naruto get back don't listen!" Kakashi said getting between them.

"Keep out of this Kakashi! I just want a friendly spar with him, to see if he truly is worth being known as the Shredder."

"Kakashi-sensei, stand down. I want to test my abilities to." Naruto added.

Before Kakashi could do anything else Zabuza formed a water barrier around squad seven and Tazuna, "There now they won't get in our way."

Sasuke tried punching the water but to no avail, "Why the hell can't we get through? It's just water!" Sasuke strained as he tried to break them out.

"This water has been infused with chakra." Kakashi explained.

"So what can we do?" Ino asked.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until this spar is over." Kakashi sighed.

"Assuming Naruto will survive." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Now then let's get started." Zabuza said as he readied his sword.

"Yes." Naruto said grabbing the Tengu sword.

"The legendary sword of Tengu, let's see how it matches against my Kubikiri Houchou." Zabuza said gripping his blade tighter.

"Let's find out!" Naruto called as the two went at it in a swordfight.

Zabuza swung his large blade for Naruto who jumped back avoiding the swing and charged his sword and fired a sonic blast from it at Zabuza who melted into water.

"Mizu Bunshin?" Naruto gasped. He quickly turned and saw Zabuza was right on top of him ready to slice him in half.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino cried but Naruto used his sword to deflect Zabuza's blow and shoved him back.

"Not bad boy, you've learned a lot from the teachings of the legendary Oroku Saki," Zabuza said, "Yes I know he died years ago. He was the icon of the seven swordsmen. We had wished he would've been a part of our group during our time."

"What a shame. He probably would've been a fine member at that." Naruto commented.

"He would've, but the seven swordsmen are a thing of the past. Now I'm just a hired hand these days." Zabuza said as they continued in engaging in a sword fight.

Naruto fired constant sonic blasts from the Tengu sword at Zabuza who avoided a majority of them but ended up getting into the firing position and got hit a few times.

"Had enough demon of Kiri?" Naruto asked.

"Hardly!" Zabuza called going through a lot of hand signs, "Suiton; Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" he shouted releasing a water dragon lunging right for Naruto.

"Naruto move!" Kakashi called.

Naruto rather than move held the Tengu sword in front charging it up and when it came into contact with the water dragon the energy traveled through it back to Zabuza shocking him.

"I hope that's not all you got." Naruto hoped.

"It isn't. Now you're going to find out why I'm known as the demon of Kiri." Zabuza said forming a hand sign, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

Suddenly the mist around started getting thicker and thicker, "He's controlling the mist." Ino gasped.

"That's one of his trademark Jutsus." Kakashi added.

Naruto stumbled around looking through his surroundings, 'Oh man fighting in mist is definitely dangerous, especially now that I can't rely on my eyes,' He thought, 'Looks like I'll have to rely on other senses.' He started listening for the sound of Zabuza approaching but due to Zabuza also being famous for the Muon Satsujin Jutsu (Silent Homicide technique) could strike at any given time without making a sound.

"You're finished!" Zabuza shouted as he jumped above ready to chop Naruto until he used the twin bladed gauntlet to stop the sword in mid-chop. He released his hold of his sword and punched Zabuza in the stomach with all his might and actually knocked him off balance.

"Not yet I'm not!" Naruto called.

He tackled Zabuza causing him to let go of his own sword and the two crashed into two trees knocking both of them down. Naruto finally had Zabuza pinned down and raised his left arm ready to pierce him with his gauntlet. Zabuza shut his eyes waiting for him to finish him but to his surprise he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes seeing the gauntlet blades were struck in the ground at the side of his head.

He looked up seeing Naruto pulling the blades up and got off of Zabuza extending his right arm for him, "Do you accept me as the new Shredder?" he asked.

Zabuza looked hesitant but sighed, "I do." He said taking Naruto's hand and got up.

Squad seven watched in surprise seeing that the demon of Kiri wasn't going to kill Naruto.

"You may feel like Oroku Saki with that armor, but you aren't him," Zabuza told Naruto which made him squint his eyes beneath his helmet, "You are in fact better than him."

This got Naruto amused. "You've inherited Saki's fighting spirit even if you aren't blood related," Zabuza continued, "I'm honored to have spared with the new legacy of the Shredder." He said and shook hands with Naruto in respect.

Zabuza turned to the squad and released them from the water imprisonment. "Don't you have a job to do for Gato?" Kakashi asked the swordsman.

"I'm done working with Gato. I only agreed to do it because he promised me a big pay, but he can keep his money," Zabuza answered, "Haku, you can come out now."

Appearing by Zabuza was a girl looking figure dressed in a blue robe with hair done in a bun, "Hello my name is Haku."

"Who's this?" Ino asked.

"My adopted little brother." Zabuza answered.

"Brother, but he looks…" Naruto gasped seeing as how he looked like a girl.

"Yes I get that a lot." Haku knew what Naruto was going for.

"So what're you going to do now?" Kakashi asked the swordsmen.

"Ever since I've defected from Kiri Haku and I have traveled the ninja land as hired mercenaries," Zabuza explained, "We've never really had a place to call a home. When I heard that the Shredder was amongst you I thought it was a sign that signaled that I found where we belonged alongside the legendary Shredder."

"Well sorry I'm not the first one." Naruto replied.

"It matters not. I am glad to have met someone to carry on the Shredder's legacy. Let me ask you are you training Foot ninja?" Zabuza asked curiously.

"I want to, but I don't think I can do it alone." Naruto answered.

Zabuza smiled beneath his bandage covered mouth, "Then allow me to assist you."

"What?" Naruto asked and the others were confused as well.

"Will you hire me as your Foot Clan trainer to the younger generation?" Zabuza asked, "I will honor the Foot Clan name as well as Master Saki."

Naruto thought about it, "Well ok, but you do know that if I am hiring you that means I am your master and you are a lower ninja to me."

Zabuza realized what that and sighed knowing that if he wants to train with the Foot he'll have to sacrifice a small bit of pride, "A small sacrifice." He replied

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Sensei you think we could convince Jiji to let Zabuza and Haku into Konoha?"

"I'm not sure Naruto. I mean Zabuza does have a huge bounty." Kakashi explained.

"Well then maybe he can work that off performing deeds for Konoha." Naruto suggested.

"Well it's not me you should tell that," Kakashi reminded him, "But I suppose he can come back with us when the mission is over."

"What about Gato, shouldn't you be going back to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry about it kid. When I return with a report… I'll give him a report." Zabuza snickered.

"Ok then." Ino said knowing what Zabuza meant by that.

Zabuza turned back to Naruto, "And now Naruto is it? I wish to see your true face, if that's ok."

"No problem." Naruto said lifting the helmet off revealing his true face to the Swordsman.

Zabuza got down on one knee and bowed his head, "I am in your dept Master Shredder."

"And I shall fight along side you to." Haku said bowing as well.

"Looks like I got me two more Foot ninja, eh Ino?" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled, "You sure do Naruto-kun." She said giving him a kiss.

"Well what're we standing around for? Let's head for my place and rest up." Tazuna said.

"Good idea. come on." Kakashi said as Naruto and Zabuza collected their swords and headed of for Tazuna's place.

**(And that's this chapter.)**


	7. Saving Wave

**(Here we go again.)**

The Konoha squad along with Zabuza and Haku followed Tazuna to a small house by the docks.

"Well home sweet home." Tazuna led them to it.

"Nice place." Naruto looked at the place.

"It's not much, but its home." Tazuna admitted.

"I like it." Haku said.

"Well come on let's head in," Tazuna led them inside, "I'm home!"

Then a young blue haired woman walked into the room to see them, "Dad, what took you so long? You said you'd be back by at least a day or two." She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Tsunami, but I ran into a bit of trouble. Luckily I had these brave ninja to help me through it." Tazuna introduced his daughter to them.

Tsunami looked a bit frightened at the appearance of Zabuza holding his large sword, as well as Naruto in his Shredder armor.

"Uh you guys might wanna lose the…" Kakashi motioned to the two.

"Whoop, sorry." Zabuza said putting his sword aside and Naruto removed his helmet.

"Anyway this is my daughter Tsunami." Tazuna introduced them, "Tsunami this is Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Zabuza, and Haku."

"Nice to meet you all." Tsunami greeted them.

"Grandfather!" a voice called as a little boy rushed from another room and embraced the old man.

"Hey Inari! Good to see you." Tazuna said hugging the boy who was his grandson.

"Who're these people?" Inari asked looking at the extra company.

"These nice ninja are gonna help your grandpa finish his bridge quicker." Tazuna answered.

"You're really going to help?" Tsunami asked with joy.

"Well originally we intended on escorting Tazuna back, but we've had a change of heart." Kakashi explained.

"And don't you worry. We'll make sure nothing happens to interfere with the construction of his bridge." Naruto added.

"But what about Gato and his men?" Inari asked ready to cry.

"Kid I've seen his men," Zabuza began, "I've dealt with stronger people than them."

"Yes, should his men try to meddle in our affairs we will put an end to them." Haku added.

"You mean it?" Inari asked.

They both nodded as Naruto stepped forward, "Should any of them also meddle in Konoha business, they'll have to face the Shredder." He declared causing Ino to giggle and Sasuke to huff.

"Well you're all welcomed to stay here as long as you need to." Tsunami bowed her head to her honored guests.

"Arigato." Kakashi thanked her.

An hour later, in a forest area close to their place, Naruto was in his Shredder armor teaching Ino and Zabuza some more Foot Clan moves while Sasuke and Haku watched.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Haku asked the Uchiha.

"Not interested." Sasuke answered.

"I see." Haku replied.

"Why don't you join them?" Sasuke asked Haku.

"Not really my best style of combat." Haku answered.

Soon after the exercise, Ino sat besides the two and they watched Naruto and Zabuza clash with their weapons in a simple sword spar, only this time it wasn't as lethal.

"Zabuza sure knows how to wield that monstrous blade." Ino gasped in amaze knowing it'd take a lost of strength to hold it up with ease.

"Yes. Zabuza has always amazed me with his abilities," Haku explained, "Though he is also impressed by my own abilities to."

"Abilities?" Sasuke asked interested.

"Yes. You see I have a bloodline." Haku answered.

"Your own Kekkei genkai?" Ino gasped, "What is it?"

"Well you know how there are the regular types of elemental Jutsu?" Haku asked and they nodded, "Well my family was born with another element, the ability to use Hyouton Jutsu."

"Ice Jutsu?" Ino asked.

"That's right. Though I'm not sure how many others have this bloodline." Haku admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well in Kiri bloodline families were frowned upon and loathed believing to be the cause of ninja wars," Haku explained which made Sasuke think that his family would be hated if they lived in Kiri, "My mother was the one able to use our family bloodline, but when my father discovered this he murdered her." He said earning shocked looks from Ino and Sasuke.

"You father murdered your mother?" Ino gasped.

"Yes and he attempted to go after me as well," Haku continued, "In a blind rage I ended up using my powers to kill my father and a mob that he assembled. I was on my own since finding what little food I can until one day I met Zabuza. He took me in and gave me a reason to live again. I'm glad that he and I found each other, he's like a big brother to me."

Meanwhile Naruto and Zabuza continued sword sparring while having their own conversation, "Wow Naruto that must've been one hectic life for you." Zabuza said after hearing Naruto explain about how he was brutally treated.

"Yup, but after learning about the secrets of Saki I trained in the Foot clan art so that no one would bother me again." Naruto explained as he parried Zabuza's blade.

"Well you learned well," Zabuza said, "My life wasn't totally glamorous either, me and the rest of the ninja swordsmen from Kiri were Kiri's best and brightest. But that damn Mizukage grew weary of us fearing we'd try to overthrow him. He secretly sent assassins after us and one day we couldn't take it anymore. So we decided to go after him for real. However he saw it coming and was prepared. Ashamed of our failure we fled Kiri and went our separate ways." He said trying to chop Naruto but the Shredder jumped away avoiding the attack.

"How unfortunate for you." Naruto twirled the sword of Tengu.

"It makes no difference. I didn't have anybody in Kiri anyway. My parents died in one of Kiri's wars. So I swore I wouldn't be weak like them or anybody, that's why I focused on my skills and abilities and became a member of the Seven Swordsmen."

"Well your abilities won't go to waste training with me, Zabuza." Naruto said releasing a sonic blast at Zabuza.

Zabuza couldn't move quick enough got caught in the attack and flew back but landed on his feet, "Yeah and I look forward to fighting along side you, Naruto."

Later on Kakashi showed up and saw the two sword wielders finishing their spar, "They seem to be getting along well."

"Well Naruto's found himself a sparring partner." Ino noted.

"I've truly never seen someone match Zabuza like that before." Haku said astounded by Naruto's skill with his weapon and armor.

"Well it's getting late so we should be heading back." Sasuke explained.

"You're right." Naruto said seeing how late it was getting since they arrived to that area of the forest.

That evening they were sitting at the dinner table in Tazuna's home enjoying a nice home cooked meal, "This food you've prepared is without question delicious Tsunami." Zabuza complimented her.

"Oh yes very good." Haku agreed.

"Well thank you both." Tsunami replied.

"You're all going to need your strength up because tomorrow I'm going to teach you all a special chakra training exercise." Kakashi explained to his squad.

"Which is something that all ninja learn at your rank." Zabuza added.

"What sort of exercise?" Ino asked.

"That will be saved for tomorrow, Ino." Kakashi answered.

Naruto who was out of his armor and in his white robe was sipping some tea, "Well then we'll wait until morning. If you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Naruto said as he bowed his head in thanks for the food and headed for his guest room.

When Naruto returned to his guest room he looked at his Shredder armor in a standing up right position, "I'm sure you'd be proud to have a member of the seven swordsman joining the Foot clan, Saki." He said before getting to bed.

As Naruto slept he suddenly felt something warm against him. Feeling curious he turned around and was face to face with Ino who was smiling.

"Ino, what're you doing in my bed?" Naruto gasped.

"I just thought I'd keep you company Naruto." Ino answered.

"Why do you think I need company?"

"Well because nobodies ever wanted to associate with you when we were children, so I thought maybe I could be there for you this night." Ino replied.

Naruto smiled, "Well you bring up a good point, all right then."

Ino smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto falling asleep immediately, "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep with her.

After that night, Naruto woke up to his surprise to see Ino no longer in his bed, "Well guess she's an early riser." He joked to himself as he got up and slipped into his robe. He looked into a mirror and fixed the upper half so the two foot clan crests were straight, "Ok all ready." Naruto said as he exited and joined the others at the table.

"Morning everybody." Naruto said while stretching.

"Morning Naruto/Naruto-kun." Haku and Ino greeted while Sasuke said nothing.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what's on our line up today?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, like I said last night I'll be teaching you a very basic form of chakra control." Kakashi explained.

"Meanwhile I'll be checking in with Gato so that he doesn't think I'm dead." Zabuza added.

"So what are we going to do about Gato, Zabuza?" Haku asked.

"Since he's had numerous innocent lives killed for his own enjoyment, let's see if he enjoys getting killed himself." Zabuza answered.

"Well be careful." Kakashi warned them.

"Not to worry." Zabuza said as he finished his meal and left needing to go and fake a report to Gato.

Soon enough Kakashi along with his squad while Naruto had his Shredder armor off to the side just in case, were in the forest.

"So what kind of chakra control are you going to be teaching us?" Ino asked.

"Well I'm going to teach you all how to climb a tree without using your hands." Kakashi explained which got them confused.

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

"It's really simple once you get the hang of it." Kakashi explained as he walked up to a tree, "First thing to do is apply chakra to the soles of your feet and use that chakra to stick to the tree. Like so." Kakashi said as he walked up the tree with little difficult.

"That is so freakin' awesome!" Naruto declared.

"No way!" Sasuke gasped.

"Yes way," Kakashi said throwing them each a kunai, "Use those to mark the area on the tree however far you make it up.

Naruto looked at his kunai and placed it in his pouch, "I got a better way to keep track," Naruto said going to his Shredder armor and detached the two long bladed glove from the left arm and wore it on his left hand. "This is better." He held up his hand for them to see the bladed glove.

So the three genin started off running up the trees selected by them putting a slash in the area they reached before landing back to the ground. They then continued to try and reach further than the area they slashed on and on.

Meanwhile far from the forest inside a secret compound, Gato sat in an armchair as Zabuza entered, "Zabuza, I was beginning to think you were dead." The midget mocked.

"I don't die that easily Gato." Zabuza replied.

"Have you taken care of Tazuna?" Gato asked drumming his fingers together.

"Not yet, but I'm close." Zabuza answered.

Gato frowned, "I didn't pay you to procrastinate Zabuza!"

"I'm aware of that, but I have an even better idea," Zabuza said getting his employer's attention, "Let's meet in another two days by the bridge being built, gather all your men, that way you can all bare witness to the destruction of the bridge."

"A clever idea Zabuza. I like it." Gato smirked.

"Oh you'll love it more Gato. I assure you." Zabuza said as he took his leave.

Later on that day, it was already around sundown. Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke were resting at the trees they were practicing with their chakra, while Kakashi was reading his book.

"After four hours we finally did it." Ino panted.

"I didn't think it'd be this hard." Sasuke said.

"Wonder if the other squads will be learning this stuff." Naruto panted.

"Well you three seem tuckered out." Haku said approaching them with a basket.

"Haku, where've you been all day?" Naruto asked.

"Out picking herbs for medicines." Haku explained.

"Are you a medic ninja to?" Ino asked curiously.

"Kind of," Haku admitted. "So Kakashi how did they do?"

"Well they made it to the top after a few hours." Kakashi answered.

"I see," Haku smiled and sat by them, "So I've been meaning to ask all of you, do any of you have anyone who's precious to you?"

"Well I have Naruto-kun and my family." Ino answered.

"I have Ino, and several others." Naruto answered.

"I do not have nor do I need anyone precious to me," Sasuke answered with a scowl, "If I did they're all dead." Naruto and Ino looked at their final teammate knowing he'll never change.

"What a shame, because having someone precious in your life to fight for makes you a stronger fighter," Haku explained, "That's why I'm strong because I have Zabuza in my life."

Kakashi couldn't help but eye smile remembering his old teammates and how fighting for them made him strong as well. Naruto was truly taken in by Haku's words and couldn't help but wonder, 'Wonder if Master Saki had anyone precious in his life worth fighting for.' He thought to himself.

"Well come on guys let's head back." Kakashi told his squad as they headed back to Tazuna's place.

After they had dinner, Naruto was in his guest room sharpening the blades on his armor, while Ino and Haku were watching and talking, "So can you show us your bloodline abilities?" Ino asked Haku.

"Well ok." Haku said as he concentrated and was able to form an ice crystal in his hand.

"Wow." Ino gasped.

"That's pure ice." Naruto said watching while he worked.

"Zabuza trained me how to harness my abilities so that I would become the perfect fighter type." Haku explained.

"Hmm, you don't say?" Naruto asked interested in his words.

Zabuza then walked in, "Evening everyone."

"Evening Zabuza. How'd it go?" Haku asked.

"Gato swallowed the bait like I knew he would." Zabuza answered with a smirk underneath his cloth covered mouth.

"Perfect, was sensei already informed of all of this?" Naruto asked.

"Told him as soon as I came in."

"Well then looks like I will make the Land of Waves my first victory mark as the new Shredder," Naruto smiled as he looked at his Shredder helmet and thought, 'Which means I'm going to be doing some killing.'

The very next morning, Naruto woke up with a determined look in his eyes, "Today's the day." He said and turned to his Shredder armor smirking.

He walked out of his room with his Tengu sword on his back while carrying his helmet. Upon entering the living room to see everyone sitting around until they looked at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Today marks the first true strike of the new Shredder." Naruto said putting his helmet on.

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Adds to the hype." He answered.

"I sure hope you're prepared for this, especially you genin." Zabuza motioned to squad seven, "Because this will truly test to see if you're really capable of being ninja."

"We'll have to kill someday. So might as well start now." Shredder Naruto answered.

"Well we better hurry," Kakashi began and turned to Tsunami and Inari, "Gather as many villagers as you can, because I think this will be something they'll all want to see."

Tsunami and Inari nodded as Tazuna and his protectors headed for the bridge. When they reached the bridge that was near completion they waited until the villagers came with Tsunami and Inari.

"What's this about Tazuna?" one villager asked.

"Yeah you said this was something important." Another villager said.

"Everyone, today I promise you will be the end to all our suffering." Tazuna declared.

"How?" they question.

Zabuza approached, "Because today Gato will finally be brought down."

"By our hands." Shredder Naruto added.

The villagers looked scared and yet relieved at the thought of Gato finally being put out of their misery.

"Zabuza!" a voice called.

They all looked up ahead seeing Gato and a mob of thugs behind him, "That's Gato?" Sasuke asked seeing how this midget of a man could be such a threat.

Gato looked to see Zabuza and Haku on the side with the villagers, "I thought you said you were going to kill them!"

"I did say that, but I have other plans now." Zabuza answered smugly.

"You dare betray me? You're fired!" Gato bellowed.

"Fired? I quit." Zabuza answered.

Gato growled and turned to his thugs, "What're you all waiting for get them!"

The whole mob of thugs shouted charging along the bridge for the people. Shredder Naruto looked to Zabuza, "Shall we?"

"After you." Zabuza answered as they charged for the mob grabbing their blades.

Zabuza grabbed his sword and swung it slicing numerous mercenaries in half. Shredder Naruto grabbed his own sword and pointed it at some more thugs, "Feel the power of the Tengu sword, worms!" he shouted releasing sonic blasts from his blade pushing the thugs back before he used the blade to behead them.

"I'm not letting them have all the fun!" Sasuke said joining them and uses his fireball Jutsu against the thugs along with activating his second level Sharingan which he managed to awaken with the help from the chakra exercise.

"I also wish to help Zabuza!" Haku added as ice spears grew on his arms and he took off with incredible speed stabbing the thugs.

Kakashi not wanting to be left out either joined them using his own strength to defeat the mercenaries with little difficulty. Ino used her mind swapping jutsu to possess one thug and used him to attack others. Gato watched in fright as his hired men were being taken down one by one. Seeing he no longer had any bodyguards he did what any sane man would do, run. Unfortunately for him he ran right into Shredder Naruto and fell down.

"No!" Gato gasped in fear of the one before him.

Shredder Naruto raised his bladed gauntlet up in the air, "Time for you to take a one-way trip to hell little man!" he dropped his gauntlet blades down on Gato and the midget coughed up blood before falling face down dead.

The villagers watched seeing Gato; the man that plagued their country for years has finally been brought to justice. Zabuza approached Shredder Naruto and removed the bandages covering his mouth and smiled, "It was an honor to fight beside you, Shredder."

Naruto smiled beneath his helmet and replies, "Yeah." The swordsman of Kiri and new Shredder threw their right arms back and bumped their fists together. With the threat of Gato no longer plaguing Wave, Tazuna and his workers were able to finish the bridge peacefully. Meanwhile Naruto was in his guest room in his white robe sipping tea while his Shredder armor and sword were placed in a corner of the room.

Ino entered the room and looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, wanna go for a walk with me?"

Naruto smiled, "Sure," He said getting up and walked with her until he looked to Haku, "Keep an eye on my armor and blade in case someone tries to mess with them." He whispered to the ice user while motioning to Sasuke thinking he might try to take the blade or try the armor on.

Haku nodded giving Naruto his word and the two blondes headed outside. They walked along the village getting numerous waves and congrats from the villagers for getting rid of Gato, "How about that, we're already celebrities." Naruto noticed.

"Well we did save them from a tyrannical mobster." Ino reminded him.

"Point taken," Naruto admitted, until Ino stopped while looking up ahead, "Ino?" Naruto asked wondering what the hold up was.

"Naruto-kun, look at that." Ino pointed up to a sign.

Naruto looked up seeing the sign was for a public hotsprings, and despite how poverty stricken the town was during Gato's reign of terror this place looked truly active.

"A hotsprings!" Ino cheered.

"Looks in good shape too." Naruto noticed.

"Oh come on let's go in." Ino said grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragged him inside.

Naruto looked at the hotspring schedules and saw it was mixed bathing today, "Mixed bathing? Well it was a good idea." Naruto said sure that Ino wasn't going to go for it.

"What're you talking about, it's just mixed bathing." Ino replied.

"You mean you don't have a problem with it?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Should I?"

"Well not that you need to, but I thought no girl would be for mixed bathing unless they were married women." Naruto said knowing that didn't sound right.

"Well I'm not like those kinds of girls Naruto-kun," Ino answered, "So don't be a stick in the mud and let's go." She dragged him along.

Soon Naruto who was waist clad in a towel, was sitting in the hotsprings which was only occupied by him, "Man this is heaven." Naruto stretched his arms out.

"Mind if I join you?" Ino asked walking in.

Naruto turned around and gawked seeing Ino clad in a towel that hugged her body, along with her long ponytail down making her all the more hot in the eyes of Naruto.

'Whoa.' Naruto thought feeling turned on by the sight of a towel clad Ino.

Ino smiled and entered the hot springs sitting next to Naruto who was trying to avoid looking at her in the wrong way, "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Ino asked noticing he was edgy.

"Yeah. I'm all right."

"Are you nervous because you're alone with me in a hotsprings?" Ino asked knowing full well it was the case.

"Ok, you got me," Naruto admitted, "But don't get me wrong it's not you. It's just I've never been in a situation like this so I don't know what to do."

Ino smiled knowing how to help him, "Well why don't you just relax and let Ino take care of you for now," Ino said getting behind him and started washing his back for him. Naruto felt a little tense but calmed down as Ino washed his back, "How does this feel Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"That feels good." he admitted.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ino smiled as she continued to wash his back. Soon she was finished.

"Thanks for that wash Ino." he smiled.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun, now would you be so kind as to wash mine now?" Ino asked sweetly.

Naruto blushed but pulled himself together, "You really want me to?"

"It would mean so much to me Naruto-kun." Ino said as he loosened the part of her towel exposing her backside to Naruto.

Naruto blushed upon seeing Ino's bare back and got more thoughts of what her front looked like, but he quickly shook off the idea and did what she wanted washing Ino's back. As he washed she moaned in delight, "Oh that's it Naruto-kun, keep doing that."

Naruto smiled a bit as he continued washing Ino's back pleasing her. Soon after washing her back for fifteen minutes she pulled her towel back up covering her back and turned toward Naruto, "Arigato, for what you did for me Naruto-kun." Ino said a she threw her arms around her guy kissing him square on the lips, which caused her chest to press against him. Naruto was too preoccupied with Ino's kiss to even realize her chest was pressed against his own.

Soon the two exited the hotsprings dressed in their regular clothes again, and continued to walk around the village waving to the people who greeted them showing respect. However a woman who just noticed them gasped at their headbands, "Konoha Ninja?" she asked herself. This woman wore an orange cloak with the hood up, a blue zipped up short sleeved shirt covered by a tan apron, red pants, and sandals.

She tried to get a look at the blonde boy who looked familiar to her, "Why does that boy remind me of someone?" she asked herself.

"Well come on Naruto, we better head back to sensei." Ino said to Naruto which got the woman in shock.

"Naruto?" she asked herself as she finally got a good look at the boy and she appeared to have started crying underneath her hood.

Later on Naruto and Ino met back up with Kakashi, Sasuke, Zabuza, and Haku who were outside Tazuna's. Naruto quickly got into his Shredder armor, helmet, and sword and exited out.

"Well now that we have everything we better head home." Kakashi ordered.

"Yup. Konoha's a calling." Shredder Naruto agreed.

"Well we better hurry." Zabuza said.

"Wait a minute!" a female cry was heard.

They all looked as the cloaked woman was running up to them, "Please I couldn't come sooner, but now I realized I had to come."

"Is there a problem Ms?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi is that really you?" the woman asked.

"You know me?" Kakashi raised a brow.

"Of course I know you!" the woman said in a huff of disappointment, "I know it's been years but shouldn't you remember the wife of your own sensei?"

Kakashi's eye widened while his squad looked confused until the woman pulled down her cloak to reveal she had red long hair with a yellow barrette in it, pale skin, and violet eyes.

"Ku-Kushina?" Kakashi gasped.

"That's my name." the woman known as Kushina answered.

"But how, we thought you were dead?" Kakashi said in shock.

"Who told you that?" Kushina asked putting her hands on her hips feeling crossed.

"One of the Anbu, but strange it wasn't one from my division or one I truly recognized, unless it was from the Root division." Kakashi gasped knowing that if Root Anbu were involved than Danzo Shimura the war monger was the mastermind behind it all.

"Never mind Root." Kushina said as she looked at everyone wondering where Naruto was until her eyes fell upon the armor figure who was looking at her in shock.

"Are you Kushina Uzumaki?" Shredder Naruto asked.

"Yes I am, but who're you?" Kushina asked.

Shredder Naruto threw off his helmet revealing his real face, "I'm your son, Naruto." He said which got his teammates, Zabuza, Haku, Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami shocked.

Kushina looked at him seeing his blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. She started to shed some tears as she spoke, "Naruto… MY BABY!" she ran and embraced the armor clad ninja.

Ino and Sasuke look at the adult woman holding Naruto, "That's his mother?" Sasuke asked.

"She's beautiful." Ino remarked.

"My sweet baby boy, you're really alive." Kushina said still hugging her son.

"What did you think I was dead?" he asked.

"I was told by an Anbu that you died during the night you were born. So I fled Konoha heartbroken." Kushina wept.

"It had to have been the same Root Anbu." Kakashi narrowed his one eye.

Kushina frowned, "I'll have the heads of those Root Anbu put on a pike when I get back!" she shouted but realized she overdid it and scared everyone, "Whoops sorry?" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Same old Kushina." Kakashi chuckled.

"So you're a ninja Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"You bet, but I'm much more than that," Naruto explained, "I'm now the new Shredder."

"The Shredder, you mean you're learning the moves of Oroku Saki and the Foot Clan?" Kushina gasped.

Naruto nodded and dragged her along to meet everyone, "Mom I'd like you to meet my squad, Sasuke, and Ino."

Kushina inspected the two teens, "So you're from the Uchiha clan and you're from the Yamanaka clan."

"That's right." Ino nodded.

"Right over here we have Zabuza Momochi from Kiri and Haku." Naruto introduced her to his newest friends.

"It's such an honor to meet one of the Seven Swordsmen from Kiri." Kushina said to Zabuza.

"How kind of you." Zabuza replied.

"I'm sure you'd know of Tazuna the bridge builder here in Wave."

"Yes. Congratulations on finishing it, Tazuna." Kushina said.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to finish it without the help of your son and his team." Tazuna replied.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well I'd hate to break up this reunion but we really should be heading home."

"You're gonna come with aren't you mom?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked to Naruto, "I most certainly am Naruto. I have some words I want to tell Sarutobi."

"Well then shall we go?" Haku asked and they nodded.

They all met by the bridge bidding their farewell to Tazuna and his family and left. Tazuna looked at his bridge, "Still need a name for the bridge though, and I got just the one. We'll name after the hero our village will remember always, 'The Great Shredder Bridge'." Tazuna said watching the group leave.

As they walked Kushina asked Kakashi, "So how is Konoha these days?"

"Better than it was before I'll tell you that much." Kakashi answered.

"I sure can't wait to return home." she smiled.

"I hope they'll accept me and Haku." Zabuza said hopefully.

"Oh Jiji won't mind, plus I'll show you all my favorite spots in the village, there's Ichiraku, the ninja academy." Naruto started listing places while telling the mist ninjas as they all walked off into the sunset heading back home for Konoha.

**(And there you go.)**


	8. Return to Konoha

**(Welcome back to the next installment.)**

A day passed since Naruto and his whole group took off for Konoha upon completing their mission. By the afternoon on the second day they had reached the village gates.

"Home sweet home." Kushina said in nostalgia seeing the village again.

Zabuza and Haku looked at the village, "It sure looks peaceful." Haku noticed.

"Yeah." Zabuza agreed.

"Well let's get going." Kakashi ordered as they entered the village.

As they headed for the administration building Kushina took in her surroundings, "This place hasn't changed a bit."

As they made it to the administration building they entered it and made it to the Hokage office. Kakashi knocked on the door and Sarutobi called, "Enter."

Squad seven entered wanting Zabuza, Haku, and Kushina to remain behind them until all was resolved, "Squad seven reporting back from mission." Kakashi explained.

"I assume the mission was a success?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oh it was a success al right Jiji," Shredder Naruto answered, "In more ways than one."

"How so Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well Hokage-sama, we've made some new allies." Ino added.

"Allies you say, Ino?"

"Yes, in fact they followed us home." Kakashi added.

Sarutobi looked and saw entering his office was Zabuza and Haku. At the sight of Zabuza Sarutobi's eyes widened, "You, you're Momochi Zabuza the demon of Kiri!"

"Correct you are Sarutobi Hiruzen." Zabuza nodded his head.

Sarutobi motioned to the boy beside him, "And you are young lady?"

"Jiji, this is Haku, and he's a boy." Shredder Naruto explained.

Jiji felt awkward after hearing that, "My mistake. My sincerest apologies, Haku."

"Don't worry. I'm planning to do something about this anyway." Haku said running a hand through his long hair.

"Now please tell me why two ninja from Kiri have decided to join forces with us?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well you see sir," Zabuza began, "Originally I was hired by Gato of Gato Industries to dispose of Tazuna the bridge builder, but when I heard that someone dressed as the Shredder was with the squad hired to protect him. I had to see it for myself if it was true. When I discovered it I had to make sure this Shredder was no wannabe. I figured out he wasn't the real Oroku Saki, but nevertheless his skills would be on par with the old Shredder."

"Zabuza you give me too much credit." Naruto said being humble until Haku and Ino shushed him.

Zabuza continued, "I've always wanted to fight side by side with the Shredder, but since he was dead I thought that dream would remain a dream. During my spar with him I thought this could be a chance to do some good in my life to make up for all the crimes I've committed. That's when my adopted brother Haku and I decided to go against Gato and help Naruto and his squad."

"I see." Sarutobi answered.

"And Haku has a Kekkei genkai giving him the ability to use Hyouton jutsu." Kakashi added.

"Hmm, and seeing how Kiri has loathed bloodline families I can assume life in Kiri wasn't good for you." Sarutobi looked at Haku.

"It wasn't." Haku answered, "My father killed my mother because she was born with the bloodline, and I ended up killing him and a whole mob."

Sarutobi looked surprised by Naruto quickly came to Haku's support, "Don't think badly of this Jiji. It wasn't Haku's fault."

"I don't blame him Naruto. That's the way things have been done in Kiri." Sarutobi replied.

"Well we were hoping you would see if you can try to instate Zabuza and Haku as Konoha ninja," Naruto began, "I know Zabuza has a huge bounty on his head, but if he would do a lot of good for the village here couldn't that make him a free man?"

"That cannot be promised Naruto, however I would be more than welcomed to instate them both so long as they abide to the law of Konoha." Sarutobi ordered the two.

"You have my word Hokage-sama." Zabuza bowed his head along with Haku.

"Now then Hokage-sama, while we were in Wave we've also come across someone who's anxious to see you again." Kakashi explained nervously.

"Sarutobi-sama!" a female screeched his name.

Sarutobi's eyes widened and turned pale knowing that all familiar scream, "Oh Kami!"

Marching into the office was Kushina looking incredibly pissed off, "Remember me?" Kushina asked frowning at the old man.

"Kushina? You're alive?!" Sarutobi gasped.

"Yeah. No thanks to that decrepit war hawk Danzo!" Kushina shouted.

"Danzo?" Sarutobi gasped, "What's he done now?"

"Hokage-sama, apparently the night Naruto was born one of Danzo's Root Anbu Black Ops posed as one of our own and told her that Naruto and his father died." Kakashi explained.

"What?" Sarutobi frowned remembering it was another Anbu that told him that Kushina committed suicide.

"Yes. Believing that my own child died I left the village heartbroken!" Kushina growled before calming down.

Sarutobi looked at the woman that was said to have been dead, "I'm sorry that Danzo has deceived you. When we find him we will make sure he is punished for his crimes."

"That's all I ask, I don't care how long it takes." Kushina answered.

"So Jiji, what positions do you feel Zabuza and Haku should be placed under?" Shredder Naruto asked.

"Well seeing as how Zabuza was a Jonin in Kiri and part of the Seven Swordsmen, I think he would best be suited under the title of Tokubetsu Jonin." Sarutobi answered which got Zabuza smiling signaling he was comfortable with that, "As for you Haku. Seeing as how you possess a bloodline, along with a strong mastery over it, I'd recommend you for Chunin."

"Arigato Hokage-sama." Haku bowed his head.

"And don't worry you two. Your both welcomed to stay with me and my mother until you can find a place of your own." Naruto added.

"I'd like that." Zabuza admitted.

"Naruto isn't your place kinda small?" Ino asked.

Naruto smirked knowing she didn't know of his new pad, "Ino have I got something to show you."

Soon enough, Naruto, Ino, Kushina, Zabuza, and Haku were in the Namikaze mansion looking amazed.

"Not bad Naruto and I thought all the good compounds were in Iwa." Zabuza joked.

"I like what you've done to the place Naruto." Kushina admitted while admiring the Foot clan symbols put up.

"Thanks mom." he smiled.

"I still can't believe it you're the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" Ino gasped having been told about this before they made it to the mansion.

"Yup, surprising isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Sure is." Ino said.

"Well we'll let you and Zabuza get settled in mom, me and Ino are going to do something about Haku's appearance." Naruto said.

"All right, but make sure to be home by dinnertime." Kushina ordered Naruto and Haku.

"Yes mother." Naruto said in a child tone. This caused him, Ino, and Haku to laugh before heading out.

"So this is what having a son is like." Kushina sighed but giggled.

Naruto who was out of his Shredder armor and in his regular white robe was walking with Ino and Haku through the village. As they walked Haku was getting looks at from the boys who had blushes on their faces.

"They're looking at me." Haku whispered to his friends.

"Can't blame them," Naruto reminded him why boys would look at him with his appearance, "Don't worry once we're finished with you, the girls will be looking at you."

"And it's a good thing you got me with you boys," Ino added, "When it comes to wardrobe and makeovers it's always best to have a woman with you."

"No argument there." Naruto admitted.

Ino brought the two boys to a clothing shop where they were having Haku try on numerous outfits. And after an hour they came out with an armful of bags.

"Now that your wardrobe has been taken care of, time to do something about that hair." Naruto told Haku.

"Just so long as you don't intend to buzz me." Haku said not wanting all his hair to be shaved off.

"Don't worry." Naruto calmed him.

Soon they stopped at a hair salon where Ino brought Haku to the hair stylist which was a woman roughly thirty with an hourglass figure with long black hair, and smooth skin.

"Afternoon Akira-san." Ino greeted the stylist.

"Ino darling, what brings you here today?" Akira asked.

"We've got a new patient for you in need of a good makeover."

"Well let's see the subject." Akira said until she sees Haku. She studied him carefully theorizing what she could truly do for the boy.

"Well Akira-san, what do you think?" Ino asked but Akira was still pondering.

"Hmm?" Naruto wondered what Akira's answer would be.

"I love a challenge. I'll do it!" Akira agreed.

Naruto and Ino smiled as Akira took Haku and brought him over to first get his hair washed, and soon dried it. So for an hour Akira's been snipping away at Haku's hair making sure it was the right length for a boy his age.

"Well Haku, I've done all I can." Akira said showing Haku a mirror.

Haku noticed his hair has been cut to shoulder length, "I like it." Haku smiled liking how much better it looked compared to before.

"Akira-san, you've outdone yourself again." Ino smiled.

"Naturally, it's what I do." Akira smiled back with pride.

Soon a few hours later Naruto and Ino brought Haku back to the Namikaze mansion where Haku was in a room changing into some new clothes.

"You done yet?" Naruto called from outside the room.

Soon the door opened and out stepped Haku dressed in regular ninja sandals, blue jeans, a white shirt, and a blue vest.

"Looking smooth Haku." Naruto commented.

"Arigato." Haku smiled that they approved of his look as much as he did.

Soon it was evening and Kushina, Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku were in the dinning room having dinner which was a widespread of food.

"Well everybody dig in." Kushina smiled.

Soon they all started chowing down along with their eyes lighting up, "Delicious!" the boys cheered. So they continued to eat away while Naruto spoke up.

"So mom I was thinking if you'd like to become a member of the Foot Clan." Naruto offered.

"Really?" Kushina gasped at her son's offer.

"Of course. I mean you were a strong Kunoichi weren't you?" Naruto asked.

"You bet your father's good looks I am." she replied.

"So then how about it, wanna train in the Foot Clan art?" he offered.

"I'd be honored son." Kushina smiled.

"Good, however I will be the leader meaning you should treat me like a leader and not as a son." Naruto ordered his mom not wanting her to embarrass the new Shredder.

"Deal." Kushina answered not wanting her son to look like a momma's boy in front of his one day assembled Foot ninja army.

Soon it was late, and Naruto was already in his nightwear heading for bed but saw his mom in the room, "Oh hi mom, I guess now that you're the adult here you'll be taking the master bedroom huh?"

"No Naruto. You're the man of the family now, it's rightfully yours." Kushina answered.

"Thanks mom." Naruto smiled.

Kushina then appeared behind Naruto, "Well come on son, its way past lights out." Kushina said scooting her son to his bed. As soon as he got in she covered him and tucked him in.

"Mom, what're you doing?" Naruto asked feeling this was a bit awkward.

"Since I've missed out on being a mother for the last thirteen years I figure now's a good a time as any," Kushina answered and kissed her son's forehead, "Goodnight sweetie." She said before leaving the room.

Naruto smiled at this but still felt awkward, "Something tells me I'm going to be dealing with this for awhile." He feared.

**(There you go.)**


	9. Shredder meets the Sand

**(Here's a new one for you.)**

It was one afternoon outside the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was in backyard wearing his Shredder armor while practicing sword strikes with the sword of Tengu. Meanwhile Kushina was watching her son from the porch.

"So this is what my little boy has been doing this whole time," Kushina smiled amazed to see how he's spent his time training. Soon Naruto stopped his sword strikes for some rest. "Come and eat Naruto." Kushina called to her son.

Naruto turned to his mother, "Coming mom." Naruto called back rushing over to the porch and sat at a table where Kushina had placed some ramen down for both of them.

Naruto removed his helmet so he could eat.

Naruto and Kushina enjoyed their food while talking, "So Naruto, I couldn't help but notice you and Ino looked very close."

Naruto blushed, "You've noticed?"

"I'm a mother. I have these senses," Kushina explained, "And I want you to know how proud I am of you. I was a close friend of the Yamanaka's when we were your age. Ino definitely has her mother's beauty and Inoichi's kindness."

"Yup Ino's like that." Naruto admitted.

"And you can be certain when she grows up she'll be a beautiful woman." Kushina added.

"She sure will be." Naruto said picturing it already.

"And she might even give me grandchildren." Kushina added while her son was daydreaming.

"Yeah give you…" Naruto said still daydreaming until he finally heard what she said, "WHAT?"

"Calm down honey. I'm only teasing you," Kushina giggled, "But Ino would make a beautiful bride."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore with this, "Finished my ramen gotta go bye!" Naruto rushed off.

Kushina watched as her son bolted from the table, "Oh that boy." She giggled.

Suddenly in a Shunshin Anbu Neko appeared, "Kushina Uzumaki."

"Yugao, it's so good to see you." Kushina said as she hugged the long violet haired Anbu.

"Good to see you again to." Yugao added.

"What's the situation?" Kushina asked.

"Well I'm sorry to disturb you but you are wanted at the Administration building." Yugao answered.

"All right I'm on my way." Kushina said as she got ready to head over.

Elsewhere in the village, Naruto still in his Shredder armor and had the helmet back on was walking around the village talking to himself, "Ugh that mom of mine! If she said anything like that in public or in front of Ino then the Shredder's reputation will be reduced to 'Momma's boy'." Shredder Naruto said to himself as he walked ignoring others looking at him oddly.

He then looked around seeing numerous Chunin and Jonin ninjas heading off somewhere, "Wonder where they're going? Oh well can't imagine it has anything to do with me and such."

Meanwhile across the village, various Jonin and Chunin were in the Hokage's office where the meeting was taking place. Most of the Jonin there were the ones in charge of genin squads, the most particular of which, happened to be the ones in charge of this year's rookie teams. The Hokage cleared his throat before addressing the crowd,

"It's good to see you all made it. For starters I'd like you introduce to you all the two new Ninja who will be joining our ranks. Please welcome Momochi Zabuza, and Haku." He introduced as the two ninja approach with Zabuza now wearing the standard Jonin outfit except his had no sleeves, and he continued to wear the camouflage covers on his arms and his legs, along with his sword hilted on his back. Haku just had the basic green flak jacket over his new outfit.

The other ninja applauded a bit, even though they were told Zabuza was reformed it was going to take some getting used to having a ninja like him around.

"Second of all I'd like to welcome an old kunoichi of ours who was presumed deceased. Welcome back Kushina Uzumaki!" Sarutobi announced as Kushina comes in wearing the standard Jonin uniform.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama." She thanked him.

Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma approached her, "Welcome back Kushina, it's good to see you." Kurenai said.

"Arigato Kurenai, it's good to see all of you as well."

"Kushina, you're beauty is as bright as ever." Guy complimented.

"Oh Guy," Kushina chuckled. Shen then noticed Asuma smoking, "Asuma spit that out now! Go on spit it out!" she shook the Jonin.

"Kushina." Asuma pleaded not to humiliate him like this in public.

"Spit it out, Guardian boy!" Kushina slapped his face a bit until he was spitting it out, "No old friend of mine is going to kill himself by sucking on cancer sticks! Not while I'm around."

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "All right, shall we get down to business?" he asked the ninja gathered and they all nodded.

"Now in two days we shall begin the examinations for the promotion to the rank of Chunin. That being said, let's hear from those responsible for overseeing our newest Genin." At the sound of this, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai walked forward, "Jonin Senseis Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi, do you have among your charges, any Genin you recommend for the Chunin Exams?"

Kakashi spoke up first, "I Kakashi Hatake, leader of Squad Seven, vow on my name that Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki are ready for the Chunin Exam."

Asuma then approached, "I Asuma Sarutobi, leader of Squad Ten vow on my name that Sakura Haruno, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara are ready for the Chunin Exam." Asuma said as he puffed his cigarette.

Finally Kurenai approached, "I Kurenai Yuhi, leader of Squad Eight, vow on my name that Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka are ready for the Chunin Exam."

"Is there anyone else who has any objections?" the Sandaime asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to say something," Iruka spoke up as he walked forward, "None of the Genin that were named are ready for an exam like this yet! All nine of them were students of mine back at the academy, they are all far too young to be stepping up to the Chunin level yet."

"Now, Iruka…" Kakashi began, "I was six years younger than the rookies when I became a Chunin."

"This isn't about you!" Iruka replied. "These kids aren't like you, Asuma, or Kurenai, do you want to crush their spirits!"

"That's not your concern anymore Iruka," Kurenai added, "We understand that you still care about them, but the minute you allowed them to pass on to the rank of genin, they were no longer your students."

Iruka sighed in defeat, "If all's said and done you're dismissed." The Hokage dismissed the ninja.

Meanwhile back in the village, Shredder Naruto finally stopped at a bench to relax, "I think I just walked off a few pounds today." He joked to himself.

"Well good morning sir Shredder." Ino asked walking up to him.

"Oh hi Ino, how's it going?"

"Nothing much, just felt like going out for some air," Ino sat down beside him, "You?"

"Same here."

"Well since we're both out and about how about you and I grab something to eat?' Ino asked while smiling.

"Sure, I could go for some…" Shredder Naruto answered until they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Shredder Naruto answered as he rushed off to find out where it came from while Ino followed him.

When they came around a corner they stopped seeing three kids that looked like they just started the ninja academy. They were composed of two boys and one girl. One boy had glasses a bit of snot dripping from his nostril, the girl had long red pigtails sticking up forming a 'Y' shape, and the third boy who was the leader wearing a blue scarf was being held up by an older boy who was with another girl.

Both these older kids were wearing headbands that signaled they were from Suna in the Land of Wind. The boy was wearing a solid black outfit. He had purple paint lines across his face, and a hood over his head that looked like cat ears. Attached to his back was a strange bandaged up object. The girl had blonde hair and wore a short purple dress outfit, with fishnets underneath. Strapped across her back was a large fan. Her hair was done up into four pig tails, two on top and two on the bottom.

"What the hells going on here?" Shredder Naruto demanded out of the black clad one.

"This shrimp ran into me. I'm just gonna teach him a lesson." The one in black answered.

"If you were smart, you would drop the child now!" Shredder Naruto ordered pointing his bladed gauntlet at him.

"And if I don't?"

"Then face the wrath of the Shredder!" Shredder Naruto growled.

"The Shredder?" the boy asked.

"Remember our history Kankuro?" the girl asked, "The Shredder was one of the ninja lands strongest of fighters."

"He died years ago Temari. This one's obviously a poser." The boy named Kankuro believed.

"Would a poser be able to do this?" Shredder Naruto asked as he dashed by Kankuro using his gauntlet blade to strike Kankuro's right shoulder. Kankuro groaned and dropped the kid who ran to his friends. Kankuro turned to fight Naruto, but he back flipped over him and Temari landing beside Ino, "Now you know I am no poser to the Shredder."

"I'll shred you!" Kankuro growled reaching for the object on his back.

"Enough!" an eerie voice ordered.

Everyone paused and looked up towards a tree to see a red haired, green eyed, pale skinned boy standing upside down on a tree limb. He had thick, black circles around his eyes, a giant gourd strapped to his back, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

"Gaara… I can explain!" Kankuro begged.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you… To think you would get into meaningless fights with a child?" he replied.

Kankuro immediately backed off. The red head glared back down at Naruto and Ino, followed by jumping down from the tree, and landing on the ground gracefully. He turned around and looked at them before walking back towards Temari and Kankuro.

"I apologize for the trouble my idiot brother caused…" he said as they began to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Shredder Naruto called them back.

"Yes?" Gaara asked as they stopped.

"Those headbands…" Naruto said, "They're Suna headbands. Why would you Suna shinobi be here in Konoha?" he asked.

"Simple," The girl named Temari said as she pulled out a passport. "We're here to take the Chunin Exams by order of our father the Yondaime Kazekage."

"Chunin Exams, huh?" Shredder Naruto asked while crossing his arms.

"So that's why we haven't heard from sensei all day." Ino started to realize it.

The Sand ninja walked off again but were once again called back, "Hold on redhead. Tell me your name." Naruto ordered.

Gaara turns to face them, "I am Sabaku no Gaara. And I'm curious about yours as well."

"Names Uzumaki Naruto, but everyone now knows me as the Shredder."

"I see," Gaara replied looking at Naruto while Naruto looked at him through his helmet, "I look forward to meeting you again, Shredder." He said and walked off with his sibs.

"Well that was the first surprise of the day." Shredder Naruto looked to Ino.

"Yup." She nodded.

"Wow, so cool." The boy said as he and his two friends gathered around Naruto, "This armor is so awesome!"

"Where'd you get it?" the girl asked.

"Well little girl it's one of a kind," Shredder Naruto answered, "So who are you kids?"

"My name's Konohamaru," The lead boy began "These are my pals, Moegi, and Udon. And we're the Konohamaru corps!" he declared.

"Nice. Well it was good seeing you, until next time." Shredder Naruto said walking off with Ino at his side.

When nighttime came Naruto was at home in his white robe sitting in the seiza position with his mother, Zabuza, and Haku at a table drinking some tea, "I've noticed a lot of the higher ranked ninja were heading for Jiji's office, any of you know about this?" he asked the three.

"Nothing." Zabuza answered.

"I hadn't noticed." Kushina said.

"Right." Naruto said in sarcasm as he decided to let it go and headed for bed.

As he slept in bed he thought about the boy Gaara, "That Gaara sure looked serious, almost like there was something not normal about him. But what could it be?" he asked himself but dismissed the thought and fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto was summoned to Squad Seven's meeting area for something important. He changed into his white robe this time and headed out to meet up with Sasuke and Ino. They waited hours for Kakashi until finally he showed up.

"So what's your excuse this time." Ino crossed her arms.

"Actually I have good news for you all." Kakashi answered.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I've nominated you three for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi answered.

"The Chunin Exams, really?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered and handing them some forms, "Fill these out and bring them to the ninja academy two days from now."

"Arigato, sensei." they bowed their heads.

"Don't mention it, think carefully about this now." Kakashi warned them as he left.

"Well guys, the Chunin Exams, hard to imagine huh?" Naruto asked.

"I know I mean it was a few weeks ago we became genin." Ino added.

"Well I'm ready." Sasuke said.

"So am I." Naruto added.

"Me to." Ino nodded.

"So then it's decided in two days we go to the academy together and register." Naruto declared and the two nodded before going their separate ways.

Naruto headed home where his mother had finished knitting something, "I'm home." Naruto called.

"Welcome back Naruto how did the meeting go?" Kushina asked.

"All right, and have I got news for you." Naruto smiled.

"What's that?" Kushina asked curiously.

"Kakashi sensei, has recommended my squad for the Chunin Exams." Naruto answered.

"That's wonderful Naruto, I'm so proud of you." Kushina said as she hugged her son.

"I know, but I want to know, do you think I'm ready?" Naruto asked.

Kushina scowled, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are one of the greatest ninja I've known since your father. You've been ready for this from the moment I saw you at Wave."

"You mean it mom? I mean I know I've studied Saki's teaching since I was younger, but I still wasn't sure about this. But if you believe in me, then I'm sure ready for it."

"That's my boy, and here I made you this." Kushina said holding up a red jacket with black flames on the bottom and on the back of the jacket was the Foot Clan crest.

"Wow mom, really?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes, just like how I made your fathers." Kushina smiled.

Naruto put the jacket on to see that it fit him perfectly, "Thanks mom. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Naruto. Just promise me to wear it with honor." Kushina told him.

"You bet I will mom." Naruto smiled.

Soon Naruto was in his room kneeling before his Shredder armor until he looked up at it, "Now it's time to truly put my Foot Clan skills to the test, and the Chunin Exams are just the test to do it." He smiled.

**(And this is done.)**


	10. The Exams have Begun

**(And welcome to chapter 10.)**

Naruto was in his room kneeling before his Shredder armor, until he looked up at it, "Now it's time to truly put my Foot Clan skills to the test, and the Chunin Exams are just the test to do it," He smiled, "But if I intend on using this in the exams, I'm going to need to give it a good work on."

So that night, Naruto was up polishing the armor, sharpening the blades of it, as well as the sword of Tengu. And he also was installing some stuff into the arms of the armor as well as other sections of it.

"Just you wait Master Saki," Naruto looked up at the statue of Oroku Saki in his room, "By the time the Chunin Exams are over, everyone will remember the Shredder." He put his working equipment away and decided to get some much needed rest.

A few days later, Naruto woke up, showered and changed into his robe's pants followed by the jacket his mother made for him. He looked at his reflection, "Hmm, not too shabby," He said and turned to his Shredder armor, "Time for the final touch."

He came downstairs in his armor while holding onto his helmet, along with the Tengu sword hilted to his back. In the kitchen, his mother was sitting at the table putting out ramen, "Good morning Naruto."

"Morning." Naruto yawned as he sat himself down at the table.

"I hope you're hungry you need to energy today of all days."

"I sure do." Naruto said as he chowed down.

"Scared at all?"

"Not too much."

"Just remember the people in charge of the exams will throw numerous obstacles and challenges at you. You'll have to face it head on if you want to survive." Kushina warned Naruto.

"I understand," Naruto nodded as he finished his ramen. "Well I'm done, I better get going."

"Naruto," Kushina said as she stood up and hugged him avoiding any of the blades on his armor, "Be careful out there and make your family more proud than ever."

"Don't you worry mom," Naruto put the helmet on, "Nothing will get past the Shredder." He said and he took off.

"There goes my brave boy." Kushina shedded a tear.

Soon Naruto reached the academy building where Ino and Sasuke were. "Bout time you showed up." Sasuke said.

"Like I'd miss this." Shredder Naruto replied.

"Well we're all here. Let's go inside." Ino said as they went in.

They walked around the academy until they reached a floor that had an interesting sight. There were several groups of Genin standing outside of a door. The said door was being blocked by two shinobi, who were refusing to let anyone else in. Two of the people that caught Naruto's eyes the most, were Lee and Tenten. Lee was on the floor, rubbing a bruise on the side of his face, while Tenten was by his side, checking to see if he was all right.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"Trouble, that's what." Naruto scowled.

"You weaklings really want to take the Chunin Exams? You've got to be kidding me." one of the shinobi said in front of the door.

"Please, let us through. We have to take the exam!" Tenten yelled.

One of the men blocking the door reached out and tried to punch her across the face hard,

but at that time a sonic wave caught the ninja and his partner and the two were sent hurdling across the hall. This came from Shredder Naruto holding the Tengu sword.

"I'd think very carefully before my actions if I were you." Shredder Naruto ordered.

"Hey it's Naruto." Tenten said.

"Good to see you again old friend." Lee smiled.

"Likewise." Shredder Naruto nodded.

Sasuke approached, "You two drop the Genjutsu already." Sasuke ordered the two guards and the sign on the door revealed to be really 201 and not 301.

"Come on we got another floor to go." Shredder Naruto said as he and his team headed off.

Squad Seven made it to an open training area until they heard a voice call, "You down there."

They looked up seeing Lee on the catwalk; he jumped down and landed perfectly at their level. "I am Rock Lee, and you are Sasuke Uchiha correct?"

"That's me." Sasuke nodded.

"I wish to have a spar with you." Lee challenges.

"A challenge, but there's no time for this." Ino said fearing they'll be late for the start of the exams.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Sasuke assured her.

"Sasuke watch out. Lee's stronger than you think." Naruto warned him.

"Thanks for advice, but I know what I'm doing." Sasuke said as he and Lee started their spar.

"You may have been born from a clan with talent, but I will show you that hard work and determination beats all of that." Lee declared as the two fought.

Naruto and Ino watched the two fight seeing Sasuke was holding his own only for Lee to knock him up into the air and was about to try another jutsu only to be interrupted by a call, "Lee!" the two landed on the ground as Guy approached, "What have I told you about that move?"

"My apologies, Guy-sensei."

Guy turned to Squad Seven, "So the famous squad of Kakashi. We meet at last."

"That's right," Ino answered, "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Guy laughed, "That's an understatement. The truth of the matter is he and I are eternal rivals." He gloated.

"It's good to see you again sensei." Shredder Naruto addressed the man.

"Indeed it is Naruto. I see you're performance as the Shredder has not been extinguished."

"Thanks I guess."

"Guy-sensei always has a way with words, thanks to the flames of youth!" Lee ranted.

Guy turned to his student with tears and Lee started forming tears as well. Naruto's eyes widened beneath his helmet before he dashed over tackling Guy to a walk looking at him dead in the eye, "Guy-sensei, if you seriously want to become a trainer in the Foot Clan, I forbid you to talk about anything involving flames of youth, or hugging the students! Am I clear?" he ordered while raising his gauntlet blade.

"Crystal." Guy winced.

Shredder Naruto backed off and replied calmly, "Good."

Soon Guy left and Lee left as Naruto looked to Sasuke, "See what happens when you ignore me telling you to be careful?"

"Oh shut up next time it'll be different." Sasuke answered.

"If you say so."

"Besides fighting him got me pumped. I can't wait to see who else is going to be taking the exams."

"At least you're taking it well." Ino sighed in relief that he wasn't going to snap.

"Come on let's get going." Naruto said as they walked on.

The three saw a pair of doors at the end of a hall and knew that had to be the place to meet with the other Chunin exams participants. Before Ino and Sasuke could reach for the door Shredder Naruto holds his arms out, "I think I better knock." He said.

Instead of opening them like a person he raised his right leg and kicked both doors wide open. When he and his team walked in they surveyed the scene noticing the room was loaded with dozens of ninja all there for the exams as well. Some of the other ninja were giving off scary vibes.

"What're all of you looking at?" Naruto shouted but no one seemed to be affected.

"Looks like we got us some competition." Sasuke noticed.

"No kidding." Ino gasped never seeing so many shinobi gathered in one place.

"Sasuke-kun!" a female voice shouted. Rushing right at the Uchiha was Sakura Haruno, the pink haired fan girl form the academy, "It's good to see you again."

"Sakura give it a rest." Ino sighed.

"Oh you two are here to?" Sakura asked in no concern for Naruto and Ino.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Naruto asked.

"So you're here to, man things got more troublesome." Shikamaru said approaching with Chouji.

"Oh now you're going to make me cry Shikamaru." Shredder Naruto said in sarcasm.

"Always with the jokes, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey guys, looks like we all made it." Kiba said approaching with his own team.

"It's been awhile." Shino said plainly.

"Sure has," Ino said, "How're you all doing?"

"Great Ino." Hinata answered.

"Good to hear." Shredder Naruto said.

"You're still wearing this armor Naruto?" Chouji asked looking at it.

"Yup. I'd like to see any of the shinobi here try to take me on."

"Just don't draw attention over here, sheesh." Shikamaru said wanting to be overlooked.

"Hey you guys." A voice called.

All nine kids turned around and saw a Konoha Genin walk towards them. He was wearing a pair of glasses, with a grey shirt underneath a purple no sleeved shirt, and purple pants. He also wore grey fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he smiled at them.

"I assume you're the nine rookies?" Genin asked.

"Maybe… What's it to you?" Shredder Naruto asked.

"Just wanted to give you some advice don't draw attention to yourselves. Take it from someone who has taken this test a few times.

"Is that so? And you are?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." He introduced himself.

"Kabuto… You said you've taken this test a few times? Like, how many times?" Naruto asked.

"This will be my seventh."

"Seventh? Guess the exams are harder than they say." Chouji said.

"They are. Hey how about I give you a hand and let you in on some information using my ninja info cards?" he held out a deck of blank cards.

"What're those?" Shino asked.

"By harnessing my chakra into them I can reveal certain information that I've collected these last few years."

"Such ask?" Kiba asked.

"Well, this for example," he channeled chakra to a card showing them a map of the land, "Among the competition we got this year, ninja's have showed up from Konoha, Suna, Kusa, Ame, Taki, and Oto."

"Do you have info on the applicants?" Naruto asked.

"Of course."

"Then I want to know something about a Sabaku no Gaara."

"Hmm, very well," Kabuto said taking a card from the deck and revealed the info it contained, "Gaara has completed 8 C-Ranked missions and 1 B-Rank. Though there's not much information on this guy. However… He survived every mission without getting a single scratch on him."

The Genin gasped as Chouji dropped his bag of chips, "How very interesting." Naruto admitted.

"Do you really think this years going to be tough?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. And to tell you the truth, I've never seen a more perfect batch of candidates." Kabuto replied.

Everyone took another glance to all the candidates seeing their expressions hadn't changed. Naruto looked at them all with his eyes tightened until he started snickering until he laughed proudly which got the attention of everyone.

"Listen all of you!" Shredder Naruto addressed everyone, "To make it here you must fight well… in your own styles. But here you're all nothing but trouble. So be warned for some of you may face… The Shredder!"

Sasuke and Kabuto smirked at Naruto's speech, while Ino smiled knowing he wouldn't be so easily intimidated, while Sakura looked ready to clobber him for making a threat. All the other rookies just watched and sighed.

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke erupted in the front of the room. As it cleared, a large man appeared in front of a group of Chunin. He was wearing a large black trench coat, a pair of black gloves and black boots. He wore a grey button up shirt, grey slacks, and a headband combined with a bandana tied on his head. His most standout feature, were the large scars on his face.

"Listen up! My name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be your first proctor. We'll now begin the first examination!"

A few minutes later every candidate was in a seat doing a written test. Naruto was writing while thinking, 'This first part of the exams really is challenging. Trying to force us to cheat without getting caught or get disqualified.' He glanced at the sentinels stationed off to the side who were to keep watch over them. Among them was Zabuza who was watching the takers like a hawk. Naruto would glance underneath his arm seeing some ninja facts and formulas he scribbled on it just in case.

Test takers were dropping like bugs and were forced to leave taking their entire squad members with them. After an hour were passed the class was required to answer a tenth question but found out if they failed it then they'd be stuck as Genin for life, and if they refused to take it then they'd still have to leave and wait another year. Because of this multiple teams were leaving while Naruto looked worried and was slowly beginning to raise his hand making him team shocked.

Zabuza who noticed his hand was slowly going up thought, 'Well Naruto I actually thought there was more to you, I guess I was wrong." he went for his name.

Before he could mark Naruto's name the genin himself slammed his palm down on the table, "Not a chance!" he shouted, "If I quit something like this then there's I'd be ashamed to call myself the new Shredder. Even if I'm stuck being a Genin forever, I'll still prove to be the best there is. So bring it on!" he declared.

'He's really got guts.' Sasuke thought.

'Naruto-kun, I knew you could do it.' Ino thought happily.

Zabuza smirked and thought, 'You've surprised me yet again Naruto. You really are the true Shredder.'

'No one else is leaving…' Ibiki thought before speaking, "Well then congratulations to all of you. You passed the first part of the Chunin Exams!"

"We passed?" Temari asked in confusion.

"Correct." Ibiki answered but was cut off as the glass of the window shattered to pieces as a woman jumped through. A banner launched from behind her, which had her name and shinobi rank painted on it.

"Listen up!" the woman announced. "It's time for the second test of the Chunin Exams! I am the chief proctor, Anko Mitarashi!"

Ibiki sighed, "Anko you're early again." Anko looked awkward after pulling such a stunt.

She looked about the room at the remaining Genin, and scowled came to her face,

"You passed twenty six teams this year? Ibiki you're losing your touch!"

"Don't think so little of them, Anko. After all they just might surprise you as they did me." he replied.

"We'll see about that." She smirked.

"I'll explain the details of the exam at the next testing area. You all return and rest up. You'll be briefed where you're to meet for the second half! See you then!" Anko vanished.

So the groups left the building, with Naruto walking along side Ino, "Well Ino, we made if through the first part."

"We sure did, Naruto-kun." Ino smiled as she linked her arm with his.

"But I can tell it's only going to be getting tougher from here on out," Naruto warned her, "So come tomorrow let's all be prepared for anything."

Ino smiled and nodded, "Hey Naruto!" a voice called and they saw Zabuza approaching, "Nice job on that first bit. I have to say if you can make it through the first half of the Chunin Exams like that. I'm more curious to see how else you do."

"Thanks Zabuza. I can't wait till I tell mom. She's going to be so pleased." Naruto said as they continued on.

**(And this concludes this chapter.)**


	11. Forest Snake

**(Here you go friends.)**

The next day, every contestant for the Chunin Exams met Anko outside a large forest blocked off by gates and fences, "Whoa, this place is giving me the willies." Ino gazed at it.

"All right listen up!" Anko caught their attention, "Welcome to the Forest of Death. Before we begin you must sign a consent form so that we're not held responsible for any casualties.

So they each signed one and turned them in to another Chunin as the proctor continued, "Now this forest is where you will partake in the second phase of the Chunin Exams. The forest itself is surrounded by forests and in the center is a tower which serves as the end point of the second phase. You will be forced to fight to the death while capturing scrolls."

"Scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," she pulled out a white and black scroll, "There are two scrolls. Each of you will be given either and heaven or an earth one. Inside the forest you will need to fight other teams and acquire the scroll you don't have all while making sure you don't lose your own to another team. Once you have both scrolls you can enter the tower. To top it off you have five days to make it there in success or you're out."

"Five days out in that forest?" Sakura asked in worry.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Chouji said holding his stomach.

"You think you're sick now? Well just wait till you see what kind of surprises are waiting for you inside the forest." Anko smirked sending chills up their spines.

"What kind of surprises?" Ino asked but wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"That's for you to find out," Anko answered, "Now let's talk about being disqualified. You will be disqualified if you fail to retrieve both scrolls in the given time, lose a teammate, leave the forest, or look at the contents of either scroll before reaching the tower. Any questions? Good. One member from each squad will follow a Chunin to a tent and receive their given scroll!"

As Naruto and Ino waited for Sasuke to get their scroll they looked around seeing the competition with some being Konoha and others from the other nations, "Quite the competition." Ino said.

"Yes. We could be forced to fight any one of them." Naruto added.

"Guy," Sasuke came over, "I have our scroll."

"We'll look at it once we're in the forest." Naruto instructed as they nodded before proceeding to one of the closed gates as did the other teams.

"And… go!" Anko called as the gates flung open and the teams dashed in taking off.

Inside the forest, squad seven was making their way around hoping to find a targeted team to get a scroll. Soon they stopped on the ground to go over their plan, "All right Sasuke. What scroll do we have?" Shredder Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled out the scroll revealing to be an earth scroll, "An earth scroll."

"This means we'll have to find a heaven scroll," Ino noticed. "But first we need to hide our scroll."

"I got that covered," Naruto said taking the scroll and placed it inside a compartment located in the left arm of the armor, "Any ninja foolish enough to try to take it from me will end up dead." He said showing off the blades on his armor.

"Well the scrolls safe now." Ino said.

"Yeah, but now we have to find someone with a heaven scroll. That's not going to be an easy task." Sasuke added.

"So we better pick our fights wisely." Naruto warned them.

"Then let's hurry." Ino said as they carried on through the forest.

After awhile, Naruto stopped making his team stop as well, "Hey what's the hold up Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino wondered what was wrong.

He answered them quietly, "Keep it down. It's too quiet out here."

Sasuke and Ino squinted and both grabbed a kunai to defend themselves. Naruto reached back for the Tengu sword but concentrated on where he could sense they were being watched. His gaze finally fell upon another tree right in front of them. He drew the Tengu sword and fired a shockwave right in the direction. Jumping out into the open was a Kusa Genin team.

"I guess you're more perceptive than I gave you credit for." The female leader named Shiore said.

"You here for trouble?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Not trouble. Just your scroll."

"You want it you have to take it." Naruto warned her.

"With pleasure." Shiore answered as she and her team went for squad seven who jumped away to gain distance.

"I'll handle the leader! You two take her flunkies," Naruto motioned to the other two.

"Ok but be careful." Ino replied.

"I will." Naruto nodded and the three go off against their opponents.

Ino and Sasuke went up against the Kusa genin leader's two teammates using their own skills. Sasuke was using his Sharingan to fight his opponent along with the use of his fire jutsu. Ino was using what Foot clan martial arts moves against her opponent who was able to keep up with her moves until he left himself open allowing Ino to finish him.

Meanwhile, Shredder Naruto and the Kusa genin leader were squaring off, "So the rumors are true. Someone has finally taken up the mantle of the legendary Shredder."

"So you know of my mentor's reputation?" Shredder Naruto asked as he defended himself with his sword and bladed armor.

"Who doesn't dear boy?" the woman asked.

"Touché, but just because you know him doesn't mean you know me!" Naruto answered as they fought.

The Kusa team leader was jumping from tree branch to branch avoiding any shockwaves Naruto fired at her from his blade, "Doesn't look like there's much to know other than the fact you're a genin child trying to measure up to the real Shredder's standards."

"I have met the real Shredder's standards and I am the new true Shredder!" Naruto barked as he continued to fight against the genin who went through some hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she shouted and in a poof of smoke there appeared a giant snake.

"Whoa!" Shredder Naruto gasped as he jumped away before the giant snake could eat him.

'Snake summoning, but this can't be,' He thought, 'There have only two ninja to use that summoning and that's either the proctor from this exam or…' he tried to think but couldn't for he had to focus on the giant snake trying to attack him.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Sasuke and Ino called as they found him.

"That's a giant snake!" Ino gasped.

"What's with this ninja?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto finally seeing the snake was under a tree fired a shockwave from his sword to a few large tree branches above it and they fell on top burying it, "We defeated your team and your snake, now out with it! Who are you really?" Shredder Naruto demanded.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah what're you saying?" Ino asked in confusion.

"This ninja isn't who we think it is," Naruto frowned beneath his helmet, "You're Orochimaru the Snake Sannin of Konoha!"

Squad seven gasped and the ninja snickered and looked back up and spoke in a male voice, "So you figured it out, was it that obvious to you?"

"Not at first, but then I remembered that only two people in this village know how to use snake like jutsu. Anko and you." Naruto pointed accusingly at the ninja called Orochimaru.

The ninja snickered again before pulling on his face and ripped it off revealing a male face with pale bleach white skin, beady yellow eyes, and a mop of black hair on his head, "Well I guess some genin these days can't be fooled." He said licking his lips with his long tongue.

"We gotta be careful guys, this ninja's in a whole other league." Shredder Naruto warned the two.

Orochimaru formed hand signs and snakes slithered out of his sleeves and dove for the genin. Naruto jumped in front, "Stand back!" he shouted sending another shockwave from his sword incinerating the snakes.

"Good move boy, but can you handle this?" Orochimaru called as snakes attacked Naruto from behind.

The snakes wrapped around Naruto's armor trying to strangle him. Ino and Sasuke rushed to help him but found more snakes were blocking their way from reaching Naruto. Naruto struggled as the snakes tried binding him but he had a plan, he formed some hand signs, "Ninpo; Shuredda Gosunkugi no jutsu (Shredder Spike technique)!" he shouted and more spikes started popping out of the Shredder armor piercing the snakes forcing them to release him. He spun and struck the other snakes with more spikes.

Sasuke took this as an opening and attacked Orochimaru with a punch but what he punched turned out to be a mud clone that melted, "What?!" Sasuke gasped.

They see Orochimaru on a higher branch, "I've got you now, Sasuke Uchiha." He made a few hand signs before his neck stretched over and bit Sasuke in the neck. The Uchiha screamed in pain. As Orochimaru removed his teeth from his neck, Sasuke fell to the ground with three black comma markings appearing on his neck.

"What'd you do to Sasuke?!" Ino demanded.

"Just a simple gift that will make him seek me out for more power." Orochimaru answered.

"You bastard!" Shredder Naruto growled.

"Well children until next time!" Orochimaru attempted to flee, but Naruto jumped him.

"You're dead!" Naruto attempts to swipe him with his gauntlet blade but Orochimaru sunk into the tree and Naruto ended up putting a slice in the tree bark.

"He's gone." Ino gasped.

Shredder Naruto looked down and back at Sasuke, he couldn't stop Orochimaru from biting him, and he let him get away. He whimpered for a bit until it erupted into a loud scream of frustration which echoed throughout the forest, forcing a flock of birds to fly out of it in fright.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	12. Fight with the Sound

**(I got another one all ready for you guys.)**

Ino and Naruto who was carrying an unconscious Sasuke on his back were jumping from branch to branch to avoid any ninja squad that might come after them.

"Ino," Naruto called and they stopped, "I don't think we can continue any further with Sasuke in his condition. We better stop for the night."

"Ok," Ino agreed as they jumped down to the ground and took shelter underneath a tree. Ino checked Sasuke's signs seeing he was still alive, but was starting to burn up, "He's coming down with a fever."

Naruto reached into the pouch of his armor and brought out a washcloth and a canteen with cold water, "Use this." He said handing them to Ino.

Ino started to try and bring Sasuke's fever down while Naruto stood guard outside in case any intruders showed up. As Naruto paced around he was deep in thought, 'This is all too weird. A rogue ninja like Orochimaru showing up here of all times comes after us, and marking Sasuke with something. What's he trying to do? And that different forehead protector he was wearing. It was the same one those sound ninja were wearing. They must be his minions.'

Ino watched as Naruto continued pacing in thought. Even though he was wearing a helmet she could tell he was troubled by the events just as much as she was. Hours had past as the moon rose above the forest and Naruto was getting tired. Sasuke was still unconscious and Ino didn't know what else to do for her comrade, but she did know what to do for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, it's late. You've already exhausted yourself with patrolling," Ino started, "Rest up. I'll continue watch."

"Are you sure Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You need your rest right now more than I do." Ino answered.

"If you insist, Ino." Naruto yawned as he rested under the tree.

Ino then stood outside the tree and patrolled through the night. When morning came Ino was sleeping and Naruto woke up seeing Ino fast asleep, "You did well Ino, take a well deserved break." He said as he laid her under the tree. Before he left to scout up ahead he felt three chakra signatures closing in on them.

Naruto readied himself as three figures dropped in revealing to be the three sound genin who he noticed amongst all the other candidates when they first entered the exams, "Well what do we have here?" one wearing bandages around his face save for one eye asked.

"Why're you here?" Naruto asked squinting beneath his helmet.

"We've been sent to fight the one called Sasuke Uchiha." The girl said.

"So where is he?" the black haired boy asked.

Naruto looked back seeing Sasuke still unconscious, "I'm afraid Sasuke can't come out to play today, but instead you three are welcomed to try your luck with me; the Shredder."

"Not this again." The bandaged one said.

"You think we're scared of a walking can opener?" the girl asked.

"You should be." Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Zaku, Kin, it seems we'll have to go through this one if we wish to get to Sasuke." The bandaged one said.

"Ok, Dosu." Zaku said smirking.

Naruto beckoned them to come, "Come at me if you can, worms."

Zaku smirked holding up his palms to reveal tube holes in them, suddenly gusts of air blew from those holes at Naruto who was being pushed back by the force, 'This is strong wind!' Naruto thought.

"Kin, Dosu, go get him!" Zaku called as the two went for him.

Naruto couldn't let their combined efforts do him in so he held out his left arm which shot razor blades from his armor right at the two, "Look out!" Kin called as she and Dosu avoided them.

"Time to take it to the offense," Naruto said forming a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted summoning a dozen clones, "Let's see how you three handle the combined forces of thirteen Shredders!" the real one called as they all went at it with each other.

Soon Ino woke up, and to her surprise saw Naruto going at it with the three Sound genin by himself. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned to see Ino awake, "Ino, protect Sasuke!"

Ino noticed the girl Kin was coming right for her, so she took it to the offense and began using her knowledge of the Foot clan moves against the sound girl, "Not bad moves, Blondie." Kin remarked.

Naruto continued fighting against Zaku and Dosu who started emitting irritating sound waves from the metal devices on his arms, "Gah!" Naruto groaned beneath his armor, "So this is why you're known as a Sound ninja!"

Kin finally took a shot at Ino knocked her over to Naruto and the two were surrounded by all three of the sound genin.

"Looks like you're both all out of options." Dosu said as he and his team cornered the two.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" a dark voice shouted.

The five of them turned to the tree to see Sasuke awake and standing, "Sasuke." Naruto and Ino gasped in joy but looked confused seeing a purple and black like chakra aura radiate from him, along with black flames covering his face.

"Sasuke?" they asked.

Sasuke looked to everyone and looks at his two teammates with a frown, "Naruto, Ino. What happened to you two?"

'Sasuke, he doesn't look the same or feel the same.' Naruto thought.

"Well which of these people was responsible for your injuries?" Sasuke demanded out of them.

"So looks like you finally came out to play huh?" Zaku asked as he approached.

Sasuke turned his attention towards Zaku, "You! It was you wasn't it?"

"I might've had something to do with it, what's it to ya?" Zaku asked smirking.

Sasuke frowned and begun fighting with Zaku, but soon their match started turning ugly when Sasuke began fighting dirty. He got behind the Sound genin pulling his arms backwards much to the Sound genin's dismay. Everyone watched as Sasuke pulled so hard the bones in Zaku's arms snapped. Even Naruto looked freaked by this, 'Sasuke just broke that guys arms.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke looked ready to do worse, "Sasuke knock it off it's over you've won!" Naruto shouted.

"Quiet Naruto, I'm not done yet!" Sasuke smirked ready to go for the kill.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto and Ino shouted together as they ran over and restrained their comrade pleading for him to knock it off.

Sasuke tried to pry them off but suddenly jerked and strained as the tattoo flame markings on his face started fading away retreating back into the seal on his neck.

"What the?" Naruto gasped until he looked ahead seeing the two sound genin collect Zaku, "Hold it, what of your master Orochimaru, why has he given that cursed marking on Sasuke?"

"We were only sent to test Sasuke's abilities. That is all we were told," Dosu said as he took out a Heaven Scroll, "Take this as a token of our loss." He said and the three vanish.

"They're gone." Naruto said.

"Guys, what happened?" Sasuke asked finally coming to.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Like my head is spinning." Sasuke answered.

"You really flipped out there just a second ago." Ino explained.

"Man what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll figure that out later. Luckily we have both scrolls, so let's head for the tower before something else happens." Naruto said as he and his squad headed out while Ino carried Sasuke under his arm for a bit until he was strong enough to walk on his own again.

Naruto surveyed the scene around them readying the sword of Tengu should anything come at them. Suddenly Naruto heard hissing and saw a python launch at them from the side until a kunai nailed it into a tree, "Huh?" they asked looking at the side seeing a figure in the shadows who came into the light to reveal it was Kabuto Yakushi.

"You gotta be careful around here. You never know what you'll run into." Kabuto smiled.

"Kabuto?" The squad gasped.

"That's me," Kabuto answered, "Wow. Judging from the looks of you guys, you've sure been through a lot."

"That's a long story." Naruto answered.

"What do you want, are you here for a fight?" Sasuke asked getting defensive.

Kabuto waved his hands in protest, "I mean you no harm. I already have the necessary scrolls for the next phase of the Chunin Exams."

"Then why're you out here?" Naruto squinted his eyes through his helmet.

"I told my team to go on ahead to make sure there was nothing in our way when we reached the tower." Kabuto answered.

"I guess that makes sense." Ino admitted.

"But hold on, how do we know you won't just take our scrolls anyway to keep us from reaching the tower anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"What reason would I have to want to keep you guys from entering the tower?" Kabuto asked, "I'm not one of those guys interested in just keeping others from making it to the finals. Besides if I fight you I'll only irritate my team by making them wait."

"I see." Naruto said lowering his bladed gauntlet.

"Listen I know a shorter route there, if you let me join you I can guide you there personally." Kabuto offered.

"You'd do that?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Kabuto nodded with a smile.

"Ok, but no funny stuff." Sasuke warned him.

So Kabuto led the way through the forest while the others followed him. Naruto had finished telling them their run in with the sound ninja, "Wow. Looks like those sound genin are tough ones." Kabuto said.

"To a degree yes, but their abilities are the dangerous ones. Using sound to disrupt concentration, that Dosu guy nearly damaged my ear drums." Naruto answered.

"I see," Kabuto said until he noticed the marking on Sasuke's neck but kept silent about it.

Naruto caught up to Kabuto's pace to talk with him, "Kabuto I know we hardly know each other, but you have such high intelligence about the ninja world."

"Why thank you." Kabuto replied.

"Which is why I want to extend to you an invitation to join the Foot Clan at my side." Naruto explained.

"Me part of the Foot Clan?" Kabuto asked in shock.

"You would make an excellent candidate." Naruto said.

"Well I-uh." Kabuto was confused as to what to say.

"I would not ask you to decide here and now. When we get to the tower, meditate on this question and give me an answer when you're ready." Naruto said.

"Well arigato for your generous offer… Shredder." Kabuto answered and Naruto chuckled.

They finally reached the tower by nightfall, where two more individuals were waiting. Both of them were dressed like Kabuto, only they wore headband bandannas over their heads and clothe over their faces minus their eyes. One of them wore black contacts over his eyes, while the other appeared to be wearing regular glasses.

"Kabuto you're late." The glasses one said.

"Sorry Misumi. I got a little sidetracked." Kabuto apologized.

"Well thanks for your help Kabuto." Naruto said.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." Ino added.

"No sweat." Kabuto gave them a thumb's up.

So the two squads entered separate doors and Squad Seven entered an open area, "Now what do we do?" Ino asked.

"They said we were only allowed to open the scrolls here right?" Naruto asked his team who nodded, "Well then now's a good time." he took out the scrolls and unraveled them to reveal markings on them. He tossed them both on the floor and in a poof of smoke revealed Haku in a Chunin uniform, "Haku?"

"Ah you three made it, Zabuza and Kushina will be very pleased." Haku said.

"Hold on, how'd you get here?" Ino asked.

"Those scrolls you were assigned to obtain were actually summoning scrolls. If a ninja tried to open one of them without the other then the Chunin would be summoned to knock them out and take them to safety, thus they failed the exams. However you obtained both and opened them together you were able to summon me here." Haku explained, "And I'm here to congratulate you for passing the second part of the Chunin exams."

"Well arigato, Haku." Naruto said.

"Since you have three days to spare before the five days are up you're free to wait around here until then." Haku continued.

"Thanks." Ino thanked him.

"Well try to relax a little." Haku ordered.

"Will do Haku," Naruto replies, "One thing is for sure. I gotta get out of this armor and take a shower. I'm sweating." He said removing his helmet to get some air and shake some sweat off along with revealing his helmet hair.

"I could use a good soak myself." Ino said flexing her arms.

Meanwhile with Kabuto and his team who went through the other door, appeared in another room, "It's just as you said. Sasuke has had a taste of the cursed mark." Kabuto told someone in the shadows.

"Excellent," A voice snickered, "You've done well, Kabuto."

"I live to serve you, although Naruto has offered me a membership into the Foot Clan." Kabuto explained.

"And are you considering it? It would break my heart if you suddenly betrayed me." The figure said almost threatening.

Kabuto smirked, "Not to worry. My loyalties only reside with you… Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru emerged from the shadows, smirking evilly, "Just what I like to hear."

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	13. Competition thinning

**(Welcome to the latest installment.)**

That night when Squad Seven made it to the tower they needed some rest. Sasuke was resting, while in the bathroom Naruto had his Shredder armor and his sword off to the side as he was in a shower stall washing off all the sweat he earned in the forest from his fighting and from wearing the armor for so long without taking it off, "Oh yeah this is good," Naruto panted as the water poured onto his body and he used the soap to wash away his stink, 'Since I finally was able to make it this far with my team, things will only be getting worse, especially with a rogue ninja like Orochimaru on the loose.' He thinks until he hears the bathroom door.

He tensed up until he saw a silhouette appear by the door to the shower stall. Thinking it was an enemy ninja, he got in a fighting stance despite still being naked in the shower. The door opened up and Naruto started to nosebleed, because standing in the doorway of the shower was a naked Ino with her hair down, "You need someone to wash your back for you, Naruto-kun?"

"Ino!" Naruto gasped shielding his eyes and his lower area, "What're you doing?"

"Well I did say I needed to wash up to didn't I?" Ino asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you wanted to do it with me." Naruto said still covering his eyes.

"It saves us the trouble of taking two separate showers." Ino answered making Naruto remove his hand over his face so he could see Ino in the buff.

"Is this really ok with you?" Naruto asked while blushing up a storm.

"Of course. I mean you and I already shared a hotspring together back in Wave." Ino reminded him as she stepped into the stall and closed it.

"Yes but we still had towels on." Naruto reminded her.

"I know. That's why this time it'll be more enjoyable." Ino smiled as she pressed herself against Naruto's chest making him turn several shades of red.

"What if Sasuke walks in here?" Naruto thought of the possibility.

"Then it'll be his own fault for not knocking." Ino answered as she wraps a leg around Naruto's.

Naruto was panting from the excitement, "Oh boy this is hot."

"I know," Ino smiled grabbing the soap, "Now I want you to wash me all over, and don't be afraid to any private areas."

Naruto blushed but smiled, "Yes Ino-chan." He smiled and got to work.

The very next day, squad seven had to wait it out seeing they had a few more days to spare before the second stage of the Exams finished. Naruto and Ino were working on their Foot clan techniques while Sasuke was working on his own. Soon Zabuza and Haku entered with Kushina, "Naruto!" his mom called.

"Hey mom, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Very well. How're all of you?" Kushina asked her son and his team.

"We're doing ok." Ino replied while Sasuke nodded in respond before getting back to his own training.

"We heard you guys had a bit of trouble out in the forest." Zabuza said.

"Yeah we hit a kind of snag, but it's nothing we couldn't handle right guys?" Naruto asked his team who nodded.

"Well you guys may have gotten through the second half, but remember there are still other obstacles you will have to undergo." Zabuza reminded him.

"And you can count on us to face those obstacles, Zabuza." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Good to hear." Zabuza replied patting Naruto's shoulder.

"And we wish you all the best of luck." Haku added.

"Arigato, Haku." Naruto smiled.

When the remaining days passed, a few more teams arrived at the tower. Soon the teams were gathered in an arena area before the Hokage, the proctors, and the squads Jonin leaders. Naruto who stood in his armor looked around seeing aside form his squad that passed included all the younger Konoha genin, the Sand siblings, the Sound team, and Kabuto's team.

They listened as the Hokage congratulated them for making it to the tower, thus passing the second stage. They grew confused as he announced that they were to have a preliminary match to shorten the number of competitors for the final stage. Anko spoke up to the Genin, "Anyone wishing to drop out should do so now."

Kabuto suddenly raised his hand, "I am wishing to withdraw from the match."

"What, but why Kabuto?" Naruto asked, "I mean you helped our team get through and now you're just giving up?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I just haven't been feeling myself since yesterday. I might be coming down with something," Kabuto began, "Sorry but it looks like I'll be waiting another few years to take this exam again." Kabuto answered sheepishly.

"And what about my offer?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm afraid at the moment I cannot join the Foot Clan." Kabuto replied to Naruto.

"Well if you're still interested, my offer to join the Foot Clan is still open." Naruto reminded him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kabuto answered with a smile before leaving.

When Kabuto left, everyone else stayed behind. The Sandaime turned his attention to a Jonin named Hayate who was to act as the next proctor. The teams watched their names appeared on a screen signaling they were to fight random opponents. They watched as two names were drawn being Sasuke and Yoroi; Kabuto's teammate wearing the black lenses.

So the rest minus the two selected genin went up to the balcony above the arena to watch, "You think Sasuke stands a chance against him? I mean he just got through that whole ordeal in the forest." Ino whispered to Naruto.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Naruto answered and spoke again, "Are you nervous at all?"

"A little, what about you?"

"You'd wish." He smirked.

"I just hope I'm the last to be called." Shikamaru said while standing closest to them.

"With your luck Shikamaru that's not going to happen." Ino answered.

"Right, so you should be ready at all times." Naruto added.

"Same said for you Naruto," Neji said and Naruto turned to the Hyuga prodigy.

"No need to tell me that Neji. I'm always ready." Naruto answered.

"Ready or not, I doubt you'll make it far."

Lee and Tenten scowled at Neji's behavior while Naruto frowned, "You should choose your words carefully Neji, otherwise it'll come back to bite you." Naruto warned him.

Neji said nothing, but they looked down seeing Sasuke's match with Yoroi was just about to start. "This first match Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akadou." Hayate began, "Let the first match of the preliminaries begin!"

So they watched Sasuke and Yoroi go at it. Yoroi being a chakra absorber started absorbing Sasuke's chakra. Sasuke being too low on chakra to use any ninjutsu used Taijutsu and was able to defeat Yoroi while making sure the curse seal on his neck didn't try to control him like in the forest. When Sasuke was declared victor he passed out and was taken to the hospital by Kakashi while Yoroi was taken as well.

"Good think Sasuke pulled through." Ino said.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed as they watched the next two names were picked being Kin Tsuchi and Shikamaru Nara.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"Well go on, Shikamaru." Sakura said as the boy sighed as he went to the arena with the Sound girl Kin.

When Hayate began the match Kin used needles, strings, and bells to disrupt Shikamaru's senses making him see illusions. The Nara boy acted quickly and used his trade mark shadow possessing jutsu to catch Kin and made her knock herself out by punching her own face. Shikamaru unfortunately felt the same affect by punching himself but survived while Kin fell unconscious.

Sakura cheered at her squad mate's victory while Chouji just munched on his chips, and Asuma chuckled to himself. Shikamaru went back up while walking past Naruto and Ino, "Smooth move there Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"It's no big deal." Shikamaru replied with a yawn.

Naruto smirked and thought to himself, 'With that kind of mind and skill he would be good for the Foot Clan.'

The next two names that were called were Misumi Tsurugi and Kankuro. The two went to the arena and the match began. In the end Kankuro using his ninja puppet overpowered Misumi and his body stretching jutsu. They watched the next two names called were Sakura and Ino.

"Well-well," Ino smiled, "Looks like I'm up next."

Naruto placed a hand on Ino's shoulder, "Go now Ino, show Sakura just what you've learned under my teachings."

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Ino nodded as she headed down to the arena.

The two kunoichi stood opposite of each other as Hayate spoke, "If you are ready you may begin!"

Sakura and Ino went into combat and the match began. Sakura tried throwing punches and kicks at Ino repeatedly, but Ino using her Foot Clan moves was able to avoid her moves with ease, "That's the way Ino! Fight in the honor of the Foot Clan!" Naruto cheered her on.

Ino smiled as she continued fighting Sakura who wasn't proving too much of a match for her, "I hate to do this to you Sakura, but I have to end this match." Ino said as she fought back using her combat moves on Sakura who couldn't defend from all of the blows.

While up in the catwalk, Lee and Guy watched in amaze, "Look at her Guy-sensei. A truly remarkable display of the Foot Clan technique."

"Indeed it is Lee. Ino has really mastered it alongside Naruto." Guy nodded at that as they continued watching the fight.

"And this is where it ends Sakura!" Ino called as she delivered a pounding blow with her foot to Sakura's head knocking her down.

After Hayate checked to see if she was ok he stood up, "The winner is Ino Yamanaka."

"Whoa." Shikamaru and Chouji gasped seeing their own comrade taken down.

"Congratulations Ino. This victory is yours." Naruto smiled and saw her come back up to the catwalk.

"How'd I do Naruto-kun?" Ino asked curiously.

"You did well Ino-chan, and here is your prize." Naruto said as he kissed her and Ino kissed deeper.

"Ahem." Kakashi said reminding them they're in public.

They blushed and turned their attention back to the screen eager to wait who will be called next. Next match was between Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. Squad eight turned to Shino who went to the arena along with Zaku, "If you're ready, begin!" Hayate called.

They watched as the ninjas fought, while Zaku mostly kept his distance while his arms were healing in their slings. Eventually he got the feeling back and was able to take Shino head on. Unfortunately for Zaku's lack of knowledge of the Aburame clan had no idea Shino plugged up the tubes in his palms with his insects which in turn blew his arms up, thus granting the match to Shino.

Hinata and Kiba cheered while Kurenai smiled. Naruto clapped lightly along with Ino who was stunned to see that Shino did worse to Zaku's arms than what Sasuke did to them. As Shino approached the balcony he was greeted by his team, "Congratulations Shino, that was awesome." Hinata said.

"Yeah you sure blew him away." Kiba added.

"Arigato." Shino replied as he took his position to watch the fights.

Naruto then approached Shino, "Shino, your match was truly outstanding for that I commend you."

"Arigato, Shredder." Shino replied.

"Shino why're you calling Naruto that?" Kiba asked unable to see why he's addressing Naruto with such formality.

"Because Kiba like it or not Naruto could probably best each of us thanks to his training in the art of the Foot Clan." Shino answered his teammate.

"Arigato for your kind words Shino," Naruto thanked him, "And I have a request for you. If you're interested in joining the Foot Clan outside your regular shinobi life feel free to come and see me."

"I appreciate your offer, Shredder. I shall see to what my family has to say about it." Shino answered.

"I'll look forward to your answer." Naruto smiled as he got ready to watch the next round.

The next match was between the kunoichi Temari and Tenten. When they met in the arena Hayate began the match as Tenten started throwing her weapons at Temari, but ended up missing surprising her own team. The more Tenten showed off her weapons skills against the Temari, the more they kept getting repelled by Temari's use of wind jutsu. Eventually Temari's wind jutsu overpowered Tenten resulting in her loss and Temari's victory.

Naruto watched as Tenten was being taken away on a stretcher and thought, 'Even though she lost, her weapon skills were still an amazing feat. When this is over I'll extend an invitation to her as well.' He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw his and Kiba's names were picked for the next match, "Finally." He put his helmet on.

"Ok, Naruto," Kakashi began, "Let's see what you can do."

"I'm on it sensei." Naruto replied and Ino hugged him.

"Good luck out there, Naruto-kun."

"Arigato, Ino-chan." Naruto said as he jumped off the railing and landed down into the arena ready for his long awaited match. When Kiba came down Hayate began the match as Naruto pointed his blade gauntlet at Kiba, "Come at me if you can, Kiba!"

"You'll be sorry," Kiba began as he got down on all fours, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" he called and turned more feral looking. Naruto got ready as Kiba charged at him at a fast pace, "Take this!" Kiba shouted tackling Naruto only for Naruto to grab him by his throat and throw him aside only to land on his feet.

"You're too slow Kiba! Keep coming at me at that pace and you're not going to make this a challenge." Naruto warned him.

Up in the catwalk many watched in amaze, "Naruto's so calm and collect." Lee gasped.

"That's my man." Ino smirked.

Kiba looked at Naruto, "Sneaky move there Naruto, but I'm just getting started. Akamaru, let's go!" he called as the two run for him.

"I may like animals, but I won't hesitate to have your dog neutered!" Naruto declared holding out his gauntlet blade.

"You'll be sorry you said that!" Kiba called as he pulled out two smoke grenades.

"Smoke grenades?" Naruto gasped.

Kiba threw them at Naruto and he found himself in a field of smoke, "Dammit I can't stand fighting in smoke," Naruto groaned, and soon started feeling punches and kicks all around coming from Kiba, "I'm not out yet!" Naruto called as he pulled out his Tengu sword and concentrates and swung it around releasing shockwaves all around which got Kiba knocking him out of the smoke.

Naruto jumped out as well putting the sword on his back again, "Where's your lapdog?" he asked until he looked down seeing Akamaru trying to chew on his foot but his teeth wasn't sinking into the armor. He grabbed Akamaru by the collar holding him up for Kiba to see before throwing the dog back to his owner, "You should train your dog not to nibble on stuff he shouldn't be nibbling on in the first place."

"Akamaru's bite is just as big as his bark." Kiba replied.

"Well if you can prove that I'll acknowledge it." Naruto replied.

"Oh I'll prove it all right." Kiba said as he reaches into his pouch and pulls out two soldier pills and tossed one to Akamaru. As the dog downed it his fur became wilder and his body turned red. Kiba downed the other and Akamaru hopped on top of his owners back. In a poof of smoke, Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba, "Juujin Bunshin!" both called.

Naruto stood his ground getting ready in case they struck first, "All right Kiba you wanna play tag team, you got it!" Naruto shouted as he formed a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he summed a clone.

"Now it's evened up." Clone Shredder Naruto smirked.

"Let's see how you and your mutt are able to stand against two Shredders!" Naruto added.

"Two or two-thousand, I'm not gonna let you walk all over me!" Kiba called as he and his beast clone got ready.

'Kiba's unleashed one of his trademark moves. Let's see if the Shredder can match it.' Kurenai thought while smirking in amusement.

"Here we come!" Kiba called, "Gatsuuga!"

The two then began to spin at an incredible rate and quickly made their way to Naruto and his clone which resulted in a direct hit. The clone dispersed while Naruto rolled across the floor, "What's this, you're not as tough as you made yourself out to be are you?" Kiba mocked.

"Naruto-kun." Ino gasped.

Naruto chuckled as he got up which got Kiba confused, "What're you laughing at?"

Naruto laughed as he finally made it to his feet and said, "At you insolent pup! Your attacks were nothing more than a mosquito bite."

"Well they're soon going to turn into wasp stings!" Kiba barked back.

Shino sighed, "Enough with the bug puns you guys." He said as Hinata giggled.

"Akamaru let's go for another round!" Kiba ordered as the performed the technique again.

Naruto jumped back as the two crashed onto the arena floor, 'With those soldier pills they downed fighting them together may be hard, but I'm not giving up.' He thought.

"Heads up!" Kiba called appearing behind Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted shifting directions and grappled with Kiba still airborne. He noticed that Kiba/Akamaru was coming at him from behind with. "Sorry Kiba, but I have to give you the flip side!" Naruto called flipping back causing Kiba to be thrown into Akamaru and they both crashed into each other and land on the arena along with Naruto.

Over by the proctors and such, Zabuza watched impressed as Naruto was still holding his own. While Kushina watched in amaze at her son's performance. Meanwhile the genin watched from the catwalk, "Man I'm glad I'm not the one fighting Naruto." Shikamaru began.

"I know. I mean you saw the way how he took down Sasuke back at the academy. It was scary." Chouji added.

While over by the sand sibs, "That guy has got more moves than we thought." Kankuro said.

"Yeah." Temari agreed.

Gaara kept silent pondering to himself, 'Uzumaki Naruto. I feel you're more like me than I know.'

Back down below in the arena, Naruto swatted Kiba and Akamaru away. "Do you wish to surrender now Kiba? Because you're not gonna last much longer." Naruto declared.

"Never in a million years!" Kiba growled as he and Akamaru charged.

"Very well, taste the strength of the Shredder!" Naruto called as he summoned a clone and they took off fighting the dog duo.

The Shredder clone and Akamaru/Kiba soon had themselves beaten up and Akamaru was thrown to the arena floor and poofed back into his dog form. The Shredder clone landed near the real one as the two faced Kiba, "Akamaru!" Kiba called seeing his partner down for the count.

"Sorry Kiba, but your partner is out meaning it's just you and me now." Naruto said taking the Tengu sword back out, "Prepare yourself!" he fired a shockwave at Kiba who uses his agility to avoid the shockwaves that were being aimed for him. "You cannot dodge forever Kiba!" he shouted as he finally hits Kiba with a shockwave. Kiba was launched backwards before crashing onto the arena floor looking down and out.

Hayate announced, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

"WHOO-HOO!" Lee cried in joy.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Ino cheered.

Zabuza, Kushina, and Haku stood by clapping for Naruto's victory. Kakashi eye smiled at his student's victory and knows all three of his students have successfully made it to the finals of the Chunin Exams. Naruto raised his fists up and called out, "Long live the Shredder!" he declared before jumping up back to the catwalk. He removed his helmet and shook some sweat off, "Whew now that was some fight."

"Naruto-kun!" Ino called as she rushed and hugged her man, "You were fantastic!" she said giving him a kiss causing the Shredder to blush.

"Thank you Ino-Chan, and it looks like me you, and Sasuke will be moving onto the finals." Naruto noted.

"That's the way it looks." Zabuza said as he, Haku, and Kushina approach.

"Hey guys. What'd you think?" Naruto asked.

"Your performance was incredible, couldn't have done better myself." Zabuza admitted.

"Oh yes it was wonderful." Haku added.

"Thanks guys," Naruto smiled until his mom approached him, "How was that mom?"

"Naruto, you truly are an example to ninjas everywhere." Kushina smiled.

"Arigato mom." Naruto smiled until he saw squad eight approached him, "Yes?"

"Naruto despite how Kiba lost we are happy for both of you." Kurenai explained and Hinata nodded.

"Well glad to see you guys don't have beef with me from beating him," Naruto replied, "I'm also planning on extending him a place in the Foot clan, soon as he gets out of the hospital."

"Well you just keep on training and you'll have a strong group you'll be proud to call the Foot." Kurenai said.

"Arigato, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto bowed his head unaware of somebody watching them from around the corner.

A familiar ninja wearing glasses was taking notes on this, 'Well-well what a surprise. Naruto's skills truly are astounding. Lord Orochimaru should be warned of this in case their paths were to cross again.' The ninja thought before vanishing.

Meanwhile outside the village, a big guy wearing a black and purple cloak with a bamboo hat on his head approached Konoha's gates. The only noticeable feature on this guy was a purple dragon tattoo coiling around his left arm, "So this is where he is. It's time to pay my regards to the new Shredder." He said before entering the village.

Back at the tower up in the balcony over the arena, Naruto was flexing his body around to get all the movement and such back into it, "Man after a fight like that I'm glad I can relax for the remainder of these prelims." Naruto said while moving his right arm around.

The board started up and selected Neji and Hinata. The Hyugas went to the arena, but before Hinata could attack Neji just started lecturing her about giving up because it wasn't meant to be for her to win which he based off being her destiny. Naruto frowned beneath his helmet and thought, 'That fool has no idea how angry he's making me.'

Hinata refusing to give up stood her ground and fought Neji. Everyone watched as the fight started getting brutal with Neji using the Hyuga family fighting style started striking Hinata's organs. When he was ready to go for the kill it took Hayate, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Guy to stop him. Hayate declared him the winner so things wouldn't get worse. Hinata ended up coughing some blood before Kurenai went to her and called for the medics to rush her to the hospital quickly. Naruto watched from above as she was taken away, and looked down at Neji with anger in his eyes, "Hey you!" he called before jumping from the railing and landed before him.

"What is it?" Neji asked while crossing his arms.

"You are worse than a devil Neji!" he bellowed.

"I don't know what you mean." Neji replied ignoring his rage.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Naruto shouted "What were you trying to prove by nearly trying to kill Hinata?!"

"It's not my fault she wouldn't give up when she should have." He snuffed Naruto's question off.

Naruto frowned some more and warned him, "You better hope you never fight me, or I will personally show you what happens when you make the Shredder furious!"

Neji just walked past him back to the balcony. Naruto frowned as he went back up as well where Ino and Kushina were waiting, "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I just hate guys like Neji, just because he's stronger doesn't give him the right to say who's destined to fail and win." Naruto answered.

"It'll be all right, Hinata's in good hands." Kushina assured him.

"I hope so. I could use someone with the Byakugan in the Foot Clan." Naruto replied.

Within a few minutes the next match began with Gaara and Lee. Naruto watched as the two fought with Lee's taijutsu not being able to get past the sand that was coming to Gaara's defense, 'So that's the power of Shukaku, Kyubi?' Naruto thought recalling a conversation he had with his bijuu the night after he met the three Suna Shinobi.

'**Yes, and I'd hate to say it, but I doubt Lee has the energy to take on someone with Shukaku's power.'** The bijuu thought.

Naruto not liking how negatively his bijuu was thinking couldn't help but agree as he watched Lee throw everything he had at Gaara even opening the celestial gates. Eventually Lee's body was taking a heavy toll with injuries from the inside as Gaara's body shattered to reveal he was unharmed and started crushing Lee's legs with his sand. Knowing Gaara wasn't going to stop, Guy and Naruto jumped in and saved Lee from getting worse damage, thus disqualifying him from the match.

"Lee's already worn himself out he will no longer continue." Guy said.

"Yes so save your energy." Naruto told Gaara who scowled.

He returned to his sibs as Lee looked up at Naruto, "Naruto. Arigato, for saving me. How can I thank you?" Lee asked.

"You're a good ninja Lee. It'd be a shame if you suddenly had that life taken away from you," Naruto explained, "And also I'd like you to be part of the Foot Clan, once you've been healed. Fair deal?"

"Hai. I shall become an honorable Foot ninja." Lee smiled as the medics took him away.

Naruto sighed as he returned to the catwalk, "Arigato for helping me save my student Naruto." Guy thanked him.

"Don't mention it Guy sensei. I couldn't bear to see him get hurt like that." Naruto replied.

They cleared the field as the remaining Genin Dosu Kinuta and Chouji took positions for their match. Sadly, Dosu took Chouji out with one move which resulted in a few seconds. Soon the winning Genin composed of Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Dosu, and Kankuro minus Sasuke met on the arena and presented themselves in front of the Hokage and the proctors. Each of them were given a number and were matched up against who they would fight in the Chunin Stadium one month from then.

Naruto studied the chart seeing he was going up against Neji first, followed by Sasuke and Gaara, Kankuro and Shino, Temari and Shikamaru, and finally Ino against Dosu, 'Looks like I got a chance to knock Neji around after all.' He thought.

"All of you train hard and well for the finals!" Sarutobi declared.

Naruto turned to Ino, "Let's go." Naruto said as they left the tower and headed back into the village. Their first stop was at the hospital because Kakashi went there to check up on Sasuke.

"And that's how we were matched up." Naruto explained to Kakashi.

"I see." The Jonin answered.

"So sensei what're we going to do for our month training?" Ino asked.

"Well don't get mad, but I feel I should train Sasuke to counter against Gaara's sand shield." Kakashi answered.

"Very well sensei," Naruto started, "I'll train myself and Ino as well."

"Actually Naruto, Sandaime-sama wanted me to tell you to meet him in his office today. He said there's someone special there to help train you." Kakashi explained.

"Really?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, your mother, Zabuza, and Haku are already there waiting as well." Kakashi added.

"Well come on Naruto-kun," Ino began, 'We got a month to prepare for the finals, and we really have to train."

"I know. We'll see you at the finals sensei." Naruto said as he and Ino left the hospital and were outside.

"Wonder who Sandaime-sama has gotten to train you, Naruto-kun?" Ino wondered.

"Don't know, but if this person can help me beat Neji then it's not my place to question." Naruto answered until a shadow crept over him and Ino.

The two genin gasped and looked ahead seeing the cloaked person who was at the gate moments ago, "You…" he pointed at Naruto still in the Shredder armor minus the helmet which was held under his arm, "Are you the new Shredder?"

"Who wants to know?" Naruto responded.

"I do," He replied taking off his bamboo hat revealing to be a man with blonde hair in a thin ponytail, black/red eyes, and a scar across the right side of his cheek, "And you will come with me." He commanded as Naruto scowl ed and Ino looked shocked.

**(And there you go.)**


	14. New Sensei New Henchman

**(Welcome back readers.)**

Naruto scowled from the guy's command, dawned his helmet, "You dare command the Shredder?" he shouted, "You will rue the day you met me!" He declared as he jumped above the guy delivering a kick to him only to have the guy jump backwards avoiding the strike.

"Not a bad move, but the real Shredder wouldn't have missed." The guy taunted with a smirk.

"And he would also strategize!" Naruto replied as he lunged forward performing a flip and resulted in a twin kick into the guys' stomach causing him to lose balance. Naruto then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the guys' legs causing him to trip and land on his back. Before the guy could react, Naruto already had the sword of Tengu at his throat charged and ready.

"Don't bother getting up. You'll only get knocked back down!" Naruto warned him.

The guy was scowling but turned into a smile, "Eleven seconds, you're faster than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned not wanting to drop his guard.

"You passed the test. Only someone that fast would truly be worthy to be known as the Shredder." He replied as Naruto let him up.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"My most humble apologies. I am Hun; 9th generation leader of the Purple Dragon clan." The guy introduces himself.

"Purple Dragon clan?" Ino was curious until she turned to Naruto who didn't look as surprised.

"The Purple Dragon clan was an old clan that worshipped a purple colored dragon God named Jamira," Naruto explained, "They were also a clan that served the Foot clan back in the day."

"Yes, and since Lord Oroku Saki had fallen in battle in a previous ninja war my clan had left Konoha to establish in another region." Hun explained.

"So why have you come?" Naruto asked.

"I had heard that someone from Konoha had emerged going by the identity of the Shredder," Hun started, "At first I thought it was all a hoax, so I had to come here and see for myself. And now that I have found you and saw that your skills aren't a fluke I must apologize for having doubts about you."

"No harm done." Naruto said removing his helmet.

"I wish to know your name." Hun asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and this is Ino Yamanaka."

"Hi." Ino greeted.

"I am humbled to meet you and your lady, master." Hun bowed.

"Master?" Naruto and Ino wondered.

"It has been tradition that the leader of the Purple Dragon clan to serve under the Shredder, and I aim to carry on that tradition." Hun explained.

"As ecstatic as I am to hear that Hun," Naruto started, "I can't just accept this. I may be the new Shredder but I'm not a descendant of Master Saki."

"Descendant or not, you are the new Shredder. And I am honor bound to serve the Shredder." Hun replied.

Naruto couldn't deny him any longer since he said he was honor bound so he decided to accept, "Very well then I guess you can serve me as my right hand man."

"I shall not be a hindrance to you, Master Shredder." Hun said.

"Well you might as well come with us. We're on our way to the Hokage tower." Naruto said.

"Yes Master." Hun replied.

"Master, I could get used to this." Naruto smiled.

Ino giggled as the three headed for the Hokage's office, and upon entering the room they saw the old man at his desk, Kushina, Zabuza, Haku, and another old looking man with white hair, red markings on his face, and was dressed like a sage.

"Jiji, you wished to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto," Sarutobi nodded and noticed Hun, "Who is this?"

"This is Hun; the leader of the Purple Dragon clan." Naruto introduced them.

"Wondrous to meet you, Sandaime-sama." Hun bowed his head.

"So the Purple Dragon clan is still active huh?" the other old man asked.

"Now who're you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you answered that my boy!" the old man started and began acting dramatic, "I am the Great Mountain Toad Sage Lord Jiraiya!" he declared as he struck a pose.

Naruto and Ino's eyes twitched at his rant and pose, "Is this who you called Pervert Hermit, mom?"

Jiraiya fell down form the embarrassment, "You told him you used to call me that?" Jiraiya whined to Kushina.

"Well that's what Minato called you to." Kushina said.

"Oh you had to mention that." Jiraiya pouted.

"This is dad's old sensei, mom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes honey. This is Jiraiya of the Sannin," Kushina introduced them, "And your Godfather."

"My Godfather?" Naruto asked and Ino looked surprised as well.

"That's right. You sure grew since you were an infant," Jiraiya said looking at Naruto. He then spotted Ino, "Ooh and this must be the lovely Ino Yamanaka. Kid you know how to pick them." He snickered while nudging Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I have called Jiraiya here because he will be the one in helping you prepare for the Chunin Exams." Sarutobi explained.

"I'm going to learn from a Sannin?" Naruto asked, "Nice. With this kind of training people will really cower in fear of the Shredder." Naruto smirked.

"You're right. He really has let the reputation of the Shredder go to his head." Jiraiya said to Kushina who giggled.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

Soon enough they were back the Namikaze mansion in the backyard, where Jiraiya and Naruto were, "Naruto it's time you joined the Toad Summoners like me and your father,"

Jiraiya said while reaching for the large scroll on his back and unravels it. "Sign your name in your blood and mark it with your fingers." Jiraiya instructed.

"Ok." Naruto said as he removed his glove uncovering his right hand and nipped at it drawing a bit of blood and signed an open slot on the scroll which was right next to his fathers name.

"Now use these hand signs and slam your fist on an area to summon." Jiraiya showed him some hand signs.

"You got it!" Naruto replied and formed the hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a poof of smoke, there stood a small orange toad wearing a blue vest. "Yo!" it greeted them.

"Hey it talks." Naruto gasped.

"Well Gamakichi how are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hey long time no see Jiraiya." Gamakichi called.

"Well anyway this is Naruto Uzumaki aka the Shredder," Jiraiya introduced, "He's the newest addition to the summoners, so I want you to go back and tell the others including your dad."

"No problemo," Gamakichi replied and looks to Naruto, "I'll be looking forward to working at your side, Naruto."

"Uh, can't wait." Naruto replied.

"Well catch you later." Gamakichi said and he poofed away.

"Well you managed to summon one of the lesser toads. Tomorrow we'll try and see if you have the strength to summon the chief toad," Jiraiya started. "But you'll have to use the Kyubi's chakra to do it."

"I figured that much." Naruto replied.

Watching from the side by a patio was Kushina, Ino, Zabuza, Hun, and Haku were sitting down watching the two, "So that's one of the Sannin," Zabuza started, "Their reputation is known even in Kiri. They're abilities are said to rival that of a Kage."

"Yes and there have only been three of them." Haku added.

"And one of the others is here in the village somewhere." Ino put in.

"Orochimaru," Kushina said, "You know he was originally the one Sarutobi was going to select as the Yondaime Hokage because he was a model student. When they discovered his heinous acts on human lives, he fled the village."

"But now he's come back and according to Anko he's after the Sharingan." Zabuza said.

"What does he want with Sasuke's bloodline?" Ino asked.

"According to Jiraiya and Sarutobi, Orochimaru was obsessed with learning every jutsu in the world," Kushina explained, "In his experiments he had to peel back the layers of all his human subjects to truly understand the jutsus he wished to learn."

"But if he had the Sharingan then learning every jutsu would be easier." Ino gasped now understanding what Orochimaru was aiming for.

"He branded that mark on Sasuke as a means to show him the power he has to offer," Zabuza said, "And since Sasuke's on the path of revenge it'll tempt him even more to try and go to Orochimaru for more power. When in reality he's only being lured into Orochimaru's clutches."

"Well what can we do?" Ino asked.

"Not to worry, after his match with Yoroi Kakashi took him and placed a special seal on Orochimaru's mark. That seal is said to counteract the effects of a curse seal, but it cannot stop the curse mark for good. The seal will only work so long as Sasuke's will is strong, it'll be up to him to do his part in making sure the mark doesn't take him."

"Whoa." Ino gasped.

"Orochimaru must be desperate to acquire the Sharingan if he's going after the youngest of the remaining Uchiha," Hun said, "I heard he originally wanted the Sharingan of Itachi, but my guess it was a failure."

"Well whatever happens, we'll have to stand together, because Orochimaru doesn't easily surrender." Kushina said and they all nodded.

"And I shall be bring my clan back to Konoha and become masters new army of Foot soldiers," Hun added followed by getting up and walked over to Jiraiya, "Master Jiraiya?"

"Yes Hun what is it?" Jiraiya asked.

Hun looked a bit nervous and embarrassed, "I was uh wondering if you had a spare book on you by any chance?"

Jiraiya's eyes lit up, "Oh-ho-ho, an admirer of my work are you?"

"Please don't tell anyone, my master wouldn't approve of it." Hun begged.

"Not to worry your secret's safe with me." Jiraiya smiled pulling out an orange book which was in fact the one Kakashi always reads.

Hun took the book and hid it in his cloak, "Thanks. This means a lot."

Later that night, Naruto and Ino were in the Foot temple beneath the village where Naruto in his Shredder armor and helmet stood before Ino, who was in the seiza sitting position,

"What was the reason you wanted to see me here tonight Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"Because Ino, I've felt it was time you stepped up in your position in the Foot." Naruto started, "To that I've decided to give you this. It's something I have been working on in the past weeks before the Chunin Exams started." He said going to a cabinet and opened it. He stepped aside to revealing a feminine built looking Shredder armor (Karai's armor).

"Naruto-kun," Ino gasped, "You made this just for me?"

"Yes. I felt it was time you gained your own Shredder armor," Naruto began, "Will you Ino do the honor of being at my side as my Lady Shredder?"

Ino looked surprised and smiled followed by leaking a few tears, "Naruto-kun I… I'd love to!" she said hugging her man who smiled beneath his helmet.

Soon Ino stepped out of a changing room dressed in the Lady Shredder armor and had placed the helmet on her head, "How do I look Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Wonderful," Naruto replied as he approached her, "And I have one final gift for you to complete your new armor." He said followed by snapping his fingers and a shadow clone approached while carrying a pillow in his arms. Resting on that pillow was a sword with a red grip and guard with a brown tassel at the bottom of the grip, and was contained in a black sheath.

Naruto took the sword off the pillow and showed it, "This sword has been in Master Saki's family for over three hundred years. It was crafted by the master Toushi Kuwahara. The legend said in the forging that Kuwahara folded the metal over seven hundred times to remove any and all impurities."

"Wow." Ino gasped.

"I would like you to have it." Naruto said presenting it to Ino.

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm not even sure I can accept this." Ino admitted humbly.

"I've watched you Ino. Your performance with the Foot techniques is beyond comprehension. Better than I could ever expect," Naruto continued to present the weapon to her, "It is now yours."

Ino accepted the sword, "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

"You should also feel lucky. Tenten would get down on her knees and beg like an animal for this weapon." Naruto joked and the Shredder couple chuckled.

"Well it is getting late. You should probably head home." Naruto instructed and was about to take his leave as well.

"Wait, Naruto-kun," Ino called and he turned around, "I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Please? We haven't had a moment of peace in weeks." Ino reminded him.

Naruto smiled beneath his helmet, "You are correct. Since my mother is going out tonight, Hun has agreed to accompany her by my orders, and Zabuza and Haku have their ninja duties. It would give us some alone time."

"Perfect!" Ino said grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragged him off.

Sometime that night, Naruto was out of his armor leaving him bare, and in his bed with his legs under the blankets. He watched as a sexy female silhouette was outside his sliding door. The door slid open to reveal Ino dressed in nothing but sexy purple lingerie that showed off every curve of her body, "Good evening master Shredder." Ino said with a sexy purr.

"Evening, Ino." Naruto said with a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"So how're you feeling this evening?" Ino asked while walking forward to him with a sway in her sexy hips.

"I feel extreme relaxation." Naruto responded as Ino made it to the bed and got on it while crawling to Naruto on all fours.

When Ino finally reached Naruto she pressed her bosomy chest into Naruto's and looked down seeing a tent in his blankets, "Is that a kunai in your bed or are you just happy to see me?" she jokes with a giggle.

"You're so full of jokes, Ino-Chan." Naruto smiled.

"Well you used to be full of them to." Ino replied as she rubbed her chest against Naruto.

"Oh jeez this is hot." Naruto admitted.

"You feel hot, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Most definitely." Naruto replied.

"Well I'm feeling hot myself," Ino replied as she leaned back and turned around, "Maybe I should get myself a little more comfy," She said as her hands reached behind and undid her bra and it fell down, "Mmm that feels better." She moaned.

She turned back around to face Naruto who went wide eyed seeing her only in her underwear. His eyes were drawn to her chest that was incredibly busty, "Damn you're sexy." Naruto panted.

"I am aren't I?" Ino asked as she posed for Naruto.

"Check out your nipples they look really turned on." Naruto noticed.

"You seem really focused on my breasts, Naruto-kun," Ino started as she took his hands and laid them on her assets, "Why don't you give them a massage?"

Taking the hint, Naruto reached out and took the orbs of flesh into his palms and proceeded to massage them, "Wow Ino-Chan, your breasts are so incredibly soft."

Ino moaned in delight, "I know and I'm very proud of them."

Naruto continued giving her breasts a massage. When he finished Ino stretched, "That felt so good Naruto-kun, and they enjoyed it the most." Ino said motioning to her assets and made them bounce so it was if they were nodding in agreement.

"You're welcome." Naruto replied and noticed Ino getting forward.

"Now it's time for me to return the favor." She said as he opened up the blankets and looked at Naruto erect member, "Let me give you some well earned pleasure Naruto-kun." She said as she engulfed it into mouth and started bobbing her head.

"Oh Ino, oh that's good oh yeah!" Naruto moaned in delight as Ino continued faster and faster and then Naruto released into her mouth as she drunk it up.

"How'd you like that Naruto-kun?" Ino asked licking her lips.

"That was extremely intense." Naruto panted.

Unaware to them, watching by a small opening in the window outside was Jiraiya taking notes, "Oh yeah this is going to make my next book a major hit." He giggled pervertedly to himself until the outside walls opened up revealing shuriken and kunai launchers that launched the projectiles right at Jiraiya. The pervert dodged the launched weapons, but failed to realize he let go of the part of the wall that was keeping him from falling, when he noticed it he fell from the wall and landed in a rose bush, that had thorns. "Yeowch!" he cried.

Ino and Naruto listened, "You hear that?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for whoever that was," Naruto replied knowing it was Jiraiya but didn't want to tell Ino that otherwise she would get out of the mood, "Now then where were we?" he asked and they started cuddling.

Then Ino sat right up and had Naruto wrap his legs around her positioning his manhood between her breasts, "Good thing you have plenty left over for another round Naruto-kun, because I'm going to go all out for this one." Ino smirked.

"Give me all you got, Ino-Chan." Naruto beckoned her.

Ino then started rubbing his member with her breasts slowly to get Naruto into the mood even more. Soon she started picking up the speed which turned Naruto on even more, "Oh Ino oh this is good they feel great!" Naruto moaned.

"I know and it looks like your partner agrees with you." Ino smiled motioning to his member that was still hard.

"Well keep it up!" Naruto beckoned her and she did.

Soon enough it became too much and Naruto released once again on her breasts, "Oh Naruto-kun, you were great." Ino said.

"Not as great as you were, Ino-chan." Naruto smiled as he kissed her and she kissed back with their tongues dancing inside their mouths.

They continued to kiss passionately until they were too tired to continue, "This was great, Ino-Chan." Naruto panted.

"It sure was, Naruto-kun." Ino agreed.

"We should do this again sometime." Naruto recommended.

"We definitely will." Ino giggled followed by giving him a kiss goodnight and the two fell asleep in each others bare embrace.

**(And that's the chapter folks. See you around.)**


	15. Naruto's New Recruits

**(Here's the latest chapter.)**

The very next morning, after Naruto and Ino's love making, the happy couple was out in the forest area in their Shredder armors clashing with their trademark blades, "Keep it up Ino! You're getting the hang of it." Naruto instructed as the two continued to spar.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner!" Ino replied as she leaped up and took a swing of her sword only for Naruto to block it using the Tengu sword.

"Good form Ino, however it's not enough!" Naruto replied as he parried her back.

Watching from the side was Zabuza, Haku, and Jiraiya, "Ever since Naruto has made Ino the Lady Shredder, she's become a whole new kunoichi." Zabuza said.

"Yes I've noticed as well." Haku added.

"You know something I haven't seen Hun since yesterday." Jiraiya said wondering if the two old Kiri ninja would know.

"He said he was heading back to his old home so he could bring Naruto's army back here." Zabuza explained.

"I sure hope Naruto will be able to lead a whole army of ninja. I mean behind his Shredder identity he is still just a genin." Haku said worried.

"They follow Hun because he is their clan leader and Hun now serves Naruto, they will eventually listen," Zabuza explained, "And if not, I'll make sure they do."

Jiraiya chuckled as they continued to watch the Shredder couple spar until they finished their training lesson. "Ok that's enough for today." Naruto panted as he removed his helmet, as did Ino.

"Thanks for sparing with me Naruto-kun, I needed this exercise." Ino said as she re-sheathed her sword.

"No problem, after all I needed the exercise as well." Naruto replies as he put the Tengu sword onto his back.

"You both are really working hard." Jiraiya said as he dropped in followed by Zabuza and Haku.

"Of course we are. I'm facing Neji Hyuga in the finals, and he's supposed to be the best of his year, probably even better than Sasuke." Naruto admitted.

"And I'm fighting Dosu from the Sound village, and he's one of Orochimaru's subordinates." Ino added.

"Zabuza any word on Orochimaru's whereabouts." Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, and we've got Anbu all over the village." Zabuza explained.

"And I probably shouldn't mention this but I found out that Sasuke that vanished from the hospital, even his belongings that were with him are gone." Haku warned them.

"You don't think he?" Ino asked Naruto.

"No way. Sensei told us he was going to be training Sasuke for the finals; he must've taken Sasuke off immediately." Naruto suspected.

"Well let's hope Sasuke's recuperated enough to begin training with sensei." Ino hoped for her teammate.

"Master Shredder." Hun's voice rang as he approached.

"I trust you bring good news, Hun?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes master. I wish to present to you, your new recruitment of Foot Soldiers." Hun said in a presenting tone as about twenty to twenty-five people composed of men and women emerge from the forest and present themselves in front of Naruto.

These people each had a purple dragon tattoo like Hun's around one of their arms, necks, or faces, "These people are my followers, but now they are your follower's master." Hun explained to Naruto as he and the other members of the Purple Dragon clan bowed to him.

"We are at your command, Master Shredder." They responded.

Naruto looked at them all and appreciated that he was finally getting the respect he's been aiming for, and for also getting a fair amount of Foot Ninja out of it as well, "I've waited so long for this Ino, but it's all finally coming to. Soon the Foot clan shall truly be reborn." He smirked.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto-kun." Ino said holding onto his arm.

Meanwhile somewhere in the village, Orochimaru was hiding out in an old shack and a Kabuto appeared behind him while wearing a cloak, "Well what have you found out?" Orochimaru asked the ninja.

"Only that Sasuke Uchiha's disappeared from the hospital." Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru snickered, "They can try as hard as they can but they can't keep Sasuke hidden forever."

"What's next my Lord?"

"Nothing yet, we way until the month is up and the Chunin Exams finals begin."

"I understand my Lord."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have matters elsewhere," Orochimaru began and turned to the ninja, "I trust you can continue to keep a low profile?"

"You have my word, Lord Orochimaru," He answered. As Orochimaru was about to leave until Kabuto called, "Wait my Lord!" the Snake Sannin turned back around, "I have news on other matters as well. Involving the Shredder."

"What news could you possibly have on that brat that would interest me?" Orochimaru asked skeptically.

"Well I've just been informed he has taken a number of the Purple Dragon clan members under his wing and has made them his new Foot Ninja." Kabuto explained.

"How very interesting." Orochimaru snickered.

"And their leader Hun has become his right hand man." Kabuto added.

"You sound nervous about that Kabuto. Don't tell me you're actually afraid of that big oaf." Orochimaru teased.

"Not at all Lord Orochimaru, in fact I'm hoping I get to meet him on the battlefield." Kabuto smirked and Orochimaru snickered again.

Later on back in the forest, Kushina was walking by carrying a lunchbox for Naruto until she spotted Naruto and Ino in their Shredder armors, Hun, and Zabuza teaching the new recruits who were wearing the Foot ninja outfit the Foot Clan techniques, "What's going on?" Kushina asked Haku and Jiraiya.

"Hun has brought numerous of his clan members to join the Foot Clan for Naruto to lead." Haku explained.

"My boy will be leading all these ninja?" Kushina asked seeing so many members Hun brought with him.

"You sound concerned Kushina." Jiraiya noticed.

"Well I just hope my son is up for it. I mean he's still just a kid." Kushina reminded him.

"If he's anything like you and Minato, you can be sure he knows what he's doing." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Kushina smiled, "Yes he really is like Minato." She said watching her son teach the recruits some of the Foot Clan moves.

Later on Naruto was with Jiraiya over by a waterfall, "Ok Naruto this place looks to be big enough."

"So why are we here Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya groaned, "Would you please not call me that?" he cried until he cleared his throat, "Anyway last time you managed to summon one of the lesser toads such as Gamakichi, but now you'll have to rely on the use of the Kyubi's chakra if you wish to summon the chief of toads."

"So my pact with the toads isn't official until I meet the chief is it?" Naruto asked.

"That's how it is." Jiraiya replied.

"Well al right I'll give it a shot." Naruto said as he concentrates and suddenly he appears in his subconscious and looks ahead of him seeing a giant cage.

"Kyubi, I call upon your assistance!" Naruto ordered.

Suddenly a face appeared while grinning, until it came closer into the light revealing to be the Kyubi himself, **"Well-well almighty Shredder it's been a while since you and I have had some one-on-one time."** Kyubi replied.

_Flashback_

_A month before Naruto became a genin he was in Saki's temple meditating to himself until he appeared in his subconscious. "Where am I?" he gets up and sees the cage, "And what is this?"_

_Suddenly the Kyubi appeared with a small chuckle, __**"Welcome young one to your mind, and my place of sealing."**_

"_Who are you and why are you in my mind?" Naruto demanded._

"_**I am the scourge of the ninja lands, the beast of chaos, and one of the most powerful demons in existence. I am the Kyubi no Kitsune!"**__ the demon declared._

"_What?! But that can't be! The Yondaime Hokage killed you years ago!" Naruto declared to the demon._

_The demon chuckled, __**"Killed me? Oh that's a ton of laughs!"**_

_"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked._

_"__**Well boy since you sound so anxious to know I'll give you the details. Many years ago I attacked this village, but not on my own will."**__ Kyubi started._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto demanded with a frown._

"_**It means boy, that I was brainwashed by some mortals power and forced me to lay siege on Konoha."**__ Kyubi explained._

_"Then how did you get here?"_

_Kyubi continued, __**"The ninjas of this village attempted to stop me but their attempts were nothing but failures. Then entered the Yondaime Hokage who used a Jutsu to seal half of my chakra inside your body."**_

_"My body?" Naruto asked in shock._

"_**Yes, your body. I've been within you since that day and I will continue to until the day you die."**_

"_So everything the village said about me being a monster, and all the hate I've been getting since I was born was all because you've been in me?!" he shouted._

"_**Yes."**__ He answered bluntly._

_Naruto growled, "It's not fair! Why would they do this to me out of everyone?!"_

"_**I have no idea, but look at it this way. You are now capable of using my unlimited supply of chakra that no ordinary ninja has."**_

"_Wait, you're going to let me use your own chakra, what's the catch?" Naruto asked suspiciously._

"_**Because I am sealed inside you our lives are now connected. When you die I die too,"**__ Kyubi explained, __**"So as long as I'm here I best make use of our situation. By allowing you the use of my own chakra it will make you one of the strongest ninja in the land. Plus it seems you have already found yourself a mentor of some sorts judging from that familiar armor."**_

"_Yes this armor was once worn by the legendary Oroku Saki; the Shredder." Naruto explained._

"_**Very interesting. I've heard legends of this warrior. A powerful ninja he was, but if he had my powers then he'd really be unstoppable."**_

"_So let's work together in making a new reputation for the Shredder." Naruto offered._

"_**Deal."**__ Kyubi smirked._

_End Flashback_

"I've returned Kyubi because I need your help for the Chunin Exam finals, and with this Jutsu." Naruto explained.

"**Isn't it rather amusing that the new Shredder is asking a demon such as myself for help?"** Kyubi joked.

"Zip the lip with your jokes. You said you'd help me and now's that time." Naruto reminded him.

"**But you've made it this far without having to rely on my inner strength."** Kyubi noticed.

"That's because the enemies I fought before were nothing, but now I shall be facing opponents stronger than previous ones."

**"Well all right. You should be grateful your father had sealed me inside you." **Kyubi said as he channeled his chakra into Naruto.

Naruto then started to form hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shoutd slamming his palm down on the ground and in a large poof of smoke stood a super sized red toad wearing a blue kimono with the kanji for shrimp on his back. Connected to his waist was a giant sheathed dagger. The toad's facial appearance was a scar across one eye, and a pipe in his mouth.

Jiraiya looked up smiling, 'Well how about that he did it in one try.' He thought.

The huge toad looked around in confusion, "Hey where am I?" he asked until he spotted Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, you better have a good reason for summoning me when there's no danger!"

"You need to learn how to relax Bunta, and besides I wasn't the one who summoned you." Jiraiya replied.

"Oh yeah, then who did?" Gamabunta asked gruffly.

"I did!" Naruto called from above his head.

"Huh?" Gamabunta looked up seeing Naruto standing on top of him, "Hey who're you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I believe you know my dad Minato Namikaze." Naruto replied.

Bunta studied Naruto's facial appearance and realized, "So you're Minato's boy huh? Didn't think I'd be seeing you in my life, especially in what you're wearing."

"Thanks I guess."

"So why did you summon me?" Bunta asked.

"I signed the toad summoning scroll to join the others, and I wish have your permission to call upon you or any of the other toads should I ever need assistance." Naruto explained.

"Well I'm not sure." Bunta began skeptically.

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't allow others to summon us until we've shared a bottle of sake." Gamabunta explained.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm too young to drink, and I don't have time to wait until I've come of age!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm, that's a good point," Bunta replied and pondered about this situation, "Well since I did promise your dad I'd allow you to become a summoner years ago when you began training, we'll call it even."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing. Welcome to the toad summers Naruto," Bunta said, "Though if you decide to summon me out, make sure it's for a decent fight at least."

"Deal," Naruto replied. "But another thing, you will address me as the Shredder."

"The Shredder huh, so you like a secret descendant of Oroku Saki?" Bunta asked.

"Not really. I discovered Master Saki's temple and decided to carry on his legacy." Naruto explained.

"I see, well consider the toads in your debt, Shredder." Bunta said as he poofed away and Naruto landed on the river without sinking into it.

"Congratulations Naruto." Jiraiya congratulated him.

"Thanks Ero-Sennin, though I'm wondering will you teach me any of dad's Jutsus?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We'll save that for another time Naruto, first let's see how good you do in the finals." Jiraiya replied.

"Very well then." Naruto replied.

Later that night in the village on a tall building ,Naruto in his Shredder armor was looking out into the village as the moon shined behind him. Sitting at the edge of the railing on the building roof was Ino in her Shredder armor as well. Around the roof below them were the Foot members as well as Hun patrolling around the buildings roof. As they patrolled Ino was humming melodiously.

Naruto looked up at the moon in the night sky, "The night looks so peaceful tonight," He admires it, "But this beauty only masks the dangers that are going on in our village. We must all be aware of what may happen when the Chunin Finals arrive."

Ino smiled beneath her helmet, "Should anything ever happen when the finals begin, I know we'll all be there to fight for the village, and everyone in it."

"And with us at your command Master, we shall do our part in protecting the village with our very lives as well, should anything happen." Hun added as he and the new Foot Ninja bowed their heads.

Naruto smiled looking down at his army and took out the sword of Tengu, while Ino unsheathed her own sword. The Shredder couple pointed their blades up and had the tips of their blades touching, "The Foot Clan has just begun!" Naruto ordered.

**(And there you go.)**


	16. The Chunin Finals Begin

**(Welcome back.)**

One night after having dinner with Ino at Ichiraku, Naruto returned home to the mansion finding his Foot ninja troops patrolling the halls, while Hun was by the stairwell leading up, "Welcome home master, how was your night?"

"Very good Hun, feel free to rest up for the night. You've earned it." Naruto said walking up the stairs.

"Arigato, Master." Hun replied.

Naruto made it upstairs and met his mom standing outside her room, "Mom?"

"Tomorrow's the day Naruto, how do you feel?" Kushina asked.

"A part of me is eager to await the finals tomorrow, yet I have a gut feeling tomorrow may bring chaos as well." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Well you go and rest up, you've got a big day tomorrow." Kushina said standing aside for him to go to his chamber.

"Goodnight mother." Naruto said giving her a hug before heading to his room.

Naruto entered his room, got changed, and plopped into his bed, "Tomorrows finally the day." Naruto said to himself but Kyubi decided to reply thinking he was talking to him.

"**And you shall be fighting that Hyuga boy Neji."**

"Neji is still the least of my worries. I'm more concerned about what Orochimaru is planning," Naruto replied, "I don't know what's going to happen, but we have to be prepared otherwise the village is going to be in for a collision of chaos."

"**I know what you mean. I've been feeling it ever since we met him. Plus Gaara, it's no question he'll be willing to use Shukaku's power to the extreme, if Sasuke dies…"**

"Don't even mention it," Naruto protested, "He may be an avenger but he's still my comrade." Naruto said as he laid his head back.

Soon he fell asleep, and slept the night away knowing tomorrow was another chance to prove to the village who he really is and not what they say he is. When morning came, Kushina woke up and came downstairs to see a bowel of ramen had been eaten and washed out. She smiled knowing that Naruto had woken up early and eaten, "That boy, he's too much like me." She giggled.

Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha, dressed in his Shredder armor with the sword of Tengu on his back. Accompanying him was Hun and eight foot soldiers. When they came by a corner Ino was there in her own Shredder armor with her sword hilted on her waist, "Ohayo, Ino." Naruto greeted her.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Ino replied.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked.

Ino approached Naruto and stood at his side, "I was born ready. Let's go." Ino replied as the two walked on followed by Hun and the Foot soldiers.

Throughout the village, tourists and Daimyo's from across the Land of Fire and other lands came to watch the Chunin finals. The entire stadium was full, with no empty seat at all, luckily Kushina managed to grab a seat across from Izumo and Kotetsu who were some of the Chunin judges. Up in the stands were Sarutobi and the arrival of the Yondaime Kazekage.

While amongst the competitors, Shikamaru and Shino noticed that Naruto and Ino weren't there yet, not even Dosu was anywhere to be found. Neji being the pompous jerk he is gave off a smug thinking Naruto wouldn't show because he was too weak. The new proctor who had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth looked among the challengers, "So far three haven't shown up, but rules are rules I have to start explaining now."

Before the Proctor could begin, they heard footsteps approaching from the entrance to the stadium. The genin and everyone in the stadium looked into the tunnel entry and saw two pairs of red eyes in the darkness, and coming into the light was who they knew was Naruto in his Shredder armor, someone else wearing a less muscular Shredder armor, Hun, and the eight Foot ninja.

The two Shredder's take a position in front of the new proctor, "And you two are?" he asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki; the one true Shredder!" Naruto declared.

"And I am Ino Yamanaka; the Lady Shredder." Ino declared as well.

The tourists and Daimyo's were in shock knowing all about the legendary Oroku Saki, but were surprised to see that someone else has become the new Shredder, along with a Lady Shredder accompanying him. Up in the stands Kushina smiled knowing her boy is more than ready, while Ino's parents smiled eager to watch their daughter's match. Up above watching them Zabuza and Haku smiled eager to enjoy some good matches.

"Hun." Naruto addressed.

"Yes Master?" Hun asked.

"Take the Foot ninja and guard around the arena until further notice." Naruto ordered.

"As you wish, Master Shredder." Hun answered as he motiond to the Foot Ninja who jumped from their positions and appeared in several areas of the arena's stands on guard duty. Hun bows his head to Naruto as he leaves the arena to get to the stands.

The proctor sighed in relief that at least two of the three missing ones has arrived, "All right listen up. I am the Genma Shiranui; proctor for stage three of the Chunin Exams," He began, "Before we begin I must show you all there has been an alteration in the final match ups." He said pulling out another tournament graph that had a small alteration. They looked seeing Dosu was dropped from the graph meaning Ino would end up fighting whoever won in the match between Temari and Shikamaru

Naruto was shocked to see that Dosu was dropped from the match, 'One of Orochimaru's own ninja dropped out, what's this all about?' he thought.

'I may have to fight wither Shikamaru or Temari?' Ino thought in confusion.

'So I may have to fight another girl? How troublesome.' Shikamaru complained.

Hun had met up with Kushina, "You nervous at all, Lady Kushina?" Hun asked.

"A little Hun. I'm worried about Naruto." Kushina admitted.

"You must have faith in your son, just as I believe in the Master." Hun replied and Kushina nodded knowing he was right.

Back down in the stadium, Genma continued, "Now listen up the contestants for the first match must remain down here, the rest of you are to wait above until your names are called. During the matches you are free to use whatever weapons you have, you can fight until you're opponent is defeated or forfeits the match. However I am allowed to step in and call the match as it sees fit if the match itself gets out of hand. And should any contestant fail to show up when they're called will be disqualified."

Naruto sighed as Ino gasped realizing that if Sasuke doesn't arrive by the time Naruto's match was over then he'd be eliminated automatically, "If all's said and done the contestants for match one stay here in the stadium." Genma instructed.

So all the other contestants, minus Naruto and Neji left for the balcony. Naruto and Neji stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Uzumaki; The Shredder vs Neji Hyuga." He announced which got the crowds roaring with excitement.

"Is there anything you like to say before we begin?" Neji asked with distaste.

"Only this," Naruto began as he raised his spiked gauntlet and pointed it at Neji while his right hand grabbed the hilt of the sword of Tengu ready to draw it when ready, "Your doom will be at my hand!" he declared. Neji showed no emotion to Naruto's statement but rather frowned.

"If you're both ready you may begin!" Genma called thus initiating the beginning of the Finals.

**(And that's the Finals beginning.)**


	17. The Disrupted Finals

**(And here you go guys.)**

The crowds cheered as the match began. Naruto taking the first strike grabbed the Sword of Tengu from his back and swung it at Neji who activated his Byakugan, releasing a shockwave of energy. Neji quickly jumped backwards avoiding the blast with put a few cracks in the arena ground, "Very agile Neji, though your speed won't protect you for the entire match." Naruto warned him.

Neji grunted, "You really should've quit before the match started."

"Like hell I'd do that!" Naruto growled as he put the sword of Tengu on his back again and rushed Neji yet again while forming hand signs, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted summoning ten clones who rushed with him to attack Neji.

Neji used the gentle fist art to take all the Shredders on. He managed to knock out each of the ten clones until he finally jabbed his fist into the real one putting a dent in the stomach area, "You made a big mistake in denting my armor!" Naruto growled as he continued going at Neji head on, while Neji kept deflecting the blows and pushed Naruto back.

Naruto glared at Neji while the Hyuga spoke again, "And you actually thought you could become the Shredder which we know will never happen."

"Shut your mouth. I am the Shredder no matter what you say!" Naruto shot back.

"Don't you get it, if this Oroku Saki was as good as you say he was then he was born by destiny." Neji explained.

"Your words are becoming a bore to me!" Naruto groaned.

"You may not be interested but Oroku Saki was destined to be given the title of Shredder, you are not!" Neji shot.

"You don't know a goddamn thing about me or Master Saki!" Naruto screamed in rag of his smart mouth. Hun, Zabuza, Ino, and Kushina watched in shock seeing how angry this got Naruto, but couldn't blame him because Neji really didn't know a thing about Oroku Saki, "You never knew he existed until that day we met. So don't go claiming that it was because of your fate and destiny crap that made him into the Shredder because it wasn't! Master Saki earned the reputation of the Shredder through hard work!" Naruto shouted while pointing his gauntlet blade at the Hyuga, "Just as I aim to do!" He dashed at Neji going at him head on throwing punch after punch and kick after kick not wanting the Hyuga boy to get away with his words.

"Wow look at him go." Chouji gasped.

"Unbelievable." Sakura gasped until Lee and Guy approached.

"Are we too late?" Guy asked in worry.

"You're just in time." Chouji replied as the student and sensei looked down seeing Naruto in his armor and Neji going at it like pros.

"Naruto's still fighting." Lee gasped.

"I expect no less from the new inheritor of Oroku Saki's legend." Guy replied.

Naruto jumped back avoiding a blow from Neji and performed some hand signs, "Ninpo; Katana Misairu no Jutsu (Blade Missile Technique)!" He shouted and the blades on his armor's shoulder pads launched like missiles at Neji so fast he was barely able to avoid them and ended up getting a few cuts in his arms.

Tenten watched in amaze seeing how well Naruto was going at it with Neji. From her academy days no other student lasted more than a few minutes against the Hyuga boy. Naruto continued to lecture Neji, "Those years ago when I discovered Master Saki's temple and his possessions I knew it was up to me to carry on the mantle of the Shredder, and I have no intention of letting your words tell me otherwise!" Naruto added as he struck Neji with his gauntlet blade while Neji used a kunai to defend, only to get it knocked out of his hand and was given an upward kick to the gut sending him to the floor.

"I don't want to have to keep on fighting back when I have nothing personal against you." Neji warned Naruto as he jumped back.

"That's very droll coming from you Neji, because you've given me plenty to have a personal grudge against you!" Naruto growled while squinting his eyes beneath his helmet.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked thinking Naruto was talking nonsense.

"Kicking around Hinata and calling her a failure. You had no right to say that stuff about her." Naruto growled, "She was a determined kunoichi and you took it away from her by belittling her actions all because of your stupid childhood trauma!"

"What did you say?" Neji's eyes frowned.

"You heard me. I read about what happened years ago between Konoha and Kumo. Your dad was sacrificed when his twin Hiashi murdered the Kumo ninja sent on the Raikage's behalf when he really tried to abduct Hinata. I can't say your dad deserved that, but what happened back then should stay there! You really think he'd want you to live your life thinking fate and destiny determine our lives? I know my father wouldn't!"

"Like you even know your father at all!" Neji shouted.

"Once again you understand nothing about me Neji!" Naruto bellowed, "My mother is alive and well, and she told me all about my father Minato Namikaze!"

"What? But that's the name of…" Neji gasped.

"That's right the Yondaime Hokage. My dad died years ago in the confrontation with the Kyubi no kitsune, whom he didn't kill! He sealed it inside me in hopes that I would be seen as a hero, but nearly everyone in this village is blinded by pathetic hate!" he called as the audience was in shock at Naruto's words, and he once again attacked Neji.

"Come on Naruto-kun you can do it!" Ino called from above.

Hun also had to support his master, "You are superior Master Shredder!"

"Master Shredder!" The Foot Ninjas cheered along with Hun.

Naruto smirked listening to them, "You hear that Neji? My lover Ino, my right-hand man Hun, and my first recruitment of Foot ninja are cheering me on because they have faith in me!" he grabbed the Sword of Tengu again and launched shockwaves at Neji knowing that if he continued to fight up close Neji would pierce through his armor with his gentle fist art.

"His skills with the Tengu sword are incredible." Tenten said to herself as she watched Naruto aim his sword blasts at Neji who was starting to have trouble dodging.

"Well there's your surprise of the day, Kotetsu." Izumo spoke to his partner.

"Yeah. Who woulda thought Naruto's skills as the Shredder would increase to such a far degree?" Kotetsu replied.

While up in the stands, the Kazekage turned to Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama, I wish to know that one boy with the armor. Is that really the remains of the famous Shredder?"

"Well Kazekage-sama, one of our villages genin years before he became a ninja had discovered Oroku Saki's old temple and claimed it for himself deciding to take on the identity as the new Shredder." Sarutobi explained.

"I see." The Kazekage replied as he watched.

"Time for another round of spike missiles worm!" Naruto shouted as he performs his blade missile technique but this time Neji was prepared and used the Rotation method of the Hyuga Main house.

"I'm not finished yet." Neji warned him.

"You will be soon enough." Naruto replied.

"I don't know why you're so touchy about the Shredder when you never even met him either!" Neji called.

"Yeah I never did, but when I discovered the sanctity of Oroku Saki, I felt a connection between us like a father and son. I made it my goal to become the new Shredder and lead an army of Foot ninjas, because whether or not he was already dead, he's the closest thing to a father I had!" Zabuza and Haku could sense the anger through Naruto's helmet and knew things just got more personal in the match.

Naruto dashed forward and started slicing Neji's shirt to ribbons using his blades. It got even more complicated for Neji when Naruto summoned five clones to back him up. Neji had to use rotation to deflect the clones blows but Naruto managed to avoid it, "You may live by fate and destiny Neji but it's not how I live. I live my own life and not what others say." Naruto says, "And that's why you will fall at my hands."

Neji growled, "No matter what you say…" he began until he takes off full charge at Naruto with his gentle fist, "Once a loser, always a loser!" he threw a punch for Naruto, but the blonde ninja grabbed it with his own hand.

"You have much potential as a ninja Neji, but your potential is guided by blind rage!" Naruto lectures him.

"Be quiet. I've let you fight long enough, but it's time for you to lose!" Neji shouted as a yin yang symbol appeared below them.

"Oh-no." Naruto gasped.

"The Hyuga trademark technique!" Kushina gasped.

"Neji." Hinata gasped knowing he's going to do worse to Naruto as he did to her.

"You are now in perfect range for my divination!" Neji started, "Gentle Fist Art: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)!" he began and started stabbing Naruto's chakra points with his fingers. Even though Naruto was wearing his armor Neji's gentle fist style was able to poke large holes and dents into his armor. Once Neji completed his strikes, the last round hit Naruto sending him flying backwards.

"No!" Ino cried.

'It's over.' Kushina sighed sadly.

"Naruto." Zabuza and Haku gasped.

"Master." Hun said in sorrow as the other Foot ninja hung their heads down in sorrow.

Naruto laid on the ground panting with his armor practically destroyed, 'Dammit he shut down my chakra points. I can't maintain focus.'

'**Oh can't you?'** Kyubi snickered making Naruto smirk underneath his helmet

"Are you convinced now? No matter how hard you work you'll never change as it's been decided for you." Neji said.

"Shut your mouth, because I'm not finished!"

"You're a baka! I shut down all your chakra points!" Neji reminded him.

"That would work on an average shinobi, Neji. But it won't work on me!" Naruto began as he rose to his feet with his eyes glowing red and the Kyubi chakra started covering his body surprising Neji.

"What is this chakra?" Neji gasped as the chakra started healing Naruto's body and repaired all the cracks and dents in his armor. Naruto stood there with his armor looking like it was fresh out of the armory.

"Here I come!" Naruto called as he vanished.

"What?!" Neji gasped and turned only to get slugged by Naruto sending him crashing onto the ground. He tried to get up only to get tripped by a sweep kick courtesy of Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Neji's legs and started spinning around with Neji getting dizzy. Naruto finally released Neji as he was sent flying onto the ground again, "That's the way!" Ino cheered.

Kushina's smile lit up, "That's my boy!"

"Show him how it's done, Naruto!" Zabuza and Haku cheered.

"Fight hard, Master Shredder!" Hun and the Foot called.

"Now blinded Hyuga, feel the wrath of the one true Shredder!" Naruto shouted as he tackled Neji so fast he couldn't use his family's technique. Neji took the attack and as a result was launched across the battlefield and crashed into the wall at full force.

Everyone looked down seeing Naruto standing in the center of the ring with his Kyubi chakra powering down. Neji strained as he laid on the ground, 'I can't move.'

Up in the stands, Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi were in shock, Kushina was shocked as well but smiled. Ino looked thrilled, as was Zabuza, Hun, and the Foot. Naruto walked over to Neji and looked down on him, "I have nothing more to say to you as of now Neji, but if you really want to be a ninja and forge a path of your own instead of the one who claim is yours then seek me and the Foot clan out and we will help you." Naruto said before turning his gaze away from him.

Neji gasped at Naruto's offer wondering if everything Naruto said to him about people being able to determine their own destiny was really true. Genma smiled, 'Quite an amazing fight there Naruto. You truly have proven yourself worthy to be called the Shredder. I got a feeling Oroku Saki would've been proud of you and how far you've mastered his ninja style. To top it off you showed everyone exactly what you meant by following your own path. Shinobi like you are truly one of a kind,' He thought. Genma then cleared his throat, "The winner of the first match of the Chunin Exam finals is Naruto Uzumaki. The Shredder!" he declared.

"Long live the Shredder!" Hun declared followed by the Foot clan.

Naruto removed his helmet revealing his true face to everyone, and held the helmet under his arm. He grabbed the sword of Tengu and pointed it up to the sky, "Victory has been achieved!" he declared.

So many spectators were in shock, until Ino broke out cheering, "Congratulations, Naruto!" and from her cry followed numerous clapping coming from the audience.

Naruto looked up and smiled before putting Tengu Sword onto his back and raised his gauntlet bladed arm, "Let all remember the resurgence of the Shredder!" he declared.

Zabuza and Haku smiled at the Shredder's victory, Kushina clapped wildly, while Ino smiled beneath her helmet. Hun and the Foot Ninjas were still at their places proud of their master's victory. Up in the stands where the competitors waited Shikamaru was watching in shock, "Naruto defeated Neji? Oh man, now I know I'm out of my league."

When Naruto arrived at the competitor's box he was congratulated by Ino with a hug before throwing off her helmet to kiss him while Shikamaru patted him on the back with a congrats. Appearing by him was Hun who stood there bowing his head, "Congratulations on your victory, Master Shredder."

"Arigato, Hun." Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru was confused, "Naruto, who's this guy?" he asked looking at Hun.

"Well Shikamaru this is my new right-hand man Hun; head of the Purple Dragon Clan." Naruto explained.

"So you're of the Nara clan." Hun said remembering about the fellow students Naruto told him about.

"I am." Shikamaru replied like it was troublesome.

They looked down as Genma was ready to call the next match, but there was no sign of Sasuke. Suddenly he announced that his match would be postponed and they'd move onto the next match between Kankuro and Shino. Unfortunately Kankuro declared forfeit giving Shino victory. Shikamaru feeling the world was against him was forced to partake in his match with Temari earlier than he expected.

Throughout the match Shikamaru had been trying to avoid Temari's wind abilities, while getting enough concentration to catch her with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. As Naruto, Ino, and Hun watched Naruto was once again impressed by Shikamaru intellect and tactical planning knowing he really would be a major asset to the Foot Clan, "That Shikamaru is a smart one, Master." Hun noted.

"Yes though unfortunate he's one of those lazy geniuses." Ino replied.

"Well that's Shikamaru the lazy genius for you." Naruto added.

They noticed Shikamaru caught the Suna girl, with Hun looking eager to see how he'd finish her only to hear Shikamaru declared forfeit. Suddenly they saw appearing in a Shunshin of leaves were Kakashi and Sasuke who switched to an all black ensemble and let his bangs grow out.

"And your name is?" Genma asked the Genin.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He answered.

Naruto and Ino sighed in relief seeing that Sasuke made it and wasn't going to be disqualified. Once Kakashi left for the stands, Gaara came down wanting to get the match over with. When Genma called the match to begin Sasuke fought Gaara using faster reflexes and Taijutsu against Gaara's sand defense. Naruto, Ino, and Hun watched as Sasuke formed some hand signs and started generating electricity into his palm.

"What is that?" Ino gasped at the sight of the jutsu.

"That's Chidori." Hun answered.

"Chidori?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's one of Kakashi's strongest jutsu." He explained form all the knowledge he's gathered about the copy ninja.

Meanwhile Kushina was just as shocked as her son, his girl, and his right hand man, as she watched, "Kakashi, teaching such a dangerous technique to someone like Sasuke. Are you trying to lose another Uchiha?" she asked herself knowing about Obito.

Sasuke with his Chidori charged rushed to Gaara who covered himself in a sphere of sand before thrusting his fist forward, "CHIDORI!" he shouted as he punching into the sphere.

Temari, Baki, and Kankuro were in shock that Sasuke got through Gaara's ultimate defense. Naruto watched and thought, 'I got a feeling all hell is about to break loose.' And suddenly he was correct.

"MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed through the sphere of sand.

Suddenly a cloaked Anbu called, "Nehan Shouja no Jutsu!" feathers began flying all around causing people to fall asleep while most Jonin, Naruto, Ino, Hun, the Foot Ninja, Kushina, Zabuza, Haku, and Sakura used the release sign to not be affected by it. Baki then threw a smoke bomb onto the field shrouding it, "Kankuro, Temari go!" Baki commanded.

The two Genin jumped to the field and grabbed their little brother and fled the scene. Back at the stands, Naruto, Ino, and Hun look all around at what just happened, "This looks bad. Master we're under attack!" Hun warned Naruto.

"Just how I figured." Naruto squinted his eyes through his helmet knowing Orochimaru is behind this attack and is somewhere in the village, question is where.

**(And there's my chapter.)**


	18. Shredding Shukaku

**(Welcome back readers.)**

Every spectator in the arena fell asleep, due to the Jutsu that was casted, all except for the Jonin, Chunin, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Hun, "What's going on Kakashi sensei?" Ino asked.

"We're at war Ino." Kakashi answered.

"Wait a minute, I don't see Gaara or Sasuke in the arena." Naruto spotted the arena was empty.

"What?" Ino gasps as they see both challengers are gone.

"You don't think they?" Sakura hated to even consider it.

"Yes, Gaara fled with his siblings, and Sasuke went after them." Kakashi explained the situation.

"I got to go after him!" Naruto stood up.

"I'm coming with." Ino added.

"Me to!" Sakura finished.

"Hold on you guys will need help in tracking them down." Kakashi said forming some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called slamming his palm down and in a puff of smoke appeared a small brown dog wearing a blue cloak with a Henohenomoheji hiragana face on it.

"Hey!" the dog said.

"That's a talking dog!" Ino and Sakura gasped.

"Pakkun take these three and find Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

"You got it, Kakashi." Pakkun said sniffing out Sasuke's scent.

Naruto turned to Hun, "Hun take the Foot ninjas and help the others defend Konoha."

"Yes Master." Hun understood as he headed off.

"Ok you all be careful out there and make sure Sasuke isn't harmed." Kakashi explained.

"Don't worry," Naruto replied, "Come on guys!" Naruto took off followed by Ino and Sakura.

They were being led by Pakkun who was sniffing Sasuke out through the forest in the village, "Can't be too far ahead now." Naruto explained as he followed Pakkun.

"Yes we should be nearing them soon." Ino added.

"Have any of you figured out what we're going to so once we catch them?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm going to go at it with Gaara if Sasuke cannot. I want you two to be prepared against Temari and Kankuro if they decide to protect him." Naruto instructed.

"They're up ahead!" Pakkun called as they hurried it up.

When they arrived, they saw Gaara standing on a tree branch looking like the side of his face was that of a monster along with his right arm turned into a claw and a tail sticking out from behind, while Sasuke was lying on the ground weakened, "Sasuke!" Sakura called.

"Your friend was a warm up." Gaara replied cold as usual.

"Ino, you and Sakura see to Sasuke I got to deal with this guy!" Naruto said taking a stand and drew the Tengu sword.

So Ino and Sakura led Sasuke to a nearby tree to laid him down, while Kankuro and Temari stood back not wanting to get past Gaara and his half demonic form, "Let's fight Shredder!" Gaara beckoned him.

"You asked for it!" Naruto warned him as he sent a shockwave from his sword towards the Sand ninja.

However Gaara used his claw to attack Naruto, but the Shredder ninja managed to avoid the attack and used his gauntlet to pierce the sand claw. Naruto kept trying again and again, until Gaara's upper body was being consumed by sand transforming him into what looked like a human Raccoon Dog, "**Be careful Naruto, he's letting Shukaku's influence on him out more and more."** Kyubi warned him.

"Suna Shuriken!" Shukaku Gaara called sending huge Shuriken made of sand right at Naruto.

"That's not going to work on me!" Naruto shouted as he swung his sword forward releasing another shockwave when collided with Gaara's sand shuriken reduced them to mere sand fragments.

Shukaku Gaara sent forth two sand claws. Naruto dodged them but realized they weren't aimed for him, instead they went for Sakura and Ino. Ino jumped away but Sakura was too slow to dodge and was pinned to the tree, "Guys, I can't move!" Sakura called, but soon she started losing consciousness.

"Hang on, Sakura!" Naruto rushed back only to be blocked by a sand wall.

"You're not going anywhere!" Shukaku Gaara exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino called standing above him drawing her sword out of its sheath, "You deal with him, I'll help Sakura!"

Naruto nodded his head and looked back to Gaara, "Your doom is at hand worm!" he says as fires another shockwave of energy at Gaara.

Gaara continued to shake off the feeling and attacked Naruto with more Suna shurikens, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called summoning hundreds of himself, "Shredder's attack!" he ordered and all the Shredder clones went at it with Shukaku Gaara.

The Sand ninja took most of the attacks which resulted in some of the sand on his body crumbling, "He managed to weaken the sand on me, this one's clever, but still I shall not be defeated!" Gaara cried as he sent sand everywhere causing all of Naruto's clones to be dispelled and that sand was then piling back onto Gaara giving him a new form.

Meanwhile prior to what was happening with Naruto, in the village citizens were being evacuated to safer locations as Sound and Sand ninja were causing chaos. But fighting back against them was some of the Anbu, Jonin, along with Kushina, Hun, and the Foot Ninja. Kushina was using Foot clan combat moves against some Sound Ninjas trying to jump her, "Never mess with the Hot Blooded Habanero!" she called out.

Hun who had just finished knocking some Suna ninja out, looked at Kushina as she called out about herself, "So the rumors about her being a tough tomboy were true." Hun said until his head shot up and he looked at a pile of rubble thinking he saw something move but soon dismissed the idea as he joined the Foot Ninja who were going at it with a vast number of Sound Ninja.

Soon the Foot Ninja defeated the Sound Ninja, as Kushina regrouped with Hun, "This area has been secured Mistress Kushina." A Foot Ninja told her.

"Good let's head back and help the other Jonin!" Kushina orders until the land starts to shake.

"Earthquake?" Hun asked until they look out into the forest area and see in the distance a giant raccoon dog, "Oh crud." He replied.

While back with Naruto he looks up seeing before him a 100ft tall Shukaku, "This is not good." Naruto says a little freaked.

"Oh no, Kankuro we gotta get out of here!" Temari ordered taking off.

"Hai!" Kankuro cried making a run for it as well.

Naruto stood his ground staring up at the giant creature, "Now Shredder," Gaara's voice came from the giant Shukaku, "I shall show you true power!" he shouts sending a stream of sand that surrounds Naruto.

Meanwhile Sasuke had woken up, seeing Sakura still pinned to the tree, while Ino was slowly being able to break the sand, but still wasn't doing much effort, "Ino, Sakura!" he cried and tried to break Sakura out but to no avail. He looked back and sees Naruto being surrounded by sand, "Naruto get out of there!" he screamed but Naruto had been encased in a sphere of sand.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino cried.

Inside the sphere of sand, Naruto took some blood from his lip and formed hand signs, "I gotta make this one count!"

While outside, Gaara was ready for the finishing move, "Sabaku Sousou!"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto's voice came from inside the sand and in a large poof of smoke appeared Gamabunta.

Sasuke and Ino looked up in shock seeing Naruto on the toads head, "Naruto, how can you?" Sasuke asked himself

Naruto looks up, "Now the real fight can begin!" Naruto declared.

"Huh?" the Toad looks up, "Naruto, what's going on?"

"See for yourself." Naruto said pointing ahead.

"Hmm?" Bunta looked ahead seeing Shukaku, "Shukaku the sand spirit?"

"Gamabunta I call upon your assistance and help me protect Konoha from this monstrosity. Will you fight at my side?" Naruto asked.

Gamabunta smirked, "Well what the hell?" He answered drawing his dagger, "If I can take on Kyubi and come back alive then Shukaku shouldn't be a bother," He stuck his dagger into the earth and hopped in a charging fashion for the Sand demon, "Hang on Naruto!"

"I am!" Naruto screamed while holding on for his life.

Gamabunta hopped up, and brought his dagger down on Shukaku as the demon struggled to push his claw forward, but Bunta managed to cut his right claw and arm off and it dissolved into sand, "How do you like that?" Bunta calls as he glides through the air and lands on the opposite side of Shukaku, "There goes his arm." Gamabunta joked.

"By the way chief, I know this is asking much, but if we don't end this fight soon my friends will be killed." Naruto added.

"Well then I'll do what I can to end this, but it won't be easy." Bunta warned him.

"I know." Naruto understood.

Suddenly emerging from Shukaku's forehead, was Gaara's upper half, "Not bad Shredder, but now I shall show you the real power of the sand!" he formed a hand sign.

"What's going on now?" Naruto gasped.

"That vessel is going to unleash Shukaku's power by forcing himself to fall asleep." Gamabunta explained.

"Tanukineiri no Jutsu!" Gaara muttered as his eyes closed and he fell limp.

"Oh no." Naruto gasped as the eyes in the Shukaku grew yellow.

"**WHOO-HOO! I'm finally out!"** Shukaku screamed. He looked ahead seeing Bunta, **"I hope you're ready to die!"**

"Hang tight Naruto, I'm gonna jump!" Bunta called getting ready to leap.

Shukaku took a deep breath and unleashed a blast of air, only for Bunta to jump up and launch bullets of water. On the ground, Sasuke and Ino who were trying to get Sakura freed were shocked at what was going on, "What kind of battle is this turning into?" Sasuke gasped.

"I don't know, but this is getting dangerous." Ino said watching through her helmet.

Bunta was hopping around the area releasing more water blasts at Shukaku who was countering with his air blasts, "Chief you gotta find a way to get close to him so I can wake up Gaara, to undo his Jutsu!" Naruto called.

"Well if you want me to try and get him still we're going to have to use the Konbi Henge no Jutsu (Combination Transformation Technique)so I can get something to grip him." Gamabunta called.

"I got just the thing!" Naruto replied as he formed the hand sign, "Henge!" he shouted and poof, Bunta had became a giant version of the Shredder.

The morphed Bunta ran forward, avoiding more of Shukaku's attacks, and grabbed hold of Shukaku and morphed back, "It's all yours kid!"

Naruto ran off Bunta and onto Shukaku, running up to where Gaara was. Sand was coming from him keeping him from reaching Gaara, but the Blonde ninja unleashed shockwaves from his sword causing the sand to back off. Finally Naruto reached the sand Jinchuriki and threw his right arm back, "Wake up you!" Naruto shouted as he slugged Gaara in the face causing him to groan.

"**No I just got out!"** Shukaku whined as he vanishes back into Gaara.

Gaara's eyes open, "You disrupted the Jutsu!" he shouted until he sees Naruto glowing with Kyubi's chakra around him.

"And this one's for you!" Naruto screamed as he delivered another slug at Gaara's head.

The impact caused the Shukaku to crumble into sand and Gaara and Naruto fell to the earth with Gaara crashing, but Naruto landed on top of a tree and jumped down from branch to branch until he reached the ground. Gaara lied on the ground covered in bruises, cuts, and some of his blood, 'How could I have lost?' he thought until he turned to see Naruto approaching him looking ready to finish him, "No, stay away!" Gaara panicked in fright.

Naruto then stopped a few feet away from him, "You know Gaara, you and I are a lot alike," Naruto began, "You're not the only one who know what it's like to be hated, treated harshly, wishing you could just die. But I never accepted what others thought about me, because I found friends, mentors, and lovers. Their love and kindness fueled me, and kept me going for so many years."

'Love, is this what makes him stronger than myself?' Gaara pondered.

"Because you've never had stuff like that to begin with, I can only give you a word of advice," Naruto continued, "Find someone worth fighting for and just maybe you'll find a purpose in life instead of killing," He approached Gaara more and stuck his hand out, "To start it off, I would like you to be my friend."

"A friend?" Gaara asks and for the first time a tear of happiness fell out of his eye, "I'd like that Shredder." He said taking his had and was helped to his feet.

Naruto removed his helmet revealing his face, "You can just call me Naruto." Naruto replied and Gaara smiled.

"Very well, Naruto."

Landing behind the two was Sasuke and Ino who re-sheathed her sword, "Naruto the sand is gone Sakura should be ok." Sasuke explained.

"That's good to hear." Naruto sighed until Kankuro and Temari land behind Gaara ready to fight until Gaara holds out his arms.

"No, Kankuro, Temari, it's over now. Let's go." Gaara ordered and the two gasped not only from hearing those words but seeing him completely beaten up.

The two collected their brother and headed off, Naruto then turned to Sasuke and Ino, "How're you two holding up?" Naruto asked.

"I'll live." Ino replied removing her helmet.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke replied.

"That's good." Naruto smiled before his eyes closed and he fell forward until Ino hurried and caught him.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino gasped.

"He should be fine, Ino," Sasuke said, "Come on we better get back."

Ino nodded as she collected Naruto's Shredder helmet supported Naruto up and helped him along back to the village. When they made it to the village it looked totally demolished from all the fighting and destruction caused by the Sound and Suna ninja,

"Our home." Naruto gasped.

"It's in ruins." Ino gasped.

"Naruto!" A female voice cried and they saw Kushina, Zabuza, Haku, and Hun hurrying over.

Kushina enveloped her son in a hug, while avoiding getting cut by the blades on his armor, "Oh my baby, oh I thought I lost you again!"

"I'm ok mom, really I'm fine." Naruto said as he hugged his worried mother back.

Hun approached, "Master, are you injured?"

"Don't worry Hun, I'm gonna be just fine," Naruto replied. "But what's the status report on the village?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Ino asked.

Kushina sighed, "I'm afraid the invasion took a turn for the worse, and the Sound and Suna ninja attacked endlessly."

"What about everyone else, are they ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone's fine, well except…" Kushina trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

"Master, Sandaime-sama has died." Hun sighed.

The genin of squad seven, were in deep shock from hearing that sad news. And the next morning was a cloudy and dismal day for everyone. Sarutobi and some of the Chunin and Jonin lost their lives in the fight. At the Namikaze mansion, Naruto dawned a black robe and slipped into his sandals and walked over seeing Kushina, Hun, and his Foot Ninja slipping into black robes as well, "Let's go." Naruto ordered as they headed outside.

As they walked through the village they came across Ino and Sasuke in their own robes as well and joined them along the way. On top of the Administration building roof ninja and villagers alike wearing black robes presented themselves in front of Koharu and Homura who were in front of a table with pictures of certain ninjas who were the ones who died, and Sarutobi's picture in the center.

"We're gathered here today to pay our respects to those who've sacrificed themselves in battle." Homura began, as everyone was given a white rose to place on the table, soon Naruto placed his followed by Hun and the Foot ninja.

Naruto watched in sadness at what just happened and the possible thought of something like this would eventually happen again no matter what the situation and by others, 'Jiji, I was hoping you'd live a little longer so you could see me start my own village one day, but I guess you won't be able to see it up close after all. Well at least you'll rest in peace now. And don't worry if I find Orochimaru again, I'll make him pay for what he did to you and our village.' He promised in his thoughts.

When the ceremony was over everyone was heading home. Naruto was walking with Ino, the Foot clan, Hun, Zabuza, Haku, and Kushina, "Well guys we just survived our first ninja war." Naruto explained.

"Yes, that was scary." Ino said.

"I've seen scarier Ino, this was merely a walk in the park." Zabuza said from all his years as a ninja.

"Yes we've seen far worse than this, during our travels." Haku added assuring Zabuza's words were true.

"But don't worry, we're all going to keep getting stronger so that next time we'll guarantee nobody dies." Naruto added.

"Minato felt the same way after his first ninja war." Kushina replied.

Hun looked distressed and turned to Naruto, "Master Shredder, it was my responsibility as your right-hand man to make sure no one was harmed, I have failed you."

"Hun!" Naruto ordered, "You did what you could, not everyone can be expected to do the impossible."

"But Master." Hun insisted.

Naruto sighed putting a hand on his shoulder, "It is all right, what matters the most is that we're still here."

Hun agreed and was glad that Naruto forgave him, "I promise you Master, next time I will not mess up."

Naruto smiled, "I know you won't, Hun," He turns to his Foot Ninja, "And same said for all of you, next time we will fight together."

The Foot ninja nod their heads, and suddenly a voice called, "Naruto!" They all turn to see Neji approaching them.

"Neji?" Naruto asks as the Hyuga boy bowed his head.

"I want to apologize for my behavior and my words of belittlement. I was angry and filled with rage. But now I know the truth, fate and destiny do not determine anyone's future, only we do," He began. "So I'm going to forge a new path. I won't live by fate and such anymore, and I have you to thank for that."

"No problem man." Naruto smiled and the two shook hands.

"And what's more I wish to make a request of you." Neji added.

"A request?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I wish to join the Foot Clan and learn from my past mistakes. That is if you'll have me." Neji said with hope.

Naruto started, "Well I already did promise Hinata a position in the foot clan," He began making Neji look down, until Naruto smirked, "But you can never have too many Hyuga's now can you? So you're in."

Neji smiled and bowed his head, "I look forward to fighting along you, Shredder."

Naruto smiled knowing he just made another friend.

"Congratulations Naruto, at this rate your Foot Ninja army will have more than enough to be a complete ninja platoon." Zabuza said.

"Yes," Naruto said looking up at the sky, "Jiji, I shall make you proud by carrying out my mission to make Konoha a safe place. The Shredder will not let you down!"

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	19. Mission of Importance

**(And here's the next one.)**

The next day after the funeral of the fallen ninja of Konoha, everyone was doing there part to rebuilding the village. Naruto woke up in his room stretching, "Time for a shower," Naruto entered his bathroom, removed his robe and goes into his sauna sized shower and turns it on.

Soon he came out all cleaned up and he changed into his Foot Clan robe, before coming downstairs to see Hun and Kushina awaiting his arrival, "Ohayo Master Shredder." Hun greeted him.

"Ohayo Hun." Naruto replied as he took a seat next to his mother.

"How do you feel?" Kushina asked her boy.

"Never been better, why do you ask?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well you did seem shaken up from what just happened to the village." Kushina reminded him.

"I admit I was a bit surprised and distraught," Naruto admitted, "But Orochimaru has failed in his plan, and we're all safe that's what truly matters."

Naruto was brought out of thought until he heard a knock at his door, so he rushed and answers it revealing to be Jiraiya, "Ero-Sennin?"

"Hey Naruto, can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." He answered allowing him inside.

Kushina spotted him gasped, "Ohayo Jiraiya."

"And a good morning to you too, Kushina." He answered.

"What brings you here this morning, Jiraiya-sama?" Hun asked.

"Well Homura and Koharu have just given me a new mission, and I want Naruto to join me." He explained.

"A mission, what kind?" Naruto asked.

"I have been asked to find someone to take up the mantle of Godaime Hokage." He answered.

"What?!" the group gasped.

"Who is it?" Kushina asked.

"None other than my old teammate, Tsunade." He answered.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hun gasped in shock.

"One and the same." Jiraiya smirked.

"But Jiraiya, Tsunade left years ago, how do you expect to find her?" Kushina asked in worry.

"Not to worry Kushina, my spy network should be able to find her."

"And you want me to come along with you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course."

"What for?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Well think of it as a type of training mission," Jiraiya began, "I even intend on teaching you your dad's Rasengan while we're looking.

Naruto gasped, "The Rasengan, really?"

"Jiraiya, you mean it?" Kushina gasped.

"I do. So how about it Naruto, do you accept it?" Jiraiya smirked.

"If it's for the village, I shall partake in it. However I wish to bring along Hun and some of my Foot ninja." Naruto requested.

"No problem with that." Jiraiya answered.

"So when do we get started?" Hun asked.

"Right away. Our first stop is Otafuku City."

"Well then we'll get ready." Naruto answered as he went back upstairs to pack.

Kushina turned to Jiraiya, "I hope you know what you're doing Jiraiya. You know Tsunade better than any of us."

"I'm aware of that, Kushina, but I have faith that she'll come around."

Meanwhile in another part of the village, Zabuza and Haku were on patrol until they froze, "Haku, do you feel that?"

"I do, these chakra signatures are almost like yours." Haku answered.

"Agreed, come on!" Zabuza rushed off with Haku following him.

Meanwhile Kakashi was fighting along side Asuma and Kurenai against two more shinobi dressed in black cloaks with red cloud designs. One was Itachi Uchiha; the murderer of the Uchiha clan, and the second was Kisame Hoshigaki, the Scourge of Kiri and wielder of Samehada, "I figured you would come Kakashi, after all only a Sharingan wielder can match the power of another Sharingan wielder," Itachi began, "Unfortunately for you, I am far superior in that category than you are." Kakashi grunted in response.

"Hey!" a voice called as Zabuza and Haku appeared before Kisame.

"What, Zabuza?" Kisame gasped.

"Been a long time Kisame." Zabuza answered.

Kisame smirked, "Far too long indeed. Who's the kid?"

"This is my surrogate son, Haku." Zabuza introduced.

Haku bowed his head without saying a word, "Well sorry, but I don't have time to catch up on old memories. So if you don't mind I have a job to do." Kisame explained.

Zabuza blocked his old teammate with his own sword, "Sorry, but old comrade or not you're trespassing in this village."

"Why would you care?"

"Because this village is my home now." He answered.

"What?!" Kisame gasped spotting the Konoha headband he was now wearing.

Soon, Naruto, Hun, Jiraiya, and some Foot ninja were in the village ready to depart until they looked up seeing water jutsu collide, "Zabuza?" he wondered, "We better check it out, Foot Ninja follow me!" he orders as he and the Foot ninja hurried along with Hun.

"Wait a minute!" Jiraiya called but knew there was no stopping them.

Back with the fighters, Guy had arrived on the scene where Kurenai and Asuma were helping Kakashi who was unconscious while Zabuza and Haku were still defending against Kisame, "Where's the boy called Naruto?" Kisame demanded.

"You called?" a voice asked as they all saw Naruto, his henchmen, and Jiraiya in front making sure they didn't strike.

"You are Naruto, but aren't you?" Kisame wondered about the armor.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, but I am much more than that now. I am the Shredder ninth generation master of ninjitsu." Naruto explained.

"Our target is the new Shredder?" Kisame turned to Itachi who wasn't expecting this.

"I am just as surprised as you Kisame," Itachi told his partner, "Naruto, me and my partner would like to have a word with you."

"Naruto whatever happens don't listen!" Kurenai called.

"These guys are nothing but trouble!" Asuma added.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, two wanted criminals in the ninja land." Hun explained knowing them from the Bingo Book.

"And you must be Hun; leader of the Purple Dragon Clan." Kisame noticed the tattoo on his arm, and Hun scowled at the scourge of the mist.

Jiraiya looked to Naruto, "Naruto these two are out of your league. They're with the Organization known as Akatsuki."

Naruto understood and made no attempt to fight, knowing full well about these two from reading the Bingo Book, "It seems like we'll have to take you by force." Itachi says until he stops, "Well nice to see you again… Little Brother."

They all look past Itachi seeing Sasuke behind him with his eyes flaring with his Sharingan, "I've waited a long time for this brother. And now I can finally kill you!" he charged a Chidori in his palm and charged his older brother only for the elder to grab his hand and broke his wrist.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

Itachi looked down at his brother, "Stupid little brother. You're still the same as you were years ago, and you always will be!"

Naruto frowned beneath his helmet and called to Itachi, "Uchiha elder, release him at once!"

"Stay out of this, Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed, "This is my fight!" he was cut off by Itachi lifting him up by his collar so their eyes met, "Sorry Sasuke, but you're of no interest to me right now." He eyes shifted into a new form and Sasuke screamed before passing out.

"Well now that he's out of the way Itachi, can we finish what we came here for?" Kisame asked in irritation.

"Yes, let's." Itachi replied as everyone was ready.

"Hold it!" a voice called and standing before them was Ibiki, Anko, and Genma.

"Well how nice to see you all again." Itachi greeted them.

"Itachi Uchiha." Ibiki frowned along with Anko and Genma.

"Ooh, not only will we get our target, but we'll get to assassinated Konoha's special Jonin as a bonus." Kisame said with excitement.

"No Kisame, we have to fall back." Itachi commanded.

"What, don't tell you're afraid of these three?" Kisame asked in outrage.

"We wanted to do this quietly without starting a scene!" Itachi jumped into the air and readied his right eye, "Amaterasu!" he shouted and aimed for the ground. In a flash there was a crater in the earth with black fire in it.

"They're gone!" Hun says.

"Let's hope you're right." Naruto replied.

Asuma and Kurenai rested Kakashi against a tree next to Sasuke, and Genma observed them and sighed, "It's no use he used Tsukuyomi."

"This is now all the more reason we have to find Tsunade." Jiraiya explained.

"Because of her healing abilities she should be able to heal Sasuke and Kakashi." Hun added.

"Then we better get going." Naruto said and turned to the Jonin, "Will you all take Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke to the hospital, and see to it that Ino knows of this?"

"I'll do it, Naruto." Zabuza answered.

"Arigato Zabuza." Naruto replied.

"Come on Naruto we better get going." Jiraiya said as he walked off.

Naruto turned to Hun and the Foot, "Hun, Foot ninja, we're heading out."

Hun and the Foot ninja salute as they follow their master. Jiraiya walked with Naruto still in Shredder armor and Hun behind him, while the Foot ninja kept themselves hidden just in case they were needed. Naruto finally spoke, "Ero-Sennin, those two were after Kyubi weren't they?"

"I'm afraid so, Naruto." Jiraiya answered.

"So it's true then," Hun began, "The organization known as the Akatsuki are after the nine bijuu, aren't they Jiraiya-sama?"

"Yes, but as for what reasons I have no idea. My only hunch is to find a way to control its massive power and use it for their own." Jiraiya theorized.

"Then it'll be a problem if we were to ever cross their paths again," Naruto said, "Those two seemed more dangerous than Orochimaru."

Jiraiya nodded as Hun had another question, "Jiraiya-sama, it's been many years since Lady Tsunade has been seen. What were the true reasons behind her leaving Konoha?"

"Well Tsunade really didn't have a happy life," Jiraiya began, "She is in fact the Granddaughter and Grandniece of the Shodaime Hokage and Nidaime Hokage."

"I know that much about her." Hun replied.

"Nice family tree," Naruto admitted, "So what's her story?" Naruto asked.

_"Well Tsunade as well as Orochimaru and myself were trained by the Sandaime, and earned the title as the three legendary Sannin," Jiraiya began, "Among her precious people, she adored her little brother Nawaki who also dreamed of one day becoming Hokage. But the day after his twelfth birthday, he died in a war that took place in our village. It was then she proposed to the Old man and the council that a medical core be made in our village to help those wounded in battle. Then she met Dan; a fellow ninja who agreed to her suggestion and wished to be Hokage as well. The two fell in love with each other and hoped they'd be able to make the village better than before, however Dan had died during another war in a bloody manner. With the deaths of the two she loved the most Tsunade came to lose faith in the title of Hokage. So she left the village along with Dan's niece Shizune."_

"How tragic to have such rotten luck." Naruto said.

"Well that's a reputation she's famous for having," Jiraiya chuckled, "And also for her colossal strength."

"While I feel bad for what's happened to her, I personally feel that she was just running away from her problems." Naruto replied.

"That's what the old man said as well, but knew she needed to do this." Jiraiya noted.

"Well let's keep moving. This gonna be quite a long search." Naruto said as they continued on.

Meanwhile in an underground base in Oto, Orochimaru was sitting on a chair in the middle of a room with his arms wrapped in bandages. Entering the room was Kabuto now sporting the Oto headband, "Kabuto, I trust you bring good news?" he asked threateningly.

"Yes my Lord, I tracked down Tsunade and discovered her last location was in a place called Tanzaku Town." Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru smirked, "Then let's get going. I want to be able to use my jutsu again."

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	20. Shredder's Gamble

**(Welcome to the next chapter.)**

Jiraiya, Naruto, Hun, and the Foot Ninja had been traveling for a week so far in search for Tsunade. Jiraiya was currently in a town getting information on Tsunade's, while outside the town Naruto was working on Rasengan at the second step, Hun was secretly catching up on his reading with Jiraiya's book, and the Foot Ninja kept themselves hidden until they were summoned by Naruto, "Wonderful progress master. According to Jiraiya it took your father three years to perfect that Jutsu." Hun noted while holding his book close.

"Arigato Hun, plus with Kage Bunshins training is much easier," Naruto replied as he made the rubber ball he was working with burst, "Yeah! I did it!"

"Congratulations master." Hun applauded Naruto.

They saw Jiraiya approaching, "Ero-sennin I completed the second step!" Naruto called.

Jiraiya smirked, "So you did."

"So now can I learn step three?" Naruto asked.

"Not just yet Naruto, we need to get a move on."

"What's going on?" Hun asked.

"I just got a new lead on Tsunade. She was last seen in Tanzaku Town." Jiraiya explained.

"We better get going then!" Hun says as he puts his book away and got up along with the Foot clan ready to follow.

Two days later, they arrived in Tanzaku Town. During that time Naruto was still practicing the third step, but hadn't perfected it yet. Then one night they stopped outside a bar, "It's been two days and we've found nothing." Hun sighed.

"Relax Hun, there's no way she'd take off that quickly. We'll just start tomorrow," Jiraiya said as they entered a bar. Jiraiya stopped and glanced seeing two women in a booth, a black haired woman and a blonde haired woman with an incredible bust. Jiraiya shouted which surprised Naruto and Hun, "Tsunade!"

The blonde busty woman shot up, "Jiraiya?! What're you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you." He answered while going over.

Naruto and Hun were still in shock from Jiraiya's outburst, as Naruto studied her appearance, 'So she's the third Sannin?' he thought as he glanced at her impressive rack blushing but shook it off remembering Ino.

Soon they joined the ladies in their booth as Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hun shared sake while Naruto and was kicking back. Hun between sips of sake, was taking glances at Shizune who noticed Hun, who quickly looked away, "Today's been on reunion after another." Tsunade muttered to herself.

"So you mean Orochimaru to?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously, "What happened?"

"Nothing, we said hello and he left." Tsunade replied while everyone knew it couldn't have been just that, "So why'd you come looking for me?"

Jiraiya looked serious, "I assume you've heard what happened to Konoha? And they've decided they want you to be the Godaime Hokage," This got shocked looks on Tsunade, Shizune, and even the pig named Tonton, "I also assume you know what became of sensei." He added.

"Yeah the old man unfortunately finally bit the dust." Tsunade replied like it meant nothing.

"Watch your tongue," Naruto began, "That old man fought hard to protect the village that you ended up leaving."

Tsunade looked aside to him, "So who's this brat you got with you, and the big guy?"

Jiraiya smirked, "I'd like to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade looked surprised yet again, 'This kid is the Kyubi's vessel?' she thought before turning to Hun, "So what about you?"

"Well Tsunade-sama," Hun began as he showed her and Shizune his tattoo, "My name is Hun; the leader of the Purple Dragon clan."

Shizune and Tsunade looked at him, "So the leader of that clan, are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai," Hun bowed his head in respect, "I am here on order of my new master." He motioned to Naruto.

"You're his master?" Tsunade asked Naruto finding that hard to believe.

"That's because I am much more than Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto started as he put on his helmet, "I am also known as the Shredder." He declared but not loudly for everyone in the bar to hear.

Needless to say that left the two ladies in surprise, who suddenly got a look at Naruto's armor, "The Shredder, as in Oroku Saki?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. I had discovered his temple beneath the village years ago," Naruto began speaking to them, "I studied long and hard about the Foot clan style of ninjitsu, and made it my goal to become the new Shredder and raise a new army of Foot Ninja."

"I see." Tsunade replied but didn't look at all interested in his plans.

"Back to the point Tsunade, what's your answer?" Jiraiya asked his old teammate.

Tsunade appeared to think hard about it, but had the answer the moment Jiraiya asked, "No thanks."

Naruto looked outraged, "Why give up the position, I would kill to be a village leader."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Sorry kid. The Hokage position is for fools."

Naruto snapped and shot out of his seat, "Watch your mouth woman. Your sensei the Sandaime's a hero of the village, not to mention my own father for protecting it years ago!"

"Well being a hero didn't keep your dad from dying young." Tsunade replied bluntly.

Naruto lunged for her, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

Hun quickly restrained Naruto from behind, "Please master control yourself."

"Besides you're starting a scene." Jiraiya added feeling embarrassed.

"I do not care!" Naruto stopped struggling but glared at Tsunade, "I'm not gonna let her sit there and talk down upon the Sandaime and my father! I'll make her rue the day she messed with me!"

Tsunade smirked seeing how serious he's taking this, so she got into Naruto's face. "All right then let's take this outside."

"Oh no." Shizune feared for the worse.

Naruto stared Tsunade in the eye, while squinting his own eyes beneath his helmet, "Lead the way." he ordered.

They exited the bar with Jiraiya, Shizune, and Hun on the sidelines. While Tsunade and Naruto stare each other down from opposite sides in the street, "One of the legendary Sannin taking on a genin? I feel ashamed." Tsunade said confidently.

"You will be ashamed for underestimating me!" Naruto frowned as he snapped his fingers, summoning his Foot ninja to wait on the side.

"So this is your army of Foot ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"For now at least. I aim to find more recruits." Naruto replied.

"You might as well not bother." Tsunade replied.

"What was that?" Naruto asked irritated by that.

"You may talk a big game, but compared to me and my teammate you're just a boy in a playsuit trying to make a difference." Tsunade mocked him.

Naruto's eyes tightened more under his helmet, "You dare talk down upon me like that?"

Tsunade held out her index finger, "One finger's all I need."

Naruto frowned as he threw the sword of Tengu aside not wanting to use it, "Do not underestimate the might of the Shredder!" he ran towards Tsunade.

Tsunade looked confident as Naruto reached her, but Tsunade flipped her arm up knocking his helmet off his head. When Naruto looked straight at her she had her fingers in a flicking position to his forehead, and with one flick he was sent skidding backwards onto the ground, and his helmet landed on the ground beside him, "Master!" Hun called as he and the Foot ninja rushed over to him, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, ugh!" Naruto rubs his forehead and looks at his reflection on his armor seeing a small bruise on his forehead, "That hurt."

"Hey kid!" Tsunade called getting his attention, "I got one question for ya, why're you so touchy about the Hokage title?"

Naruto reluctantly answered, "Because being a leader is something I strive for. I aim to one day start a village of my own where the Foot ninja can operate and lead other lives! It's my dream!" Naruto replied.

Tsunade looked taken aback by that exclaim, as a pool of memories were rushing back to her about her loved ones. Naruto spotting her dropping her guard smirked, 'Now's my chance!' He thought while conjuring a Rasengan in his palm.

"He's gonna use it." Hun gasped with the Foot ninja.

"Let's see how it's coming along." Jiraiya said eager to see.

Tsunade snapped out of it seeing Naruto coming right for her, "You're finished!" Naruto shoved it forward.

Tsunade quickly slammed her fist down on the street causing a fissure and Naruto fell down along with his Rasengan blowing up, "Whoa!" the Foot ninja gasped.

"Tsunade's as strong as ever." Jiraiya noted.

Naruto groaned as he collected his helmet and his sword. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "Have you been teaching him Rasengan?"

"Well duh he's my student." Jiraiya answered like it was obvious.

"Well that was a pathetic display." Tsunade replied.

"Hey!" Naruto called hearing that, "I know it's not perfect yet, but I've come this far in a week since I started. I'll have it down in about three days give or take!"

Tsunade smirked, "All right then how about a little bet?"

"A bet?" Naruto raised an eyebrow while his ninja listened.

"I'll give you one week, if you can master that Jutsu, I'll admit I'm wrong, and come back with you to Konoha," She then motioned to a green crystal hanging around her neck. "I'll even throw in my necklace as a bonus."

"Lady Tsunade please tell me you're joking?" Shizune asked seriously.

"Putting your Gramps necklace in this bet, you really are confident," Naruto added until he realized something, "So what do you hope to gain out of this bet?"

"Well you admit you were wrong and I was right. And I get all the money here." She holds up a black leather wallet.

"My wallet!" Naruto protested, "Oh forget it, mom still has plenty of savings."

"You know of your mother to?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, she's alive you know," Naruto said getting shocked expressions from the two ladies, "Some decrepit old fossil named Danzo lied to her saying I died alongside my father thirteen years ago. She ran away from the village heartbroken, while that miserable relic lied to the Sandaime and everyone else that she committed suicide!"

Tsunade and Shizune felt shaken up from hearing that unable to stand that Konoha had another traitor that was right under their noses. "All right woman, consider the bet on!"

Tsunade smirked, "Let's go Shizune." Shizune followed her in concern.

"Well that coulda gone better." Hun told the Foot ninja who nodded.

Jiraiya turned to Hun, "Take him back to the hotel. I'll be there later."

"Yes sir," Hun nodded as he helped his master along back to their hotel.

At their hotel in the room, Naruto was out of his Shredder armor and was in his Foot robe, while pacing around trying to figure out how to perfect Rasengan, "I got a week to work on perfecting my Rasengan. What to do, what to do."

Hun watched his master work hard on trying to find a solution until they heard knocking on their door, "Coming," Naruto said as he opened the door revealing Shizune, "Oh Shizune?"

"I really need to talk to you." Shizune began.

"I have to get some sleep, tomorrow I have to get to work." Naruto said in irritation.

"That's just it. About Tsunade..." Shizune started.

"You've got nothing to say. I already know." Naruto cut her off.

"You what?"

"Ero-sennin told me and Hun everything about her brother and lover, and about the crystal as well."

"Then why're you going along with her bet?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"It's simple. I'm going to snap her out of it." He answered.

"Snap her out of it?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"Tsunade is torn by her loved ones deaths, but she needs to learn that they didn't die because of bad luck or a curse. They died because they did what they felt was right for the village and for her," Shizune gasped at Naruto's words of deduction. He continued motioning to Hun, and his ninja, "If these guys were ever in a pickle I'd glady lay my life on the line for them."

Shizune was amazed at how close he was to Hun and his Ninja troops he'd be willing to sacrifice himself just for them she couldn't help but smile thinking how much he's like her uncle Dan, "Well then since I cannot stop you, do what you can."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Arigato," He walked past her heading for the door, "Well I got a week to train and can't waste a minute." He headed out.

Hun got up and hurried to follow his master before looking to Shizune, "You don't mind locking up for us do you?" Hun asked.

"Don't worry, and Hun?" Shizune asked.

"Yes?"

Shizune smirked a little, "Don't think I haven't noticed you taking glances at me."

Hun started to blush and stammered a tad, "I have to go!" Hun took off after his master. Shizune dropped her smirk and sighed knowing Naruto's probably going to be pushing himself past whatever limits he has.

**(Chapter done.)**


	21. The Sannin Clash

**(Here's my next one.)**

Six days after Naruto made the bet with Tsunade that he'd complete his Rasengan in a week, Naruto was in an open area working on his jutsu. Hun and the Foot ninja were watching him for support. Naruto would have one of them head back to the city to collect some food and drink for them all, while occasionally Tsunade or Shizune would watch from a distance so that the Foot ninja wouldn't sense them. Naruto was starting to collapse from over training, "Master maybe you should call it for the night!" Hun suggested in worry.

"I can't. Not when I'm this close!" he strained.

"Sir you're exhausted, if you force it anymore you'll be dead." A Foot ninja warned him.

"I can't stop now!" Naruto strained until he finally collapsed.

"Master!" they cry rushing over.

"Master please speak to us!" Hun begged as he shook him.

"Oh no!" Shizune ran over and checked Naruto's vital signs.

"Well?" Hun asked in worry.

"He's still alive, but extremely exhausted," Shizune says and they sighed in relief, "We should head back." She suggested.

"Hai." Hun agreed as he picked his master up and carried him.

In the hotel room Tsunade and Shizune were staying in, Naruto was lying in one of the beds at the group was watching over him. "It's getting late, you guys should head back." Shizune began as the Foot ninja looked concerned about their master, "It's ok I'll look after Naruto."

So they headed out only to walk past Tsunade, they exchanged looks but said nothing while Tsunade wondered why they were here until she saw Shizune come out of their room, "Lady Tsunade." She gasped.

When the sun rose that morning, Hun was being shaken by Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto in his Shredder armor and helmet, "Hun wake up!" Naruto shouted and they all finally woke up in shock.

"Master, what's going on?" Hun asked.

"It's Lady Tsunade, she's gone to Orochimaru." Shizune explained frantically.

"Orochimaru?" Hun gasped along with the Foot Ninja.

"We better hurry." One of the Foot members suggested.

"What about you Master Shredder?" another asked Naruto.

"Never better, my strength is back after a nights rest." Naruto replied.

"Come one we haven't got any time to lose." Jiraiya said as they all headed out.

Meanwhile out in an open field far from the town, was Tsunade and Kabuto going head to head with each other, while Orochimaru watched from the side. Both Tsunade and Kabuto used their medical ninjutsu against each other. While Tsunade was healing herself, Kabuto charged, "I'm gonna spill your blood!" he threatened until a poof of smoke filled the area around them. When it clears there stood Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, Hun, and the Foot ninja.

Orochimaru looks to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, It's been such a long time old friend."

Jiraiya frowned before turning into a sarcastic smile, "Yeah and I can't say the years have been kind to you."

Orochimaru just snickered at his teammate's wisecracks until Naruto looked in front and finally saw Kabuto, "Kabuto!" he called.

The Medic ninja looked to the blonde and smirked, "Naruto."

"Naruto you've met this guy?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Yeah we took the Chunin Exams," Naruto replied knowing something's up, "Why're you here?"

Hun realized it was Kabuto, "You!"

"Well Hun, it's been a long time." Kabuto smirked.

"You know him to, Hun?" Naruto asked Hun.

"Yes. Kabuto Yakushi was a medic who assisted my clan years ago as our doctor until we discovered he was stealing some of our medical documents." Hun explained.

Tsunade pushed Jiraiya out of the way and continues her onslaught with Kabuto. Things were going smoothly for Tsunade until Kabuto's used his kunai to stab at her shoulder causing her blood to splatter around and even on her. Tsunade was quivering with fear seeing the blood on herself, "Blood." She shivered.

"Hemophobia?" Hun gasped.

Kabuto taking advantage of her traumatized state, slugged Tsunade sending her flying into Shizune's arms, "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried.

Naruto finally noticed the Oto headband on Kabuto, "Kabuto! You're with Orochimaru? How? Why? After you gave us those inside hints about the Chunin Exams, helped us through the second part, what was it all for?!" he asked the traitor.

Kabuto smirked, "It was all essential to complete my mission to gather information on all of you." He answered.

Naruto frowned beneath his helmet, "You worm! I trusted you, believed in you, offered you a spot in the Foot Clan!"

"If it's any consolation Naruto, I actually did take your offer into consideration," Kabuto started, "But then I've decided that Orochimaru's a much better leader then you could ever be."

Naruto frowned some more as he drew the sword of Tengu, "Your head shall be my trophy traitor!"

Jiraiya called, "Naruto leave Orochimaru to me, the rest of you handle Kabuto."

Orochimaru and Jiraiya started going at it with move after move. Naruto turned to Hun and the Foot Ninja, "Attack!" he ordered. The Foot ninja drew whatever weapons they had, from swords, double-blades, axes, spears, tridents, and bo-staffs, and went at it with Kabuto who was defending himself from all of them. Soon the Foot clan started wearing Kabuto down.

'These guys are more dangerous than I thought.' Kabuto thought until Naruto charged at him and the two went at it.

"It's a shame you didn't take my offer Kabuto, you could've been one of us." Naruto said

.

"True, Naruto, but Orochimaru is more of an effective leader." Kabuto smirked.

Naruto continued attacking, "Soon you won't have a leader at all!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the sword of Tengu and started firing shockwaves at Kabuto who was using his speed to dodge.

'He's faster than he led on.' Naruto thought as he continued firing attacks.

Kabuto was ready to strike until Hun formed hand signs and launched the fireball jutsu right at Kabuto who dodged, but ended up getting some burns on his arms. Hun then quickly charged delivering a punch to Kabuto's gut sending him flying into a boulder,

"That knocked some sense into him." Hun smirked.

"Come on let's check on Shizune and Tsunade," Naruto orders as they headed over back to them. Kabuto watched them hurry back and managed to get back onto his feet to follow them, "How's she doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well she's still shaken up." Shizune says as she dries the blood off her.

Kabuto rushed for them "You'll be sorry for challenging me!" he screamed.

"Look out!" Naruto summoned some Kage Bunshins that fought Kabuto, keeping him away from Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up wearily as she saw Naruto protecting her from Kabuto, 'He is…' she thought.

"Sorry 'Shredder'," Kabuto mocked him, "But you're nothing compared to me!" he kicked Naruto back.

"Master!" Hun called in worry.

Naruto got up, "All right, now it's time I show you exactly not to underestimate me! I hope you're watching Baa-san, because the bet is mine!" he summoned a sing clone that started molding chakra into his palm. Tsunade watched seeing how the clone was handling the molding while the real one held it. Naruto then charged Kabuto with his jutsu ready. Kabuto who was still shaken up wasn't able to move fast as Naruto was closing in on him, "Your doom is now, Rasengan!" he screamed shoving it into Kabuto's chest, and the medic was sent hurdling backwards until he crashed into a boulder.

The Foot ninja and Hun cheered, while Jiraiya and Orochimaru who were going at it saw what happened. 'Well Minato, he finally did it.' Jiraiya thought with a smile.

Tsunade got up and approached Naruto smiling, "Well kid you won the bet. And as agreed this belongs to you." She removed the necklace and placed it around Naruto.

"Thank you baa-san. I'll wear it with honor just as Nawaki and Dan." Naruto promised her.

"Hold it!" Kabuto called as he got back up surprising them, "I'm not finished with you."

Tsunade smirked and looked back at Naruto, "I'll take it from here."

"It's all yours." Naruto replied as he, Shizune, and the others stepped back while Jiraiya landed at his teammate's side while Orochimaru returned to Kabuto.

"Good to see you've finally come out of it, Tsunade." Jiraiya joked.

"Kabuto, we have to do it now." Orochimaru removed the bandages on his left arm.

"Tsunade let's do it!" Jiraiya called gathering some of his blood.

"Hai!" Tsunade agreed wiping her own blood.

Kabuto took Orochimaru's blood trailing it down his summoning tattoo and did the hand signs. Jiraiya and Tsunade did the same and they shouted while slamming their palms to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In three large poofs there popped three large creatures, one being Gamabunta, the second being a purple snake named Manda, and a white and blue slug named Katsuyu, "Well isn't this quite the reunion? Manda, Orochimaru, Katsuyu, and Tsunade. I never thought I'd live to see the day we'd all meet in battle again." Bunta joked.

"No time for your jokes here, Bunta." Jiraiya replied.

The purple snake glared up at who summoned him, "You have a lot of nerve summoning me Orochimaru, when you know how I hate being dragged into others business."

"Please be patient, Lord Manda," Kabuto pleaded, "We intend to hold our end of our bargain with a hundred human sacrifices for you."

"You better, or I'll feat on you instead." Manda hissed frightening Kabuto.

Down on the ground, Naruto, Hun, and the Foot ninja were gathering together. Hun watched knowing the two can't fight Orochimaru and Manda alone, "Master Shredder, allow me to assist them."

"What can you do, Hun?" Naruto asked.

Hun smirks, "I'm going to bring out my old friend." He drew blood and trailed it down his purple dragon tattoo on his arm and formed hand signs while rushing forward. He jumped up and before he landed slammed his palm to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he called.

In a large poof of smoke, standing before the three Sannin and their boss summons was a giant wingless purple dragon with a green underbelly belly, lime green spikes going down its spine, red eyes, sharp claws, teeth, and toe nails. Hun stood a top the dragon's head smirking, "Behold the Purple Dragon, Dragonus!" he called and the dragon let out a roar.

Shizune, Naruto, and the Foot ninja watched and realized they needed to go someplace safe so they hid behind a boulder. Dragonus the dragon summoning looked at the three other chief summonings, "So Gamabunta and Jiraiya, Katsuyu and Tsunade, Manda and Orochimaru, the three Legendary Sannin together. This is a treat," The dragon spoke, "Well Hun I feel disappointed for not being summoned in awhile, but this makes it up to me."

"Glad to hear old friend, so why don't we show these old timers how to really fight?" Hun suggested.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Dragonus acknowledged his summoner's words.

And so the battle between the summoned began with Katsuyu using acid against Manda, who dodged and tried to squeeze her. Katsuyu however dissolved into multiple little slugs and reformed herself free from his grip. Dragonus dropped before Manda and called, "Chew on this Serpent!" he blew blasts of fire from his mouth at the snake.

Orochimaru and Kabuto ran down Manda's body to avoid the flames blown into his face. Manda shook it off, "I'll go for you then!" he launched his mouth forward but quickly turned to the side avoiding Bunta and his dagger. Dragonus delivered a kick to Manda's head, while the snake uses his tail to slam down on Bunta. Luckily the Boss toad manages to back flip and gained some distance from the serpent, but ended up tossing his dagger aside.

"That was close." Bunta said.

"I know," Jiraiya says, "Hun, Dragonus over here!" Dragonus went to Bunta's side, "Tsunade Katsuyu get back!" he calls and the slug stayed put, "Give us some oil, Bunta!" Jiraiya called forming hand signs.

"Hai!" Bunta's mouth started bloating.

'Ah, so that's the plan.' Dragonus and Hun thought.

Suddenly Bunta started spitting a stream of oil, while Jiraiya, Hun, and Dragonus fired their own flames at the oil which combined resulted in a massive fire blast at Manda.

"Incredible!" Naruto gasped.

"That's the beauty of the boss dragon Dragonus, master Shredder." A Foot ninja said.

Jiraiya, Bunta, Hun and Shendu looked into the flames and saw Manda was melting, "That got him." Hun pumped a fist.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jiraiya replied as they saw it was merely dead serpent skin, left behind when Manda shedded.

"Darn it!" Dragonus cursed.

"Where is he now?" Hun looked around.

"Below us!" Jiraiya called as Manda popped out of the ground attempting to attack.

"Dragonus!" Tsunade called. The dragon summoning looked and saw Tsunade holding up Bunta's dagger like it was nothing, and due to her large excessive strength she could carry it, "Catch!" She shouted throwing the dagger to Shendu who caught it and jabbed it through Manda's mouth as the blade pierced through the roof of his mouth and through his brain.

Manda screeched in pain from the attack and was starting to lose focus, "We have to go!" Kabuto shouted as he and Orochimaru jumped off Manda who fell to the ground dead and poofed away.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouted as she lunged for him and delivered a powerful punch to his face as he flew across the ground and crashed with Kabuto going to him.

Orochimaru struggled to his feet, "It looks like my plan to have Tsunade heal my arms was all for not!" Orochimaru lifted his head up revealing the left side of his face was torn up around the eye revealing Orochimaru's face was a mask. This got shocked faces from everyone.

"My God." Hun gasped.

"When I have my arms back you'll all suffer!" Orochimaru hissed before sinking into the ground and Kabuto poofed away.

Bunta and Katsuyu saw everything was ok now and the poof away. Dragonus looked down and smiled, "My work here is done for now."

"Arigato, Dragonus for your help." Naruto bowed his head.

"Anytime Shredder and Hun I hope next time the fight you summon me to will be better than before." The dragon said before vanishing.

Everyone was sighing in relief for finally being able to catch their breath until Tsunade gasped, "My strength!"

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune gasped as Tsunade started getting older.

"Don't worry once I've rested my younger form will return. And once we're all healed we'll head home." Tsunade explained.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya gasped hoping she'd really be all right.

Tsunade chuckled, "Sorry Jiraiya, but there's a new identity you'll have to start addressing me by.

"Then that means?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I will become the Godaime Hokage." Tsunade answered as Shizune and Hun gasped until smiling.

Hours later after they were all rested and healed up, Naruto and Tsunade stood on opposite sides in the street of town like before, "While I have accepted you as Hokage, I still want to pay you back for the head injury a week ago!"

"If you insist kid," Tsunade sighed, "Because I still only need to use one finger."

"Careful with what you say woman, or I might reconsider the offer I'm planning on giving you." Naruto smirked.

"An offer?" Tsunade cocks her eyebrow curiously.

Naruto smirked knowing she's interested, "That's right, by using a tad portion of my family's savings I can pay off all of your gambling debts."

Jiraiya and Hun smiled, Shizune was amazed, and Tsunade herself was shocked at his offering, "You would do that, for me?" she asked almost shedding a tear.

Naruto smiled, "I feel like you're family now since Ero-sennin is my Godfather," He added which made her smile. "But…" Naruto began as he went at her, "That doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you for now, because when I start my armada of Foot ninja we shall relocate close to Konoha and be the leader of my own land as the one true Shredder!"

And like before when he comes up to her throwing a punch, Tsunade ducked, flicked the helmet off Naruto's head, and put her fingers to his forehead in a flinging position, 'Not again!' Naruto thought and he closed his eyes awaiting the impact. Suddenly he gasped and opened his eyes. Instead of flicking him on the forehead, he saw Tsunade gripping his chin while kissing his forehead. Jiraiya, Shizune, Hun and the Foot ninja were shocked, amazed, and glad to see that Tsunade wasn't going to clobber him.

After her kiss, Naruto was wide eyed and surprised. Tsunade caught his helmet and placed it back on his head. She smiled at him while blushing, "I know you'll grow into a great man one day," She thought, 'And a fine leader as well.'

Everyone smiled knowing alls well now, "Well come on everyone let's go home." Jiraiya says.

Soon they were tracking their way back to Konoha while Naruto was walking behind them feeling proud of himself, while Hun was walking by Shizune, "Say uh Shizune, when we get back to Konoha would you be interested in going out with me sometime if our masters allow it?" Hun asked a tad nervous.

Shizune raises an eyebrow, "Your treat?"

"Of course." Hun replied.

Shizune smiled, "Name the date, Hun-kun."

Hun blushes and smiled, "Yes!" he cheered. Tsunade looked back seeing Naruto while seeing the spirits of her loved ones live on inside him now, and know this time their dreams will never die.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	22. Inauguration and Orientation

**(Welcome to the next chapter readers.)**

About a few days since leaving Tanzaku, Naruto, Jiraiya, Hun, the Foot ninja, Tsunade, and Shizune had returned to Konoha and all the preparations were made with Homura and Koharu. When they were heading for the hospital to help Sasuke and Kakashi Naruto spoke, "Soon as this is over I'm heading for Ichiraku's, I feel like I've been on Ramen withdrawal for what seems like years."

Suddenly Naruto heard something all too familiar to him, "NARUTO-KUN!" he turned to see Ino tackle him to the ground landing with a thud. This surprised Tsunade and Shizune, while Hun saw this coming.

"Ino there's gotta be a less painful way to get my attention." Naruto replied trying to get up but Ino was hugging and kissing him all over.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I missed you so much." Ino replied.

Tsunade and Shizune were shocked, "If Jiraiya had done something to his own student's son I'll ring his…" she began but was cut off.

"I also heard the good news," Ino helped Naruto up, "You really did bring Lady Tsunade back to the village?"

"Yup." Naruto replied as he motioned to Tsunade behind him.

"So you're Ino Yamanaka, Naruto's Lady Shredder?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama, it's an honor to meet you." Ino bowed her head while feeling envious of her impressive rack size.

"An honor indeed." Zabuza added approaching with Haku and Kushina.

"So Zabuza Momochi I heard you joined up with Konoha." Tsunade noted.

"I now serve along side the Shredder." Zabuza motioned to Naruto.

"As do I." Haku added.

"This must be Haku, and…" She turned to Kushina, "Kushina you really are alive!"

"Yes, after being deceived by Danzo and Root I swore to find them and make them pay dearly." Kushina said clenching her fist.

"Same old, Kushina." She smiled as they continued on.

When they entered Sasuke's room seeing he was still in comatose, Naruto spoke, "Can ya fix him?"

"Kid, something like this is child's play to me." Tsunade joked as she started using her healing jutsu on the Uchiha.

When the procedure was over, Sasuke groaned before he opened his eyes that look dazed, "Sasuke." Ino and Naruto gasped in relief.

"Guys what happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Naruto answered.

"We'll fill you in later, but right now sensei needs to be looked at as well." Ino added and soon Kakashi was awake as well.

"Honestly Kakashi I expected better from someone of your caliber." Tsunade lectured him.

"My apologies, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi answered in guilt.

"Well it's nothing now." She answered.

"Next is Lee." Naruto explained.

"Why don't you, Ino, and Hun go out to eat? I'll manage from here." Tsunade replied.

"Sure thing, come on guys." Naruto called as they headed out.

Next thing they were all at Ichiraku's eating Ramen. Ayame served a bowl to Naruto, "Here you go Naruto, thanks for waiting."

"Arigato Ayame." Naruto replied.

"I'm proud to see what you've done, Naruto," Ino began, "You helped save our village and you brought back Tsunade of the Sannin to be our Hokage."

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises. I also know that the road's gonna be harder now. Meaning I have to train just as hard," Naruto finished his bowl, "After all I'm going to be the ruler of my own land in the years to come."

"And we'll be looking forward to that day." Teuchi replied.

"We sure will." Ino pecked Naruto on the cheek and he blushed.

"And, I shall be there at your side, Master Shredder." Hun bowed his head.

Soon everyone was finished with their ramen and they hurried off bidding farewell to the father and daughter. Soon they spotted Lee still walking on a crutch for support, "Look Naruto, it's Lee!" Ino gasped.

They looked over and rushed to him, "Hey Lee, how'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"Can you move again?" Hun asked.

"Yes, but Lady Tsunade said it'll take awhile for the cure to take affect, but I should be back to my ninja training in no time." Lee explained.

"Perfect, and about my offer joining the Foot clan?" Naruto asked.

"You have my loyalties, Master Shredder." Lee saluted to Naruto.

"Wonderful." Naruto smiled.

A few days later everyone in the village was gathered around the Hokage administration building. Naruto stood with Ino both in their Shredder armors, Hun, the Foot ninja, all the senseis, rookies, and Lee who was walking again. On top of the building were Homura, Koharu, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade. Tsunade dawned the Hokage hat declaring, "From this day forward I shall rule and protect Konoha with my life as the Godaime Hokage!" The citizens and Shinobi of the village broke out in applause and cheer.

At the Hokage administration building a few days later, Tsunade and Naruto were sitting in seiza position while Hun, Zabuza, Haku, and Kushina stood behind them. Surrounding them were the heads of the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Aburame, Tenten's father, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy, "Why exactly have you called us here Tsunade-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"Well Hiashi, I turn the question over to Naruto who has requested all your company." Tsunade explained as she went aside for Naruto to speak.

"Arigato for coming on such short notice," Naruto began, "I called you all here in regard to your children's ranks as ninja."

"What're you getting at?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"I'm not sure if they've told you about it, but I have extended several invitations to them about joining my ninja army to learn the ways of the Foot Clan," Naruto continued, "They seemed willing to join, but the matter is that what you all think of it being their parents, and their senseis, it all depends on you."

The clan heads and senseis thought separately until Inoichi Yamanaka spoke up, "Well you already have my trust Naruto, Ino's already your lady Shredder and I respect that."

"Arigato, Inoichi-san." Naruto bowed his head.

"If Shikamaru really wants to do this, then I have to right to allow him to do something he doesn't find troublesome." Shikaku Nara added.

Hiashi spoke up, "After Hinata's fight with Neji, and after Neji's fight with you Naruto, both of them have become stronger and better people. I've never been so happy to finally see them at peace. So I shall allow them to join the Foot clan."

Shibi Aburame nodded as well, "I shall also allow Shino to join as well, for it's an honor to be part of the legendary Foot Clan."

"What he said. I also feel it's time the legendary Foot Clan be reborn again, especially in these tough times." Chouza Akimichi agreed.

"I know, plus it'll be good for Kiba to lose the cockiness and start acting more mature." Tsume agreed ad well.

"Tenten also loves to improve her reputation as a kunoichi, so consider her allowed." Zane put in.

"And as their sensei's we also allow them." Kurenai agreed with Asuma and Guy.

"Arigato, and fear not I assure my training will not interfere with their regular squad training." Naruto explained.

"Though why haven't you let Sakura join out of curiosity?" Asuma asked Naruto.

"As of this moment Sakura Haruno barely has anything to contribute to the Foot clan while the others do, until she finds a field she can excel in combat I shall consider letting her join." Naruto answered.

"And what of your teammate Sasuke Uchiha?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto scowled, "Unfortunately Sasuke would never agree to join because he'd feel the need lead. Besides I despise people living only for revenge," He then stood up, "Arigato for your time. Be sure to inform your students to meet at Saki's temple. Now if you'll excuse me I have to more recruits to check up on."

"If you don't mind my asking, who do you have in mind?" Hiashi asked.

"Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi; Kabuto Yakushi's teammates." Naruto replied which got them all shocked.

"But they work for Orochimaru, what makes you think they'd join you?" Inoichi asked.

"After we returned home with Tsunade here I gave them both a talking to about how Orochimaru just left them here to die and that Kabuto definitely wasn't coming back for them. I added that if they refuse to join up with me then all they have left is death. I told them they have wonderful ninja talents, and that the Foot Clan could guide those talents in the right direction. It wasn't easy but I was able to convince them, and I warned them that double-crossing will not be tolerated in the Foot Clan. If they try to think of it, they'll be sorry." He smirked along with Zabuza and Hun.

"Well I shall see you all later then. I have much to prepare for." Naruto said as he stood up taking his leave, followed by Hun, Zabuza, Haku, and his mother.

Three days later at the dojo in the temple of Oroku Saki, Ino in her Shredder armor was practicing against Tenten using a sword of her own, while Haku was teaching Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Yoroi, and Misumi the Foot clan moves along side the Foot ninja that already served Naruto. Supervising their training was Zabuza, Guy, Hun, and Kushina, "They're learning well." Kushina observed.

"Konoha truly has some talented ninja." Zabuza admitted.

"That's just like my students." Guy smirked as he watched his three genin practice.

"Well I hate to break this up but it's almost time for the orientation." Hun said as he walked to a gong and banged it releasing the sound which got everyone's attention knowing it was time for the meeting. So they stopped what they were doing and headed for the meeting room which was wide opened. Everyone gathered in the catwalks above, while below Hun stood ready in the center, while Ino in her own Shredder armor and helmet, Zabuza, Haku, Kushina, Guy, and the Foot ninja waited off to the side waiting.

They looked down the hall as a shadow appeared approaching. The shadow belonged to Naruto wearing his Shredder armor and helmet, while he was also wearing a black cape that covered his shoulders along with it dragging around behind him a bit. He made it to the center room looking up at all the recruits and then turned his attention towards Hun as his right hand man approached him, "Master Shredder." Hun bowed his head and moved the part of the cape covering his right shoulder exposing his bladed shoulder pad, and the same for his left shoulder so that both his shoulders weren't covered by the cape, "Roll it out." Hun ordered the Foot ninja as they rolled out a red carpet in honor for their master.

When the finished rolling it out, they took their positions back with the other Foot ninja as Naruto stood on it looking up at the recruits. Hun handed his master a Foot ninja mask and a random male student from the academy when he graduated who was already wearing the rest of the Foot uniform approached and kneeled before Naruto. Naruto placed the Foot mask on the boys' face, "No amount of money can buy the honor which you have all earned to come here tonight," He started, "You make each and every one of us proud." He continued as the new Foot ninja bowed his head before Naruto before going with the other Foot ninja off to the side.

"It takes effort, discipline, and loyalty to earn the right to become a Foot ninja," He continued, "You are here because I have a dream, a dream that can only be accomplished through your help. We are special not because of our lineage, but because we all fight for what we believe in. We have enemies in the ninja lands, enemies that sought to control powers beyond understanding," He continued as images of Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kisame flash in his mind, "It is our job to see that these enemies do not acquire what they seek, otherwise the ninja world we know will be thrown into chaos. Will you join me my friends, together we shall defeat these enemies."

The rookies cheered signaling they would be honored to help Naruto, while he smiled beneath his helmet looking at them all, "The Foot Clan shall be reborn!"

Meanwhile far from the land of Fire at Orochimaru's underground lair, the Sannin himself was groaning, "This cannot wait anymore, Kabuto dispatch the Sound four to retrieve me my new vessel."

"As you wish, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said leaving his Lord.

Orochimaru smirked, "Soon the Sharingan will be all mine." He laughed.

**(And that's the chapter my friends.)**


	23. Shredder vs Avenger

**(Here you go my friends.)**

A week passed since the Hokage's ceremony, and the village was exactly as it used to be before the invasion took place. Tsunade was hard at work as the Hokage doing paperwork much to her misfortune, while Hun and Shizune started going out occasionally when both weren't on duty. On a sunny afternoon, Naruto in his armor was at the training area training with his foot ninja and Ino in her armor as well.

Naruto was taking on all off of his Foot ninja troops, as they each came at him trying to best their master, but they couldn't defeat him, "Ok, that's enough for today, you've all done well," Naruto said taking off his helmet. The Foot presented themselves before Naruto while Ino and Hun stood at his side, "You're all dismissed until further notice." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" the Foot ninja reply as they vanish.

"This is great Naruto, with the guys' part of the Foot now, not only will they know their own basic styles of fighting, but they will know the Foot style as well." Ino said.

"Yes and their training has come along nicely since they've joined." Naruto smiled until he looked ahead seeing Sasuke approach him with Sakura who looked nervous.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked but knew he wasn't there to shoot the breeze.

"Naruto I want you to fight me!" Sasuke demanded.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow while Ino was shocked at her second teammates demand.

"You heard me, fight me." Sasuke replies.

Naruto scowled, "Sorry Sasuke, but I must pass."

"What was that?" Sasuke growled.

"I don't have a reason to fight you." Naruto answered while wiping away some sweat from his forehead.

"Well I got a reason to fight you!" Sasuke called. Ino, Sakura, and Hun were shocked by Sasuke snapping at Naruto like that.

"I see it all now," Naruto smirked, "You fear me. You fear me and my abilities seeing as they make you inferior."

"Shut up!" Sasuke ordered.

Naruto sighed, "Very well then Sasuke if it's what you want then I accept."

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to do this." Ino said trying to talk him out of it.

"She is right master. You don't owe him anything, especially a fight." Hun added.

"I'm afraid I cannot decline now Hun, Ino, otherwise he won't leave me alone. So name the place Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Here and now." He answered.

"Fine by me." Naruto replied as the two went to the center of the training field.

"Sakura what happened?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, I brought Sasuke lunch for us to share, and suddenly he threw it aside angry and stormed here looking for Naruto." Sakura explained.

"This is definitely not going to be a pretty sight." Hun added as he watched his master and Sasuke stand on opposite ends

Naruto put his helmet on and spoke, "I don't understand why you have to fight me this badly, Sasuke. Second to me you're one of the toughest ninja in our age category."

"I am second to nobody!" Sasuke shouted.

"You really think so? Well then please come on and get me." He beckoned him.

Sasuke charged to attack Naruto, who raised his right arm blocking a punch from Sasuke, and ducked avoiding a kick before jumping backwards. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and fought Naruto continuously but when he left himself wide opened for an attack Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick to Sasuke and he rolled across the ground, "Please tell me that's not the best you can offer."

"I'm just warming up!" Sasuke responded while launching fireballs at Naruto who grabbed the Sword of Tengu and released a shockwave deflecting all the fire balls.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he summoned a dozen clones that rushed for Sasuke.

The clones took Sasuke on using their martial arts moves. Sasuke wasn't able to block most of the punches but managed to take out six of the clones.

Ino, Sakura, and Hun watched in worry as their fight started getting more out of control with Sasuke using another fire jutsu at Naruto, who responded by using his sword to deflect them like before, "You're fighting with rage, Sasuke. It's not healthy to fight like that!" Naruto warned him.

"Shut your mouth, I'll fight however I want! And I'll start by pealing you out of that armor!" he charged a Chidori in his palm.

"Sasuke!" the girls shouted.

'So that's your game, Sasuke? Ok then.' Naruto thought as he summoned a clone that started forming a Rasengan in his palm.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly the two charged forward with their jutsus aimed at each other, "Stop it!" the girls shouted as they ran from the side and right for them.

"Mistress, Sakura, no!" Hun shouted as he tried to stop them but didn't reach far enough.

The girls were almost in the crossfire of the colliding attacks, until as quick as a flash Zabuza and Asuma caught the girls and pushed them away while Kakashi grabbed the boys by their arms and flung them into different directions away from each other. And both ended up crashing into trees, "Sensei." Sakura gasped seeing her sensei saved her.

"Zabuza." Ino gasped.

Kakashi landed on the ground and looked to the boys as they recovered form their crashes, "What the hell were you two thinking? Were you actually trying to destroy each other" he asked noticing the Rasengan Naruto used.

'Was that jutsu the famed Rasengan?" Zabuza thought.

When Sasuke got up he saw Kakashi looking down at him from the pile of trees that were totaled, "Sasuke, we're you trying to kill him for real?" he disciplined him, "I didn't teach you Chidori so you could use it on your comrades." Sasuke only frowned before using a smoke bomb to escape.

Kakashi sighed seeing him escape. Hun and Ino were helping Naruto back to his feet, while Sakura stood by the Jonin crying, "Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, I tried to stop them." She cried.

"Well this was an unfortunate spectacle." Kakashi sighed to Asuma who nodded feeling the same.

"Master are you ok?" Hun asked helping Naruto up.

Naruto panted, before removing his helmet, "I'll be fine Hun, arigato."

"Oh Naruto!" Ino cried as she held onto him.

"Kakashi you noticed Naruto's Jutsu?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes the Rasengan, and only you could've taught him that." He said almost speaking out of nowhere confusing the two Jonin, until they turned seeing Jiraiya leaning against a stump.

"As a matter of fact I did." Jiraiya nodded.

"Not saying he shouldn't know his father's Jutsu, but don't you think it's too soon for him to be learning that one? After all he could've killed Sasuke." Kakashi started lecturing, but was cut off by Zabuza.

"That's enough Kakashi, you're not so innocent in this matter yourself."

"Zabuza's right, after all you taught Chidori to Sasuke, and that jutsu's just as lethal." Jiraiya added as he stood before them.

"I thought for sure I could've trusted Sasuke enough with that jutsu not to use it on others, but apparently I was wrong as I have been before. Well I'll be sure to give Sasuke a good talking too."

"See that you do." Asuma said as Kakashi nodded. Both Jonin went to Sakura to calm her down before taking off.

Naruto after collecting himself started walking off before turning to Sakura, "Never come between me and Sasuke when we're fighting again, Sakura. Unless you wanna get yourself killed." He took off. Ino wanted to go after him but Hun put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her. Ino watched as Naruto walked off back for the village.

Later as the sun was going down, Naruto walked along the village minding his own business while deep in thought, 'Maybe I did overdo it today against Sasuke, but what choice did I have when he was going to attack me with a Chidori? Maybe I should meditate on the events of today.' He decided to head home.

When he arrived home, he entered where his Foot ninja were waiting until his mother came running for him and pulled him in a bone crushing hug, "Oh my baby!"

"Mom are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Kushina cried onto her sons shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi told me what happened today between you and Sasuke. Why would you do that?" Kushina scolded her son.

"Sasuke had it coming, I decided to give him a taste of reality and prove to him that he's gone too far." Naruto replied.

Kushina sighed, "I lost you once before Naruto. I wouldn't take it if I lost you again."

"I understand mom," Naruto replied in a sigh. "If you'll excuse me, I'm really tired, and I'd like to go to bed."

"Of course Naruto." Kushina said allowing him to pass by. Naruto headed for his room putting his sword on its stand, and got out of his armor, putting it and the helmet in the cabinet before heading to bed.

When morning came, Naruto was lying in his bed still under the covers. Suddenly the door to Naruto's room slid open and Shikamaru rushed inside, "Hey Naruto we gotta…" he stopped as he sees Naruto under his covers looking half asleep, "Are you wearing pants under there." Shikamaru asked hoping he was.

"Shikamaru this is the worst possible of times, what's going on?" Naruto asked gorggily.

"Naruto, Sasuke left the village last night!" Shikamaru explained as Naruto's eyes woke up completely.

'Dammit Sasuke!' Naruto cursed in his thoughts.

**(Another chapter down.)**


	24. Shredder in the Valley

**(Welcome to my latest installment.)**

Naruto who had heard of Sasuke's defection, had taken this seriously so they rallied up Chouji, Neji, and Kiba to chase after him. However they hadn't counted on the fact Sasuke was being escorted by Orochimaru's top four Shinobi. Naruto was in his armor with helmet on and sword on back running through a cave as fast as he could, 'Dammit Sasuke, why did thinks have to go this far for you?!' He thought as he ran reaching the end of the tunnel.

"Good thing Lee took care of that unexpected Bone ninja." He added before exiting the cave and found himself at the Valley of the End. He looked seeing atop the Madara Uchiha statue was Sasuke, "SASUKE!" he shouted grabbing his attention as the Uchiha turned around to face him.

"It's about time you made it." He said smugly.

Naruto jumped from the Shodaime's statue and landed on the Madara statue staring Sasuke down, "I don't care if you want to go to Orochimaru on your own free will. I'm still bringing you back so you can face punishment!"

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke said getting into a stance.

"Then this must be done." Naruto answered as he and Sasuke fought on top of the statue.

"Thanks to the power of Orochimaru, I'm stronger now," Sasuke began, "Strong enough to stand up to you oh mighty Shredder." He mocked.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto called as he and Sasuke grappled before Naruto jumped back and pulled Sasuke down with him as they plummeted into the water below. When they rose up they used their chakra to balance on top of the water and continued their fighting.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke spat his fireballs at Naruto, who dodged them and started attacking as well with Sasuke using two kunai to defend himself from Naruto's bladed gauntlet.

'What's going on? I should have him down by now,' Naruto thought, 'Don't tell me that container he was inside earlier actually made him stronger?'

Sasuke began fighting back at Naruto and was pushing him back until he kicked Naruto's gut and he fell back, "I said before things are the way they were before Naruto, this new power will be the key to beating you!" Sasuke shouted as he rushed to Naruto and the two went at it in hand to hand combat, but with Naruto's strength and agility he earned from the years of practice with the Foot of ninjitsu he was proving to have the strength and speed to block and counter Sasuke's attacks better than Sasuke could block Naruto's.

Naruto dashed to Sasuke using the blades on his gauntlet and arm putting cuts in Sasuke's shirt, while the Uchiha continued to try and fight back but kept getting cuts in his skin for trying to grab Naruto where the blades were located, "Sasuke!" Naruto called as he tackled Sasuke at a fast pace and pinned him to the wall of the valley. "I don't want to have to break every bone in your body and drag you back to the village, but I will. Sasuke you let your ambition go too far you're willing to go to a bad guy just to kill another one, is that really what your family would want?"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted, "You don't know anything about me, you've lived your life alone from the start with no idea what it's like to lose anyone!"

Naruto sighed unable to argue with that, "True I don't know what that's like. My dad was dead before I even knew him, and I never even know what to have felt because my mother was believed to have been dead from the start. However I know what it's like to be alone. I admit before I even found and learned the art of the Foot Clan I was envious of you because you had everything I wanted!" he said. "And even when you lost the family part you still were treated like a spoiled child!"

Sasuke glared, "Enough!" he kicked Naruto away from him and he started getting covered by the cursed seal markings.

"Let's do this Sasuke!" Naruto called as he powered up Kyubi's chakra and the two went at it like they were before, with neither one of them showing mercy. When they reached a stalemate, they forced each other back gaining distance.

"Arigato, Naruto. Now it's complete!" Sasuke called as his Sharingan reached its third tomoe. Naruto knew he'd have to continue going all out, so he summoned his clones and they all started attacking Sasuke, but he fought all of the clones knocking one out after another, and in hand to hand combat he was able to predict Naruto's body movements. Naruto jumps back forming hand signs and calls "Ninpo; Katana Misairu no Jutsu" he shouted firing the blades on his armor like missiles at Sasuke, who was able to predict where they would hit him so he quickly dodged them all.

With a launch of his fireball Jutsus Naruto was knocked backwards across the water and laid there seemingly unconscious. Naruto laid on top of the water tired from over use of his own chakra, "My body's just about had it." He panted.

'**You can't give up Naruto!'** Kyubi's voice called, **'We're gonna see this to the end. So let's take it up further!'** he transferred more chakra to Naruto.

Sasuke turned and was ready to leave until, **"Hold it right there!"** Sasuke turned and gasped seeing Naruto getting up with red chakra consuming his body and it appeared he was surrounded by a red fox cloak made of chakra. And to make it more terrifying, his Shredder armor started morphing to a fox looking armor as well.

"What is this?" Sasuke began trembling at the mere sight of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes started turning blood red which glowed through his helmet, his finger and toe nails grew long and sharp which ended up busting out of the glove and footwear of his armor, he spoke with a distorted voice, **"Your end is at hand Sasuke!" **Naruto bellowed as he got down on all fours and rushed Sasuke with fast speed.

Sasuke tried firing more fireballs at Naruto, only for the Shredder to dodge them. When he was closing in on Sasuke, he shouted without using hand signs, "Ninja art; Shuredda Jiten no Jutsu!" he shouted as he spun with all his armor blades lengthening and tackled Sasuke, sending him rolling across the water.

"What is this power?" he strained while unable to keep up with Naruto even with his Sharingan.

Naruto quickly appeared behind Sasuke and delivered a roundhouse kick to him, sending him crashing into the wall of the valley on the Shodaime statue's side putting a huge dent in it, **"Want some more Sasuke?"** Naruto shouted and all on its own the chakra arms of the fox cloak stretched forward and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him forward to Naruto who threw a slug to Sasuke's face sending him right back to the area in which he crashed the first time.

When Sasuke fell down he felt something land beside him, he looked at what it was and gasped. He saw a black gauntlet with three small blades on it along with a twin long blade up front of it, 'This gauntlet, it's like Naruto's only different. Well if he wants to use spikes while fighting, then so can I!' he thought before attaching the gauntlet to his left arm and it started glowing and dark energy was being fed to Sasuke, 'This feeling. I feel more powerful than before!' he thought as he launched like a rocket for Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke went at it, until Naruto noticed the gauntlet on Sasuke's arm, 'That gauntlet's like mine, only older. Where did Sasuke find it?' he thought but had no time to think about it for he had to fight against Sasuke who was using the gauntlet to fight against Naruto's one, 'Something's going on with Sasuke. I sense dark energy coming from him, and it's not because of the curse mark.' He thought until he felt it coming from the gauntlet, 'It's that gauntlet I have to get rid of it!' he thought as he struggled to fight Sasuke, but the Uchiha was proving to still be able to hold his own against Naruto.

"Looks like the gauntlets on the other arm Naruto!" Sasuke said as more cursed sealed markings covered Sasuke's face.

"**A gauntlet is only as good as the wielder, Uchiha!"** Naruto shouted as he grabbed Sasuke and threw him down crashing on the side the Uchiha founder stood.

Sasuke emerged from the rubble as the curse mark started covering more of his body until he looked like a dark human demon with gray skin, wings that looked like webbed hands and long bluish hair, "Let's finish this here and now, Naruto!" Sasuke called.

"**Fine by me!"** Naruto called as his bijuu chakra started powering a Rasengan into his palm while Sasuke mixed both the curse mark's chakra and the dark energy from the gauntlet to create a black Chidori.

The two screaming shinobi launched themselves at each other with their power up jutsus, resulting in a huge explosion. After the attack Sasuke was lying in the water unconscious while his body was returned to normal. The black Shredder-like gauntlet detached from his arm and floated down the valley's river. While from a far distance, Zabuza, Kakashi and his tracker hound Pakkun saw the explosion in the distance, "That's them all right!" Kakashi hurried with Pakkun and Zabuza.

Back at the valley, Naruto whose Kyubi chakra wore off and his armor which lost its fox form looked dented and broken in some parts. He got up off the ground and looked ahead seeing Sasuke unconscious. He approached his fallen comrade, "I've won." He declared until he looked at his arm seeing the gauntlet was missing, "Where'd that gauntlet go?" he asked as he looked around in the water, but gave up knowing there was no way he could find it now. He took Sasuke's arm and supported him up while carrying him back.

"Naruto!" a voice called.

Naruto looked up and sees Kakashi, Zabuza, and Pakkun land before them, "Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza thank goodness." Naruto sighed in relief.

Kakashi looked around the valley seeing so much destruction, "You two must've really gone at it."

"It was the only way to stop him." Naruto replied as he tried to support Sasuke.

"You're too exhausted master. Let me take care of that." Zabuza took Sasuke off Naruto's back while Kakashi helped Naruto along.

"Arigato," Naruto panted. "Have you heard the situation about Shikamaru and the others?"

"Not yet, but we will once we get back to the village." Zabuza replied as he and Kakashi help the two back to the village unaware they were being watched by five shrouded entities.

"So the one was the one who used our master's gauntlet?" one asked.

"Yes. He handled it very well."

"Could he be the one we've been seeking?"

"He must, and that one who dares take the masters name in vain. He must be dealt with!"

"Let's not act too quickly. Let's follow them and see what develops." The fifth ordered as they vanished.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Ino, Kushina, Hun, and the Foot Ninja were waiting to hear what had happened, "I hope they're ok." Ino said in worry.

"We must have faith in the master, mistress." Hun reminded her.

Suddenly Haku appeared, "Haku what's going on?" Kushina asked.

"They're back!" Haku exclaimed.

"What?" They gasped.

"Naruto, and the others are back and they have Sasuke with them!" Haku explained.

"I knew it!" Hun cheered.

"We have to celebrate this victory." Ino cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet, they're all in the hospital." Haku added in worry.

"Hospital?" They gasped.

Haku nodded, "My baby!" Kushina gasped as she ran for the hospital with the others following her.

Upon reaching the hospital, they found Kakashi, Zabuza, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma waiting with Shikamaru, Shikaku, Chouza, Hiashi, and Tsume, "Where are they?" Hun asked.

"Where's my son?" Kushina demanded.

"They're undergoing treatment." Kurenai sighed.

"How bad is it?" Ino asked.

"Chouji and Neji are in critical condition, but Tsunade and Shizune are doing all they can to bring their conditions down." Chouza explained.

"Kiba and Shikamaru should be fine, their injuries weren't as severe." Tsume added putting a sigh of relief on them.

"What about Naruto and Sasuke?" Ino asked worriedly.

Kakashi stepped in, "Naruto's extremely exhausted from over use of chakra, and his body had been weakened from fighting."

"Sasuke's unconscious as well. There's no telling if he'll wake up at all seeing as how he's just as worse off as Naruto." Zabuza explained and Sakura who had just walked in heard it all.

"Naruto, Sasuke." She gasped.

Meanwhile inside the hospital room, Naruto was lying on a hospital bed with his body covered in bandages, mind his head. His armor, helmet, and sword were hanging up in the closet with his armor still in disrepair. His eyes started slowly opening with his vision being a bit gazed until they became clear and he turns to see Tsunade looking over some stuff, "Tsunade-baasan?" he asks with a yawn.

The Hokage turned to Naruto, "Oh you're awake. Thank goodness, Naruto." She said in relief.

"Oh my body feels sore." Naruto groaned.

"It's no surprise with the injuries you've sustained." Tsunade replied writing down some stuff on a clipboard.

"How's everyone else doing?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone's slowly recovering thanks to our best efforts." She answered.

"And Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Still unconscious I'm afraid," Tsunade answered, "Do I even want to know what you guys did?"

"Trust me, you really don't." Naruto replied.

"Well we're all going to have to know because once all of you have rested and healed you'll be having a trial on the mission." Tsunade explained.

"About Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Even though he hadn't crossed the border he did attempt to go nuke-nin, and we'll find out what punishment is in store for him." The Hokage explained.

"But what if he doesn't wake up?" Naruto asked wondering about the consequences.

"Then we'll see what the council feels." Tsunade felt the worse with Danzo, and the civilian portion of the council.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"You just rest up for now and take it easy." Tsunade instructed.

The doors slid open and Kushina, Ino, Hun, and the Foot ninja come in, "Naruto!" Kushina cried as she made it in first, "OH NARUTO, OH MY SWEET NARUTO!" she cried, while climbing into Naruto's hospital bed and began kissing his cheek uncontrollably.

"Ma, whoa ma! Ma please!" Naruto pleaded as she kissed his cheek madly.

"Uh mistress, I think you may be…" Hun tried to tell Kushina to get off of Naruto.

"Back off, Hun!" Kushina ordered as she still continued kissing Naruto's cheek much to the boy's discomfort.

"Kushina get a hold of yourself!" Tsunade ordered as she pulled the woman off her own son.

"Arigato." Naruto replied with a pant.

Ino approached but kissed him regularly, "I'm so glad you're all right Naruto-kun."

"How do you feel Master?" Hun asked.

"I feel like I've been dropped off a mountain." Naruto replied

.

"At least you're breathing, that's a good sign." A Foot ninja noted.

"Yes." Naruto added while laying his head back.

"And the good news is you brought Sasuke back. Orochimaru has once again failed to obtain the Sharingan." Hun put in.

"We're still not out of the clear yet Hun," Tsunade explains, "There's still the trial for the actions of Sasuke."

"You're right, but what will we do?" Hun asked.

"Not much we can do except wait until we're healed up. Ino Hun, make sure my Shredder armor is repaired when I am released." Naruto instructed.

"As you wish master." Hun nodded as he collected Naruto's armor and helmet before heading off.

"Well I better rest up. I could be in here for a bit," Naruto said leaning back and sees his hands in casts as well, "And I'll need someone to help me with eating."

Ino smiled, "You can count on me to feed you, Naruto-kun."

"And if Ino can't I will, Naruto." Kushina added.

"Arigato everyone," Naruto smiled but then thought to himself, 'What was with that Shredder gauntlet Sasuke had, and where'd it go after our fight?'

**(Don't miss next time guys.)**


	25. A Decision is made

**(And here you go.)**

A week had past since the group was sent to retrieve Sasuke. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji were finally up and about, though Sasuke was still unconscious. At that time Naruto, Ino, Hun, Tsunade and the Foot ninja were in Sasuke's room, "Sasuke still hasn't moved." Ino said.

"Well we can't put it off any longer," Tsunade sighed, "The council is getting agitated from waiting so long."

"Well what can they do with him still unconscious and all?" Hun asked.

Naruto sighed hating to think of what they'd do until he glanced over to Sasuke seeing his shoulder move, "Sasuke?" he asked and the others gasped looking over.

Sasuke groaning as he opened his eyes slowly, "Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke it's me." Naruto answered.

"You're alive." Ino gasped.

Sasuke groaned in pain before realizing where he was, "So I'm back here? How could I have lost again?"

"Truth be told Sasuke, I wished I didn't have to fight you." Naruto replied.

"Well you will eventually be fighting him again." A voice said as a force field appeared around Sasuke.

"What's going on?" Tsunade called.

"What is this?" Naruto gasped.

Suddenly on the force field appeared five faces looking at them, "So sorry but we have business with this boy. For he is the key to the return of our master." One said and in a flash Sasuke was gone from the bed.

"No!" Naruto shouted rushing to the bed seeing Sasuke was completely gone.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Ino gasped.

"And who were those five?" Hun gasped.

"I don't know." Tsunade replied in equal shock.

"Well this is definitely not going to sit well with the council." Naruto sighed.

The next morning, Naruto and the retrieval squad were presented before Tsunade, while Jiraiya, Homura, and Koharu were on Tsunade's right side. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari stood off to the side with Hun, Zabuza, Kushina and Haku. The Clan Heads and civilian council members stood by. Naruto wore his Shredder armor because he had a bad feeling something was going to go down and he couldn't take any chances, "We shall now begin the trial what happened during the last mission." Tsunade began, "Shikamaru as the Chunin Leader of the retrieval squad you may speak of what the mission was for."

So Shikamaru explained the details of what their mission was including all the stuff that linked to it involving Orochimaru. Each of the retrieval squad members explained the details of their battle and how they came out of it alive, until it was Naruto's time to explain, "I had caught up with Sasuke in the Valley of the End." He started.

"Sasuke refused to come along quietly so I had to fight him so he'd be too weak to continue on his own. In the beginning I had the upper hand, until his Sharingan reached its final level," Naruto continued, "Sasuke then took control of the match, and was able to predict my movements and counter them, and with Sasuke using the Cursed mark of Orochimaru it was harder for me to fight back. I had to use Kyubi's chakra just to match him. With it amplifying my strength and speed I seized control of the fight." He got several glares from the civilian council about using Kyubi's power.

"Suddenly Sasuke turned into a demonic form using the power of the curse mark like the other members sent to bring him to Orochimaru. He came at me with a dark powered Chidori, but my Kyubi enhanced Rasengan was able to overpower it. Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza got there and helped us both back to the village," He said and was nervous about how to break it to everyone about what happened, "We were all hospitalized after the mission and Sasuke was unconscious, until yesterday where he woke up, and suddenly was abducted by an unknown force." He finished which got gasps out of the civilians and the jury.

"Unknown force, what the hell's that supposed to mean!" a civilian member lashed out.

"You let him escape!" a female member shouted.

"Order!" Tsunade called, "I was there to witness it myself and he is telling the truth. We even have evidence to prove it." She said holding up a videotape. She inserted it into a TV and VCR that was brought in by an Anbu and they showed the footage that was recorded by the hospital security camera in the room, "As you can see this was not the work of Orochimaru or anyone associated with him." She said and stopped the tape, "Well, jury?" asked Tsunade.

Before the whole council could vote a single civilian shot out of his seat, "Naruto Uzumaki should be executed for letting Sasuke Uchiha escape!" his outburst caused the civilian council to agree which got Naruto pissed off.

"Excuse me! Sasuke was going nuke-nin on his own accord. Besides the mission was to keep him out of the clutches of Orochimaru, it never said anything about anyone else!" Naruto shouted.

"Nevertheless!" another civilian shot up.

"What was I supposed to have done? None of us saw this coming we don't know anyone else who is after Sasuke!" Naruto added.

"Naruto Uzumaki brings up a strong piece of evidence," Tsunade agreed, "We only know of Orochimaru wanting Sasuke, but seeing a new force wants him leads us to further investigate other outside forces."

"Arigato Hokage-sama." Naruto thanked her.

"So then what about Sasuke Uchiha?" Hiashi asked, "Seeing as how he may not have left with these people willingly he still has left the village."

"Yes, we have no choice but to put a bounty on Sasuke's head." Tsunade answered.

"A fine choice Hokage-sama, and to make it better, I'll seek Sasuke out personally." Naruto said.

Suddenly the roof shattered, as Danzo dropped in along with several Root Anbu carrying weapons, "You won't live long enough to do so brat." Danzo said.

"Danzo!" everyone gasped.

"You are breaking an entering onto a trial, Danzo." Tsunade frowned.

"I can no longer sit by and watch this Kyubi brat get away with failure." Danzo growled.

Naruto frowned as did Kushina as they approached him, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here Danzo, especially after what you did to both of us!" Kushina shouted.

"Kushina, still alive?" Danzo asked.

"And waiting to settle the score with you!" Kushina added.

"I'm afraid you've waited in vain woman." Danzo replied.

Naruto growled, "YOU ROBBED ME OF MY MOTHER FROM BIRTH YOU OLD FOSSIL! YOU LIED TO HER, MY FATHER, THE SANDAIME, EVERYONE!"

"I only did it for the good of the village!" Danzo argued back.

"By depriving me of a childhood?" Naruto shouted.

"I had wanted to raise you as a weapon for the village, making us feared all across the ninja land! But that fool Hiruzen wanted you to live a normal life. That fool." Danzo spat which got outrages out of everyone for verbally bashing their deceased Sandaime.

"You are lower than scum, ruling by fear making everyone cower like vermin. Is making enemies all you ever cared about?" Naruto shouted, "Foot ninja come!" he called and dropping through the same hole in the roof was Naruto's Foot ninja.

"Attack!" Naruto and Danzo ordered their ninja as they went on the attack.

Lucky for Naruto his Foot ninja made quick ease out of the Root Anbu, with some of them only getting a few minor injuries and nothing serious, "It's over Danzo, the Foot Clan towers over Root!" Naruto declared.

Danzo's eye tightened as he reveals he had a sword hidden in his walking stick and ran for Naruto ready to attack, "I'll kill you here and now demon!" Kushina smirked as she concentrated and suddenly chakra chains emerged from the floor, holding Danzo in place, "Stop let go of me, what is this?"

"That's the power of the Uzumaki clan Danzo. Those chains shall hold you in place long enough for you to meet your demise." Kushina explained with a smirk.

"You cannot do this to me I'm a member of the council in Konoha!" Danzo demanded.

"How wrong you are Danzo," Tsunade said, "Because you've gone behind the backs of Konoha so many times with your lies and methods you are considered a traitor among Konoha ninja."

"Which means I won't get in trouble for doing this!" Naruto said standing above Danzo raising his left arm with the gauntlet, "If you see a man by the name of Gato in hell, give him my regards!" he said and dropped the gauntlet down on Danzo and the old Warhawk coughed up blood before growing limp. The chakra chains vanished and he fell down dead.

Two regular Anbu appeared and took the corpse of Danzo, and the Root away. "Sorry for that interruption, now council what is your answer?" Tsunade asked her teammate and her sensei's old teammates.

Homura stood up, "We've decided that Naruto Uzumaki is innocent and he is allowed the job of finding Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade smiles, "Good, and further more from this day forth the civilian council is forever disbanded for your lack of judgment." She ordered and the civilian council knew they were defeated, "Now that that's taken care of, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki step forward," So the five Shinobi approached as Tsunade continued, "For your success of retrieving Sasuke despite his sudden re-abduction, you did keep the Sharingan out of Orochimaru's clutches. As well as taking on each of his most powerful Shinobi I am proud to grant you five Genin to the rank of Chunin."

The five genins eyes lit up as well as the heads of their family. An Anbu presented them each with a Chunin vest that they dawned over their regular attire, while Naruto knew he'd have to put it on when he got out of his armor. The boys were very excited as Ino ran to Naruto, "Way to go Naruto!" Ino cheered as she hugged her man.

"Congratulations master." Hun bows his head in respect.

Later that day, Naruto was in Oroku Saki's temple with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, Hun, Zabuza, and Ino, "What, you want me to go on a three year training mission with Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Hai. Sasuke may be gone, but whoever took him has to be powerful, and Jiraiya will help you continue your training to improve your abilities." Tsunade explained.

"That is if you're willing to accept it, Naruto." Jiraiya added.

Naruto looked to everyone and smiled, "It'll be an honor."

"Perfect. I'm giving you a week to prepare since it's going to be three years you'll need the basic essentials." Tsunade explained.

"I know, but as for the Foot ninja and their training," Naruto began until he motioned to Ino, Hun, and Zabuza, "Hun, Zabuza you two will continue to further teach the trainees the style of the Foot clan, while you Ino will be temporary leader. Can you handle it?"

"I'll do it for you Naruto." Ino bowed her head.

"As shall we, Master Shredder." Hun replied as he and Zabuza bowed their heads.

"Good because right now I want to test something out that I have stumbled upon here in the temple," Naruto said standing up and walks to the cabinet that was used to hold the Shredder armor. He reached inside a compartment and pulled out a glass crystal ball. "I found this crystal ball in the compartment of this cabinet with some directions for a Jutsu, but I haven't figured out what it's used for."

"And you want to test it without even knowing what it'll do, is that safe?" Jiraiya asked.

"I will vouch for Master Saki and what he left here for someone to find." Naruto said as he placed the crystal ball on a pedestal and performed some hand signs, "Summon!" he called as the crystal started glowing and the room started fading away into a white void.

"What is happening?" Kushina gasped.

"I don't know." Zabuza answered, until they saw someone approaching and he got ready to fight.

"Stand down, Zabuza." Naruto ordered as he saw who was coming into the light.

The person was a man wearing the white robe Naruto would always wear when he's not in his Shredder armor, he also short black and purple colored hair.

"Welcome travelers, to my private void in the afterlife. I am Oroku Saki 8th generation master of Ninjitsu, and the old Shredder," He introduced himself and turns toward Naruto, "You are Naruto Uzumaki correct?"

"I-I am." Naruto replied.

"You're Oroku Saki the first Shredder?" Ino gasped.

"That is correct my dear. I set up this crystal containing a fragment of my essence that could be communicated with should anyone ever use the Jutsu I left behind." Saki explained.

"Oroku Saki let me say it's an honor to meet you. I am Lady Tsunade Godaime Hokage of Konoha.' Tsunade introduced herself.

"Ah the granddaughter of Senju Hashirama, you look well." Saki complimented her.

"And I am Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of Kiri and one of Kiri's original Seven Swordsmen." Zabuza introduced himself.

"I am honored to meet such a skilled swordsman." Saki bowed his head making Zabuza feel proud of himself.

"Oh man Master there's so much I want to tell you. I don't know where to start." Naruto began.

Saki smiled as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Start at the beginning my boy."

"Well I just want you to know I am honored to have discovered you and your reputation," Naruto started, "When I discovered your temple those many years ago, and read your history I looked to you as a mentor."

"I'm touched." Saki smiled.

"I've been working hard to fulfill your last words to raise a new army of Foot ninja and restore the Foot clan to its glory." Naruto explained.

"I'm pleased to hear that. For since you've discovered my temple I have been keeping a close watch on you from the afterlife, and I'm very impressed with how far you have come," Saki explained, "I am proud to call you the heir to the Shredder."

"Hearing that coming from you means a lot to me," Naruto smiled trying not to cry, "And I want you to know more that I intend on getting stronger than I am now, for not only the Foot Clan but for the ninja nation as well."

"And you will indeed become stronger, Naruto. I can see it in your eyes," Saki smiled, "Now then, it is time we depart for now," He said as the void started fading, "I leave the Foot clan under your care, Naruto. Make me proud."

"I will Master Saki!" Naruto called as Saki vanished with the void and they appeared back in the temple.

"That was incredible." Kushina gasped.

"I'll say." Jiraiya agreed.

"Master?" Hun asked wondering how Naruto is feeling after all this.

Naruto looked at them all smiling, "I've got a lot of work to do and I don't aim to let my master down." Everyone else smiled at his dedication and admiration to Oroku Saki.

Meanwhile far away in Orochimaru's underground compound, angry screams were heard. Orochimaru was inside a different with all of his face except for his eyes bandaged up. He was tearing up his room in anger, until Kabuto enters, "Vented enough frustration yet?" he asked.

"Now it's all ruined! Sasuke is gone, my top five most skilled ninja are been beaten and killed." The new Orochimaru growled.

"So then what are we going to do now, my lord?" Kabuto asked.

"We will destroy all of Konoha, starting with that Kyubi brat that called himself the Shredder!" Orochimaru growled.

"Don't bother, it's not worth it." A voice said as they looked to the doorway of the room seeing Sasuke standing their smirking and no longer wearing the Konoha headband.

"Well-well Sasuke you made it, what perfect timing." Orochimaru chuckled.

"How did you make it here?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Some friends showed me the way. Why don't you meet them?" he asked and appearing in the room were five human looking creatures but each looked like they represented five main elements. One looked like he represented metal, another of earth, one of water, one of wind, and one of fire.

"Who're all of you?" Orochimaru demanded.

"We are the Foot Mystics." The Metal one answered.

"Or more commonly known as the Heralds of the one true Shredder." The Fire explained.

"Heralds?" Orochimaru gasped.

"One true Shredder?" Kabuto gasped.

"Yes and these guys have promised me more power than you could ever hope to offer me." Sasuke added.

"You're a fool boy! Don't you want to destroy Itachi?" Orochimaru bellowed.

"Make no mistake that's still my ambition, just not with help from you." Sasuke replied.

"You'll pay for turning down, Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto shouted as he ran to them.

The Metal mystic stepped forward, turning his arms into metal blades and spun like a tornado heading for Kabuto. Kabuto's fate was being cut to pieces, "Kabuto!" Orochimaru gasped seeing his right hand man sliced and diced.

"And you're next." The Fire mystic said as he and the other four approached Orochimaru, who still hadn't gotten used to his new body yet was still vulnerable to attacks. They powered up their elements and attacked the screaming snake Sannin and blood splattered everywhere covering the room as there was nothing left of Orochimaru.

"That didn't take long." Sasuke said.

"So you see young Uchiha, we can offer you real power, power that this feeble one could never acquire." The Fire mystic reasoned with him.

"Well you've got my attention. Now tell me about these artifacts I need to collect." Sasuke requested.

"Of course, master." The Water mystic said as they all walked off leaving the compound only to destroy it when they exited.

Meanwhile that night back at Konoha, inside the temple Naruto in his armor and helmet stood on a high platform looking down at all his Foot ninja, which included the rookies. While standing at his side was Hun, Zabuza, Guy, Kushina, and Ino in her armor as well,

"My Foot ninja, I stand before you with news. In a week I shall embark on a three year training trip to further my abilities," Naruto declared which got the Foot ninja concerned, "But fear not, I shall return within three years. During that time you will continue to train under the guidance of Hun, Zabuza, and Guy. And furthermore, until I return you will follow the orders of Ino Yamanaka the Lady Shredder." He declared as Ino approaches presenting herself before them.

"Foot ninja, while my strengths and abilities are not completely on par with that of Master Shredder, I shall do what I can to make a good leader for you all." Ino declared hoping she'd make a good impression.

One member of the foot clan stood up and threw an arm up, "All hail the Lady Shredder!"

"Hail Lady Shredder!" the other Foot ninja agreed.

Hun approached and stood at Ino's side, "I'm at your command, mistress Ino." Ino smiled knowing she's going to be enjoying the next three years of being in charge.

Soon a week had past, and Naruto stood beside Jiraiya wearing his white robe while he kept the Shredder armor and Sword of Tengu in a summoning scroll rather than lugging it around by hand or draw the attention of others from wearing it. They stood outside the village gates, while the Foot clan which included the other rookies, Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Zabuza, Haku, Guy, Hun, Iruka, and Ino stood before them.

"Foot Ninja, today marks the beginning of my training period. In three years I shall return stronger, faster, and smarter than ever," Naruto declared, "Until then, you are all to train harder than you have before. And when I return I shall expect a full report from Hun."

"We bid you a good luck on your trip, Master Shredder." Hun bowed his head as do the other Foot members.

"Naruto, we should get going." Jiraiya reminded him.

"Of course, sensei," Naruto said and looked to Ino and kissed her, "I leave the Foot clan in your hands, Ino."

"You can count on me, Naruto-kun." Ino nodded with a smile assuring her words.

Naruto turned to leave and looked back, "I shall see you all in three years." He said before walking off with Jiraiya ready to begin his three long training period.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss his return next time.)**


	26. A Shredder's Comeback

**(Welcome back again.)**

One day in the forest outside the village of Konoha, two figures were walking through it. One was an old man with white hair, and dressed like a sage, while the other was a figure dressed in spiked armor. They walked past the village gates while the two Chunin guards Izumo and Kotetsu noticed and wee shocked, "Kotetsu is that?" Izumo gasped.

"Yup it sure is." Kotetsu replied with a smile.

The two walked through the village, until the old man spoke, "Well we should report in to Tsunade and…" he started but realized his travel companion was gone, "I should've guessed." he chuckled.

Meanwhile down below, in the training temple of the Foot clan, numerous Foot ninja were training, and among them were the original Konoha genin who were all at least Chunin by now, and standing before them was Ino Yamanaka wearing her Lady Shredder armor, while Zabuza, Kushina Uzumaki, and Guy watched them, "Their experience and skill grow each passing day." Zabuza noted.

"Which is a good thing," Guy added, "Their leader would be very pleased with their progress."

"I know what you mean." Ino nodded as she thought of their leader.

Kushina put a hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel, Ino. I miss him to."

Soon the doors opened, and Hun the leader of the Purple Dragon clan, and right hand man of the Foot Clan's master entered the room, "Fellow Foot ninja, come forward!" he orders and the foot ninja stop their training and stand before Hun.

"Wonder what we'll be doing today?" Kiba asked.

"Not sure." Chouji replied.

"Today's lesson will be sparing to test your skills in hand to hand combat." Hun explained.

"Oh my favorite exercise!" Lee said with excitement while the other ninja sighed.

"I shall be your opponent for this training exercise. If any of you wish to challenge me, step forward now." Hun ordered.

Before any of the ninja could volunteer, they heard footsteps approaching and they turned to the doors that were still left wide opened from Hun entering. Suddenly standing in the doorway shrouded by the dark outside the room was a figure who looked a bit shrouded, but they could tell from the figure and appearance alone who he was, "I challenge." The figure announced.

They all froze in shock, especially Ino, Kushina, Guy, and Zabuza who jumped down and landed near Hun who was more shocked than all. Even the Foot ninja were in shock, "He's back!" Neji gasped.

"Master Shredder!" Hun gasped.

"Naruto?" Ino asked.

Yes it was indeed their master Naruto Uzumaki aka the new Shredder back from his three training trip. Because of Naruto's return the Foot ninja were dismissed until further notice, while Naruto was meeting with Ino, Hun, Kushina, Zabuza, and Guy. Naruto was out of his armor and back in his regular Foot robe. He had grown taller while his face looked similar and his hair grew a bit longer, "How go the preparations of the Foot Clan since I departed?" Naruto asked them.

"Very well Master Shredder, we have been recruiting more and more ninja to serve the Foot under your leadership." Hun explained.

Naruto smiled, "Very good. You've all done well while I was away."

Hun bowed his head as Ino approached, "Enough about business, Naruto. How has your training trip been?"

"Yes honey we're all eager to know." Kushina added.

Naruto smiled, "Well we…" he started until the doors opened, and entering was Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Jiraiya.

"Naruto!" Tsunade addressed as she approached looking a little ticked.

"Well hello Tsunade-baasan, so nice to see you again." Naruto greeted while ignoring the look on her face.

"You were supposed to have reported with Jiraiya to me the moment you got in." Tsunade ordered.

"While I mean no disrespect to you, I had to check in on my army to see how they were doing," Naruto replied, "After all I'm going to be leading them one day in a land of my own."

Tsunade sighed, "I'll let it go for today, but remember while you may be the Shredder and have your own army, you are still a ninja of Konoha which means you will obey my rules."

"Fair enough." Naruto admitted.

"And seeing as according to Jiraiya you're skills and abilities have improved you by far have the potential to be a Jonin by now." Tsunade explained.

"You don't say?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Yes. That is why we decided to reinstate you as a Jonin. Congratulations Naruto." Tsunade added.

"Thank you honored, Hokage." Naruto said giving her a bow.

Sakura then approached, "Naruto…" she started but Naruto gave her a firm look because she addressed him so willingly, "I mean Master Shredder, after you left I decided to hone my skills and become a medical kunoichi under the guidance of Lady Tsunade. She taught me everything she knows about medical ninjutsu as well as her own combat Taijutsu."

"I see, and your reason for telling me this is?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"I've decided I want to join the Foot Clan." Sakura requested.

Naruto looked at her questionably, "Join the Foot clan, and for what reasons do you have for wanting to join my clan?"

"Last time back when we were Genin, I was always the one trailing behind everyone else letting them fight my fights for me. But over time I saw it was wrong of me, and that's why I sought out training from Lady Tsunade. So please I want to join you that is if you'll have me?"

Naruto looked at Sakura who for once in her life looked more than serious about joining him, "Well Sakura, I shall take it into consideration and give you my answer by tonight."

"Arigato Master Shredder." Sakura bowed her head.

Meanwhile far away form the land of Fire by a cove, lightning started crackling around the area. There stood in the middle of a giant crater was a lone figure holding a Kusanagi sword. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, a sleeveless dark gray shirt, and bandages on his wrists. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the second to last of the Uchiha that were still alive. After he tried to go to Orochimaru he was stopped by Naruto, only to be abducted by five figures calling themselves the heralds of the True Shredder.

Sasuke re-sheathed his sword and glanced behind him seeing the five heralds. "Your progress has reached its peak, young Uchiha." The Metal Mystic explained.

"It's amazing to see how much your skills have grown within the last three years." The Water Mystic added.

"Whatever. I completed my training now. When can I search for these artifacts?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes it is time you did help us search for the artifacts," The Fire Mystic said, "There are a total of three of them scattered around the ninja land."

"And you're certain they'll help me defeat Itachi?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"We're more than certain boy," The Earth Mystic replied, "What you shall acquire is power beyond the Uchiha and Senju clans themselves."

Sasuke smirked after hearing that, "Perfect."

Later that night back in Konoha, in the Foot Clan temple Naruto in his armor stood before Sakura who was wearing the Foot clan ninja outfit minus the mask, while Ino wearing her own armor, Hun, Zabuza, and Guy stood behind Naruto, while all the members of the Foot clan stood off to the side, "Rise." Naruto ordered and Sakura rose to her feet, "Haruno Sakura do you swear to follow the Foot Clan and uphold it's legacy, tradition, and honor among your fellow Foot operatives, and follow the teachings of your master, mistress, and higher training operatives?" Naruto asked.

"I swear." Sakura replied.

"Then on my word as the Shredder; leader of the Foot clan, I hereby initiate you Haruno Sakura into the Foot. Welcome aboard." Naruto said as he put the Foot ninja mask over Sakura's head.

Sakura bowed her head in respect to Naruto before joining the rest of the foot clan ninja right next to Shikamaru and Chouji, "Congratulations, Sakura." Chouji congratulated her.

"Yeah way to go." Shikamaru added.

"Arigato guys." Sakura replied.

"And now my Foot ninja carry on in your training!" Naruto declared.

"Long live the Shredder!" Hun called out.

"Long live the Shredder!" The Foot ninja called out as well.

Naruto left the room, heading for Saki's throne room looking up at a picture of Oroku Saki himself, "I have returned from my training trip Master Saki. Now I am more prepared to lead my army into any battle." Naruto said as he bowed his head to the portrait of his icon.

**(Naruto's back and better than ever.)**


	27. What makes the Shredder who he is?

**(Coming at you again.)**

It had been a week since Naruto returned home from his three year training period with Jiraiya, and when he got back Tsunade had reinstated him as a ninja and allowed him to partake in ninja missions leading a select number of Foot ninjas to accompany him, as well as Hun and Ino. Occasionally when the members of squad ten, eight, or Guy weren't on missions with their respectable teams they would be some of the Foot ninja to accompany Naruto. One morning at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto who was in bed woke up and stretched, "What a night." He yawned.

"I'll say." a voice came from under his covers.

Naruto looked to his left and saw Ino sit up with her long hair down, and was completely naked, "I haven't been with you like this in so long I felt like I went through withdrawal." Ino joked.

"Well you can relax now Ino-chan, I'm not going away for over a year anytime soon." Naruto assured her.

Ino smiled, "I'm so happy," She said as she glomped Naruto pressing her chest against his own which caused Naruto to blush like crazy as she rubbed her breasts against him. When Ino pulled herself off of him she looked at him, "I never got the chance to ask you last night Naruto, but I want to know. What do you think of my matured body?" she asked as she put her hands under her breasts and started making them bounce to turn Naruto on, and luckily for her it worked.

"I'd say the years have been extremely kind to you." Naruto replied.

Ino blushed and smirked, "You always know exactly what to say. And here's your prize!" she said grabbing Naruto's face, and hugged him with his face pressing into her breasts, "And who knows mine just may even surpass Lady Tsunade's one day." She said about her chest.

Naruto mumbled with his face still buried in Ino's chest, "That would be something."

Suddenly a bird flew into the window with a message tied to its leg. Naruto took the message and looked at it, "Hmm, it seems the Hokage requires my presence for a mission." He explained.

"Oh can't you just ignore it for today?" Ino pouted.

"Sorry Ino, but you know what Tsunade will do to me if I defy her." Naruto said as he got into his Foot robe and headed out the door.

Soon he arrived at the Hokage's office, while being accompanied by Hun. The two stood before Tsunade who was at her desk, "All right Naruto, your mission is to find this man and bring him back here." Tsunade said holding up a wanted poster with a picture of a man with brown hair, dark eyes, a goatee, and a scar across his right cheek.

"So who am I looking at here?" Naruto asked.

"This man Oikawa Hokio, is a wanted man from Suna who was once a puppeteer, but he likes to use armor as puppets instead of hand made ones." Tsunade explained.

"Shouldn't Gaara and Suna be dealing with this then?" Naruto asked.

"They would however they have enough missions to give their own ninja already so Gaara requested you to do this one." Tsunade explained.

"You don't say?" Naruto smirked.

"Where will we find this Oikawa, Lady Tsunade?" Hun asked.

"According to sources Oikawa was last seen in Kusa." Tsunade explained.

"There?" Hun asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Very well then, I'll gather some of my Foot ninja, and we'll be on our way." Naruto accepted the mission.

"Good, remember he has to be brought back alive." Tsunade warned him.

"Bummer, I like going on assassination missions," Naruto sighed. He turned to Hun, "Hun, summon Kotaro, Daichi, Gokudo, Kouji, and Hyoku for the mission."

"As you wish master." Hun said as he took off.

Soon enough in front of the village gates, Naruto in his armor minus his helmet had Ino in her armor, and Hun at his sides, while they stood before five members of the Foot clan. Four were male and one was female, the males were Kotaro who had dark black hair, Daichi who had light brown hair, Gokudo who was a red head, Kouji had silver hair, and the girl member Hyoku had aqua blue hair. They stood before Naruto in the Foot ninja outfit minus their masks, "As you all know, our mission is to go to Kusa and capture the rogue ninja Oikawa and bring him back alive," Naruto began, "Gokudo, Hyoku, Kotaro, Daichi, and Kouji, you five have been selected to accompany me on this mission. Are you all prepared for it?"

"Hai, Master Shredder." The ninja replied as they put their Foot ninja masks on and bowed their heads.

Naruto put his helmet on, "Let's move out." He ordered as they took off for Kusa.

Hours later, it was already afternoon and they were already traveling down a road reaching Kusa, "Well we made it to our destination." Naruto noted.

"We should stop and rest for the day, don't you think so master?" Hun asked.

"Yes, we all deserve a break from so much traveling." Naruto nodded.

"And I know just the place." Hun smiled as they followed his lead.

Soon they were in front of a hotspring, and Naruto, Ino, and the Foot ninja looked impressed, "A hotsprings?" Ino gasped.

"Yes, during my travels around the ninja land before I met you, I've stopped at this place numerous times." Hun explained.

"Excellent choice, Hun." Naruto said as he removed his helmet and they entered.

Unaware to them watching from behind a tree was a figure that was smirking, "So the armor of the Shredder? It'll make a fine piece to my collection." He smirked revealing to be Oikawa.

Soon enough, Naruto who was out of his armor, Hun, and the four male Foot ninja were on the mens side of the hotsprings relaxing, "Ah this is the life right men?" Naruto asked.

"It's wonderful Master." Daichi agreed.

"Yes, I feel great!" Kotaro stretched his arms up.

"I knew you'd all like it." Hun said as he flexed his muscles.

Meanwhile on the women's side, Ino and the female Foot ninja Hyoku were relaxing as well, "Ah this is just what I need." Ino moaned in delight.

"I know what you mean," Hyoku replied as she looked at Ino, 'Mistress Ino is so beautiful, I hope one day I can be as beautiful like that.'

Ino noticed Hyoku taking glances, "Hyoku is something wrong?"

"Nothing mistress, it's just…" Hyoku started, "You have both strength and beauty, while all I have is strength to serve the master. I admire that about you."

Ino smiled and decided to give her some words of wisdom, "Let me tell you something Hyoku. A girl is like a flower, one starts off like a bud, and over time that bud will blossom into a beautiful flower. And the same is said for you."

Hyoku smiled, "Arigato mistress."

"No problem," Ino smiled and decided to ask her something, "So why're you so interested in being beautiful right now, are you trying to impress someone?"

Hyoku started blushing, "Well uh…" she stammered as an image of Daichi appeared in her mind.

"You're blushing," Ino smirked as she scooted in, "Come on tell me we're both girls!" she pleaded with Hyoku to talk along with latching onto her body, "Oh you are just the most precious thing!"

"Mistress Ino, please!" Hyoku cried trying to wiggle out of her mistress' embrace.

Back on the men's side, Naruto and the others could hear what was going on, "Looks like the mistress and Hyoku are having a good time." Daichi said with a bit of blood coming down his nostril.

Naruto noticed this, and dunked his Foot ninja into the springs while he gurgled under the hot water until Naruto pulled him back up, "Don't be sick in front of me."

"Sorry sir." Daichi replied looking hot from being under the hot springs water.

Meanwhile in the changing hall, Oikawa had snuck in disguised as a worker, and saw the Shredder armor resting inside a cabinet, he smirked as he formed some hand signs, "Ninpo; Puppet seal Jutsu!" he said placing his palm on the armor and seal markings spreaded throughout the armor and became invisible, "Excellent." He said as he snuck out.

That night after they had dinner, the Shredder and his group went to sleep in their own rooms. The Shredder armor of Naruto's that was inside a cabinet in the room, opened the doors from the inside and walked off all on it's own. When morning came they all woke up until Naruto looked at the cabinet seeing it was opened and the armor was missing, "Oh Kami no!"

Ino and Hyoku entered, "Naruto's what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"My armor is gone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Ino gasped.

"Someone had to have stolen it." Kotaro said.

"Yes, it's not like it just got up and walked away." Daichi said knowing how ridiculous that would be.

"Actually Daichi, that's exactly what happened." Hun said as he looked down the hall seeing a wall that led to outside, had the outline of the Shredder armor.

"How did this happen?" Gokudo asked.

Naruto recalled what Tsunade told him about Oikawa, "Oikawa was said to use armors as puppets."

"So he's behind this." Hun gasped.

Naruto frowned, "I'm going to find him and make him suffer."

"But master what'll you do without your armor?" Hyoku asked.

"They're right, Naruto." Ino agreed.

Naruto sighed, "Ino, there have been times I'd ask myself 'Is it really the armor that makes me the Shredder' or the other way around?" he asked her, "I want to put that theory to the test."

Soon Naruto was wearing his regular Foot robe, and was jumping from tree to tree in the forest outside the hotsprings, 'I'll find him for taking the armor of Master Saki.' He thought until a shockwave hit him and he fell form the tree branch but managed to catch onto another one and swing down safely.

"What the?" Naruto gasped as the Shredder armor holding the sword of Tengu leaped down to Naruto's level, "My worse nightmare has come true, staring my own armor in the face." He said to himself.

"Your armor dear boy is such a fine piece of work," A voice said as Oikawa appeared beside the armor, "If only I had acquired it years ago."

"Oikawa," Naruto frowned, "You stole my armor from me and dishonored the name of Oroku Saki."

"You take things much too seriously boy." Oikawa said with a smirk until he saw shuriken fly right for him, but he and the Shredder armor jumped away before they could get impaled.

Naruto's Foot ninja, Hun, and Ino appeared ready to fight, "We're at your command Master Shredder." Hun said to Naruto.

"It's a good thing I came prepared for this," Oikawa said unraveling scrolls which released numerous ninja and shogun armor controlled by his Jutsu, "Let's see how you deal with these." He said as he sent the armors after Ino and the Foot.

"You're mine!" Naruto called as he rushed for Oikawa but he had the Shredder armor defend him and the armor and Naruto fought.

Ino was using her own sword to fight back against the swords of the armors she was fighting along side the Foot ninja, "Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu!" Hun called using his fire Jutsu incinerating some of the shogun armors.

Meanwhile Naruto was still going at it with his own armor that was using the sword of Tengu, which was proving difficulty for Naruto. 'I have to separate the sword from the armor.' Naruto thought as he summoned hundreds of clones as they all went at the armor who swung the sword releasing a shockwave which took out over half of the hundred clones. The real Naruto who used the clones as a distraction summoned a large shuriken from a summoning scroll and threw it knocking the sword of Tengu out of the armor's hands, "Now it's evened up!" Naruto called as he took control of the match and continued fighting against the armor.

"You might as well just give up boy. The only way to stop this is to destroy your precious armor," Oikawa taunted him while Naruto's face remained emotionless as he summoned a dozen clones that gang up on the armor making sure to hold him in place while another clone was conjuring a big looking Rasengan in the real Naruto's palm, "Wait what're you doing?" Oikawa demanded.

Naruto replied with, "It's not my armor anymore," He said as he doze for the armor with his move, "Oodama Rasengan!" he shouted shoving it into the armor and it exploded, the pieces of armor fell apart with only the helmet that looked ok save for some dents and scrapes, while the rest of the armor looked totaled.

"How could you destroy the armor of the Shredder?" Oikawa demanded.

Naruto answered, 'It's not the armor that makes the user the Shredder. It's the other way around." He replied as he summoned another hundred clones to defeat Oikawa with no problem.

Hours later back in Konoha, Oikawa was turned over to the interrogation corps, while Naruto had told everything that happened to Tsunade. He held the Shredder helmet and had the sword of Tengu hilted on his back, "Is there any chance of fixing it?" Tsunade asked about the armor.

"No chance." Naruto replied.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Naruto." Tsunade replied.

"It's not a complete loss," Naruto replied, "You see during my travels with Ero-sennin I had been collecting various alloys throughout the ninja lands and I've made plans to have them become the metal to create a new suit of armor. An even better one."

"Have you now?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. I hired Tenten's family to take care of it. It'll take them a few weeks, but I can wait after all I'm still the Shredder even without armor." Naruto smirked.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. Later that night, Naruto was standing before a memorial of Oroku Saki with the old Shredder helmet on a table in front of it, "I promise you master, the armor you once used may be gone, but the memories of you using it will live on through me and the new generation of Foot ninja." He said to the memorial.

Three weeks later, after doing many missions without the armor and using the sword of Tengu, Naruto was at Tenten's weaponry shop in the back room which was designed like a blacksmiths shop. Naruto stood before Tenten and her father, "So you say it's ready?"

"Yes, and you will be very pleased." Tenten's father said as he uncovered the suit of armor and sure enough Naruto was in awe.

The new Shredder armor was black, gray, with red lining, and the blades on the shoulders and knees were red, on both wrists were two red blades much like the old armors left bladed gauntlet, on the torso was the Foot Symbol along with the symbol being on the helmet area above the face plate of the helmet, "What do you think, Master Shredder?" Tenten asked.

"It's perfect. You both have outdone yourselves." Naruto replied fascinated by his new armor.

"We aim to please." Tenten's dad replied.

It was that night, Naruto stood on top of a water tower in the village in his new armor, with the moon behind him. He raised both his fists up, "The new Shredder is new and improved!" he laughed.

**(Now Naruto's got new armor. Don't miss next time where the plot thickens.)**


	28. The Origin of the True Shredder

**(And here's the fifth installment for this.)**

One evening in the Foot Temple, Zabuza, Hun, and Guy were watching as the Foot ninja were training, until Naruto approached wearing his new Shredder armor, and Ino in her own armor as well, "Master." Hun presented himself along with Zabuza and Guy.

"Hun, call the ninja to the meeting room. There are things I wish to discuss with them and the rest of you." Naruto ordered.

"As you wish master." Hun said as he went to inform everyone.

Soon enough in the meeting room the foot ninja presented themselves as Naruto approached them, "Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Yoroi Akado, and Misumi Tsurugi," Naruto called as the four approached, "I've watched and studied your skills and improvements, and am pleased to report that the four of you have earned the right to move up in ranks and become my elite ninja." Naruto explained.

"Elite?" Neji gasped.

"You mean it?" Yoroi asked.

"Yes, and this is what you shall wear and what weapons you may be selected to wield." Naruto said stepping side revealing four outfits that were all decked out in armor, with tattered red capes, and bamboo hats, their were also four weapons that came with each one, a double-blade, a spear, a trident, and an axe.

"Nice hats." Misumi admitted.

"Yes, I welcome you to the ranks." Naruto congratulated them.

Tenten out of sheer impulse, jumped to Naruto and hugged him, "Oh arigato master, arigato!"

"Uh Tenten." Naruto whispered and she realized the position she was in, in front of the Foot clan, and Ino frowning beneath her helmet.

"Whoops, sorry." Tenten said letting Naruto go and took her spot next to Neji, Misumi, and Yoroi.

"Anyway congratulations to our four elite," Naruto declared as they all applauded, "And now I have something very important to show you all, something that could very well change our beliefs in all we were led to think about our Master Oroku Saki."

Naruto walked up to a torch lamp on the wall and pulled it down, revealing a hidden passageway, "Whoa." Haku and Kiba gasped.

"Follow me everyone, and don't fall behind." Naruto ordered as they followed him.

Naruto led everyone down a spiral of stone stairs, leading down further into the earth than the Foot Temple was.

"How further can this temple be?" Shikamaru asked Chouji who shrugged his shoulders.

Soon Naruto approached a pair of doors with a crest on it which looked like the Foot Clan crest, only upside down. He opened the doors, to reveal another temple that was decorated with the upside down Foot Crest, weaponry hanging up, a tapestry of five dragons that appeared to be battling, and ahead was a throne with five throne chairs with four suits of armor standing before it, all four crafter like the original Shredder armor but in different colors, one which was in a big size was yellow, another was green, the third was colored blue, and the fourth was colored silver, "Where are we?" Kushina gasped.

"I discovered this ancient temple by accident a week ago, and I came upon a discovery about the origin of the true Shredder." Naruto explained.

"Which was?" Sakura asked.

"My master Oroku Saki wasn't the first Shredder after all," Naruto explained which got everyone confused, "In fact the first Shredder wasn't even human at all."

"What're you talking about?" Lee asked.

"Wasn't human at all?" Hinata gasped.

"No, you all see that tapestry above us?" Naruto asked motioning to the tapestry of the dragons, "That tapestry tells the tale of the battle between the five Dragons."

"Five Dragons?" Neji asked confused.

"Yes, allow me to explain the tale of the Original Shredder." Naruto explained as he narrated.

_"__Centuries ago, in the Land of Fire before it was formed. From a dark pit rose up a powerful Tengu demon, who sought to turn the Ninja Land into his own dark kingdom. The demon seemed unstoppable, for no ninja or warrior could defeat it. During that time there were five brave warriors whose courage and victories were legendary."_

_A buffed up muscle man with a bald head wearing golden robes was wielding a tessen and sliced some training dummies with it, "First there was Hisomi."_

_A woman with pale skin, white hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a green robes was striking at concrete walls, putting dents in them with her bare hands, "Chikara."_

_A white faced man with red face paint on his eyes and mouth, while wearing a heavy blue and white robe with long sleeves, and a black hat launched numerous bladed weapons all hitting several targets, "Juto."_

_A silver clothed man with silver pointed hair and ponytail threw a spear across a row of flames which put the fires out, and nailed a target, "Kon."_

_The fifth one was a man who looked like Oroku Saki, and wore the same kind of robe as Naruto and his master wore, minus the Foot clan symbols, was practicing with a sword, "And the most skilled and ambitious of them all was Oroku Saki." He narrated, as Oroku Saki used his sword to slice a single training dummy in half._

"What Oroku Saki lived that many years ago?" Kiba shouted interrupting him.

"Quiet Kiba, let me explain." Naruto ordered as he continued.

_"__These five warriors were summoned before the emperor of the land, who informed them that they were the world's last hope. So he outfitted them with armor made from his finest craftsmen. Special armor engraved with protective spells and talismans of purity."_

Naruto's Foot Ninja looked at the four Shredder armors knowing they were the ones the warriors used centuries ago.

_"__They engaged in battle against the Tengu. They fought bravely and despite overwhelming odds, they refused to surrender, vowing to fight until the very end. Saki's attacks were the most lethal and damaging compared to the other four." Naruto narrated as Oroku Saki in a dark purple and black Shredder armor with red lining fought the demon causing it to fall as he held a sword above it._

_"__I am Oroku Saki! Demon let my name be the last sound you hear!" Oroku Saki declared as he struck the demon._

_"__With that strike the demon was defeated," Naruto narrated, "The emperor held a great celebration and decreed that the warriors would be known as the five dragons with no higher honor. He awarded them with their own banner, the three toed sign of the dragon," Naruto explained as they realized that was what the upside down Foot clan symbol was really, "But the celebration didn't last long, for something far worse was to come."_

_"__What no one knew was that during Saki's battle with the Tengu, more went on." Naruto explained._

_The demon spoke to Saki through his thoughts, "I sense greatness in you warrior. I can make you a God among these insects. If you wish to fulfill every dream your heart desires, rule all that exists, and have everything. Just allow me inside your soul, and the world will be yours!"_

_"__The demons words ignited a dark part of Saki's heart, and he accepted the offer," Naruto narrated, "The demon's spirit merged with Saki's making him the one of the very first Jinchuriki there ever was. When Saki struck the demon it was nothing but an empty shell. The dark spirit of the tengu filled Oroku Saki, and became the Jinchuriki to the greatest evil of the world."_

_"__His betrayal plunged the land into an age of darkness and chaos," Naruto continued narrating as images of Oroku Saki blasted the towns and emperors palace with red demonic blasts from both his palms were shown, "He created an impenetrable fortress and took on the identity of the Shredder. The remaining four dragons vowed to defeat the Shredder at all cost. In order to do so, they had to increase their powers by seeking out mystical knowledge. So they scoured the ninja lands for masters of the mystic arts, who were willing to teach them. As their knowledge grew, so did their power, until finally they became more than warriors, or humans. The dragons evolved becoming forces of nature."_

_"__At last they were prepared to confront their traitor of a comrade. They fought him swiftly and without mercy, until the Shredder himself had tapped into his true darkness and took the form of a dragon avatar. But the warriors had been prepared and had manifested their dragon avatars as well. Creatures of purity, might, and power. It was an epic battle of dragon vs dragon. It was only by combining their powers they defeated the supreme evil, but knew he could not be destroyed so easily, for his dark magic was too great. It was then they sealed him away into a sarcophagus and separated his powers into three artifacts, his gauntlet, his helmet, and the sarcophagus containing his body. If these three artifacts were to come together, the Shredder would very well be reborn."_

"Whoa." The Foot clan was in shock.

"After all this time." Ino gasped.

"The true origin of the Shredder." Zabuza was in equal shock.

"I know. It had a major blow to me as well." Naruto replied.

"But this doesn't explain anything, how can your master be the Shredder, was he an imposter?" Kiba asked.

"Not at all," Naruto answered, "You see those many years ago the first Saki had a twin brother named Oroku Nagi, and like his brother he too was a master of ninjitsu. When he saw the fate of his brother and what he did, he vowed he would clear the Oroku name and use the Shredder's name for good rather than evil while raising his own version of the Foot ninja. For these many years Nagi and his descendants continued the legacy of the good Shredder not wanting it to be tainted by the evil that was his brother, Saki. My master Saki is his descendant, named after his brother."

"It all adds up now." Shino realized it.

"But master, why should this now be a problem for us?" a random Foot ninja asked.

"Because I saw the gauntlet of the Tengu Shredder." Naruto answered.

The Foot ninja gasped until Tenten spoke up, "When was this?"

"Three years ago when I fought my old comrade Sasuke Uchiha in the Valley of the End," He started, "When I went one-tailed Fox on Sasuke, he somehow found the gauntlet amongst the rubble and attached it to his left arm which gave him dark chi power to fuel his cursed mark. When we launched our final attacks in our most powerful forms we were both forced back, and I woke up seeing the gauntlet was gone from Sasuke. It must've fallen off after our attacks collided. I wanted to stick around and look for it, but I had to get him back to the village, and well you all know the rest."

"So what you're saying is if the gauntlet has resurfaced then there's a chance the other two artifacts may surface?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and I found out exactly who those five were that took Sasuke after we returned," Naruto started, "They are the Five Mystics; Heralds of the Shredder."

"Mystic Heralds?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Mystics representing in the five elements, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Metal," Naruto explained, "But what they would want with Sasuke I'm afraid I have no knowledge to that."

"So what can we do about it?" Neji asked.

"Our mission as of now is to find the three artifacts to prevent the Tengu Shredder from returning." Naruto ordered.

"But how can we do that if these mystics are as powerful as they sound?" Lee asked.

"That's precisely why I've summoned you here. Lee, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru," Naruto called as the four present themselves before their Master, "Like Yoroi, Tenten, Misumi, and Neji, you four have been chosen to move up to a higher ranking. I've selected you four to become the remaining new four dragons." He explained as he concentrated and red markings started appearing all over his armor which awakened the energies of the four armors that started levitating and floated over to each of them.

The yellow armor of Hisomi stopped before Chouji, the green armor of Chikara stopped before Hinata, the blue armor of Juto stopped before Lee, while the silver armor of Kon stopped before Shikamaru, "The armors have now chosen you four, but having the armor alone will not make you strong enough to fight the enemies that lie ahead," Naruto explained, "Which is why the four of you shall travel throughout the Land of Fire to the temples honoring each of the four dragons, where you may be chosen to become acolytes and learn the ancient art of ninjitsu."

The four looked at each other curious about what to do until Hinata spoke up, "Well I'm all for it."

"Hinata?" Shikamaru was curious as were Chouji and Lee.

"If this ancient Shredder is as powerful as the legends foretold, then we need all the help we can get should he return. And I have a feeling he just might." Hinata replied.

"True words, Hinata. Master Shredder, I accept this honor." Lee agreed.

"So do I." Chouji put in.

"It's troublesome having this responsibility, but I'm in." Shikamaru finished.

"You four have made a wise choice." Naruto bowed his head.

"Hold on!" Kiba shouted getting everyone's attention, "First Neji, Tenten, Misumi, and Yoroi become elite, while Hinata, Lee, Chouji, and Shikamaru become their own Shredders while the rest of us are stuck as plane Foot ninja?"

"Kiba you will hold your tongue in my presence!" Naruto ordered, "I've said before countless times, all Foot Ninja are treated as equals. Yet you let your ego cloud your mind making you feel inferior just because others have moved up instead of you? It was that sense of inferiority that drove Sasuke to going to Orochimaru, only to end up in the hands of the followers of the greatest evil in history. Do you wish to suffer the same fate as him?"

Kiba was taken back by his masters' words realizing what he's been saying, which made him feel lousy, "You're right, master. I apologize for my behavior." He bowed his head.

"And I apologize for being too rough," Naruto bowed his head as well. "So Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, and Hinata, we are to meet with your families individually and tell them of these events so that they know what you are destined for."

"Hai." They replied as they bowed their heads and joined the rest of the Foot.

"Until then the rest of you continue training, every new day comes new surprises." Naruto ordered as he dismissed them all.

"Naruto I've been meaning to ask, how'd you do that thing you just did with the markings on your body?" Ino asked.

"Well Ino. I read one of my master's scrolls on my training trip and learned about focusing my chi." Naruto answered as they headed out of the temple only to have Naruto look back at the tapestry of the five dragons and shuddered knowing this may lead Sasuke down a worse path than the one Orochimaru set for him.

Meanwhile far from Konoha by a river side, Sasuke appeared by the river with the five Mystics. He reached into the river, and pulled out the gauntlet of the Tengu Shredder that he once used to fight Naruto with, "I finally found it," Sasuke smirked, "Just like before." He placed on his left arm and felt the dark chi power him up like before.

"Yes, the first artifact has been found, now all that remains is the final two." Fire Mystic said.

"And soon our master shall be reborn." Earth Mystic added. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the gauntlet knowing that not only will the power help him destroy Itachi, but to also defeat Naruto for defeating him years ago.

**(And that's the chapter. The stakes of everything has only gotten bigger.)**


	29. Hisomi Master of Stealth

**(I'm not done yet.)**

The next day after Naruto met with his Foot ninja to discuss about the original Shredder, he had to meet with the guardians and senseis of Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji about them seeking out the original Ninja Tribunal. Since Guy was already a trainer in the Foot Clan he already gave Lee permission so that just left Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Naruto was at the Hyuga manor in his robe with Hun at his side as they sat across from Hiashi Hyuga and Kurenai Yuhi, "So you see Lord Hyuga, Hinata may very well be one of the very keys to stopping the original Shredder should his resurrection take place." Naruto explained.

"Please father. The very fate of the world lies within our hands." Hinata pleaded with her father to let her go.

Hiashi pondered about all he's been told, while Kurenai watched wondering what he'll say. Soon enough he reached an answer, "Very well. Hinata you may embark on this quest to find the member of the Ninja Tribunal, but come back safely."

Hinata smiled, "I will father. And sensei, take care of things here."

"Hai." Kurenai smiled.

Soon enough, Naruto and Hun left and met with Shikamaru parents Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. The two sat with Shikamaru facing the Nara couple, "As you can see Master Shikaku, Shikamaru has been chosen by destiny to help us defeat the ancient evil that once plagued the ninja land." Naruto explained to the two.

"Mom Dad I know it's troublesome but this has to be done, and believe me it's hard for me to say it." Shikamaru explained.

"Well Shikamaru, this has to be the first time you've ever been all for something throughout your ninja career." Shikaku said.

"Yes, it's a miracle." Yoshino said in sarcasm.

"I promise both of you, I'll be all right on this mission. Asuma-sensei already gave me the ok to do this. I just need your approval." Shikamaru said.

The two thought about this until they reached a decision, "All right Shikamaru, you may go on this quest." Shikaku answered.

"Thanks dad." Shikamaru replied.

"However," Yoshino began, "If you come back dead or gravely injured you're in a lot of trouble."

"Yes mom." Shikamaru sighed.

"We thank you for your time Master and Mistress Nara." Hun bowed his head.

"Yes, arigato for a moment of your time." Naruto added as they headed out.

Next they were meeting with Chouza Akimichi the father of Chouji, "And that's all there is dad." Chouji explained.

Chouza turned to Naruto "So my son Chouji is selected to help you overcome some ancient evil that threatens our land?"

"That's right Master Akimichi." Naruto nodded his head.

"Please dad. I have to do this. If I don't then Konoha and possibly all of the ninja lands will be headed for chaos." Chouji explained.

Chouza pondered about this, "Well if you're that serious about this mission Chouji, then by all means go and get yourself trained so that if there is a war, you'll be ready to fight."

Chouji and Naruto smiled, "Thanks dad, I won't let ya down." Chouji pumped an arm up and Chouza smiled.

That night at the Foot temple, Naruto in his armor with Ino in her own stood before the four selected shinobi, "Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouji, you four have been granted permission to embark on a quest to learn from the Ninja Tribunal," Naruto said and tossed them each two sets of scrolls. "One of those scrolls contain the whereabouts of the temples of your selected Tribunal teacher, the second one contains there armor that you will learn to use."

"Hai." They nodded.

"Return to your homes, you must get some rest, for tomorrow your journeys will begin." Naruto instructed.

The four nodded and left for home, while Naruto watched them leave. Ino and Hun noticed Naruto looked worried, "Everything ok, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Yes Ino. I just pray that the tribunal will help them. They are after all not the most kind hearted of people. They're disciplinary and expect the best of ones abilities," Naruto explained, "I can only hope the four will do the best of their skills to show they have what it takes."

When morning came, Naruto and Ino in their armors stood with Hun, Tsunade, Shizune, and their senseis and guardians, "My troops your journey begins now, whatever the tribunal throws at you, says to you, you will follow their orders without questions, and do not make a spectacle of yourself." Naruto said to each of them and they nodded, "Go forth the challenges lie ahead for each of you."

The four nodded as they headed out past the village gates. Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Are you sure they're up for it?"

"I've never been as sure in my life Tsunade-baasan." Naruto replied as he watched them all leave on their journey.

The four of them traveled through the land of Fire, until they arrived at a fork in the road. Chouji looked down the road on the right, "Well guys this is my path. I'm off to find the shrine to Hisomi, the master of Stealth."

"You take care of yourself, Chouji." Shikamaru said patting his friends shoulder.

"Arigato same said for all of you." Chouji replied as he took his path.

For three days and nights, Chouji traveled the land of Fire through whatever weather conditions be it rain or wind, he still traveled until he made it to a cave where he found a small shrine inside it, "This must be the place." Chouji said as he went to the shrine and saw writing on it, "In memory of Hisomi Shisho. I know I'm in the right place now." He said and pulled out a scroll Naruto gave him and begun reading an incantation.

'_I call forth the master of Stealth, Silence, and Speed. Hisomi-Shisho, hear my cry and come forth as I call your name Hisomi-Shisho!'_

Suddenly the shrine started glowing, and a light was illuminating around Chouji who shield his eyes. He opened them, and found himself in some empty void, "Whoa where am I?" he asked himself as he heard his own echo.

"Welcome boy to the realm of Silence." A voice said as two figures approach. One of them was a big guy wearing a yellow robe, while the second one who was the one talking was a ghostly apparition of a small dragon creature.

Chouji noticed the big one and was shocked, "You, you're Hisomi Shisho right?"

Hisomi responded with a simple nod of his head, and the dragon spirit answered, "He is, though you will have to excuse him. Hisomi Shisho is the embodiment of stealth and silence. So I Draco will translate for you. And right now Hisomi Shisho wishes to know who you are and why you have called upon him."

"All right then, Hisomi Shisho, I am Chouji Akimichi of the Akimichi clan from the village of Konoha in the Land of Fire," Chouji introduced himself. "I've come here to request that you make me into an acolyte, for the Shredder you once fought may return and reign destruction." Chouji explained.

Hisomi looked at Chouji and could sense his seriousness and Draco translated, "Hisomi Shisho has felt that this day would come when the three artifacts would be uncovered. But he wonders why he should train you of all ninja to combat against the Shredder."

Chouji looked at Hisomi determined, "Because my village needs my help, and the only way to defeat the Shredder is to learn from the ones who defeated the Shredder."

Hisomi looked at Chouji still scowling, until he turned to Draco who translated, "Hisomi Shisho says that true words of seldom have been spoken. He shall take you as an acolyte, but are you prepared for what training lies ahead for you?"

Chouji nodded, "I am."

"Then come your training shall begin," Draco said for Hisomi as the scenery started changing into a mountain range with a long bridge that looked like it stretched for miles while on the other side a land with a huge dragon statue could be seen, "Hisomi Shisho says being the master of stealth and speed he shall teach you the ways of stealth, speed, and silence. For they are three of they key elements of being a ninja." Draco explained.

"Don't I know it?" Chouji replied knowing that much.

Hisomi made some hand gestures with two of his fingers like they were walking, "Hisomi Shisho says your first task is to cross the Honored Tatsu Bridge; 200 yards and no cover at all. It'll be your job to cross it without being detected."

"Detected by what?" Chouji asked.

"The dragon guardians that reside within the depths of the chasm, they can sense when someone crosses the bridge foolishly and without thinking, but by crossing it in pure silence and fast velocity…" Draco explained as Hisomi dashed all the way across the bridge faster than the speed of sound he was on the other side, "The dragons shall not detect you."

"Whoa, that's not possible." Chouji gasped not being able to believe what he just saw.

"On the contrary Chouji-san," Draco explained, "All things are possible when mind, body, and spirit are harnessed to complete the same task." He said as Hisomi dashed back to the side he started.

"But I can't move that fast or act that silent." Chouji said.

"Not now, but you can," Draco explained as Hisomi pointed to Chouji's heart, "You must see it happen, picture yourself there. Focus your chi energy as a rushing wind, powerful, free floating, and invisible."

"My chi energy, you mean the force of the body and spirit?" Chouji asked.

"Precisely." Draco replied and Hisomi nodded and made way for Chouji to try it.

Chouji took a breath and stepped forward onto the bridge, "Ok gotta focus, stealth, silence, and speed," He said to himself as he started concentrating on what he was told. Soon yellow markings started appearing on his body, "I feel something now. I can do it!" Chouji said as he started running like a regular person across the bridge but after making a few feet away from the bridge his markings vanished and when he took a step the board creaked and echoed throughout the mountain range.

They heard growling from below and what emerged from the chasm was a water dragon spirit, "Oh jeez!" Chouji shouted as he started running back while trying to evade the dragon's attack until Hisomi stepped in staring the dragon in the face and bowed his head to the beast that melted into water.

"What just happened?" Chouji asked.

Hisomi looked to Chouji with a disappointed look and Draco answered, "You may have gotten partly across the bridge, but you lost concentration and ended up losing your focus on being silent."

"I'm sorry. All right I guess I just got…" Chouji started until Hisomi grabbed him by the back of his collar and held him up to his level.

"Hisomi-Shisho does not want your words of apology. He wants an acolyte who takes his job seriously." Draco explained.

"I do take my job seriously!" Chouji argued.

"Then prove it to Hisomi Shisho." Draco ordered for Hisomi.

Hisomi dropped Chouji, as he dusted himself off and concentrated yet again, "All right, now I'm ready!" he said as he started running across the bridge not making a single sound and such. He had just about reached the center of the bridge until his chi vanished and his presence was known to the dragon again. He didn't want Hisomi to save him again for it'll show a sign of weakness, so he took on the dragon himself, "Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji called as his arms and hands increased in size and grabbed the dragon restraining him until he was tired and vanished. Chouji then found himself teleported back to the starting line.

Hisomi had less of a scowl on his face as Draco spoke, "You've made it further than your first attempt, which proves you are learning something from your past endeavors, but you cannot stop until you have reached the end of the bridge in complete silence and stealth."

"Then I'll keep trying until it's over." Chouji said looking determined as he got back to it, and after three more tries of getting closer and closer to the end he was finally able to make it across the bridge in complete silence and stealth.

Hisomi dashed across with his spirit assistant at his side, "Hisomi Shisho congratulates you young acolyte for passing the first test, but you still have a long way to go."

"I understand." Chouji nodded his head in understanding.

"But until the next test you must be hungry. Come Hisomi Shisho invites you to a buffet." Draco offered.

At the word Chouji's eyes lit up, "A buffet? All right!" he cheered.

Soon Chouji and Hisomi were sitting at a huge table with a spread of food that Chouji was digging in while Hisomi ate regularly while Draco took glances of Chouji's table manners, "Oh man this is about the best meal I've ever had." Chouji said to the two.

"Hisomi Shisho is pleased to hear that, after all you are our honored guest." Draco said.

"Well I appreciate your hospitality." Chouji said as he took a bite out of some beef.

"Hisomi Shisho thanks you for your kind words, and wishes to know how you came to know of all of that's happened from the Shredder to Hisomi himself?" Draco asked for Hisomi.

"Well I know of your old team the five dragons along with Oroku Saki, were you aware that Saki had a brother?" Chouji asked.

Hisomi nodded and Draco spoke, "Yes Oroku Nagi vowed to avenge his family name by righting the wrong his brother Saki plagued their family with."

"Well over the years his descendants have studied the art of ninjitsu while leading the Foot clan, and just recently one of his predecessors was named after his brother and a friend of mine found his old temple in the village of Konoha and decided to become the new good Shredder and raise the Foot clan to protect the Land of Fire." Chouji explained.

Hisomi gives a little smirk, and Draco responded, "Your friend has chosen a dangerous path, and yet he managed to come this far, he must truly be a special one."

"You don't know the half of it." Chouji said to himself.

An hour later after their meal, Chouji and Hisomi were by a mountain range where a path was constructed throughout the entire range, "What're we doing now?" Chouji asked Hisomi and Draco.

Draco answered, "So far you have learned to master the art of stealth and silent, now you must learn the art of speed."

"Speed, but I hate running?" Chouji complained.

Hisomi smacked the back of his head, "Ouch!"

"He will not stand for indiscipline." Draco lectured him.

"Yes Hisomi Shisho, I understand." Chouji said remembering he promised he wouldn't disobey an order.

"Good. This test is simple you must race against Hisomi in a race of speed until you reach the end." Draco explained as he pointed into the distance of a finish line that looked miles away.

"I don't think my feet can take it." Chouji gulped looking into the distance.

"Remember all you were taught about harnessing your chi acolyte." Draco said for Hisomi. The two got in a starting position and took off running.

Hisomi was running a marathon, while Chouji was straddling behind a majority of the way due to him being a bit out of shape for this kind of stuff. Chouji then got an idea, "Hisomi Shisho, I got this race in the bag!" he said forming a hand sign, "Baika no Jutsu!" he shouted using his family trademark move increasing his body size into a giant boulder and started rolling along faster than before keeping up with Hisomi, but Hisomi started tapping into his Chi and started moving faster than before.

Chouji was rolling as fast as he could but was running out of chakra and ended the jutsu and continued running slower than before, while Hisomi was already nearing the end, "Oh man, it'll take a miracle to catch him now," He panted until he realized what he was taught, "Wait a minute it's just as Hisomi Shisho said. See it happen, myself there, focus my chi!" Chouji started focusing as the symbols appeared on his body again, and suddenly he took off like a speeding bullet catching up to Hisomi who was shocked to see him caught up so easily.

Hisomi smirked as he challenged his acolyte by running faster. Chouji knew he couldn't lose like this, so he focused harder and was once again neck and neck with Hisomi who couldn't help but smile. Soon the two were nearing the finish line and Chouji concentrated with all his might and passed Hisomi and reached the finish line before him,

"The winner is Chouji Akimichi!" Draco announced.

Chouji panted, "Wow, I think I might've burned off twenty pounds."

Hisomi approached Chouji and smiled as he put a hand on the boys shoulder, "Hisomi Shisho congratulates you for mastering the art of speed and is proud to call you an acolyte." Draco explained.

Chouji smiled hearing that's what Hisomi would be telling him if he could speak. For the next number of days, Chouji continued training with Hisomi in the art of stealth, silence, and speed. And before long, Chouji had soon became a force of nature just as Hisomi was.

Soon Chouji stood ready to face Hisomi wearing his chosen Shredder armor, 'Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, I hope you guys are doing well as I am, because we're all going to need to do the best of our abilities!' he thought right before he engaged Hisomi in a spar to test his strength.

**(Chouji's training is in the books. Can the others master the same?)**


	30. Chikara Master of Strength

**(Here's another.)**

After Chouji went his separate path from Lee, Hinata, and Shikamaru, the three continued on down a path in the land of fire until they come to another fork in the road where Hinata looked down the left fork, "This is my path you guys." Hinata said.

"You sure you'll be all right, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry about me, Shikamaru. It's time I made something of myself, and I'm not going to let Naruto or the Foot down." Hinata said with confidence.

"Good luck to you, Hinata." Lee smiled.

"Arigato, Lee." Hinata said as she started walking down her path.

Hinata traveled for three days and nights, before she finally reached a mountain where a shrine was placed at the top. She reached the shrine and saw that it read, "In memory of Chikara-Shisho. Ok I have to do exactly what Naruto told me to do." She pulled out a scroll and read from it.

'_I call forth the master of Strength. Chikara-Shisho, hear my cry and come forth as I call your name Chikara-Shisho!'_

Suddenly the shrine started glowing, and a light started illuminating around Hinata. She closed her eyes and then opened them seeing she was in a void similar to the one Chouji was teleported to, "What just happened here?" Hinata asked herself.

"You have called forth my name young girl." A female voice answered as a woman with white hair, and wearing a green robe approached her.

"Chikara-Shisho?" Hinata gasped.

"That is correct, and you are?" Chikara asked.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata introduced herself.

Chikara looked at her noticing no caged bird seal on her forehead which made her come to the conclusion she was of the main house, "And for what reason would someone of the Hyuga main house have to call upon me?"

Hinata looked determined as she spoke to the Ninjutsu master of Strength, "Chikara-sama, I've come all this way to request that you make me an acolyte, because you and your teams old adversary the Tengu Shredder may return and plunge the ninja land into chaos."

Chikara looked at Hinata and could sense the seriousness in her eyes, "You speak the truth young Hyuga, me and my brethren foresaw this event would eventually come. But I have a question for you, give me a reason why I should make you an acolyte?"

Hinata looked nervous about how she should respond, but she knew that if she was really a member of the Foot then she couldn't let others intimidate her so she gave Chikara an honest answer, "Because I am one of the earth's only hope."

Chikara raised a brow at Hinata's answer. Hinata didn't get rid of her serious look just yet until Chikara gave her an answer. Soon enough the master of Strength did, "You are a very brave one Hinata-san. Very well I shall train you in the art of Strength, so when the Shredder returns you shall be ready to face him and all of his power." Chikara answered.

"Arigato Chikara-Shisho." Hinata bowed her head.

"However, the training I have in mind goes beyond that of regular ninja training, do you still accept?" Chikara asked.

"I do." Hinata answered.

"Very well then, your training shall begin now," Chikara said using her power to turn the void into a mountain range, "As a master of strength I shall teach you the ways," Chikara started explaining, "Strength of body when combined with strength of mind spirits can move mountains."

Hinata was already impressed by Chikara's words, as the Shisho continued, "Alone however the body shatters against rock like a brittle twig." Chikara walked to a huge boulder and lifted it over her head with using one hand and without even trying. She launched it upward and when it came crashing down she punched it reducing it to pieces.

"Whoa." Hinata gasped not having strength like that since the Godaime.

"Hinata-san, come forth," Chikara ordered and Hinata approached, "Strike me with all of your strength, that's an order," Hinata not wanting to disobey a direct order threw a punch for Chikara, but the master herself caught her hand and started crushing it much to Hinata's agony, "The body alone shatters against rock." Chikara reminds her and she threw her back but she landed on her back, "Again!" Chikara ordered.

Hinata got to her feet and readied the gentle fist art with the Byakugan and started striking at Chikara but the master was barely moving and was countering all of Hinata's blows, "The Byakugan and the gentle fist art are a powerful combination, but not enough if you aim to take on the Shredder." Chikara said as she struck Hinata in the chest and sent her flying back into a wall.

"Now acolyte you shall be put to the real test." Chikara said as she uses her energy and the pieces of boulder started coming together creating various stone Oni.

Hinata gasped at the sight of them, as Chikara explained her test, "These stone Oni are very powerful and nearly impervious. To defeat them it will take more than mere muscle. Focus on your inner strength by using mind, body, and spirit to complete this task. Focus your chi energy as a powerful storm that strikes the earth. And by inner strength I mean no use of the gentle fist or the Byakugan."

Hinata gasped knowing she took away all her advantages, but knew she had to do it for the sake of being an acolyte. Hinata rushed to strike an Oni but the rock creature slammed her aside, "Concentrate acolyte!" Chikara ordered.

Hinata mostly did some defensive moves to avoid the Oni trying to crush her, but she still ended up getting tossed around, 'Without using my gentle fist or my Byakugan it's not getting me anywhere, but I still have to rely on my inner strength,' She thought as she gained some distance from the Oni and started concentrating, 'Focus my chi energy as a powerful storm that strikes the earth,' She thought using Chikara's exact words. Suddenly green markings started covering the Hyuga heiress' body and her eyes opened, "I can do it!"

Hinata ran for an Oni grabbing it by the fist and swung it around knocking it into another Oni causing both to crumble which surprised Chikara. Hinata saw five more Oni approach her, and she went on the attack using her concentrated strength to reduce them all to rubble. When all of the Oni were destroyed, Hinata powered down her chi and panted while standing a top the remains of the crumbled Oni, "Hinata-san." Chikara addressed, "You have done well. There may be hope for you yet," She said with a small smile and Hinata felt relieved. "You should rest now, and when the second test is prepared I shall fetch you." Chikara said as she vanished.

Hinata took the moment to rest and drink some herbal tea she packed for the trip as well as a light snack, "This training is sure something they don't teach back home, or probably anywhere for that matter," Hinata said to herself, "But I have to do this for the sake of the world I have to know all there is to this training if I want to help Naruto defeat the Tengu Shredder should he rise." She said as she sipped some tea.

About forty five minutes later, Chikara returned ready to continue with Hinata's training, "Come Hinata-san part two of your training starts now." She ordered as they teleported into the gorge, where numerous large tiki idols were set up.

"What's the second test?" Hinata asked Chikara.

"Your next task will be to use your inner strength to lift these statues up and throw them with all your might," Chikara instructed. "However even though you managed to defeat the stone Oni, these statues will be heavier and stronger than they are. You will have to concentrate even harder if you wish to throw them let along lift them."

Hinata nodded, "I understand, Chikara-Shisho."

"You may begin." Chikara ordered.

Hinata approached a single statue, and started concentrating her chi causing the green markings to appear on her again. She gripped it from the bottom with both hands. She strained to lift it up, but knew this was better than trying to lift it without concentrating her chi. She finally managed to hold it above her head, but she still strained to hold it up while her legs started wobbling. She used what strength she could and threw it about six feet away from where she was standing, "Not as far as I wanted." Hinata sighed.

"No one can be expected to do the impossible on their first try, Hinata-san." Chikara explained.

"Yes Chikara-Shisho." Hinata bowed her head.

"Again!" Chikara ordered as Hinata walked to another statue.

Hinata continued concentrating, and lifted the statue up able to bare it much better than before and her legs wobbled less. She then concentrated and threw it and it was launched about fourteen feet, "Again!" Chikara ordered and Hinata continued to do the same thing to one statue after another.

The more Hinata continued to throw the further she threw it, and the more times she lifted the less pressure she had than before. Soon enough she was down to the last statue. She held it above her head using only one hand without having to grip it from the bottom. She then launched it sending it off into the distance until it was out of sight, "Chikara-Shisho how was that?" Hinata asked hopefully.

Chikara looked at Hinata with a scowl until it turned into a smile, "Handled like a true master."

Hinata smiled knowing that she had what it takes to endure more of Chikara's kind of training. She continued to hone her skills with strength against Chikara, until she was ready to dawn her old Shredder outfit. Then Hinata stood on a mountain wearing her Shredder armor and her fists glowed green as the mountain she stood on started levitating upward into the air. Chikara who was on another rock next to Hinata smiled at her, "Well done acolyte, you have mastered the art of strength."

"Arigato Chikara-Shisho." Hinata bowed her head as she thought, 'Naruto I know you'd be proud of my progress, because when I come home we shall fight together.'

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	31. Juto Master of Weapons

**(And here's the next.)**

After Hinata had parted from Shikamaru and Lee, the two continued on through the land of Fire reaching the final fork in the road. Shikamaru looked down the left path while Lee looked down the right path, "Well Lee looks like this is where we split up." Shikamaru said.

"Yes Shikamaru, I am off to learn the ancient art of ninjitsu from Juto-Shisho." Lee said.

"Well I'm off to learn from Kon-Shisho." Shikamaru replied.

"The best of luck to both of us." Lee smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah." Shikamaru smiled as the two went their separate paths to find the remaining two dragons.

Lee traveled for two days and nights determined to find his chosen master before the others did, by running all day and walking all night taking very short breaks in between time. Soon enough he made it to a beach area where he spotted a shrine down by a cove that lucky for him was at low tide. He ran to the cove and stood before the shrine seeing it read 'In memory of Juto-Shisho', "Ok now to call forth the master." Lee said as he unraveled a scroll and read its incantation.

'_I call forth the master of Weapons. Juto-Shisho, hear my cry and come forth as I call your name Juto-Shisho!'_

Suddenly the shrine started glowing and a light illuminated around the boy who was captivated by the bright glow reminding him of the flames of youth. Soon he was in a void just like the others were in, "Oh incredible." Lee gasped until he heard a voice.

"Welcome young boy." A voice said as someone approached him.

Lee gasped upon seeing it was the legendary Dragon Juto-Shisho, "Juto-Shisho." Lee gasped.

"Identify yourself." Juto ordered. Lee was about ready to burst with a speech similar to his sensei until he remember something Naruto told him and the others before they left.

'_The Ninja Tribunal are not the most faint of hearted and kind characters, they will not take you seriously or listen to you if you come off like total wannabe's or jokes. So when you find them do not make a spectacle of yourselves.'_

Lee then decided to introduce himself like a person, "I am Rock Lee of the village of Konoha in the Land of Fire."

"A Konoha ninja are you?" Juto asked.

"Yes." Lee nodded.

"For what reason would a Konoha ninja have to call upon me?" Juto asked hoping for a good answer.

Lee knew he had to be serious, "Juto-Shisho, the ninja land is in danger. We fear the ancient evil known as the Shredder will return, which is why I sought you out hoping you will train me to defeat this enemy."

Juto crossed his arms, "Just as we predicted the Tengu may return, and since me and my brethren no longer exist on the living plane, others will have to be trained to fight."

"Yes, which is why I've come in hope you will train me to defeat the enemy." Lee said like a dedicated ninja.

Juto studied Lee's form until he reached his decision, "Very well if you are so sure you can handle the rigorous training I have planned for you, you may be an acolyte."

"Arigato Juto-Shisho." Lee bowed his head.

"However I am a master of weapons. Which means you shall also learn how to handle weaponry." Juto started.

"That is all right by me. I have teammate who is a master in weaponry and I've studied her moves and how to handle weapons so I should know what to expect." Lee said.

Juto smirked, "I'm afraid my weaponry training is unlike any regular kind of training." He said as the void shifted to a temple area.

"Incredible." Lee gasped at his ability to do so.

Juto started explaining, "The weapon is not simply a tool. It is an extension of skill of body. The great enemies you will face will not be able to be defeated by bits of tin and wood," He said as he manipulated the kunai and shuriken in Lee's brooch to come out and be tossed aside like they were play things, "You need stronger weapons, forged to strike at your enemies physically and mystically!"

Juto threw his right arm out covered by his long sleeved releasing a whip that touched the floor erupting in blue fire which faded and a dragon head rose up from the ground with an open mouth that breathed fire, "What is that?" Lee gasped.

"Behold the spirit forge, fueled by the breath of the four great dragons," Juto explained, "Those who're worthy will find what they seek within, those who're unworthy, incomprehensible pain. Now do you choose to step forward to see if you are worthy?" he turned to Lee.

Lee started sweating and not just from the fire breath coming from the dragon head, but from the anticipation as well, "Hmm, I expected no less from someone so inexperienced." Juto taunted Lee.

Lee hearing that frowned, "I am not inexperienced, and I shall show you!" Lee said going forth and reached into the flame. The flame's intensified and engulfed him while Juto watched until Lee emerged from the fire covered in blue markings.

"The flames never burn me." Lee smirked.

"Well done boy, show me what gifts the forge has granted." Juto ordered eager to see what he has.

Lee whipped out a blue Tri-Baton weapon with two dragon head in the middle facing each other. "I have been given this." He showed his weapon Juto.

"Inazuma, incredible!" Juto gasped. "Inazuma grants lightning from the heavens. It is one of the fangs of the dragon forged for champions. With the fang of the dragon at your command you will discover powers transcended of your wildest imagination."

"Amazing." Lee gasped as he looked at his new weapon.

"However to harness the strength of Inazuma requires concentration of one's chi." Juto instructed.

Lee thought, 'This could be difficult. Chi is like chakra, and I am incapable of using my chakra for ninjutsu or genjutsu, but I have to try otherwise I will never be able to defeat the true enemy.'

"Now then acolyte you will put your skills to the test against an obstacle I have designed especially for you," Juto snapped his fingers, and they suddenly appeared by a waterfall area, "You're opponents shall be these Kappa demons." Juto said as forty kappas appeared in the water.

"Kappa?" Lee gasped.

"Yes young acolyte, fight well." Juto said as he vanished, leaving Lee alone.

"Ok, time to fight." Lee said getting in a stance making a karate yell.

One of the kappas moved through the water and right for Lee, who quickly got below the demon and attempted to give it a swift upper kick but his foot passed right through the kappa being water like, "What?" Lee gasped as the kappa swatted Lee aside as he rolled across the water.

"These demons, they can travel through the water!" he gasped watching as they disappeared and reappeared through the water making it impossible for Lee to even land a hit on any of them.

Juto's words suddenly entered Lee's mind, 'To harness the strength of Inazuma requires concentration of one's chi.'

'I have to concentrate. Otherwise I'll never pass this test.' Lee thought as he concentrated harder than he ever did before and the blue markings started appearing on his body again, "Inazuma striking Lighting!" he shouted as he leaped above the ground twirling his weapon all around that revealed blasts of lightning that traveled into the water shocking the kappa along with destroying the ground under the water thus causing the water to be drained leaving them no cover.

Lee landed on a rock like pedestal, and looked down at the exposed kappa with no water to use as shields, "Feel the power of Youth!" he shouted concentrating his chi, "Mystic Leaf Whirlwind!" he shouted flying forward spinning like a tornado right for them.

"Uh-oh." The kappa said as they were all blow away by Lee's attack.

Lee powered down his chi and stood in the center of the once lake seeing all the kappa knocked unconscious, "Yes!" He cheered.

The kappa suddenly vanished and Juto reappeared, "Congratulations acolyte. You managed to concentrate your energy through Inazuma to defeat your opponents, however they were merely child's play compared to the opponents you will face in future events." Juto said.

"Then I wish to continue learning, Juto-Shisho." Lee bowed his head in respect to his master.

Juto smirked thinking their may be hope for his acolyte yet. Soon Lee started training with Inazuma against Juto in perfecting his skills with it along with his aim, and accuracy all the way up to training with the Shredder armor once worn by Juto. Within time and preparation Lee was standing by the beach controlling the winds around him, and the water in the ocean while lightning stuck the ground as he controlled it, "Wonderful acolyte." Juto smirked.

Meanwhile back in the village of Konoha, in the Foot Temple, Naruto and Ino were in their Foot robes sitting at a table having tea until a foot ninja entered, "Pardon me master and mistress." He said.

"What is it operative 285?" Naruto asked his Foot soldier using a codename for him.

"Master we've just discovered the whereabouts of an artifact." The Foot soldier explained as Naruto almost choked on his drink.

"An artifact, of the Tengu Shredder?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes master and it's the real thing." The operative assured him.

Naruto's eyes firmed, "Let's go Ino, we need to talk to the Hokage." He stood up along with Ino as they went to the Hokage's office.

Later at Tsunade's office, the two finished explaining it to the Hokage, "Are you serious?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, an artifact belonging to the original Shredder has been discovered," Naruto started, "It could very well be the gauntlet or better yet a different artifact. Either which it has to be secured before anyone else finds it preferable the heralds." Naruto firmed his eyes.

"Please my lady, we have to recover that artifact." Ino pleaded.

Tsunade pondered on this and came to a decision, "Very well Naruto, you and Ino are given the mission to retrieve this artifact, however I should assume you will be bringing back up as well."

Naruto nodded "Already ahead of you. Hun!" He called out and Hun appeared in the room.

"You called master?" Hun bowed his head.

"Summon the four elite. We're going on a retrieval mission." Naruto said referencing to Neji, Tenten, Yoroi, and Misumi being the four elite ninja.

"As you wish master." Hun replied as he left to round up the elite for his master.

"Come Ino, we must prepare." Naruto ordered as the two left the Hokage's office.

Soon enough standing by the gates of Konoha, were Naruto and Ino in their armors, along with Hun and Zabuza at their sides, and the four elite standing before them wearing their elite uniforms and holding their weapons, "My Foot ninja elite, this mission we are about to embark on will be dangerous, not because of nukenin, but because we will be recovering an artifact belonging to the Tengu Shredder." Naruto started.

"Guarantee it will be heavily guarded, and we must all be at the peak of our strengths if we hope to recover it before it falls into the wrong hands." Ino added.

"We shall not let you down master and mistress." Yoroi spoke up.

"We'll fight until the end." Tenten added.

"You have our word." Neji put in.

"The artifact will be recovered." Misumi finished.

"Good, now let's move!" Naruto called as the eight of them moved out to find the location of the artifact before the heralds and Sasuke do.

**(Chapter done.)**


	32. Kon Master of Spirit

**(Here's the next chapter.)**

After Shikamaru and Lee went their separate ways after coming to the final fork in the road after leaving Konoha, Shikamaru was on his way to find the final dragon in hopes of learning the ancient art of ninjitsu. Shikamaru traveled for three days until his traveling took him to a long since abandoned village that was deserted. He followed his map to an old windmill and looked inside seeing a shrine dedicated to the final dragon, "Well looks like this is it," Shikamaru said to himself as he stood before the shrine, "Let's hope this works." He took out a scroll and read its incantation.

_'I call forth the master of Spirit. Kon-Shisho, hear my cry and come forth as I call your name Kon-Shisho!'_

The shrine glowed, and Shikamaru looked shocked as he was engulfed in the light and woke up in the void and looked around, "Whoa, where am I?"

"You are in my realm boy." A voice answered.

Shikamaru gasped and saw the very person he was seeking approach him, "You, you're Kon-Shisho."

"Yes, now who are you?" Kon asked a little impatiently.

Shikamaru knew he couldn't be disrespectful so he answered, "Well I'm Shikamaru Nara from the village of Konoha in the Land of Fire. And I've come here because I need your help."

"What could a lowly underling like you possibly want from me?" Kon asked looking unimpressed.

Shikamaru knew he couldn't let this guy talk down on him and knew he had to mean business, "Look I'm sorry, and I know that you're a busy spirit, but I need your help."

"My help?" Kon raised a brow.

"Yeah, long story short, your traitor of an Allie Saki may return and I have been sent to seek you out to learn the secrets of ninjitsu." Shikamaru explained boredly.

"You speak the truth yet you speak it in discomfort." Kon noticed the tone in Shikamaru's voice.

"Believe me I find it troublesome that I was chosen, but it's the way things went. Although I may find it troublesome I know this is something I can't ignore because if not the ninja land will not survive." Shikamaru answered.

Kon studied Shikamaru, seeing past his bored exterior he could tell that he truly meant what he said, "You are an interesting one, Shikamaru. Very well I shall make you an acolyte and teach you all I can about fighting physically and spiritually."

"Arigato, Kon-Shisho." Shikamaru bowed his head.

"Come your training must begin." Kon started as he snapped his fingers and the void transformed into an ancient temple.

"Whoa." Shikamaru gasped.

"First thing's first. I wish to see what spirit you have." Kon explained as he got into a lotus position and motioned Shikamaru to do the same.

"Spirit?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes acolyte," Kon answered and continued, "While you walk on this earth, your spirit walks in another world. What you see with your eyes is only one plane of existence. What you feel with your heart and chi… That is the world of the spirit. To truly combat the coming evil you must be able to manifest your spirit as an avatar."

"A what?" Shikamaru asked.

"The spirit avatar taps into a warrior's deepest soul manifesting a true totem of each warrior's inner being. For example, each member of the Tribunal including myself manifests a dragon; the ancient symbol for wisdom and strength, which is also a very rare avatar. Now let us see what lies hidden in your heart young warrior. Meditate on your inner spirit, make it manifest." He said as he floated up.

"Meditating, isn't there another way to do it?" Shikamaru asked only to have Kon appear behind him and knocked him on the head.

"Quiet your mind to unleash your spirit." Kon ordered.

"Ok, ok." Shikamaru said as he concentrated his spirit, and soon silver chi was forming around him and above him appeared a spirit stag.

"Shikamaru, your spirit manifests the deer which represents gentleness, caring and kindness. With full concentration and training you will soon be able to meld your worldy form into your spirit totem. You will actually become your spirit avatar." Kon explained.

Shikamaru was in thought, 'That's great and all, but a lot good my deer avatar will do. I still have to be strong to face the true Shredder. Even I know that kindness and purity won't be enough to stop him!' he thought as his chi markings continued appearing on his body and his deer avatar was remolding.

"What is this?" Kon gasped seeing the once deer avatar had molded taking the shape of a silver dragon similar to his own, "The dragon, inconceivable!" he gasped, "It seems there is more to you than meets the eye, Shikamaru Nara."

The dragon avatar vanished and Shikamaru came out of his meditating position and looked at Kon, "So does this mean I am really worthy to be called an acolyte?"

Kon smirked, "Yes young one, for you have just proven to be one of the chosen ones destined to combat the true enemy."

Shikamaru smiled knowing he's finally being taken seriously, "Well then let's get down to training."

Meanwhile far from where Shikamaru discovered the shrine, Naruto and his group were following a foot soldier, who had discovered the whereabouts of an artifact of the true Shredder, "How much further?" Naruto asked his foot ninja as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"No too far from here master." The foot ninja answered as they continued to pick up the pace.

"What artifact do you think it could be?" Misumi asked the other three elite.

"Whatever it is I hope it's not the sarcophagus. It'd be a pain having to lug something that heavy all the way back to the village." Yoroi answered.

"Stay focused you two. You never know what may be guarding the artifact." Hun ordered them as they continued on.

Soon the Foot ninja leading them stopped and held out his arms so not to go further, "We're almost there master, but I fear something's up ahead."

"Yes, I feel it to," Naruto replied as he motioned to his troops to move forward silently.

They finally looked ahead seeing a cave up ahead, "In there." Naruto could tell where the artifact was.

They proceeded with caution upon entering, readying their weapons in case something were to jump them. They crept down the tunnel until they entered a huge cavern, "See anything?" Ino asked, looking around.

Zabuza looked, until he spotted a box like object on top of a rock pillar, "Up there."

As the Foot were ready to get it Naruto stopped them, "Don't rush in unless you know what's there." He said whipping out the sword of Tengu and fired a blast at a wall and they noticed something jump off the wall and land on the ground. The creature was a gargoyle creature.

"So you saw through me?" the gargoyle asked.

"We've come to retrieve the artifact." Naruto declared pointing his sword to the gargoyle.

"Sorry but we have been given orders to protect it until the heralds arrived." The demon responded.

"We?" Neji gasped.

They looked up seeing some of the stalactites hanging from the top transformed into more gargoyles, "Looks like the welcoming wagon." Zabuza said readying his sword.

"Remember get the artifact." Naruto ordered as they all got ready.

"Hai!" they agreed and took off.

The gargoyles attacked, while the Foot fought back. Zabuza ran at some gargoyles and swung his sword, slicing them in half. Hun just swatted some away with his muscular arm, until he formed hand signs, "Fire Style; Dragon bomb Jutsu!" he called releasing bombs of fire from his mouth at the gargoyles hitting one after another.

Neji, Tenten, Yoroi, and Misumi stood ready to fight, "Ok Foot elite, let's do it!" Neji ordered activating his Byakugan.

The four took off using their weapons against the gargoyles, along with their regular jutsu such as Yoroi sucking their energy, and Misumi using his body to wrap around them strangling them to death. Neji saw one flying for him and he concentrated, "Hakke Hasangeki!" he called as he extended chakra from his body, followed by thrusting his palm into the gargoyle. This sent out a wave of chakra that knocked the demon backwards into the wall, "Neji look out!" Tenten called seeing another gargoyle swoop down to attack her fellow teammate, but the weapons mistress threw her trident weapon up to the roof of the cave causing a stalactite to land on the demon.

Naruto and Ino meanwhile were fighting the gargoyles closest to the chest containing the artifact, "Come on Ino, we're almost to the artifact." Naruto said as he slashed a gargoyle with the blades on his right wrist.

"I'm almost there!" Ino called as she got closer to the chest and defeated the last gargoyle closest to it, "I got it!" she called grabbing the chest.

That suddenly got the attention of the remaining gargoyles that let out a roar, and summoned a lot more resulting in the cave filled with gargoyles, "Oh great dealing with the ones before was bad enough." Hun groaned.

"There's no way we can go through another round against them." Tenten doubted.

"We won't have to," Naruto said jumping from the rock pillar the chest was on and landed where his team was being surrounded, "Concentrate!" Naruto said as he concentrated and red markings started covering his armor until chi energy shot up above the cave's ceiling and the chi molded taking the form of a dragon creature with a black and gray body, with red claw and toe nails almost like a dragon version of his new Shredder outfit.

"Whoa." The Foot ninja gasped.

"What is that?" Ino gasped.

"That Mistress Ino is a dragon avatar spirit." Hun answered.

"Avatar spirit?" Misumi asked.

The dragon spirit roared and released an energy shockwave from its body, pushing all the gargoyles back along with causing the cave roof to cave in. However the dragon spirit shielded the Foot clan from the falling stalactites. The Foot ninja removed their hands over their heads to see the dragon spirit letting out one final roar before returning to Naruto, "What just happened?" Yoroi asked feeling so confused.

"By concentrating on my chi I was able to manifest my inner spirit into an avatar," Naruto explained. "This was one of the abilities of the Ninja tribunal when they fought the Tengu Shredder."

"Yes, but when did you learn how to do it?" Neji asked.

"After I discovered the secrets of the Ninja Tribunal I studied up on them learning a majority of what they were capable of. The most I learned was how to manifest my spirit avatar, because I felt it will be one of the main keys to defeating the Tengu Shredder should he return."

"Well we got the artifact, we should go." Zabuza suggested.

"Hold on, which is it?" Neji asked.

The chest opened up and levitating out was the helmet piece, "The Shredder's helmet." Ino gasped.

"This leaves the gauntlet and the sarcophagus." Hun added.

"Yes. Come we must go before others arrive!" Naruto ordered as they took off.

Meanwhile back in the realm of Kon, Shikamaru stood before his trainer wearing his Shredder armor, "Well done acolyte, you have completed your training." Kon explained as Shikamaru concentrated his chi and appearing above him was his spirit avatar dragon.

In the realm of Chikara, Hinata was still wearing her Shredder armor as Chikara spoke, "Now you are ready to face the true enemy should he return." Hinata nodded as she summoned her own dragon avatar which was a green dragon.

In Juto's realm, Lee stood before him in his Shredder armor, "But remember young one, to defeat the true enemy you must strike hard physically and mystically." Juto told Lee as the Guy clone unleashed his blue dragon avatar spirit.

While in the realm of Hisomi, his little dragon spirit assistant was explaining to Chouji, "You and your team must always remember it will take all of your courage and strength to overcome your enemies." Chouji nodded unleashing his golden dragon avatar.

The four Ninja Tribunal members were in a four way split screen as they spoke, "The future has been entrusted to you, good luck." They said as the four chosen ones vanished from their respective realms ready to return to their home.

Meanwhile back at the demolished cavern two hours after Naruto and his group left, Sasuke and the heralds dropped in from the demolished opening in the roof and landed inside seeing all the gargoyles defeated, "No!" the Metal mystic called as he kicked a gargoyle onto his back and placed his foot on it's chest while pointing his staff at it's neck, "Gargoyle Tengu, you wretched demon! Who did this to you?"

The gargoyle stammered nervously, "Ninja, Foot ninja."

"And the cask, where is the cask?" The Metal mystic demanded.

"They have it." The gargoyle panted.

The mystics frowned as did Sasuke as the Metal one spoke, "You had one duty; to protect the cask!"

"But one fought like a demon!" the gargoyle gasped.

"But you are demons! Demons who've failed in your duty!" The Metal one replied.

"Where were they headed?" Sasuke demanded.

"East of here." The gargoyle answered.

Sasuke did the math knowing the closest place going east was his old home, "Konoha."

The mystics then looked at the gargoyles, "The true master doesn't accept failure, and neither do we!" the Metal one said as they raised their staffs while Sasuke unsheathed his sword and they eliminated the gargoyles.

"Now the second artifact has been taken into the village of Konoha." The Fire one said in disgust.

"Exactly," Sasuke started, "Which only leaves us one, option, we're going there personally to retrieve the artifact, one way or another."

The heralds bowed their heads obeying Sasuke and knowing it was the only way, "Let's move out." The Wind one ordered as they headed off for Konoha.

Sasuke thought while moving, 'Naruto, so you want to stand in my way of achieving my vengeance, then so be it.' He glared with Sharingan eyes activated while dark chi markings emitting from his Shredder gauntlet covered his body.

**(This chapter is done.)**


	33. Invasion of the Mystics

**(Here you go guys.)**

The day after the mission to retrieve the artifact of the Tengu Shredder, Naruto had hidden it in the Foot Temple. The next day, Naruto was in his Shredder armor practicing with the sword of Tengu at the training field, "Yah!" Naruto called unleashed a few shockwaves from the sword incinerating some training dummies.

Naruto then heard applauding and he turned seeing Kakashi, "I see you're still up to the peak of your strength, Naruto."

"I have to be Kakashi-sensei, after all if the Tengu Shredder should come I need my strength to be at full." Naruto explained as he sheathed his sword.

"Have you heard any word from Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, or Lee?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing yet, but I got this feeling they will be coming back soon. Call it instinct." Naruto said to his sensei.

"Well I hope they're doing all right, because if what you say about the Tribunal is true, then your friends may very well be enduring the harshest type of training in their lives." Kakashi believed.

"Maybe sensei, but I believe in them just as you believe in us." Naruto replied and Kakashi eye miled in response.

"Well I got a mission right now, so carry on in your training." Kakashi said taking his leave.

"Arigato sensei." Naruto said, as he left as well heading back to the Foot Temple.

Meanwhile not too far from the village, Sasuke and the heralds were on their way to Konoha that very moment. Sasuke was deep in thought, 'I wonder just how much stronger Naruto has gotten since I've been away.'

Meanwhile back in the village at the Foot temple, Naruto was having tea with Ino peacefully, until Naruto's body started getting covered in his red chi markings, "Naruto what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"I sense danger approaching." Naruto replied as his eyes firmed.

Suddenly Hun burst into the room, "Master, we got problems."

Naruto stood up, "Hun, what's the situation?"

"The herald's sir, they're back." Hun panted.

Naruto's eyes lit up and Ino looked shocked, "Here in the village?" Ino asked.

"Yes mistress, and there's more…" Hun started, "Sasuke is leading them."

Naruto's and Ino's eyes widened with surprise and distraught, "Ino suit up!" Naruto ordered, as they headed to get into their armors.

Hun hurried back up to help the other ninja, who were already fighting back against the heralds. Back above a majority of the Chunin and Jonin who weren't out on missions, the Foot ninja, and Anbu were trying to hold back the five mystics who were appear to be searching, "Where is the artifact?" the Fire mystic demanded.

"We aren't telling you anything." Kiba shot back as he and Akamaru tried to attack with their Gatsuuga technique.

The Earth mystic appeared before the fire one, catching both Kiba and Akamaru and threw them aside like they were nothing, "If you refuse to give us the artifact, we will be forced to tear this whole village apart." The Wind mystic warned them.

"You will do no such thing!" Neji called, as he and the three other elite arm themselves and tried to attack, but sadly their speed and skills weren't fast enough to subdue the powerful mystics.

Meanwhile Naruto, who had got above ground with Ino both in their armors, took off in different parts. Ino went to help the others against the mystics, while Naruto had an even bigger worm to hook. He was standing around on a rooftop in the village looking at where the mystics were but knew he wasn't with them. He knew the only way to draw him out now, "SASUKE GET OUT HERE!" Naruto shouted in command.

A snicker was then heard very close to him, "You called?" Sasuke asked as he appeared in a Shunshin of fire.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped.

"It's been a long time, oh mighty Shredder. Is that new armor you're wearing?" Sasuke asked in a mocking manner.

Naruto frowned beneath his helmet, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here again especially the runaway stunt you pulled when you left for Orochimaru!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better Orochimaru is the least of anyone's problems now. My new associates finished him for good." Sasuke explained.

"Associates, you mean the heralds?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and they have offered me a greater power than that snake could ever afford to give me." Sasuke said as he held up his arm which had the Tengu Shredder's gauntlet.

"Sasuke you're tampering with power beyond your understanding!" Naruto warned him.

"It's the only way if I aim to defeat Itachi once and for all!" Sasuke argued back.

"And then what, if you killed him, what would you do after?" Naruto asked him, "You're a nuke-nin now Sasuke. The entire ninja land wants your head on a pike just like they want Itachi's."

"Then I'll deal with it." Sasuke shot back.

Naruto sighed knowing there's no getting through to his thick skull, "Sorry Sasuke, but there's no way you can go on being a nuke-nin on the run. No one's ever going to help you. Which is why it's my job to see that you fall by the hands of the village that was once your home!" he declared pointing his right arm blades at him.

"Really? Well come on and try it." Sasuke smirked as he drew his sword.

"With pleasure." Naruto replied drawing the Tengu sword.

Both fighters powered their sword with electrical energy from Sasuke's Chidori, and the Tengu sword powered its own energy and the two went at it in swordplay, while jumping around the village roofs, "Pretty good moves Naruto. It looks like you were serious about getting stronger than me." Sasuke said as he deflected a sword strike from Naruto using his own.

"I vowed that not only would I become the stronger Shredder, but that I would also be the one to take you down!" Naruto added as he struck again and deflected a blow from Sasuke's sword.

They continued their swordplay, leading them closer and closer to where the heralds were fighting the Foot and the Chunin and Jonin. Watching from the window of her office was Tsunade, who looked concerned, "So Sasuke has returned to retrieve the artifact, Naruto be careful."

Back with the heralds, they noticed Sasuke and Naruto getting closer to their location, "So there's the brat who takes the name of the Shredder in vain." The Metal mystic said.

"You will not talk down upon my master!" Hun growled as he formed hand signs and blew fireballs right for the Metal herald, but the water mystic blocked the attack putting the fire out with its water element.

"Don't you see it yet? You cannot defeat the heralds of the Shredder with mere jutsu." The Fire mystic taunted.

Sasuke who had heard them, jumped from his spar with Naruto, landing by the Mystics side, "Yes, and with their power I will defeat Itachi." Sasuke added.

Naruto landed on the opposite, "There's no way we're letting any of you get away with this."

"That's enough! Where is the cask?" The Wind mystic demanded.

"Sorry, but we saw it first." Naruto replied like a smart allec.

"If you don't hand it over then we'll destroy this village!" The Fire mystic threatened them.

"Just try it." Naruto challenged them.

Suddenly a little rat scurried up the Earth mystic to its ear, and chattered something to him. "I know where the cask is now!"

"No!" Naruto gasped.

"Show us the way!" Sasuke ordered.

"Follow me!" The Earth mystic said, as he hurried off with the other heralds and Sasuke after him.

"Don't let them retrieve the artifact!" Naruto ordered, as his troops charge after them and he thought, 'Guys we need help!'

His thoughts echoed all the way to Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, and Chouji still in their new armors and helmets, who's heads shot up as their instructors looked at them in their own separate realms, "What do you sense Shikamaru?" Kon asked.

"Something's going down in Konoha, and it's bad." Shikamaru answered.

While with Hinata and Chikara, "I feel as if my master is in trouble, and needs my help." Hinata told Chikara.

With Juto and Lee, Juto responded to Lee as if the acolyte has just said exactly what Hinata said, "Then you must go acolyte, for your village needs you."

Hisomi had his dragon assistant give him last minute words for Chouji, "But remember all you have been taught about the body, soul, and mind. For harnessing the strength from each is the key to defeating the true enemy that lies ahead.

A four-way split screen of all four ninjas was shown as they all nod as if their instructors told them the same thing. In a flash of light, they all appeared back to where they found the shrines far from each other. Thanks to all of their training they were able to meet up in one location with Chouji using his newfound speed, Hinata levitating on a rock, Shikamaru through a swirl of wind, and Lee appearing from lightning, "It seems we've all learned a lot in the last couple of weeks." Shikamaru noticed.

"Yes, and now it is time we return to help our master." Lee added.

"Yes, the village needs our help." Hinata nodded.

"Then let's go!" Chouji called as they hurried off.

Back in Konoha, Sasuke and the heralds infiltrated the Foot, while Ino and the other Foot ninja tried fighting them off until Sasuke approached Ino with a sinister smirk on his face, "Ah if it isn't my old teammate, Ino."

"Get back Sasuke! I will not let you intrude on the sanctity of the Foot!" Ino warned him as she readied her sword.

"Don't make me laugh." Sasuke said as he unleashed lightning from his body similar to the Chidori.

'He can cover his whole body with Chidori?' Ino thought in surprise.

Sasuke was about to use it on Ino until, "Mistress Ino!" The female Foot ninja Hyoku called pushing her out of the way taking the attack which immobilized her body.

"Hyoku!" Ino called as Sasuke walked past her.

"No!" Ino tried to stop him, but was knocked aside by the Metal mystic.

"It's here." The Earth mystic said to the others.

"Search everything!" the Fire mystic called as they started tearing the temple apart.

"No!" Ino tried to stop them but wasn't strong enough to fight them, just like the other Foot ninja.

Sasuke finally approached a cabinet and opened it up looking at the helmet, "I've found it!"

"At last!" the Fire mystic raised its staff.

"We got what we needed let's go." The Water mystic said, as they were about to leave but saw Naruto, Hun, and all the other Foot ninja standing in the doorway.

"You have violated the sanctity of Master Saki! You demons will pay with your lives!" Naruto shouted with his eyes glowing red and Kyubi chakra was surrounding him.

"Take the cask. I'll deal with him!" Sasuke said, handing the Wind mystic the helmet, and they started to escape even with Hun and the Foot trying to retrieve the cask back, while keeping them from escaping.

Meanwhile Sasuke was smirking at Kyubi Naruto in his new Shredder armor. He went into his second level of the cursed seal and they went at it just as they did years ago in the valley, only this time Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand against Naruto who was trying ever so desperately to stop his once comrade. Sasuke using a Chidori manage to strike at Naruto knocking him down into a pillar, as Sasuke landed before him, "You've lost Naruto. The helmet is mine, but don't worry I'll save you the trouble of carrying on with your guilt in the world." He said as he blew fire streams all around the temple setting it on fire, "See ya round Shredder." Sasuke said mockingly as he vanished in a Shunshin of flames.

Naruto who was weakened from all the fighting, managed to look up seeing fire all around him until he blacked out. While at the entrance the Foot was evacuating with Hun trying to drag Ino out, "Come on Mistress we have to go!"

"But Naruto!" Ino cried as she tried to go back but they were cut off by a fallen pillar signaling they had no choice but to leave.

They all made it out of the burning underground temple along with Hyoku who was being treated by Sakura, while Tsunade, Shizune, and several Anbu arrived to see Kushina shaking Hun by the shoulders, "Where's Naruto, where's my baby?" Kushina demanded out of Hun.

"I'm sorry mistress there was nothing we could've done." Hun said with his head down.

Kushina's eyes looked filled with sadness as if it was dejavu all over again, "No!" he started sobbing as Tsunade comforted her.

Suddenly in a gust of wind there stood Shikamaru and the others, "What's happened?"

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Chouji asked looking around.

"We were invaded by the Foot mystics. They got one of the artifacts, and Naruto's…" Ino tried to say but couldn't bring herself to say it, as Sakura comforted her.

"We were too late." Hinata gasped.

"No!" Lee gasped.

Shikamaru looked down, "We've failed."

Suddenly their chi markings started appearing all over their bodies as a sign, and bursting out from under the ground was a black and gray dragon with red claws and wings. It roared to the sky and it looked to everyone, "What the?" Haku gasped.

"No way!" Neji gasped.

"Is that?" Yoroi asked.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

The dragon landed on the ground and transformed back into Naruto still wearing his armor, but dropped to his knees and almost onto his face but kept his hands on the ground keeping him up a bit. His helmet ended up falling off his head as he panted, "Naruto!" Ino and Kushina cried.

"Master Shredder!" the Foot ninja gasped as they rushed to their leader helping him up.

"Master are you ok?" Sakura asked making sure he was breathing.

Naruto coughed up some smoke, "I'm all right, but the temple of the Foot, of Master Saki is gone." Naruto said shedding some tears.

Hours later, Naruto was still standing before the large hole he created when he burst out in his dragon form, until Ino, Hun, Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, his Foot ninja, Jiraiya, and the four chosen dragons approached, "The Foot temple may be gone, but what matters most is that we're all ok." He said.

"This was our fault, master." Chouji began in sorrow.

"If we had gotten back sooner we could've helped you." Hinata said feeling bad.

"No Hinata, this was an event that even I should have seen coming," Naruto replied, "But now that it's come to pass we still need to carry on our mission," He turned to everyone, "We may have lost the battle here, but the war has just begun. And we're going to win the war."

The four chosen ones approached Naruto, "And we shall be there to help you." Lee promised.

"We've completed our training with the Tribunal, and we're ready to take on our enemies now." Chouji added.

"I am pleased to hear that." Naruto answered.

"And you were able to turn your dragon spirit into an avatar." Shikamaru noted.

"Yes Shikamaru. You learned well from Kon, and I know you've all learned well from your respected senseis," Naruto said looking at each of them, "All right then, whatever happens from here on out, we're in it together right?" he puts his hand out.

"Hai." Hinata said putting hers on Naruto's followed by Lee, Chouji, then Shikamaru.

Suddenly Ino put her hand in along with Hun, Zabuza, Haku, Jiraiya, and all the Foot clan bowed their head signaling they're in all the way as well.

Meanwhile far from Konoha, the heralds and Sasuke were by a waterfall, "At last," Sasuke said holding the helmet above his head before putting it on, infusing him with more of the Tengu's energy, "This energy coursing through my veins is stronger than ever."

"It is not over yet." The Fire mystic said.

"There remains one final artifact in order for the power to be completed." The Earth mystic said.

"Then we should find it." Sasuke suggested.

"Yes, for with only one artifact left, the true Shredder shall resurface." The Wind Mystic said.

"And that's when I'll take the power and finish Itachi." Sasuke said before walking off with the Mystics trailing behind smirking to themselves.

'Foolish mortal.' They thought.

Meanwhile inside a dark cave, stood ten silhouettes of people who were wearing Akatsuki cloaks, "What reason have we been summoned here?" Itachi asked looking to one member who appeared to have been leading them.

"It is because I have discovered the one Jinchuriki host to top all the Jinchurikis." The leader said.

"You don't say Pain-sama, who is it hmm?" one member with one invisible eye asked.

"Well Deidara, this is what I mean." Pain said performing a summoning jutsu and appearing in the center was a casket with the Foot symbol on it.

"What is this?" another member said looking like something with a hunched back.

"This Sasori, is the casket containing the one, and the only, Tengu Shredder host." Pain answered.

"Tengu Shredder?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. I've done numerous studies on him, and a portion of his power was sealed inside this very casket. If we can harness its power we will not require the nine Jinchuriki." Pain explained.

"Ooh, looks like we got ourselves a break right, Itachi?" Kisame asked Itachi who didn't say a word.

"However, we cannot manifest its power at this current state. We shall all have to meet in person in order to completely harness it." Pain explained.

"We're meeting together in person are we? We haven't done that in years." One member carrying a three bladed scythe said.

"Yes, so prepare yourselves. We shall meet at this same location as soon as possible. Until then you're all dismissed." Pain said as the silhouettes vanished and the casket vanished as well.

**(There you go for now.)**


	34. Rebirth of the Tengu

**(I still got them coming.)**

After Sasuke and the heralds left Konoha in possession of the second artifact, their final mission was to retrieve the casket containing the Tengu Shredder's corpse. And Sasuke vowed once he took all three artifacts and their powers he would finish Itachi for good. Two days after they left Konoha it was nighttime, and Sasuke was in a forest resting next to a tree with the helmet off, while drinking from a canteen of water. Suddenly the five heralds appeared before him, "Master, we bring news of the final artifact." The Wind mystic said.

"Yes, what of it?" Sasuke asked.

"We have discovered its location." The Earth mystic answered.

Sasuke's eyes lit up with Sharingan, "Take me to it at once." He said donning the Shredder's helmet and stood up.

"As you wish." The Water mystic said as they led the way with Sasuke following them.

Sasuke was far enough away from the mystics so they could talk amongst themselves, "If I have to put up with another command from this child I'm gonna…" The Earth mystic started until the fire one held his arm down from trying to raise it.

"Be patient, soon our master will be reborn and that child will have served his true purpose." The Fire one reminded him. The Earth mystic calmed down, as they continued traveling through the forest on their way to find the final artifact.

Meanwhile in a cave not too far from where the mystics and Sasuke were, two Akatsuki members, one had orange hair done up like Naruto's style, piercings on his face, and purple swirls in his eyes, accompanying him was a woman with short blue hair, amber eyes, purple-blue eye shadow, and a labret piercing. The man's head shot up as the woman looked at him, "Nagato?"

"They have arrived, Konan." He replied.

Entering the cave were the Akatsuki members such as Itachi and Kisame, and the other members Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and another known as Tobi, "Hmm it's been a long time since we were all seen together in the flesh." Kisame said.

"Good thing you all showed up, I hate being kept waiting." Sasori said as he takes a position.

"Take a chill pill Sasori my man; we're all here aren't we?" Deidara asked.

"All except for Orochimaru at least." Kakuzu noted.

"Never mind him," Itachi said, "Pain-sama, we're all gathered together." He motioned to the one Konan addressed as Nagato.

"Yes, which means we can begin the ceremony," Pain started as he summons the Gedou Mazo, "And now for the second addition." He summoned the casket containing the Shredder's corpse.

"Now you're certain with this one corpse we will have more power than all nine Jinchuriki?" Sasori asked.

"Yes. One it's powers been extracted and placed into the statue we can harness it to its peak," Pain explained, "Now into positions!" he commanded, as they each jumped onto a finger of the statue's hands.

"How long do you figure sealing this one's going to take?" Kisame asked the others.

"As long as it takes for us to acquire its power," Pain answered, "Now begin the sealing method." He said as they were about to start until an explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Hidan asked.

They looked down from the statue seeing a hole in the cave and entering were the five Mystics, "We have come for the casket!" The Fire one declared.

"Who are they?" the one known as Tobi asked in a panic.

"We are the five mystics; heralds of the one true Shredder." The Metal mystic declared.

"Heralds?" Konan gasped.

"Yes, now we will be taking our masters corpse now." The Wind mystic requested.

Since they haven't even started the ritual they jumped from the statues hands and stood their ground, "You're invading on Akatsuki territory, begone you demons." Pain ordered.

"We do not take orders from you!" The Fire mystic replied in outrage.

"That's right," Another voice said, as they all looked through the opening as Sasuke entered the cave drawing his sword, "They obey me."

The Akatsuki stared at the young Uchiha, seeing him wearing the supposed gauntlet and helmet of the demon Shredder. Itachi smirked looking down and jumped from his position, "Well Sasuke, it's been a long time."

"Long indeed brother." Sasuke answered glaring at Itachi through the helmet.

Itachi stared at him, "Aren't you going to come and rush at me like before?" he mocked his brother.

"Things aren't like before, Itachi. I'm stronger now, and I will become even stronger once the casket is in my possession." Sasuke declared.

Kakuzu jumped down taking a position next to Itachi, "Sorry kid, but we're not handing it over to a brat like you."

Soon the other members jumped from the statue, taking positions, "You don't stand a chance against all of us, boy." Pain said.

"I don't, but they do." Sasuke motioned to the mystics, "Attack!" he commanded.

The mystics fought the Akatsuki members, while Sasuke maneuvered around their fighting, while deflecting some jutsus with his sword, and jumped up the statue making it to the casket, "At last, the final artifact."

The Akatsuki noticed this, "The casket!" Pain called.

Kisame fired water Shark bombs, but Sasuke countered, "Katon; Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" he called blowing dragon head fireballs at Kisame's water shark bombs.

The result erupted into mist, and the heralds took advantage of this moment and summoned their staffs firing magical blasts knocking the Akatsuki members back into the walls of the cave, "Now let's get the real ceremony started." The Fire mystic said as they retrieved the casket setting it down on the ground and stood before it on all four sides while Sasuke stood on top of it.

They started chanting some ancient language, while folding their hands, and powering up their demonic energies. The Akatsuki members still unable to move due to the demonic blasts they just endured watched seeing the locks on the casket suddenly break off. Sasuke was then levitated up in the air as the casket's lid exploded and being lifted up was the Shredder's armor and cape while skeleton pieces were inside of it, "Yes, now the power is mine!" Sasuke smirked.

"On the contrary boy, it is our masters." The Metal mystic corrected him.

"What?" Sasuke gasped.

"Did you really think we were going to hand the powers of our true master to a feeble human like yourself?" The Wind mystic asked.

"We used you as an attempt to locate the other artifacts of our master so that he could be reborn. Now you have a new purpose!" The Earth mystic explained.

"You shall be the vessel to our master." The Water mystic finished.

"You five double-crossed me!" Sasuke growled as he dropped his sword to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called.

The Akatsuki watched as the helmet and gauntlet of the Tengu Shredder came off of Sasuke. The armor started attaching itself to Sasuke while the skeletal remains of the original Shredder crumbled into dust. Sasuke was straining and screaming as another layer of skin colored pale blue started covering him. His hair started getting longer, down the back a bit, and his eyes turned red

"My Kami." Itachi gasped in fright seeing what has befallen his little brother.

The being that was once Sasuke, looked down on everyone as the gauntlet attached to his left arm, and his helmet was placed on his head. The rest of the casket exploded and the mystics were blown back a few meters, until they look up seeing their master the Tengu Shredder stand before them, "Master." They said bowing to him.

"At last." The Fire mystic said.

The Shredder is risen!" The Wind mystic added.

"I live!" the Tengu Shredder declared, "Now let the world tremble!" he laughed.

"Hail Master Shredder!" the heralds declared.

The Demon Shredder looked at the Akatsuki members finally making it to their feet, "Who are these creatures so weary of life?"

"They call themselves Akatsuki master." The Metal mystic answered.

"They were attempting to steal your power for their own my lord." The Earth mystic added.

"Were they now?" Tengu Shredder asked curiously.

"Pain-sama, what do we do now?" Kisame asked.

"We fight to the end, and seize his power!" Pain orders as the Akatsuki attacked him.

"Oh please." The Tengu Shredder said summoning Sasuke's sword into his hand and it transformed into a black demonic looking blade. He sent a shockwave of demonic energy from his weapon at the Akatsuki members. Pain was in agony as his piercings were absorbing the energy but was too much for him. Elsewhere in an unknown location, a decrepit withered man hooked up to some kind of walker, who had long red hair and the same eyes as Pain who stopped breathing and was dead.

Back at the cave, the Gedou Mazo had vanished, and the Akatsuki members were on the ground with their bodies horribly mutilated with only Itachi clinging onto his life, "Let my name the Shredder be the last sound you ever hear!" The Demon Shredder said raising his sword above Itachi.

Itachi looked at the Shredder's red eyes seeing Sharingan in them, "Sasuke." He said before the demon killed him.

"Well done Master Shredder." The Water mystic applauded.

The Demon Shredder placed his new sword in a sheathe on his waist and blasted the cave to pieces as he floated out followed by his minions, "Come my servants, let's venture forth and survey my new kingdom. What a pleasure it will be to hear the screams when I remake the world into my own image. And I shall start with the very land in which I was defeated in."

"Yes Master to this day it is now known as the Land of Fire." The Fire mystic explained.

"Land of Fire is it now?" Tengu Shredder asked, "What a fitting name for such a land that robbed me of all I had."

"Yes master, however there is the matter of the usurper," The Metal mystic started, "He who dares call himself the Shredder."

"His very existence mocks you, master." The Fire mystic added.

"Does he now, and who is this worm who takes my name in vain?" their master asked turning to them.

"He calls himself Naruto Uzumaki." The Wind mystic answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki is it?"

"Yes and his home is in fact." The Earth mystic started but was interrupted by his master.

"The village of Konoha in the Land of Fire." Shredder answered.

"Yes, but how did you know?" The Fire mystic asked.

"This new vessel you've applied me with has granted me bits of his own memories, along with his most powerful of abilities," Shredder said showing them Sharingan eyes. "Very well, let's us rid the world of this usurper, and when it is done I will bring a reign of chaos onto this world!" he declared as a storm started coming up as he laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile in Konoha that very night, Naruto who was in bed at his mansion had chi markings appear all over his body, and he woke up with a startle, "What a horrifying feeling just now." He said quietly to himself. He got up from bed and walked to his window, looking out it seeing the village looking normal as always.

He thought, 'Everything looks peaceful yet I sense chaos from afar. The great evil that we've been training to fight against may have very well been raised. If so, then the war really has begun.'

While at the Nara, Hyuga, Akimichi compounds, and Lee's home, Lee, Chouji, Hinata, and Shikamaru woke up with a startle with chi markings covering their bodies as well. They could tell just like Naruto that something bad was happening and that it's coming to Konoha.

**(The final battle is drawing closer.)**


	35. The War has begun

**(And here begins the battle for the village.)**

The morning after Naruto and the four chosen dragons felt that chilling feeling the night before, they met at the Namikaze mansion. Naruto stood in his armor with Hun at his side, Ino on his other side wearing her own armor, Zabuza, Guy, and Kushina behind him, while off to the side were Hinata, Chouji, Lee, and Shikamaru wearing their own armors. They all stood before the other Foot ninja, along with Neji, Tenten, Misumi, and Yoroi wearing their elite garments, along with Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraiya, and several other Jonin and Chunin, "Welcome to this emergency meeting of the Foot clan, as well as the Konoha officials," Naruto declared as he stood before them, "I call this meeting on a matter of an event that I as well as the four chosen dragons have sensed last night."

"What did you sense master?" Yoroi asked curiously.

"Last night we all felt as if a great evil descended upon the land." Lee answered for his master.

"I hate to think of the possibilities, but the Tengu Shredder has obviously been reborn." Naruto explained.

"What?" Kiba gasped, "You mean to say Sasuke found the final artifact after leaving here?"

"That's my hunch, Kiba." Naruto answered.

"Master what will we do? If the legends are true, the Tengu Shredder has the power to destroy the very ninja land." Haku feared.

"Yes. That is why I along with my four chosen ones have trained for this moment," Naruto started, "Only the five of us are capable of fighting the Tengu and the heralds."

"So what should we do Master Shredder?" a Foot operative asked.

"You along with whatever Konoha ninja will fight against whatever forces the demon will bring with him," Naruto began, "The Foot ninja will follow the orders of Mistress Ino and any other higher operative in the foot," He motioned to Ino, Hun, Zabuza, Kushina, and Guy, "But should they be incapable of giving any orders at any time you will follow the regular Konoha Jonin or the Hokage."

"Yes Master Shredder." The Foot bowed their heads.

Tsunade approached, "So Naruto being the expert you are on this Demon Shredder what can we hope to do to stop him?"

"Those trained in the art of the Ninja Tribunal stand a chance of fighting the Shredder head on," Naruto told her, "The regular ninja here best do battle against any army he may conjure up, even if they are demons, they won't even be half as hard as trying to fight the original Shredder."

"I understand," Tsunade nodded and turned to those present, "All right then, as Hokage I want all Jonin to be on full alert in case of an attack. The first one to spot any sign of invasion are to report to me and Naruto."

"Hai!" The Jonin replied.

"Very well this meeting is done." Naruto announces and the Foot ninja go back to their posts while Ino, Hun, Zabuza, Kushina, Guy, and the new four Dragons remain behind.

"Master if the Demon Shredder has joined the field, what of Sasuke Uchiha?" Hun asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure. The Demon Shredder was a manipulative one. After all the Tengu itself managed to manipulate Saki in the past, so who knows what it would do to Sasuke." Naruto explained.

"Well whatever the case we do have to be prepared because both their powers combined would be devastating." Zabuza noted.

"Well until we receive word from anyone we'll just have to be on guard." Naruto ordered as he dismissed everyone else. He sighed removing his helmet.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Ino asked removing her helmet.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little on edge," Naruto answered, "The greatest evil in history is on his way here and I am responsible for leading them to victory. If we lose it'll be all my fault."

"We won't lose Naruto," Ino put a hand on his shoulder, "You are a great Shredder, and a strong leader. We will get through this together."

Naruto smiled, "You're right, we can do this we just have to remember teamwork is the key."

Meanwhile not too far from Konoha, the Tengu Shredder and the mystics were heading for the village blasting down trees to clear a path for them, "Konoha is not too far from here master." The Fire mystic explained.

"Good, we're getting closer to my prey." The Tengu replied with eagerness.

Meanwhile watching from a Konoha lookout tower was Aoba Yamashiro, who looked in the distance seeing trees being toppled down making a path for the village. He lengthened the distance of his binoculars to get a better look, and when he did he saw the heralds with the Tengu Shredder up front leading them, "They're back, and that's the Tengu?" he gasped but knew he had to report this to Tsunade.

At the Hokage office Tsunade was busy filling some stuff out, with Shizune putting up more papers, until Aoba crashed in, "Tsunade-sama!" He called while panting.

"What is it Aoba?" Tsunade asked seeing him trying to catch his breath.

"It's the mystics my lady. They've returned and it's as you and Naruto said, the Tengu Shredder has been reborn." Aoba explained.

Tsunade's eyes widened as well as Shizune's' eyes, "Alert all the Jonin and Chunin and whichever Foot ninja you see to relay the message to Naruto."

"Hai!" Aoba replied as he hurried off.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune looked to her teacher who looked out the window.

"The greatest ninja war yet has begun." Tsunade said to Shizune.

Naruto was at his mansion in his room sipping tea while wearing his robe until Hun burst in, "Master emergency!" Hun called.

"What's going on Hun?" Naruto asked standing up.

"The Tengu Shredder and the heralds are heading right for the village!" Hun called.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sound the alarms, summon all the Foot ninja, go! Go!" he ordered and Hun took off to warn all the Foot ninja. Naruto walked over to his armor and sword, "The war is on." He declared while looking at his armor.

Soon enough, all the Konoha ninja were getting into position with numerous academy instructors showing all the academy students and civilians to shelter, while the foot ninja were manning their stations, until a blast was shot at the entry way of the village resulting in a cloud of dust. The Foot ninja led by Hun, Zabuza, Guy, and Kushina stood ready as the dust cleared revealing the Tengu Shredder and the heralds, "It's him." Hun gasped.

"The Tengu Shredder." Zabuza said gripping his sword tightly.

The Tengu Shredder looked at his surroundings snickering a bit, as he walked forward into the village, "Well what a very peaceful village. I will be sure to change all that when it becomes my own," He said as the heralds snickered. The ninja stood their ground, until the Tengu spoke, "Now where is he, where is the usurper so weary of life that he takes the name of the Shredder… My name in vain?"

"You want me…" Naruto's voice heard as the Foot ninja make way as Naruto in his armor carrying the sword of Tengu on his back approaches with Ino in her own armor and Hun at his sides, "You got me."

The Tengu Shredder eyed Naruto, "So you are the one who dares to call himself the Shredder."

"Far better Shredder than you, that's for sure," Naruto answered. The Tengu growled but did nothing as Naruto spoke again looking around, "Mystics, where is Sasuke?" he asked and Ino realized Sasuke wasn't with them anymore.

"The Uchiha boy had accomplished his first task by securing the artifacts for us." The Fire mystic started.

"It was then he accomplished his new mission," The Water mystic continued, "By becoming the vessel to our master."

"No!" Naruto gasped hearing about his old teammate's fate, until he noticed Sharingan in the Shredder's eyes realizing it's true.

"Yes, your ex-teammates body has such wondrous abilities." The Tengu Shredder said.

Naruto raised his right hand pointing it in the direction of the Tengu Shredder, "Your doom is at hand demon!" he declared, where in a flash he appeared behind the Tengu and tried to slice him with his blade gauntlets, but the demon spun and deflected it with his own gauntlet.

"Restrain the usurper!" The demon ordered his minions as they try to attack Naruto.

"Inazuma Lighting!" a voice called as lightning struck the area around the heralds forcing them to back up.

"What?" The Tengu asked looking up seeing four silhouettes which were of the armors of the original four dragons. "No it can't be! You four come to haunt me from the great beyond?"

"Not necessarily." Chouji answered.

"What, you are not my old comrades!" The Tengu shouted finally seeing right through them.

"No we're not." Shikamaru replied.

"Allow me to introduce to you Tengu the new heirs to the Tribunal!" Naruto declared.

"It matters not, because in the end your fate shall be theirs!" The Tengu Shredder declared to Naruto about his friends as he blasts the four with red magic blasts.

"Guys!" Sakura called.

The four didn't move from their spots, as Shikamaru and Hinata held out their palms and the blasts deflected off them, "What? Impossible!" The Tengu shouted.

"We learned from the very people that defeated you years ago." Chouji said landing on the ground.

The Tengu chuckled, "So that's how you are able to perform your moves. Nevertheless you are still acolytes."

"Acolytes or not, we will still bring you to your knees!" Hinata warned him as she and the others got ready.

"Hold it everyone!" Naruto declared and they looked at him, "This man is mine!"

Tengu Shredder turned to Naruto, "Very well then if you wish to meet your end at my hands, I shall be happy to oblige! And just so your little minions do not get bored, I shall leave them with something to play with!" The Tengu raised his fists up conjuring dark magic and suddenly rising up from the ground were zombie like ninja, demonic ogres, and dragon creatures, "Now come and face your doom!" Tengu ordered Naruto as the two Shredders engage in combat.

The two started jumping around the area, trying to strike each other. Naruto was leading the Shredder demon away from the others, further into the village to the training area where no one would get hurt. The mystics looked to the Foot and Konoha ninjas, "While our masters do battle, we shall fight on their behalf!" The Metal mystic declared.

"That is fine with us," Ino drew her sword and turned to Hun and the Foot ninja, "Foot ninja attack!"

The Foot ninja and the Konoha ninja attacked the zombie ninjas and the minor demons conjured up by the Tengu Shredder. As they attacked with their Jutsu and strength, they destroyed the minor demons only to have them be conjured up again from their remains. Nevertheless they still fought. The heralds looked ready to join the fight, until a large boulder flew right for them courtesy of Hinata's earth manipulation from Chikara's training, "Your fight is with us heralds!" Hinata ordered.

"Yes, as the Tengu's loyal henchmen it only seems right you fight the four new Dragons." Lee added.

"Very well if that is your wish, we shall accept it!" The Wind mystic called as the eight go on the attack.

Meanwhile the two Shredders fought their way all the way at to the training ground, with the Tengu using his demon magic blasts at Naruto who managed to avoid them for fear of getting hit by it. The Tengu Shredder who had been able to keep up with Naruto's moves, knew full well no mere mortal as talented as they are could stand a chance against a demon like himself. The two launched each other back and they stood on opposite ends frowning at each other beneath their helmets, "What are you boy?" The Tengu demanded, "How do you know how to fight like this?"

"I learned this art from my master Oroku Saki." Naruto answered getting back into a fighter stance.

"I would never teach a lowly dog like you." The Tengu barked.

"Make no mistake Tengu it is not you I am referring to," Naruto answered, "I am talking about someone much greater than you are. One with honor, dignity, and heart. The Oroku Saki I am referring to is the predecessor of your own flesh and blood. The predecessor of your brother."

The Tengu's eyes tightened, "Nagi."

"I see while being fused with a demon you still recall your previous bonds." Naruto said getting ready to attack when the Tengu would strike.

"I have severed all my bonds for true power. Power I could never acquire from mere training!" The Tengu Shredder barked.

"You sound just like my old comrade," Naruto replied, "And just as how his own hatred and lust for power drove him to his fate, it will drive you to yours!" he drew the sword of Tengu powering it up.

"We shall see worm!" The Tengu Shredder replied drawing his dark sword, powering it up with dark magic and the two jumped at each other ready to deliver a strike.

**(And so the battle wages on now.)**


	36. The Heralds fall

**(And here's the next phase of the war.)**

While Naruto and the Tengu were busy going at it in the village, the Foot, the Konoha ninja, and the four dragons were busy dealing with the Tengu Shredder's undead army and the Mystics, "Dynamic Action!" Guy called as he launched himself at several zombie warriors, delivering blow after blow, reducing them to nothing, "Never underestimate the power of youth!" he declared.

"No time for that now, Guy!" Kakashi called as he was fighting against three undead warriors.

"Curse you and your coolness for spoiling the mood, Kakashi!" Guy whined.

Kakashi formed hand signs and summoned his trademark move, "Raikiri!" he called as he drove it into the three undead warriors destroying them.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba called, as he and Akamaru used their trademark move to take out some gargoyle demons.

Hun was blowing fire balls at some ogre's, who took the blasts blinding them, giving Neji a chance to strike with his 64 palms technique, "Good work, Neji." Tenten said and she launched her weapon assault at some gargoyles.

"Don't congratulate yet. They're still coming." Neji said noticing more minor demons were coming back for more.

"Leave this to me!" Haku called summoning ice spears from his arms and went into combat against the demons using the ice to slice and dice.

"That's good Haku, keep it up!" Zabuza called as he swung his sword decapitating twenty gargoyles in one blow.

Ino meanwhile was fighting against a few ogres alongside Sakura, "Ino what're the odds of us getting through this?" Sakura asked as she threw a punch to one ogre knocking him out.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but we're not giving up!" Ino called as she used her sword to cut off the arms and legs of the ogres disabling them.

"The mistress is right," A random male foot ninja said as he struck a blow to an undead warrior, "We've come this far together and it's how we're going to get through it. It's what the master would say."

"Correct, so let's keep on fighting and not stop until it's over!" Ino declared as she led the charge again.

So they all continued to fight protecting the village with their very lives, while the four dragons Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji fought the heralds while airborne, "You Konoha shinobi are very persistent to prolong the inevitable." The Fire mystic said.

"The only thing inevitable is your reign of terror ending!" Chouji called as he fought the Fire mystic head on, using his new speed to avoid any incoming fire blasts.

Hinata was able to lift a giant boulder and hurled it toward to Earth mystic, unfortunately the mystic punched right through it, "You'll have to do better than that human."

"And I will." Hinata activated her Byakugan beneath her Chikara Shredder helmet and attacked him using the gentle fist art. The Earth mystic cracked and dissolved into dirt but to the Hyuga's shock, he reemerged looking brand new.

Shikamaru was striking at the Water mystic, but every time he tried to strike a blow his attacks went right through the mystic's watery surface, "It is futile to truly fight us. We are more powerful than you could every hope to be!" The Water mystic boasted.

"That is where you are wrong," Lee said as he twirled Inazuma around, "We were trained by the Ninja Tribunal, ninja far superior to that of your kind!" he called as he unleashed a torrent of lightning from Inazuma at the Water mystic knocking him aside but he still got up.

Chouji who had gotten past the Fire mystic, started attacking the Metal Mystic, but the heralds metallic body was powerful enough to withstand the blows. Chouji was left opened as the Metal mystic used his staff to swat Chouji away, sending him onto the ground.

"We're not making a lot of effort against these guys." Chouji noted.

"I know they're demons representing some of the basic elements of nature." Shikamaru added.

Hinata who had been listening to them suddenly got a brain blast, "Guys, I got it! Remember our elemental Jutsu class at the academy?"

"Hinata I am not sure this is the time to remember our days as academy students." Lee replied.

"No wait, Hinata what do you have in mind?" Shikamaru asked opened for just about any suggestions.

"Remember how we learned about elemental affinity jutsus?" Hinata asked as she, Chouji, and Shikamaru recalled.

_Flashback_

_In Iruka's class, the rookie nine were in the classroom seats listening to one of Iruka's lectures. This was a class during the time Naruto was studying on Oroku Saki, but also had been studying on the ninja worlds lessons as well,__"__Ok class who can name the five common elemental types of Jutsu?" Iruka asked. Only Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands, "Sasuke."_

_Naruto grunted wanting to have answered that, while Sasuke smirked and answered, "They are fire, wind, water, lightning, and earth."_

_"__Very good, Sasuke." Iruka replied and Sasuke fan girls cheered while Naruto frowned and awaited the next lesson._

_"__Now can anyone tell me the strengths and weaknesses against one another?" Iruka asked and once again only Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands, while the fan girls were hoping Sasuke would answer another one, "Since Sasuke answered last time, Naruto give it a shot."_

_"__Iruka-sensei why're you bothering? You know he's just going to get it wrong." Sakura bashed Naruto as he frowned._

_"__Yeah choose Sasuke again." A purple haired girl known as Ami added._

_Naruto spun his head to look at them, "Silence!" he scared them, "Do not disrespect sensei's choice!" he turned back to face forward._

_"__Arigato Naruto, now would you please answer?" Iruka asked._

_"__Yes sensei, fire style jutsus are strongest against wind jutsu, as the usage of wind merely increases the strength of fire. Wind jutsu on the other hand in turn is stronger than the lightning element. Lightning jutsu is strongest than Earth, and Earth is stronger than water jutsu. Finally water based jutsu finishes the cycle by naturally winning over fire." Naruto explained calm and thoroughly._

_Everyone looked in shock, and especially Iruka, "Naruto that's correct."_

_"__Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked._

_Suddenly Ami called, "You're nothing but a cheat you obviously read that off of notes Sasuke had prepared."_

_"__She's right you should be ashamed for copying off of Sasuke." Sakura added._

_Naruto frowned, turning back to them again, "You're the ones who should be ashamed for automatically accusing me of cheating when I'm clearly nowhere near Sasuke to read anything off of him."_

_"__Naruto is right you two. That was a serious accusation to make and Naruto was correct on it all." Iruka disciplined them._

_"__We're sorry sensei." Sakura said._

_"__Well it's not me you owe the apology." Iruka replied motioning to Naruto._

_Naruto raised his hand, "No need, sensei. I do not need words of apology on such a trivial manner such as this."_

_The students all looked at Naruto questionably at his choice in words until Iruka spoke up, "Anyway Naruto's answer was right, like the regular elements of nature the elemental jutsus work just the same." Iruka explained to them._

_Flashback ends_

"You're right, they are like regular elements." Shikamaru realized it.

"Yes, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Metal." Hinata pointed out.

"Which means that their powers have strengths and weaknesses against each other." Lee said finally getting it.

"Well now that we know, let's do something about it!" Chouji said as they got ready along with all five mystics standing together before the four dragons.

"Have you four finally realized that defeating us and our master is futile?" the Metal mystic asked.

"Actually we were just about ready to settle this the old fashioned way." Shikamaru said as he and the other three dragons started getting covered with chi markings.

"Let's go!" Lee called as they attacked the Mystics head on throwing attack after attack getting some close to each other.

"This is courtesy of what we were taught about nature and elements!" Shikamaru called as the Fire mystic launched a fire blast at the lazy Nara, but this time Shikamaru using his tribunal abilities redirected the attack at the Metal mystic, "Fire melts metal!" he called as the Metal mystic melted.

"What?" the heralds gasped as the Water mystic fired a water blast at Chouji who ran around the water at hyper speed, catching it all and launched it for the Fire mystic, "Water puts out fire!" Chouji called as the water put the Fire mystic out destroying it.

"No!" the heralds called as the four dragons gained the upper hand.

Hinata rushed to the Earth mystic in hand to hand combat, until she grabbed him and threw him right into the Water mystic, "Earth swallows water!" she called as the ground and earth properties from the mystic swallowed up the water mystic destroying him.

The Wind mystic growled, and used his wind powers to attack three of the dragons, until Lee dropped in, "Wind scatters earth!" he called using Inazuma's lightning to knock the mystics wind right into the Earth one reducing it to nothing.

"And then there was one." Chouji said as they eyed the final mystic.

"You will not defeat me!" the Wind mystic called as he was about to flee until another wind blew him back, "Who dares to use my own element against me?"

"Me!" a female voice called and everyone looked up seeing Gaara using sand to levitate himself, Kankuro and Temari who used the wind to knock the Wind mystic back.

"What is this?" the mystic demanded.

"We are ninja of Suna!" Kankuro called.

"And we are here to help our friends here in Konoha," Gaara called, "As Kazekage you will not be allowed to escape your destruction!" he sent Suna shuriken shots at the mystic who used the wind to deflect them, which was merely a distraction as the four dragons got ready.

"All right guys, now this is it," Shikamaru began as the four powered up tribunal Shredders gathered together, "Together we shall silence the wind!" Shikamaru declared as they fired energy blasts at the Wind mystic.

"No!" The mystic cried, "You may have defeated me and my brethren, but our master will still reign supreme over this land!" he called before he vanished.

The Foot who were still fighting the undead soldiers on ground, looked up noticing the heralds were defeated. "The heralds are destroyed." Yoroi called.

"Maybe, but these guys are still here!" Misumi called still fighting against a gargoyle.

They suddenly saw explosions in the village from the other side and they could tell it was coming from Naruto and the Tengu Shredder, "Naruto's fighting the Tengu alone." Hinata gasped.

"We have to help him." Lee suggested.

"But what about them?" Shikamaru motioned to the Foot trying to fend off against the undead warriors and demons.

"Don't worry we'll help them. Now go help your master!" Temari ordered.

"You heard the girl. Our master needs us," Shikamaru said as the four dragons took off in the direction the explosions were coming from, 'Hang on Naruto, we're coming.'

**(The Heralds have been defeated, but the Tengu still lives.)**


	37. Shredder vs Tengu

**(Welcome back readers.)**

Back with the two dueling Shredder's, they were exchanging blow after blow, while the Chunin academy instructors were escorting academy students and civilians to safety. Iruka watched from afar as the two Shredders went at it, "Naruto, be careful." He said to himself before he carried on with his duty as a Chunin.

Naruto and the Tengu landed on opposite ends staring each other down, "For a mere mortal you fight like a real ninja." The Tengu said.

"How very kind of you." Naruto replied.

"Take that compliment mortal, it'll be the only one you'll ever get from me!" The Tengu called firing multiple dark magic blasts from his palms at Naruto who was jumping from area to area avoiding the blasts, while getting closer to the Tengu to take him head on,

"Once I've rid the world of you worm, the ninja land will be my own kingdom!" The Tengu declared.

Naruto swung his bladed gauntlets for the Tengu replying, "The only place you're going to be king of is hell, once I've sent you there." He swatted the demon away into a wall and Naruto pinned him to it.

"No please, show mercy!" the Tengu begged.

"Demon you do not deserve mercy from me or anything!" Naruto declared swiping at his chest putting a tear through it. The Tengu fell to his knees causing his helmet to fall off but had his head down. Naruto was ready to go for another blow until the Shredder lifted his head up revealing to be Sasuke's, "Sasuke?" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto!" Sasuke panted.

"I-I knew the Shredder took your body, but are you really?" Naruto asked, but saw Sasuke smirking as his head transformed back into the Tengu Saki's head and laughed at Naruto. Naruto gasped as the Shredder blasted him away and he rolled across the roof.

"I almost forgot how fun it is to toy with you humans," Shredder said putting his helmet back on, and the slash Naruto put in his chest regenerated, "Such a shame I have to destroy you."

"We shall see." Naruto said as he tackled the demon Shredder. They rolled across the ground a while, until they made it to their feet grappling desperately until they saw a large boulder hurdling right for them.

Naruto broke free from his grapple with the Tengu, as the boulder hit the demon Shredder shattering to little pebbles, but the demon did not even budge. The two looked aside on another roof top seeing Tsunade without her jacket, "Tsunade-baasan!" Naruto called.

The Tengu's eyes tightened and called to her, "Stand back woman, this does not concern you!" he ordered her.

"Demon!" Tsunade called, "You not only invaded the sanctity of Konoha, but have also dishonored our very village. As Godaime Hokage I will not sit around and let you do as you please."

"You dare to challenge the Shredder? You are a fool!" Tengu Shredder called.

"He's right baa-san, you don't stand a chance against him!" Naruto called.

"Not alone maybe." Tsunade smirked.

Suddenly large poof of smoke clouded the area and there stood the demolisher toad with Jiraiya riding up top, "So how about two?"

"Sensei!" Naruto called.

"What is this?" The Tengu demanded.

"We are two of the remaining Legendary Sannin of Konoha," Jiraiya started, "I am Master Jiraiya!" he struck a pose.

"And I am Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade struck her own battle pose.

"Why're you two doing this?" Naruto asked knowing the Tengu's not after them.

"I lost my prized student before. I'm not losing another." Jiraiya answered.

"And I've lost too many loved ones in my life. I won't lose another either." Tsunade answered as well.

Naruto sighed knowing he cannot change the two minds, "All right then, let's fight him together."

"You will need all the help you can worm!" Tengu Shredder said as he tried blasting the two Sannin who jumped away.

Jiraiya used his needle jizo jutsu to cover his body with his hair spikes and performed another few hand signs, "Ninpou; Hari Jizou!" he called as he launched the hardened needles of hair at the Tengu.

The demon Shredder used only his arm to block the needles coming right for him, but Tsunade took a chance and jumped right at the Tengu to deliver a chakra enhanced punch, which nailed the Shredder right in the head and sent him hurdling downward into a pile of rubble, "You got him!" Naruto gasped to see that even Tsunade's strength is enough to deal a direct blow to someone as ancient as the Tengu Shredder.

Suddenly the Tengu Shredder erupted from the pile of rubble, with a dislocated head, he grabbed his head and turned it back in place so it was straight again, "Your punches are nothing but a tickle young one." He mocked Tsunade.

"Oh great now you made him madder!" Naruto lectured Tsunade and Jiraiya for their actions.

The Tengu fired his blasts for the three as they jump away to avoid a critical hit but the Tengu still flew at Naruto and they grappled, "Are you that weak that you need other to fight your battles for you?" The Tengu mocked Naruto.

"Quite the opposite Tengu!" Naruto responded by throwing him over his own shoulders but landed on his feet, "When you have friends and family fighting along side you, then your strength knows no bound."

"Interesting philosophy, but your words are meaningless," The Tengu called as he concentrated a Chidori in his hand, "Chidori Senbon!" he fired the senbon Chidori at Naruto who used the sword of Tengu to deflect, "Sasuke's Jutsu!" he gasped.

"Yes, your old comrade's body is filled with surprises, this Chidori Jutsu and Sharingan are perfect examples," The Tengu said as he channeled another Chidori into his sword and dashed at Naruto going at it into a sword play of energy, "Give it up mortal, victory is but an illusion to you." The Tengu ordered Naruto.

"Then let us make it a reality!" Chouji's voice called as he dashed by the Tengu taking a swing at him knocking him off balance.

"What?" The Tengu gasped as Lee appeared above him swinging Inazuma releasing a lightning blast for the demon knocking him aside. "Impossible!" he shouted as the four Dragons appear at Naruto side.

"Guys." Naruto gasped.

"You didn't think you could do this on your own did you, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I wanted to try." Naruto joked as he got to his feet.

"We're all in this together right?" Hinata asked.

"You're right, sorry I wanted to do this on my own guys." Naruto said standing with his four dragons.

"Save the apology for later Naruto, right now we got bigger problems." Lee said as the Tengu approached.

"Foolish mortals, my brethren were fools to choose you as acolytes. You can never hope to stop the one true Shredder." The Tengu declared.

Naruto frowned beneath his helmet, "One problem with that, that's my line." He called as he and the four dragons concentrated their Chi and their markings appeared all over their bodies. "Attack!" he declared and the five Shredders' go at it with the Tengu exchanging blow after blow.

"You four must have skill if you were able to defeat my five servants, but they are nothing compared to me." The Tengu said to the four dragons as he went at it with each of them.

"Even if we fall in battle, we will take you down with us!" Shikamaru called but realized what he said and thought, 'What am I saying, I wanna live.'

"'Take me down with you'?!" The Tengu asked in outrage, "Interesting choice of words coming from you, because the only ones going down will be you and everyone in this miserable village!" The Tengu warned them.

"Not if I have anything to say!" another voice called and Hun appeared launching a fire ball Jutsu at the Tengu who took the impact but emerged from it without getting a single scratch due to his regenerating ability.

"Hun you too?" Naruto gasped as does the other four Shredders.

"I have let you down before in the past master. I will not do that again!" Hun declared as he used his summoning jutsu to summon a dozen minor dragon summonings to take on the demon Shredder who just kept blasting one after another causing them to poof away.

Hun saw the Tengu was heading right for him, "Oh crud!" he said but got ready to defend.

"I wanted to first destroy the usurper to my name, but you I'll make an exception!" he called pointing his sword right at Hun, "Chidori Eisou!" he called as a Chidori extended from his sword like a spear heading right for Hun.

"Hun!" They all screamed.

Hun shielded himself while closing his eyes as the spear of Chidori was about to impact on him. Some blood spilt out as everyone gasped. Hun opened his eyes realizing he didn't feel any pain, which made him realize the attack didn't hit him. He looked ahead seeing Naruto with the Chidori spear impaling him around the area close to his heart.

The Chidori spear faded, and Naruto fell down flat on his front, "NO, MASTER SHREDDER!" Hun screamed.

"NARUTO!" the four dragons and two Sannin screamed in terror.

The Tengu snickered, "Well it seems the usurper has done my job for me," The four dragons growled at the Tengu as the markings on their bodies glowed rapidly and they flew into the sky and transformed into four dragon spirits just like the ninja tribunal, "What?" the Tengu gasped but knew how to fight back as he himself transformed into his dragon spirit just as he did centuries ago.

"The dragon avatars," Jiraiya gasped as Hun holding Naruto in his arms appeared before him and Tsunade.

"We have to get out of here; the village is not safe anymore." Hun said.

"You're right we need to fall back for now," Tsunade began, "Jiraiya, go to Iruka and have him relocate everyone in the village far from here."

"Hai." Jiraiya said taking off.

"Hun, you go back to Ino. Have her and the Foot fall back as well." Tsunade ordered.

"I'm on it!" Hun agreed as he hurried off carrying Naruto.

Tsunade watched as the four dragons fought the Tengu dragon in mid air, but knew she had to hurry and get the other ninja out. Hun had landed before the Foot who still fought all the undead soldiers and demons, "Foot ninja, fall back, I repeat fall back!"

They all turned to Hun seeing their master in his arms, "Naruto!" Ino and Kushina gasped in fright.

"Master!" the Foot ninja called.

"Mistress, it's by order of Tsunade-sama we evacuate the village, now go!" Hun ordered as he hurried out. Ino understanding this cleared a path through all the undead warriors for everyone to exit out of, and once all the civilians were out along with everyone one else the only ones left were Hinata, Chouji, Lee, and Shikamaru still in dragon spirit form.

When the four saw everyone escaped they combined their powers and blasted the dragon demon before evacuating the village themselves. The Tengu dragon morphed back to the Shredder and watched everyone exit the village, "Yes flee you whelps, for now this village is under my control!" he laughed maniacally as he spread his dark magic all around the village transforming it into a old century styled dark demonic village that looked rotting and barren. The Hokage monument transformed into a Shredder like monument where the five Hokage's faces were replaced by four carved head images of the Shredder, and finally the Hokage administration building was transformed into the Shredder's castle.

"Now the ninja lands will cower before my power!" he declared to the heavens as a storm started forming above the village.

Meanwhile everyone was fleeing the village that was once Konoha. Naruto who was still unconscious while being carried by Hun didn't see the village transforming, but could tell mentally that the village was still in trouble.

**(They've been driven out of their village, but they'll be back.)**


	38. Recuperation

**(And here's the next installment.)**

The sound of water dripping was heard as the scenery was dark. Naruto was laying on the floor covered with water in his Shredder armor minus his helmet, "**Kid wake up, come on kid wake up already!"** Kyubi called from his cage.

Naruto turned a bit groaning, "Hun please leave me to sleep in."

Kyubi sighed as he took a deep breath, **"WAKE UP ALREADY!"** he screamed causing Naruto to panic and toss and turn until he woke up.

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" Naruto called panting heavily, "I'm up!"

"**Well it's about time!"** Kyubi called.

"Kyubi, what happened, why am I here?" Naruto asked getting on his feet and looked around knowing he's in his subconscious like before.

"**You took a Chidori spear from the Tengu. You should consider yourself lucky, if it had aimed a little bit higher not even I would've healed you enough."** Kyubi explained.

"The Tengu?" Naruto asked but remembered, "Oh Kami the village, what happened?"

**"Well after you took the blow they all had to evacuate the village, the ninja, and the citizens."** Kyubi explained.

"No, that can't be!" Naruto called.

**"I'm afraid so, the Tengu drove everyone out."**

Naruto frowned and started punching the floor, "Why didn't I stop him when I had the chance? Kami I looked like a total loser!"

"You are not a loser Naruto." A new voice said which echoed throughout the area getting the boys attention.

He noticed the seal on Kyubi's cage glowing and stepping out of it was the Yondaime Hokage. He was at first transparent until his body turned solid, "It's good to finally see you son."

"Dad?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes Naruto it's me." Minato said.

"But how did you, is this really you?" Naruto was confused.

"Only a portion of me actually," Minato explained, "Years ago when I sealed Kyubi inside of you, I encoded an imprint of myself within the seal. A backup that could be released at anytime you needed someone to talk to the most outside the living plane."

"Well it's good to see you for the first time, father." Naruto said hugging the Yondaime.

"Same to you my boy." Minato said hugging him back.

"**Mush fest."** Kyubi mumbled.

When the father and son let go, Naruto looked at him, "Dad I'm sorry but Konoha has been taken over by a Tengu demon."

"I've noticed, through your eyes I saw it all." Minato explained.

"Everything?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes." Minato nodded.

"I'm sorry dad. I just wasn't strong enough to fight him." Naruto said looking down until his dad ruffled his hair.

"Naruto, just because you and the Tengu were both Shredders battling for supremacy for the title doesn't mean you had to take him on your own." Minato explained.

"That Tengu took the body of my old comrade, even though Sasuke wanted his power for himself, he did not deserve to have his own body over taken by a demon." Naruto replied.

"I agree, which is why to help you is someone you never met before but have read about him." Minato said turning to the side as a figure was walking out of the darkness.

When the figure came into the light it was a figure that looked like Saki only his Foot robe was black. "Master Saki?" Naruto asked.

The man shook his head, "I am Oroku Nagi."

"You're Nagi." Naruto gasped knowing he was the brother of the first Oroku Saki.

"Yes. It seems the paths of you and my brother have crossed, and he certainly did a number on you." Nagi said.

"Master Nagi, I tried fighting him as hard as I could, but what did I do wrong?" Naruto asked how he could've lost this one fight.

"It is because you believe beneath the Tengu's body lies your old comrade," Nagi explained, "But you have to understand, no help can come to the Uchiha boy now. His soul and heart was removed to become the vessel to my old brother."

"But when I saw Sasuke's face on his body." Naruto started until Nagi interrupted him.

"He was just tricking you. He has the boys memories and abilities. He knew how to get to the sensitive side of your heart the friendship you sort of shared with the Uchiha."

"So then he really is gone?" Naruto gasped.

"I'm afraid so Naruto," Minato answered.

"Well I knew before destroying the Tengu won't bring him back." Naruto admitted.

"True, however destroying him will put the Uchiha's soul to rest," Nagi replied, "Although doing it alone like before will accomplish nothing. You've pushed everyone away because you fear them getting hurt, and yet they're still willing to go through with it no matter what."

"I know that but…" Naruto tried but was interrupted by his father.

"Naruto, when I was Hokage I also was afraid of putting others in my affairs. Afraid of them getting hurt," Minato started, "But they were willing to stand with me despite my objections. Even though you said about how friends and family support makes you stronger, you still casted them aside. Nothing personal, but you were being a bit of a hypocrite telling them to leave before."

Naruto realized even though he said those words he still wanted them not to get involved, "Yeah I was. So what should I do now?"

"You can start by letting others help you and not deal with the minor problems." Minato explained.

"Your father speaks the truth. The village can still be saved, just not by one man." Nagi added.

"I understand now, arigato dad and Master Nagi," Naruto smiled. The two men smiled as the scenery started fading, "What's happening?" Naruto asked.

"It seems you are regaining consciousness." Minato said.

"Is this goodbye?" Naruto asked.

"Not really," Minato replied, "A father's spirit will always watch over his boy. Goodbye for now son, and tell your mother I miss her so."

"Sure dad." Naruto smiled as Minato and Nagi's essences vanished.

Suddenly Naruto's vision was blurry but he was hearing voices, "_I think he's opening his eyes."_

"_Mistress don't move him so much."_

"_Hey he's coming to."_

Naruto's eyes finally regained focus, as he saw Ino, Hun, his mother, Tsunade, and Kakashi above him, "Naruto, are you ok?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto sat up seeing he was out of his armor, and on a mat with his torso bandaged up from the wound he received from the Tengu, "Where are we?"

"We're in the forest far from the village." Ino answered.

"Sorry master, but the Tengu Shredder struck you hard. We had to fall back and treat you immediately." Hun explained.

"I see, is everyone safe?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone's fine." Kushina answered.

"Good, because this fight won't be over yet." Naruto said standing up.

"Naruto, you shouldn't move so fast." Kakashi tried to stop him.

"I have to see everyone," Naruto said as he walked for the exit of the tent, "And mom, dad says he misses you." He said before exiting.

Kakashi was surprised, but not as much as Kushina herself, "Minato?"

Naruto exited the tent seeing numerous other tents where the citizens were taking shelter in having been forced from their homes. While the Chunin and Jonin and a few Genin were monitoring the area in case of intruders, "I can't believe all of us were driven out of the village." Naruto sighed looking at everyone around.

"Well it did happen, Naruto." Ino replied as she walked to him.

"Yes, I can see it. But this isn't the end of us." Naruto said as his eyes firm until he heard voices not to far, voices he knew belonged to Tsunade and the teammates of Sarutobi.

"We've just been driven out of our own village Tsunade! You were the Hokage, how could you have let this happen?" Koharu asked.

"Let it happen?! Do you know who you're talking to or about? This Tengu controlled magic and power beyond ninja understanding!" Tsunade argued back.

"That is no excuse Tsunade, because of your lack of responsibility for the village we no longer had a home to return to." Homura lectured her.

"What would Sarutobi have said if he saw one of his students failing as Hokage?" Koharu asked in disappointment.

Tsunade was just about ready to break their heads, but someone beat her to it. Naruto who had been watching from behind a tree listening in on their conversation got angrier and angrier as the two old fossils disciplined Tsunade. Finally he dashed forward pinning the two against a stone wall with his bare hands, "Naruto Uzumaki, release us this instant!" Homura ordered.

"Not until you hear what I have to say about you!" Naruto growled which scared them. "You two have no right to go around disciplining someone of not doing there job when you two are just as guilty of!"

"What are you saying?" Koharu asked with a scowl.

"Protecting Konoha was a village effort all ninja were doing their job all except you two fools!" Naruto shouted.

"You don't expect ninja of our age to!" Homura started but was pushed further into the wall.

"Don't give me that old age crap! Jiji was old just as you two and he ignored that fact to fight against Orochimaru!" Naruto reminded them, "Makes me wonder how your squad managed to be a team at all, both of you seemed to forget how the Will of Fire worked or anything the village and your sensei taught you. Well I'm not gonna sit around and let you two old fossils play the blame game while you did nothing while everyone else did!" He then dropped them and they fell to their feet panting from almost being choked, "Besides the war is far from over. We're not giving up the village without a fight," Naruto continued, "He took it from us, and now we're going to take it back. You two old geezers do what you want, but the Foot and I are going to do something about it with or without you!"

The two old council members looked in shock from being told off by someone so very young. Naruto walked past Tsunade and smiled. Tsunade smiled back as the two went back to camp. As they walked around seeing numerous villagers getting ramen from Teuchi who set up his ramen stand by a tent with just a few pots and heating equipment.

Naruto then approached Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata, "Guys." Naruto greeted them.

"Naruto!" they gasped.

"You're ok." Hinata said in relief.

"Yes. That blow I took really took it out of me, but I'll be fine now." Naruto assured them.

"Naruto what can we do now? That Tengu took over our home." Chouji explained.

"Trying to take it back will be like impossible now." Lee added.

"Don't be so sure about that, Lee," Naruto said getting their attention, "Gather up all the ninja and the Foot for a meeting, we're not finished with the Tengu Shredder yet." Naruto said turning to leave for his tent.

Half an hour later, the Foot, and the Konoha ninja were standing before Naruto who was back in his armor, with the area that was hit with the Chidori spear repaired. At Naruto's side were Tsunade, Hun, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Zabuza, Kushina, and Guy, "Listen up everyone, I called us all here because we're not going to surrender to the Tengu." Naruto explained.

"Are you suggesting going back to the village?" a Chunin asked.

"I am. Tengu Shredder got the best of me and all of you once, but this time we're bringing the fight to him," Naruto continued, "That village has been our home since the days of our forefathers. The Shodaime and Nidaime built that village putting their hearts into it. And we're not going to disappoint them by letting that Demon Lord take it away from us. You can sit around all you want out here, while that demon rules all of the ninja lands, but I won't have it!"

"Is there even a plan?" a Foot ninja asked.

"Yes. We storm the village while Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, and I take on the Tengu, while the rest of you deal with whatever guards he has stationed out." Naruto explained.

"How is that any different from last time?" a Jonin asked.

"Last time I wanted to take the Tengu on myself like it was my fight alone," Naruto started, "It was my mistake to go that one solo, but this time I'm fighting him with my team. We're going to defeat the Tengu Shredder together just as the Tribunal did centuries ago."

"Well if you're going to do that, you may need all the help you can get." Another voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to find the source of the voice and when they did they were shocked to see it came from Kisame who was with Itachi. Both of them were covered in scratches and their Akatsuki cloaks were shredded, "Kisame!" Zabuza gasped.

"And Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto approached them, "Well if it isn't two members of the Akatsuki. What happened to you?"

Kisame and Itachi sighed, "Look what he did to us, that accursed Tengu!" Kisame grumbled.

"So the Tengu did this to both of you?" Naruto asked.

"Not just us Naruto, but all of the Akatsuki members," Itachi explained, "He thought he got rid of the two of us, but what he didn't know was I used what energy of the Mangekyo to produce an illusion of us getting killed by him. I'm thankful he hadn't seen right through it or we really would've been in trouble."

"After he left we checked to see if the other members had survived, unfortunately they hadn't," Kisame continued, "We then swore we would make that demon pay for what he did."

"A very amusing tale." Naruto replied.

"So did you come here just to try and beat us to the punch?" Zabuza asked.

"No, we're here to help you." Itachi answered.

"Help us?" Hun asked.

"Why would two members of the Akatsuki want to help us?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"The Akatsuki no longer exists with just the two of us. We have no desire to collect the tailed beasts now." Kisame explained.

"So what do you two hope to gain from helping us defeat the Tengu Shredder?" Naruto asked.

"We will be able to sleep peacefully knowing that that treasonous demon is put to death." Kisame answered.

"Besides, he took my brother's body." Itachi added.

"What should it matter to you Itachi? You didn't care for your brother or your family." Ino said.

"That's a lie," Itachi said getting there attention, "The truth is, I loved my family, especially my brother, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

Naruto and the others looked confused, "I'm lost here." Chouji replied.

"That's because Itachi never did betray the village." Koharu said approaching with Homura.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade we were promised by Hiruzen that the Hokage's that came after him would not know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, but seeing as how things are different now the truth has to be said." Homura explained.

"Truth?" everyone wondered.

"The Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow Konoha," Koharu explained, "Originally its founder Madara Uchiha who wanted to rule by war and destruction was abandoned by his people who wanted a peaceful way of life. However as the years went by the Uchiha clan began to feel like they were inferior to that of the Senju clan as for the other clans in Konoha. Itachi was led to spy on his family by us, Hiruzen, and Danzo."

"We wanted him to find out what they were planning, and what we discovered was that they were planning to overthrow the Hokage and the rest of us and take the village for themselves," Homura continued, "While Hiruzen tried to reason with them, it proved too little effort, so Danzo suggested a massacre on the Uchiha. Hiruzen was at first against it, but saw there was no other option. So he had Itachi murder off the Uchiha leaving only Sasuke as the survivor."

"I wanted Sasuke to get stronger in hopes one day he would truly kill me, and avenge our family. When he thought he had acquired the power from the Tengu it would've been my end. However when the demon Shredder took over him I knew Sasuke was long gone. I did not want to die by the hands of a demon." Itachi explained.

"And neither did I." Kisame put in.

"So now you want to partner up with us to defeat the Demon Shredder, what will you do after that?" Tsunade asked.

"I wished to become part of Konoha again, now that Akatsuki is destroyed and you know that I was assigned to massacre my family by the Sandaime." Itachi answered.

Tsunade wondered until she turned to Kisame, "And what about you?"

"Nothing matters to me now. I can't go back to Kiri even if I wanted to. All I care about is seeing that demon destroyed." Kisame answered.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune wondered what her lady's answer would be.

Tsunade approached them, "Very well you two shall join us in restoring Konoha to what it once was."

Itachi and Kisame looked overjoyed to hear that, until Naruto approached, "However since me and my four dragons are the ones who're in charge of this matter you shall follow our lead, do you accept this?" he extended his hand to the nuke-nin.

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other, knowing that they can't start making enemies at a time like this. So they nodded and put their hands on top of his, "Yes Master Shredder."

'I want to bite my tongue.' Kisame thought after calling Naruto master.

"All right then it's been decided. Get yourselves ready because we leave to return to Konoha in twenty no later than that, got it?" Naruto asked everyone.

"Hai!" they all agreed.

Naruto looked into the direction where Konoha was, and could automatically feel the Demon Shredder's aura pulsating from that direction, 'Dad, Master Nagi. I won't let you two or the village down. I promise.' He thought.

**(And now they've rested and healed. Time to get back to the village.)**


	39. Battle of the Dragons

**(And here's the last battle.)**

Naruto was leading the four dragons, Ino, Hun, Zabuza, Kisame, Itachi, Shizune, Tsunade, Kushina, Haku, the Foot, the Chunin, Jonin, and Sand sibs through the forest back to Konoha, "Come on, it's not that far now!" Naruto ordered as he jumped from branch to branch while the others followed him.

"But keep your guards up. The Tengu Shredder will have guards outside the village as well." Ino added.

They all nodded as they continued forward getting closer and closer to the village, and soon enough they were a mile away from the gates but saw numerous Oni and undead warriors blocking their path, "Looks like the welcoming wagon." Naruto noted.

"Leave this to us." Hun said as he and most of the Foot ninja and the four elite took on the undead warriors, while the Jonin and Chunin dealt with the Oni.

"Time to break down the gate, Kakashi, Kisame, Zabuza, break it down!" Naruto ordered as the three ninja charge the gate while forming hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Kakashi and Zabuza called firing their water dragon projectiles.

"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" Kisame called firing his water shark projectile.

The three water attacks struck the gates, bursting them down giving them an opening, "We're in!" Naruto called as he and the Shredder four rushed inside the village and gasped at how rotten and barren it looked thanks to the Tengu's magic.

"Whoa, the village looks like its seen better days." Chouji said while looking around.

"One things for sure Chouji, we know where to find the Tengu Shredder." Shikamaru points to the castle that was once the Hokage administration building.

"Well then let's go," Naruto ordered as the five rushed for the castle. When they reached the entrance they stopped, "Now we gotta figure out how to get inside."

Suddenly the doors started opening all on their own, which surprised them as they heard the Shredder's voice coming form inside, "Breaking through will not be necessary. Come right in."

The four looked at Naruto who nodded. They walked in still on guard in case something should happen. They finally reached the Shredder's throne where the Shredder himself sat upon, "So the usurper and acolytes of the Tribunal. Are you in such a hurry to meet your doom?" the Tengu asked.

"It is time for you to pay for your crimes, Tengu." Lee called.

"Fools! The only thing that will be paying is you paying with your pathetic lives!" The Tengu fired magical energy blasts for them, but were deflected by the talents of Shikamaru and Chouji.

Lee and Hinata took the chance and came at the Shredder from both sides throwing punch after punch at the Demon who blocked as much as possible, "We're not going to let you take this village or the world Shredder," Naruto declared, "It ends here!"

"The only thing ending here brat, is you!" The Tengu Shredder called as he fired a magic blast at Naruto who evaded.

"My brethren fight till it's over!" Naruto ordered as the four fought the Tengu.

The demon Shredder fired blast after blast, while Chouji was dashing all around him at the speed of sound before tackling the demon sending him crashing into a wall, "You can thank Hisomi-Shisho for teaching me about speed and stealth."

Hinata rushed for the demon nailing blow after blow, "Chikara-Shisho taught me about the strength of body and mind without weaponry."

"I've learned from Juto-Shisho that a weapon is not simply a tool, but an extension of skill of body," Lee said pulling out Inazuma and twirled it above his head, "Inazuma Lightning!" he sent lightning strikes at Shredder, while Shikamaru and Naruto attacked him from behind knocking him face down.

The Tengu looked up seeing the five Shredders stand above him, "I was taught by Kon-Shisho about how a spirit totem exists in everyone, and when concentrated can be manifested as an avatar." Shikamaru explained.

"Don't you see Tengu, the four of them were taught by the ninja tribunal. The very ninja you trained side by side with years ago." Naruto explained.

"Fool!" The Tengu boomed releasing a shockwave of demonic energy pushing them back, "I care nothing for the people I left in the past. The only thing that matters to me is power and dominance!"

"You're the fool," Naruto frowned beneath his helmet, "You've let a demon's words corrupt you, and look what you've become."

"You are no different from me boy," The Tengu pointed at him, "I know you as well as I do house a demon beneath your flesh."

"Yes I do," Naruto answered calmly, "However, I do not abuse a demon's power for my own personal gain!" he called as red chakra surrounded him and his eyes glowed red, "Guys, on my go, now!" he called as he tackled the demon and the four dragons attack him with their own strengths as well.

"Enough, enough," The Tengu muttered as he kept taking attack after attack until he exploded, "ENOUGH!" he shouted as his explosion knocked everyone back into walls putting them into near unconscious states, "I will not be outdone by a group of misguided children!" The Shredder ordered as he drew his demon sword and moved forward planning to strike them.

Suddenly the chi markings appeared on the four dragons as light shot out of their hearts, taking on their dragon spirits that intertwined with each other until they took on one form. The form they took combined was Oroku Nagi who was surrounded by a fiery aura, "Brother." Nagi addressed.

"Nagi?" Tengu Shredder gasped and frowned before charging at his brother to strike with his blade. However Nagi grabbed the sword with his hands and lifted the demon into the air throwing him aside, while the good twin held onto the demon sword.

The Tengu got up growling, "I do not know how you are here brother, but know this. You shall suffer greatly, by my…" he started while gathering energy, but while he was busy babbling Nagi used the sword and struck the Tengu's chest putting a gash in it thus weakening him as energy poured out of him.

"Brother, you haven't changed a bit. You're still full of talk!" Nagi lectured his brother before separating into four lights that went back into the four dragons.

They woke up and saw the demon in pain, "What happened?" Hinata asked.

"We were helped from an allie." Naruto smiled.

"No!" The Tengu called, "This changes nothing!" he declared as he started gathering energy.

"What's happening?" Chouji asked.

"He's re-concentrating all of his powers." Naruto gasped as they looked around seeing the magic he used to transform the village into what it was began reverted and the village started turning back to the way it was before.

Back with the Foot and Konoha ninja, they were fighting against the undead warriors, Oni, and Tengu demons. Itachi and Hun were blowing fireballs at some undead warriors that turned to dust, "No matter how many times we strike them, more just keep coming." Itachi said.

"We have to stall them as long as possible so Naruto and the others can defeat the Tengu Shredder." Ino replied as she sliced a zombie warrior.

"Well I hate to say it, but unless he does something about it soon none of us are going to survive." Kisame said as he attacked some Oni with Samehada.

Suddenly some Oni that Tsunade and Jiraiya were fighting began fading away, "What's happening?" Tsunade gasped.

Kushina who had an undead warrior in grapple dissolved as well, "They're retreating."

"Yes but why?" a Foot ninja asked as the three he fought vanished.

"Look!" Guy looked to the ground seeing it was reverting back to the streets the village always had.

"The buildings." Kurenai noticed all the barren buildings became the regular ones the village had.

"The village is returning to normal." Asuma gasped.

"Then does this mean they won?" Haku asked.

"No look at that," Hun pointed in the distance at the Demon Shredder who was in plain view with all the energy being gathered to him, "He's re-assimilating all of his magic."

"That's not good." Kakashi replied.

"We better hurry." Ino said as they ran for the sight of where it was happening.

Back with the six fighting Shredder's, the five good ones noticed the village was back to normal, "The village has been restored." Hinata noticed.

"Does this mean it's over?" Shikamaru asked.

They looked at the Shredder who growled as he spouted wings from his back and the dark magic energy surrounded him, transforming him into his dragon spirit, "No, it's not over yet," Naruto answered as he and the four others took a stance ready to fight, "Guys it's time. We must reach deep within ourselves and manifest our avatars and fight!"

Shikamaru turned to the other three, "Remember what we learned from the Tribunal, we all have to work together."

The five of them concentrated with chi markings covering their bodies, and the five of them levitated into the air higher than the Dragon Shredder. Then in a flash the five of them had taken on their dragon forms. Right at the time they were transforming the others arrived and witnessed it, "They've manifested their dragon forms." Ino gasped.

"Just like the Shredder did." Shizune added.

"If it's a dragon fight, then I believe my old friend should join in." Hun said biting his thumbs and forms hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted as he slammed his palm down summoning his chief dragon Dragonus like he did years ago.

"Well Hun, it's been awhile." Dragonus said until he spotted the six dragons going at it, "A party and I wasn't invited?"

"Don't worry Dragonus, this party doesn't require an invitation." Hun assured him.

"Good." Dragonus said taking off to aid the five dragons.

"There's no way they can do this alone, Tsunade." Jiraiya called and they both summoned their chief bosses Bunta and Katsuyu.

"So a battle between dragons huh?" Bunta asked, "While we're both land type fighters, I guess we could still lend them our support."

"Yes, let's go!" Katsuyu said as they hurried to the center of the disaster.

Back with the dragons, the five good ones were striking at the Tengu dragon with all their strength and fire blasts, while he fought back using his own strength and fire, "Mind if we join in the fun?" Dragonus asked appearing with Bunta and Katsuyu at his sides.

The dragon of Naruto gave him a look as if he was saying, 'Not at all'.

"Let's go!" Bunta called as he drew his dagger and launched at the dragon Shredder striking as hard as he could, but was pushed back. Katsuyu used her ability to heal Bunta while the five dragons and summoning dragon fought the Tengu Dragon.

Chouji grabbed the Tengu by the right wing, while Hinata grabbed his left wing as Naruto and Shikamaru tackled his torso knocking him into the side of the Hokage Mountain, making sure not to damage the carved faces. As they fought in the air the others watched from below, "Naruto." Ino gasped until she was comforted by Hun.

"Do not worry Mistress Ino. We have to believe in them."

"Hun is right," Gaara agreed, "We have to believe in them, just as they've always believed in us."

Ino nodded and watched as they continued fighting, 'Be careful everyone.' She thought.

Back with the dragons, the Tengu Shredder was fighting as hard as he could, but when the good guys used the option of teamwork to fight back he was starting to lose. The dragons then started using their claws to slash at the Tengu's chest and out poured his energy. Tengu Shredder strained in pain as he shrunk back into his normal form, "What no!" he called until he looked seeing the five dragons looking down on him.

Naruto picked him up with his claw and threw him to Shikamaru who tail whipped him into a wall. The Tengu got up but noticed his gauntlet was missing from his left wrist, "What where's?" he saw it was under Shikamaru. The Dragon Nara picked it up in his mouth and crushed it with his jaw.

"No!" he called as Dragon Chouji tackled him. Chouji used his mouth to grab the demon throwing him aside causing his helmet to fly off and land underneath Hinata. Hinata then crushed the helmet with her foot.

The Tengu looked horrified as he lost two of his artifacts and shouted in rage. He ran at Hinata in blind fury that he didn't pay attention to Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee body slamming him. The five dragons stood above the Tengu and reverted back to their human forms with Naruto drawing the sword of Tengu as the demon Shredder rose to his feet looking as if he was already finished, "I will fight you to my very last breath!" The Demon Shredder threatened them.

Naruto looked at him, "Demon, this is your very last breath!" he said as he held the sword out in front while Hinata and Lee stood on his left side with Hinata holding onto Naruto's shoulder, while Lee held onto hers. On Naruto's right side stood Shikamaru and Chouji doing the exact same thing with Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto was ready to strike until he felt two more hands grip the sword. He looked to his left seeing the spirit of his father and on his right seeing the spirit of Oroku Saki his master. They both smiled at him to let him know they're right there to help him. Naruto smiled beneath his helmet as he turned to the demon. The four dragons channeled their chi energy along with Naruto's into the sword of Tengu as Naruto moved it in a half circular motion before he dropped it down slicing the Tengu Shredder in half.

The demon Shredder screamed in agony as he split into two, and his body crumbled with his energy fading away until nothing was left. The spectators watched in shock as the demon was defeated, and the sky started clearing up with the sun peeking out with its brightness shinning down on the five Shredders. Naruto looked over at the Foot and other ninja and removed his helmet with one thing to declare, "The Demon is no more!"

**(And the war is done.)**


	40. A New Day holds New Things

**(And this is it my friends.)**

Last time Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, and Shikamaru using their combined efforts defeated the Demon Shredder and took back their village. After Naruto declared to the others that the Demon Shredder was defeated they all started rushing for the group of five victors. Ino threw her helmet off and jumped into Naruto's arms and kissed him, "I knew you could do it, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "I didn't do it alone, Ino. We all did it together." Naruto said motioning to the Foot, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

Hun smiled as Shizune held onto him, "Long live the Foot!" Hun declared pumping an arm up.

"Long live the Foot!" the Foot ninja declare pumping their arms up as well.

"Are you all done ranting?" a voice asked.

Naruto, Ino, and Kakashi gasped as they spun behind them seeing a transparent Sasuke standing there, "Sasuke?" Kakashi and Ino gasped.

"Is it really you this time?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah. The Tengu's finally dead, my spirit's finally at rest. You guys freed me, arigato. And Itachi," He frowned at his brother, "Looks like you win again. I died before you."

"If you want I can end my own life." Itachi offered.

"Nah forget it," Sasuke answered, "Well I guess I better move on now. Naruto thanks for everything." He said turning around and walked away before vanishing into the afterlife.

"There he goes." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about him Sakura, he'll be fine." Naruto assured her.

"You have all done well. We are very proud of our acolytes. You have done great things." A new voice said.

They all looked back seeing the four Ninja Tribunal members approach them, "The Ninja Tribunal." Shikamaru gasped.

"We have been watching over your actions to protect your village." Juto explained how they knew what happened.

"So why didn't you help us when it looked like we needed it?" Chouji asked.

"We knew we had to let these things play out," Kon explained, "We were forced to let events unfold on their own."

"And this all began with you Naruto Uzumaki," Chikara added, "You discovering the ancient temple of the Foot carried out by Nagi's predecessor, your missions, fights, and victories all led you to this very day." She explained as Naruto flashed back to all he's ever done in Konoha since he decided to learn the ways of the Foot.

"How about that Naruto? You were the key to this victory." Tsunade smirked.

"Yes a victory that was inevitable." A male voice said revealing to have been Minato's spirit along side him was the spirits of Saki and Nagi.

"Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Sensei?" Kakashi gasped.

"Minato?" Jiraiya and Kushina gasped.

"We saw the battle through Naruto, and I have to say I am truly proud." Saki admitted.

"Yes, all of you did wonderful." Nagi added.

"That's my boy," Minato smiled at Naruto and noticed Kakashi, Kushina, and Jiraiya, "Hey you three how've you been?"

"Minato!" Kushina cried as she hugged her transparent husband and to her surprise he had enough energy to feel solid, thus allowing her to hug her deceased husband.

Saki approached Naruto, "Naruto because you have successfully defeated the Demon Tengu, I am proud to finally recognize you as the one true Shredder."

"Arigato, Master Saki." Naruto smiled.

"I also would like to apologize for the trouble my brother has caused all of you." Nagi tells everyone.

"Apologies aren't necessary," Hun answered, "All that matters now is that he can no longer harm anyone."

"Indeed." Kon agreed.

"So Kon-Shisho." Shikamaru began.

"Young one, there is no need to recognize as teachers anymore now that we are equals." Kon replied.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Hinata smiled knowing they've gained a new kind of respect from the Tribunal, "So then Kon, what will you all do now?"

"It is time for us to move on." Chikara said as they hovered into the air.

Kon motioned to Nagi and Saki, "Young ones, we would be honored if you were to join us on the Tribunal."

"The honor would be ours." Saki said smiling along with Nagi.

Nagi and Saki turned to Naruto and the others smiling, as Nagi spoke, "Naruto, you are like family, we shall miss you dearly."

Naruto smiled and bowed to them, "And I to you, old friends."

Saki motioned to the Foot clan, "And you members of the Foot. Continue to honor the clan name as the ninjas that came before you."

"Yes Master Saki." The Foot clan said as they bowed their heads.

"Farewell." Kon said as he, his three brethren, and the two new members levitate up into the sky and vanish.

Minato smiled and looked to Tsunade and Jiraiya, "Tsunade you've ruled Konoha just the way the Sandaime knew you would. Jiraiya you trained my son very well. I'm glad to call you my sensei."

The two Sannin smiled from hearing those words, as Minato turned back to his family, "Naruto, you're the man of the family now, be sure to raise a new generation of Namikaze."

"You can count on me dad." Naruto smiled.

Minato smiled and looked at Ino, "You've made my son a happy man. I give you my blessing, Ino Yamanaka."

"Arigato, Yondaime-sama." Ino smiled.

Minato then turned to his wife, "Kushina, even though I am not alive anymore. I will always be with you."

"And I will always love you." Kushina smiled shedding some tears.

"Well I best move on as well," Minato said walking away before looking back, "Sayonara Master Shredder." He said to his son causing him to smile before Minato continued walking on before vanishing.

"So what now Master?" Hun asked turning to Naruto.

Naruto smiled looking at his Lady Shredder, his right hand man, and his Foot ninja before looking up at the sun, "It is a new day my friends. Let's see what it brings together." He said as they started walking back into the village.

"Naruto, uh Master." Kisame spoke up.

Naruto turned back to Kisame and Itachi, "I uh we were wondering, would it be possible for me and Itachi to become full time members of the Foot?"

Naruto looked at the two before smiling, "Of course."

Kisame and Itachi smiled knowing they've found their places. Tsunade turned to some Anbu, "Alert all the civilians, it's time they came home."

"Right my Lady." The Anbu said before going back to the forest to alert all the citizens it was all over. Tsunade smiled and looked around knowing the village is once again safe from the threat of anything.

Twenty years later, an adult Naruto who was wearing his foot robe while training with a fifteen year old boy wearing a training doji, in Foot clan combat moves inside a dojo at the new Namikaze mansion set up in a land not too far from Konoha. The boy managed to land a punch to Naruto's stomach and used a kick to knock him off his feet. The older Naruto smiled looking up at the boy, "Well done Nagi, you're performance intrigues me."

The boy known as Nagi helped his father up, "Arigato father. I'm pleased to hear you approve of my improvement."

"You boys finished yet?" a female voice asked as an adult Ino enters carrying a tray with cups of tea on it.

"Just did honey." Naruto answered.

"Good, now drink up. After all today's the day you two go into the forest for that weekend training." Ino reminded them.

"Yes mother/Ino." Nagi and Naruto said together. After they had their tea, they approached a large cabinet and opened it up revealing two versions of the Shredder armor, the first was Naruto's black and gray armor with the red blades refitted into an adult size, and the second was designed like his first Shredder armor only less muscular and teenager size like Naruto used to wear.

The two suited up and met outside the Namikaze mansion wearing the shredder armors. Outside they saw two more figures which looked like an older man and with a nineteen year old boy with black hair in a small ponytail. The older man was in fact Hun who despite being in his fifties still looked like he could take on a ninja battalion, "Hun, Kahn. I see you both are ready." Naruto said looking at his right hand man and his son.

"Yes Master Shredder," Hun said. "I already let Shizune know we were heading off half an hour ago." He mentioned about his wife.

"Well Nagi, I hope you're ready for this training." Kahn said to Nagi.

"You bet I am, Kahn." Nagi replied looking eager.

"All right you three, let's go!" Naruto ordered as the four took off running from the mansion.

They ran through the village which was set up very similar to Konoha. After the defeat of the Tengu Shredder, Naruto continued missions saving up what money he had until he had enough to acquire a piece of land for himself, to make his own once he got permission from the Land of Fire's Daimyo. The villages of Konoha and Suna, along with the aid of Tazuna managed to help create what Naruto declared as the Foot Country. The village itself contained an academy to train young children who aimed to become Foot ninjas with Haku the academy instructor, an administration building in the center of the village where Naruto would do his village leader stuff, a number of convenience stores, food shops, and restaurants as well.

As the four ran through the village heading for the gates, Naruto looked at various foot ninja wearing headbands with the Foot crest on them, and smiled beneath his helmet knowing he finally accomplished his goal of not only becoming recognized as the Shredder, but for finally being able to start a family and lead his own ninja in his own land. And he knew they would always be around for years to come. He thought about all that just as the four of them reached the village gates and ran off into the forest for more training in hopes that one day Nagi and Kahn would take over in leading the Foot clan as the new Shredder and new head of the Purple Dragon clan.

**(And there you have it. My Shredder fic has been completed once again.)**


End file.
